Hellbound
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Pre Hellsing: No one knew their stories. No one understood how they came to be. Here are their stories as they made their way to Millennium during the era of Nazi Germany. - Zorin X OC. Various others. - M for reasons. Sort of a prequel to Spellbound - Now leads into it.
1. I

**Hellbound**

**Author's Note**: This story originally started as a prequel to Spellbound, but I decided to add a little more of a backstory for Millennium's members as well. Well, from my own personal interpretations, anyway.

Naughty warnings for what lies ahead. There may also be sensitive imagery such as references to rape and abuse. So read with caution and tell me what you think.

_"Battle is the most magnificent competition in which a human being can indulge. It brings out all that is best; it removes all that is base. All men are afraid in battle. The coward is the one who lets his fear overcome his sense of duty. Duty is the essence of manhood."_

- George S. Patton

_"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."_

- Sun Tzu

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

**I**

_1933_

_Nazi Germany_

_Machtergreifung_

Marches.

There were so many of them that morning.

Eva Dietrich paged through the document she had been given; a propaganda pamphlet depicting the condemnation of Jewish people, written by Joseph Goebbels. She exhaled and pocketed it into her winter jacket. The weather had been chilly this morning. The sight of the Sturmabteilung marching did little to impress her as it normally did. Her mind was distracted.

"Eva!"

She turned and noticed another woman pushing her way through the crowd. Margarete Strauss. She worked with her in the Reich Chancellery after being dismissed from her position as Scharführer in a paramilitary training school. Only now, Eva worked in close proximity with the Fuhrer herself where as Margarete was employed as a simple secretary.

Margarete was smaller than Eva; wearing a coat made of furs and a black dress. She liked to wear boots underneath them. Her hair was dark brown, curly and bounced whenever she ran.

Eva was different in the ways that she had black hair constantly tied in a bun, wore a long, brown winter jacket and dressed modestly as she was required. Sometimes she wore a standard SS uniform when she would be needed to during important meetings. Most women did not dress as the men did. But some rare exceptions were made.

"I was looking all over for you!" Margarete insisted, breathless. "Where have you been?"

"I've been here, Margarete," Eva answered.

"I see." Margarete's eyes fell on the marching soldiers. "Something to be proud of, yes?"

"Yes."

Eva's eyes fell on a small child standing beside her, performing the salute required of all of those living under the rule of Adolf Hitler.

She exhaled. "Margarete, do you have any plans tonight?" she asked her friend.

"Me? Oh. I was planning on going to a dinner with Emil. You're welcome to join us."

"Okay. That sounds wonderful. Though I'm concerned I'll be an additional wheel."

Margarete laughed. "Nonsense! It'll be a good chance for you to meet someone!" she told her. "A chance to finally get yourself on the market!"

Eva grimaced. "Really. I'm not a piece of meat, Margarete."

"Only if you discuss it that way. Come. Let's go."

The two women made their way through the crowds of cheering people and flags being waved. They stopped at Margarete's car parked a little ways down the road and climbed in. Eva watched silently as they drove away, passing many people along their trip. Some of which wore Stars of David on their jackets and dresses...

That evening, Eva and Margarete sat together at a table, surrounded by many others celebrating God only knew what. Eva had barely been paying any mind to it. She was still reading the propaganda pamphlet.

"Eva!" Emil laughed, "Put that thing away. It'll only depress you! Here. Have a drink with us."

Eva chuckled and nodded, taking the glass of champagne offered. "Thank you. I think I've just been working too hard lately."

"We all have, Eva." Margarete said. She leaned over to Emil with a smirk. "We need to get this poor woman the warmth of a man, wouldn't you agree?"

Eva almost spit out her drink. "My God, Margarete, give it a rest, please!"

Emil and Margarete laughed.

"Come now!" Margarete teased. "Maybe a good Austrian man! I hear they're all strong. Like the Fuhrer."

"Don't talk like that, idiot. Do you want to get caught?" Eva snapped.

"Oh, I'm not worried." Margarete waved that off. "God forbid some men cannot get a taste for a real woman like me anyway."

Eva sighed and straightened in her chair. She stood and Emil rose as well, removing his hat. Margarete stood up and Eva straightened her coat.

"I should be going home," she said. "I have work to do anyway. I may be up all night."

Margarete tilted her head. "I can drive you home."

"No. It's not far. I can walk."

Emil expressed his concern. "It's not safe for a woman to walk home by herself."

Eva smiled now. "I can handle myself, Emil. Don't worry."

O

Eva walked the streets that night alone.

She passed a bar and was surprised when she saw an SS officer being pushed out, staggering drunk. A grimace lit her lips when she made out the furious sounds of a man inside before the door was slammed shut. The figure had short, orange hair and tattoos covering one side of their face. They were tall too, almost six feet.

How strange. Most of the Schutzstaffel did not have such an appearance.

Oh. It was a woman.

Given the gorget patches and the shoulder marks, this woman held the rank of Obersturmführer. Quite an unusual sight for a woman this day and age.

"You stupid fool!" the woman slurred, beating on the door. "I told you, I have not HAD ENOUGH!"

Eva arched an eyebrow with an amused sound and it seemed to draw the attention of the other woman. She had dark, green eyes and a cold scowl on her face.

"What are you laughing at?" she spat. "You think this is funny?"

"Well, you're drunk and screaming at a bartender in the middle of the night," Eva remarked. "God knows it's hilarious to me."

The woman snorted and felt around her jacket. "Where is it? My identification document? Where the FUCK is it?"

Eva winced. She had never heard a woman speak like this before either. She bent down when she noticed the identification card in question lying in the street. It had a picture of the woman in question, scowling for her picture in a manner most unpleasant.

"Obersturmführer Zorin Blitz?" she said.

The woman - Zorin - scowled and reached for it, but stumbled over her feet. Eva offered it to her and Zorin snatched it from her hands. She panted a little and wiped her mouth on her jacket. Eva shook her head with dismay before she noticed the Standartenführer approaching the scene. She recognized him as Kurt Haupt.

"You there!" he said, hard, "What is going on?"

Eva shook her head. "Oh, nothing of importance, Standartenführer," she told him, "The Obersturmführer is just not feeling very well. I'll take her home."

Kurt furrowed his brow and leaned to one side, studying Zorin as she chose to throw up all over the sidewalk. He grimaced in disgust and nodded his head.

"See that you do." he snapped.

Eva shook her head and looked down at Zorin. "I have to be home. But the least I can do is give you some help." she said. "Now come on."

"Don't touch me, you stupid bitch." Zorin hissed, jerking her hand from her when Eva reached out.

"All right. Suit yourself." Eva said, calmly. "I only wanted to help. I'm not a nanny."

She turned and started to go, leaving Zorin alone. She stopped at the corner of a street and turned back, watching the woman stumbling for her car before she closed her mouth with a sigh. She could not - in all good faith - let the woman drive drunk.

So while Zorin stumbled to get her keys in the keyhole to her car, Eva approached and took them from her. Zorin gave her a furious glare.

"Hey!" she spat. "Give me those before I break your fucking neck."

Eva arched an eyebrow. "Get in the car. I'm driving you home."

"No. You're not driving my car! I don't even fucking know you!"

Eva sighed and gave her a look. "Get in. I'm driving you home." she repeated. "I'm not going to let you drive drunk. This is about common decency. You just show me where you live and I'll drop you off."

Zorin glared at her before she covered her mouth with one hand, as if close to throwing up once more. She swallowed thickly before collapsing into the passenger side. Eva nodded her approval and made her way to the driver's side and stared at the woman beside her.

Zorin had her head leaning against the window now and she stared off into space. Eva made a face and started up the engine before driving off down the street. Zorin occasionally said "no" to each passing house in the city. She raised a finger and pointed to a house on a corner.

"Right there." she said.

Eva nodded and pulled the car up in front of the house in question. She offered Zorin her keys and the woman snorted, snatching them from her.

"Now, get lost." she hissed, gruffly.

Eva gave her a look. "Well, the least you can do is allow me to use your telephone." she said, evenly. "I need to call my friend to come and get me."

"Fine then."

Zorin staggered out of the car and Eva followed her. She stayed behind her, letting the woman lead the way while cautiously observing to make sure she did not fall over. Zorin eventually caught the move and snorted angrily, gesturing with a broad sweep of her arm.

"Don't fucking walk behind me!" she barked. "Walk alongside me!"

"Why?"

"I don't like people walking behind me!"

Eva grimaced. "All right..."

So Zorin led her into her house and was greeted by a small, blonde-haired servant boy. He was wearing a small suit and armband. Eva was amazed by the sight. He couldn't have been any older than ten.

"Franz...take her to the phone..." Zorin ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Franz said. "Come on. Miss Zorin needs to lay down."

Zorin huffed and collapsed on a couch nearby while Eva watched the boy with amazement. Sure, she had her own housemaid, but a young lad?

"What is the number?" Franz asked.

"Oh!" Eva had been watching Zorin the entire time; the woman had an arm draped over her eyes. "I'll dial it. Thank you."

"Do you need me to bring you any tea, ma'am?" Franz queried.

"No. No, thank you."

Eva stared down at the boy for a moment before she dialed the number needed. "Margarete? Yes, it's Eva... Oh, I'm on Rosa-Luxemburg-Straße. I had to help a fellow soldier get home. Who? Well, it's Obersturmführer Zorin Blitz...I don't know, Margarete. I've never met her before. Could you please come and pick me up? I'll wait for you outside."

She hung up the phone and noticed that Franz was covering Zorin with a blanket. He asked if she needed anything else before he was promptly waved away.

"Is she going to be all right?" Eva asked.

Franz nodded his head and opened the door for her. "Yes, ma'am. She'll be okay." he said. "I'm glad you found her. I thought she would call me, but she didn't."

Eva smiled. "You're a hard-working young lad. Don't you ever rest?"

"I'll rest when I'm dead, ma'am."

Eva chuckled and walked out of the house. She stood at the corner and waited for her friend to pick her up.

O

Zorin awoke the following morning with a horrible headache and a bad taste in her mouth. Franz was in the kitchen making breakfast and quickly made his way to her side with a tray as he had often been taught to do. She sat up slowly with a groan, rubbing her temples.

"How did I get home?" she asked, groggy.

"A lady brought you here, ma'am." Franz said, setting the tray on a table for her. "I did not get her name, but she seemed quite nice."

Zorin murmured, disinterested and took a drink of her coffee.

"Well, I feel like shit." she muttered. "I need a bath before work. I can't believe I slept in my uniform again."

"I'll have it sent to the cleaners for you," Franz said, knowingly.

"Good. See that you do."

After a good bath and something for her headache, Zorin was dressed in a clean uniform that didn't smell of vomit. She left for her job, which consisted of giving orders to the paramilitary division of the SS in Berlin. Office work was boring as all hell, but she wasn't always confined to it. Sometimes she could visit the camps being built and shake up the younger soldiers. Often times, it was childish, but fun.

No one underestimated her, even though she was a woman. She dressed like a man, smoked and drank like one and even cursed like a sailor. Even cutting her hair short set the image straight:

"Don't fuck with me."

That was the message most got when they looked at her and that was how she liked to keep it. So it was a little peculiar that someone extended a hand to help her home.

Oh well. She didn't think on it. One act of kindness didn't mean shit in the greater sense.

O

The Reich Chancellery had even greater activity that morning.

Eva was mostly curious about the presence of a few unfamiliar faces in uniform. One was a tall man in white hair dressed in a long, brown jacket. Another was an SS officer with glasses who carried a musket over her shoulder. She seemed excited about something.

"Ma'am?" Eva queried. "May I help you?"

The woman turned and saluted, clicking her heels while Eva did the same. "SS Obersturmführer Rip Van Winkle!" she greeted, "At your service!"

Eva frowned curiously. "Scharführer Eva Dietrich. But...who are you here for? Do you have an appointment?"

"No. I mean, I did. But the Captain here - Hans Gunsche - are looking to speak with Major Max Montana." she said. "I was told to meet him here."

Eva looked confused. "Well, I sent a report to such a man, but if he had been here, he left some time ago."

Rip cursed softly. "Oh, shoot! And here I was so excited to finally meet him in person!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I can contact him and schedule the two of you a meeting if it's necessary."

"Would you, please?" Rip asked, smiling sweetly.

Eva gestured for the two to follow her to her desk so she could type up their names and retrieve their signatures. Once all was said and done, she marveled at how well their penmanship was.

"Thank you. I will send this request to him immediately." Eva told them.

Rip smiled. "Thank you! You have a wonderful day!"

Eva seemed a little confused by her over-friendly behavior, but nodded. "Um, yes. Of course."

Hans tapped Rip's shoulder and gestured with a flick of his head. Rip nodded an affirmative before she rose and departed with him.

"He doesn't speak much, does he?" Eva queried.

"Not at all!" Rip called back.

Hans caught the words from Eva and simply thought back to his old life.

_Germany_

_100 years before Machtergreifung_

_Enormous wolves raced through the fields, calling out in a chorus of howls and cries. They had been on the hunt for days, pursuing a herd of deer. The only one who hadn't joined was Hans; he was standing by the window of his old manor home, watching the pack. _

_His room was filled with toys, maps and little diorama's of forests and cities. _

_"Hans. Come down for dinner." the voice of his mother called. _

_The young, white-haired boy made his way downstairs and his mother began cleaning his face. He murmured his discontent before she shushed him gently._

_"Now now, don't give me a fuss, dear." she said, chuckling. "I told you to wash up. Your brothers and sisters are coming in from their hunt."_

_Hans looked at her curiously. "Could I hunt, mother?"_

_"You'll go on your first hunt very soon." she promised him. _

_Hans began to shift into a young wolf pup and raced around the kitchen. His mother laughed and shifted her arms into wolf claws, snatching the young pup in her arms._

_"As soon as you stop shifting so much," she laughed. _

_"I can't help it." Hans argued, with a childish pout. "I get hungry a lot and it happens."_

_"Yes, that's normal, my little pup." his mother said. "When you're older, you'll learn to control it."_

_Hans clambered to his feet, as his father and siblings entered. He lowered his head to his father - Alpha of their pack - and the great bear of a man smiled with pride, gesturing to a great deer they carried inside. They were all naked when they emerged, but there was no such shame in it._

_"My son! Do you see it?" he exclaimed, "Soon, you'll join us on a hunt! Soon, you will be a strong wolf!"_

_Hans smiled with delight. "I promise to be strong, father."_

_"Come! Let me show you something, my boy."_

_Hans watched as his father taught him how to properly kill a deer upon hunting. He showed him the right way to take the "mist form" that all of his kind could do. Pure wolves could assume this form with much training, but bitten wolves were more than animals who had to die as mercifully as possible._

_"They are not born as we are, son." his father told him. "Their bodies are mutilated and most do not separate the animal from their human self. The only merciful way to end them is a swift bite to the throat."_

_Hans nodded. "I see."_

_His father smiled and ruffled his head. "Now then. Let's eat and pray to the Father." he told him. "Who has blessed us with our gifts." _

_Hans clasped his hands together. _

_They began to pray the ancient prayer, something all wolves of his kind were familiar with. Hans didn't understand most of what he was saying, but it was important to his father, so he did as he was taught. The Father was supposed to be a Great Wolf who gave his gifts to those who remained faithful to Him. A God - as his brothers and sisters told him. _

But that God did not answer prayers when the Hunters came for them in the night.

_Hans had tried to find his mother among the fire, crying for her. He was cornered by a Hunter, who called him a "devil spawn". Hans didn't understand what that meant, but the Hunter was slaughtered by his father, who was missing his arm._

_"Hans, run!" he shouted, "Get out of here!"_

_Hans shifted and raced through the fires and smoke, dodging Hunters in his path. His father stayed behind him, assuming his wolf form - a monstrous black wolf - and let out a bellowing roar that called all the Hunters to him. _

_"Go, my son!" he shouted, "The forest will keep you safe!"_

_Hans was frightened and didn't know where to go, but he looked back only once, his eyes flashing red before he disappeared into the shadows._

_Alone._

"Excuse me, sir?"

Hans snapped out of his reverie when Eva addressed him. She had been asking for his attention for a little while and he hadn't been listening. He blinked slightly before staring at her.

"Forgive me, sir." Eva said. "But I had almost forgotten that I need to see your identification card. You as well, Obersturmführer Van Winkle."

Rip smiled and nodded. They both produced their cards and Eva surveyed them before nodding her approval. She offered the cards back.

"It is simply my job to keep the Fuhrer updated on all accounts," she told them.

"But of course!" Rip said. "You're doing your job, after all. You never know what sort of louts will try to take this place down."

Eva frowned intensely at that.

"It's a joke, Fraulein!" Rip laughed. "Just a joke!"

She looked up at the Captain for a laugh, but the taller being simply shook his head, squinting at her as if she had said something utterly stupid.

"Oh fine. You're both no fun at all," Rip pouted. "Let's go, Captain."

Eva shook her head and turned to Margarete, who had approached just as they left.

"Some interesting characters they enlist, yes?" Margarete said.

"Yes." Eva answered. "Now then...did you get those reports signed like I asked you to?"

"No. But I'll do that now!" Margarete said, quickly insisting when Eva gave her a funny look.

"Yes, you do that."


	2. II

~O~

**II**

Eva didn't think she'd find herself passing Zorin in a market that morning.

But there she was with Franz, buying a few bags of fruit. She wasn't dressed in her SS uniform, so she must have been off-duty for today. Instead, she wore a black suit and scarf around her neck. Franz was begging Zorin to get some chocolate enough until the woman sighed impatiently.

"Fine. Go ahead." she snapped.

"Yes! Thank you!" Franz cried, happily rushing to a stand to purchase what he wanted.

Zorin rolled her eyes and called after him. "You're going to scrub the bathroom when we get back!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Eva watched him before she approached Zorin. "So I see you're doing better."

Zorin frowned down at her. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" Eva laughed a little. "That makes sense. You were pretty deep in your cups when I found you. I was the one who brought you home."

"Oh." Zorin gave her a cold stare. "Yeah? What do you want, an extension or something?"

Eva shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe a 'thank you' would be nice."

"Well, you didn't HAVE to help me. So that was on you, not me."

"When someone helps someone else, just to be kind, it's normally customary to thank that person," Eva told her. She watched Franz approach them and decided to change the subject.

"Good morning!" he greeted. "Miss Zorin and I were shopping!"

Eva smiled. "I see that."

"Could she come with us?" Franz asked.

Zorin snorted. "I don't think so."

"I wouldn't mind," Eva replied, smiling. "It would be nice to have a little outing. I'm not on the clock."

Zorin gave her a dirty look. "I don't even know you."

"Well? We're both on the same side, Obersturmführer. It couldn't hurt."

Franz smiled brightly. "She's real nice, ma'am."

Eva offered him a handful of Reichmarks. "Here, boy." she said. "Find us somewhere nice to go today."

Franz' grin was priceless. "Yes ma'am!"

He rushed off and Zorin snorted with annoyance. "You shouldn't encourage that boy." she snapped. "And give me one reason why I shouldn't knock your lights out for stepping out of bounds?"

"Well, I did you a favor. So by all accounts, you owe me." Eva countered, smirking. "Plus, you can't be all that bad if you have a child."

"He's my servant!"

"All right. Let's go with that."

Franz returned with a bright grin. "They have the wildlife preserve open today! Maybe we can go there."

Eva smiled. "That sounds like fun."

"This is a simple shopping trip. Not a goddamn pleasure cruise!" Zorin spat. "Franz, get to the car. Now."

Franz sighed. "Yes, ma'am..." he said, dejectedly.

Eva shook her head. "Now, now, there's no need for that." she said, gently. "Obersturmführer, just one day. That won't hurt, will it?"

Zorin pursed her lips tightly.

O

"Franz, wait by the car. I need to pick up my uniform."

Franz smiled. "Then may we go to the preserve?"

"I'll think about it."

The two watched as she disappeared into the cleaners. Eva glanced down at the young boy curiously and he noticed her staring at him.

"Forgive me, young boy." Eva said. "But you're quite young. And she seems to be quite rude to you."

Franz looked shocked. "Oh no, ma'am. The Obersturmführer took me in when no one else would," he explained, "I was an orphan living on the streets of Berlin. She found me. I was on the run from a man who wanted to hurt me. The Obersturmführer stopped him and took off one of his hands." Franz laughed now. "He's working as a one-armed SS paperboy now."

Eva looked stunned now. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm her servant for a reason." Franz continued. "Most of her servants quit because of how she is. But not me. I owe her my life, you know."

Eva watched Zorin through the glass of the building as she seemed to argue with the cleaner. She never would have guessed that such a brutish, rude woman could even consider saving the life of a child.

Once Zorin exited with her uniform, she looked annoyed.

"Stupid prick wouldn't know how to clean a damned uniform for shit!" she snapped. "Come along, Franz. Let's go to your stupid preserve before I change my mind."

Franz smiled, delighted before he climbed into the car. Eva joined and Zorin drove them to the preserve in question; a park that had been constructed under the higher-up orders to maintain and protect wildlife. Most of what was there involved Germany's natural wildlife, but it did include lions, bears and wolves.

Franz was excited to be going and talked nonstop about what they were looking at. Zorin merely scoffed and shook her head at the sight.

"He's a charming young lad," Eva mused.

"When he wants to be." Zorin muttered.

Eva tilted her head a little. "Obersturmführer, I hope this day isn't too uncomfortable for you." she said.

"Uncomfortable? No. It's annoying that you've pestered me about it."

"Well, I like Franz. He's a sweet child. I'm surprised you've taken such under your wing."

Zorin sighed impatiently. "Did he talk to you?"

"Well, yes."

"Franz owes me his life," Zorin snapped, "That's all."

Eva smiled. "It was a sweet story."

"Yeah. Not so much for the fool missing his hand." Zorin quipped. "I would have killed him, but he moved a lot faster than I thought."

"Well, killing someone like that wouldn't be worth it. You'd be in jail."

"I've been in jail more times than I can count. I wouldn't have cared."

"Then what would have happened to Franz?"

"Don't know. Why should I care?"

Eva made a thoughtful sound. "I think you care a little bit."

"No. I don't."

Franz rushed up to them now, grinning excitedly. "I found a tiger! They have a tiger!" he cried. "Come see!"

Eva laughed as the boy rushed off and soon followed. Zorin sighed impatiently and followed them. "Franz, don't run!" she snapped, "It's just a tiger."

"Mistress, look!" Franz said, gesturing to a cage where a white tiger was being held, "It's a white tiger!"

The animal was resting in a bed of hay and looked up at the watchers with a regal stare of boredom before resting its head back onto its paws. Zorin arched her eyebrows.

"It looks bored. Like me. Let's go." she muttered.

Franz smiled. "It's really pretty."

"Yeah. I have a rug that looks just as nice. Let's go, Franz. Now."

Eva stopped her. "Hey. Easy. He's a child, remember?" she whispered.

Zorin sighed and looked at Franz. "All right. Yeah. He's something," she muttered, "Now we've seen the animals. Let's go, Franz. To my car."

"Yes, ma'am!" Franz said, smiling happily.

He made his way ahead of them to Zorin's car and opened the door for her. Then, he rushed to Eva's side and did the same thing. Eva glanced over at Zorin as she started the engine.

"Thank you for this." she said, smiling. "This was fun."

Zorin rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Since we've never been acquainted, I'll introduce myself as Scharführer Eva Dietrich."

Zorin glanced at her before waving a dismissing hand. "Yeah, I know. Wait..." She frowned at her now. "Eva Dietrich?"

"Yes."

"You work as one of Hitler's personal cabinet members."

"I do. Well, if you could documenting some of his most important papers and carrying out his tasks, then yes. That is what you could call me."

"Hmm..." Zorin pondered this. "I see..."

O

Eva had been doing research on Zorin Blitz's criminal record.

After hearing what the woman had said during their little outing, she had been curious about just how much trouble the SS officer had been in. It was Eva's job to know everyone and everything that could challenge the Reich and report it to Hitler's intelligence officials, and Zorin certainly seemed like a loose enough cannon.

She found her prison record and God, it was insane.

_Public intoxication._

_Assault._

_Battery._

_Assault with a deadly weapon._

_Assault with intent to kill. _

_Assault and battery. _

_Public disturbance._

_Assaulting an officer._

_Inciting a prison riot._

The list went on. But it seemed that Zorin evaded the law many times. She had been a subject of interest to the Fuhrer and his regime given the gift she possessed. Though that part was not included. Eva was curious about this gift and thought to inquire about it to Zorin should she see her again.

Her violence and desire to hurt anyone who crossed her was useful. Especially during potential war.

Eva set her files aside and looked up when she was approached by Emil.

"Eva," he said, "I have these documents for you."

He set down a stack of them on her desk.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Those are the registration forms Herr Goebbel's needs." Emil told her. He turned to go, but stopped and grimaced. "Oh! And I am getting this...Herr Blitz on my phone. She has called me ten times this morning."

Eva frowned curiously. "I know her. Did she say what she wanted?"

Emil made a face. "She wants to know when you're free. Apparently, she wants to talk business affairs over dinner at the Berchtesgaden."

Eva arched an eyebrow. That was quite a restaurant. "I see."

"What should I tell her?"

"Well...I suppose that wouldn't hurt," Eva replied. "Send the message that I'll be there tomorrow evening around seven."

Emil nodded. "Very well."

Eva straightened in her seat with a frown before returning to her papers.

O

Zorin tapped her fingers impatiently.

It didn't take much longer to wait as she spotted Eva being directed to her table. The sounds of SS officers, businessmen and various other sorts went by ignored in the restaurant as Eva took a seat across from her.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, "I have some paperwork to finish tonight and I had to send more out to the Fuhrer later the next day, so I wanted to - "

"All right, I don't need the life story," Zorin quipped. "You're here. So I suppose I can let tardiness slide for now."

"So what is this about?" Eva questioned.

Zorin reached into her coat pocket and removed a set of matches and cigarette. She put one into her mouth and lit it before speaking.

"I had heard that Hitler is going to play host to a party next week," she said, "It's a way for him to make his next speech to his top officials."

Eva didn't know where this was going. "Yes. That's common knowledge."

"You're taking me there."

Eva looked surprised. "What?"

"You can bring guests, right?"

"...Yes."

"So take me there. I want in on whatever they have planning. He's in with the Major. Major Montana Max. I know they have something going on and I want a piece of it."

Eva exhaled. "I suppose..."

Zorin leaned back, smiling. "There you have it. Take me there."

"It's not that I don't think you should go..." Eva said, carefully. "But Zorin...you're not exactly the most...subtle of SS officials. I can't possibly imagine how this is going to fare."

"I get it. You've got an image to keep, right?"

"No! That wasn't what I meant."

"Then what's the problem?"

Eva gritted her teeth with an impatient huff. "You have to give me something to work with," she snapped. "I can't just say anything about anybody without something to bring their attention with."

Zorin twirled her cigarette a few times. "Fair enough. Watch this."

She brought two fingers to the bottom of the table and began whispering a few hurried words. Eva watched her with confusion before she looked around, noticing that a doppelganger of Zorin appeared on the other side of the room. She blinked once. Twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

The doppelganger stuck her foot out and tripped a waiter before vanishing. The man looked around frantically in fright before he rushed off, crying out. Eva looked at Zorin, who laughed at her expression.

"How did you...?" Eva exclaimed, in a hushed gasp.

"I'm an illusionist," Zorin told her. "I can create images of myself and project them wherever I want. I can also read minds."

Eva laughed. "Can you show me how to do that?"

"No. It's not something I can teach. I was born with it."

"Are you reading my mind right now?"

"No, I have to be in contact with someone to do it."

Zorin rested a finger on her hand before Eva could protest and frowned, squinting. She seemed confused for a few moments before staring at Eva. The woman smiled back, shrugging.

"So, can you see anything?" she asked.

"...No."

Eva arched her eyebrows and Zorin seemed frustrated, taking her hand away. "This is strange."

"Well, maybe some people are different." Eva shrugged.

"No. This is...different. I've always been able to see into people's minds. From the hardest man in the world to the weeping child. No one is immune to my power."

"Oh. You don't like not being able to control people, do you?" Eva said, arching her brows. "Well, I can't say that's an attractive trait to possess."

Zorin snorted. "I'll break my foot off in your ass, woman..."

Eva chuckled. "So...what DID you see?"

"Nothing. It's...just a muddy pool." Zorin snapped, frustrated now, "Your thoughts and memories are so muffled and blanketed, I can't see anything. So you're either really good at hiding yourself from people or just a freak. Like me."

Eva shrugged her shoulders. "Freak is such a strong word, Obersturmführer."

"Just Zorin. I'm not on the clock."

"Very well, Zorin."

O

"...when I returned from the reserves, my grandmother tells me I have to get a job." Zorin was telling Eva a story and ignoring the fact that she stared at her watch a few times. "I had a job as a metal press worker before they shipped me out to the farms. Said my physical strength was a good factor."

Eva chuckled a little. "That's putting it mildly."

Zorin pointed a finger at her. "Don't get cute, wise ass...But yes."

Eva glanced down at her watch again and Zorin looked annoyed, leaning back in her seat.

"And what's with the watch?" she snapped. "Am I boring you?"

Eva shook her head. "No. We ordered ten minutes ago. It's getting late and I need to finish those reports before morning," she explained.

Zorin considered this before she looked up to a waitress. "Miss? Excuse me?" she said, snapping her fingers. "Is this 'slow and stupid' day? Move it."

The waitress quickly rushed over and set down the drinks at their table. Zorin nodded, indifferent to the waitress' shaking hands - rattling the ice in the glasses - though Eva smiled at the woman.

"Thank you." she said.

The waitress looked confused, but returned the nod and quickly rushed away.

"You seem to frighten a lot of people," Eva remarked.

"They should be scared of me."

"Why?"

Confused, Zorin squinted at her. "What do you mean, 'why'?"

"Just as it sounds. Why?"

"That's a stupid question. It's obvious why."

"Not really, no."

Zorin put out her cigarette in an ashtray. "Well then? Let's go. I need to stop at my grandmother's house first before I take you home."

"All right."

"But don't think I'm letting you forget our little deal." Zorin said, as they walked out of the restaurant. "I'll give you my number. You can call me. If you don't, I'm coming to find you."

She reached into her pocket and produced a note. Eva looked down at it and grimaced.

"'You're going to die, you little bottle-necked prick'?" she read.

Zorin snatched it from her. "Oh, sorry. That's a letter I'm writing to my attorney."

Eva stared at her in disbelief.

What a strange woman.

O

The villa was something else.

Eva was impressed by the sight of the lovely garden, tended to by maids. She was simply struck by the beautiful home of Zorin's grandmother. Whoever this woman was, she must have been quite important.

"Well, I smell cheap cigarettes, so that must be my granddaughter at the door!"

The rough, aged voice from the balcony turned the two toward a hunched figure sitting in a wheelchair. Gray haired, features twisted and pale, white eyes. The woman was blind.

"Ah, good to see you too, you old prune." Zorin quipped.

The elder Blitz tilted her head with a smirk, barely catching the shifting of Eva's heels against the stone of the steps. "You have a friend with you?"

"Yeah. Eva Dietrich."

"You have friends now. Well, hell has truly frozen over." the older woman chuckled. She beckoned at Eva. "Don't stand there with your jaw open. Come here."

Eva approached and bowed her head. "Good evening, ma'am."

"Ma'am? How quaint. I'm Nadja. Just call me that." the woman said, chuckling.

"How do you do?"

"How do I do? I'm old, girl. Dying. How do you THINK?"

Eva laughed a little. Yes. She was Zorin's grandmother, all right.

"You sould like a pretty little girl. Let's have a look at you."

Eva glanced at Zorin briefly before bending down to Nadja's level. She allowed the old woman to touch her face, to "see" her as she could. Nadja chuckled heartily.

"My, you are a beautiful girl." she remarked. "Zorin, let's see if you can keep this one longer than a few weeks."

Zorin snorted. "Grandmother!"

Nadja laughed before gesturing with one hand. "Go inside and get yourself something to eat. I won't have you travelling so far without a meal."

Zorin exhaled and departed, leaving Eva alone with her.

While the two were alone, Nadja was talking about Zorin. Eva was humored by some of the stories.

"Zorin had always been a big girl for her age," Nadja murmured. "And feisty. She always had to prove herself better than anyone else. With the gift, she used that to her advantage."

"The gift. Oh, you mean her abilities."

"She had inherited it from her mother." Nadja said. "The gift of sight. It's passed down between the women in her family."

"What about her father?"

Nadja's smile disappeared slowly. The strain on her features became much more obvious.

"Her father..." she began. She hesitated a little and seemed to collect her thoughts before responding. "...never supported much of it."

Eva tried to consider what she meant. But she came up with little - perhaps she had no desire to know.

"I never knew my father." she replied, just as quiet.

"Consider yourself lucky."

Eva didn't know what to make of that indifferent remark, so she chose to stay quiet about it.


	3. III

~O~

**III**

Rip Van Winkle was certainly excited that morning.

"So, will you not tell me who she is?" Rip asked, pushing Zorin to tell her.

Zorin scoffed, making her way into the camp. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because you know how it goes with you, Zorin." Rip laughed. "Girlfriend today, broken up tomorrow. It's just a natural flow with you."

Zorin rolled her eyes. "I'm not even dating her."

"Well, you WERE at a dinner."

"And who, pray tell, told you that?"

"Well, I visited your home to look for you," Rip said. "Franz was trimming the hedges and I asked him. He told me you were out to dinner. You never go out to dinner on your own unless it involved someone. So, naturally, I put two-and-two together!"

Zorin smirked mockingly. "'Naturally'." she sneered, in a bizarre falsetto. "Now shut up. I have this meeting with the colonel to deal with and I don't need your childish behavior."

"The colonel..." Rip mused. "The puffy one who laughs a lot at his own jokes?"

"No."

"Oh! The... How did you put it? Ah! The testicles with legs!"

"That's the one."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be off then." Rip said, laughing.

Meanwhile, Hans stood before a fellow SS officer, crouched in a perfect fighting stance. They were both standing in a dimly lit room where a large, industrial fan whirred behind them. The Major - Montana Max - smiled his approval at the sight.

"Now then, again!" he commanded.

Hans lunged and delivered a blow to the SS soldier's face that took his entire head clean off. His body collapsed in a heap and his head rolled against the wall. The Doctor rushed into the fray and made a pleased sound.

"Ah! Excellent work!" he said. "And not a single scratch!"

The Major smirked. "He is perfect."

Hans gave the Major a little bow of his head.

"A pure werewolf..." the Doctor mused. "Amazing..."

The Major and the Doctor were talking about their future plans, but Hans drifted again into his memories, seeing himself as a young pup scavenging through the woods for food. He had adapted to a more feral nature and consumed the flesh of a doe.

_"Look at this boy!"_

_A young Hans yelped and scratched at the hands picking him up. He screamed at the kind features of the farmer, who smiled and studied was a friendly woman who wore a coat and overalls. _

_"Oh, look at you, little pup." she sighed. "Are you all by yourself?"_

_Hans glared at her, shrieking and she quickly used her coat to wrap him up. He stopped squirming enough to stare up at her in confusion. Though she saw the redness of his eyes, the unnatural color of his hair, she did not seem to fear him as he had been taught. Humans were terrified once they knew of his kind. But she smiled sweetly and held him as if he were her own son._

_Hans screeched again and pulled away, falling to the ground and galloping away on all fours. The woman sighed and hung her shoulders. _

_"Oh..."_

_It took a few days, but she laid out sweet treats for him in a small trail and every day she would come, they would be gone. She sat at the same spot he remained hidden in - a small nest of leaves and twigs, chewing on a piece of chocolate. She smiled and made delighted sounds and Hans watched her, licking his lips. Whatever she ate, it looked really good._

_"You want this, little pup?" she asked. "Come and get it."_

_Hans reached for it and she shook her head. "No, you have to come for it if you want it."_

_Hans pursed his lips and looked around warily, as if a trap could be sprung at any moment. _

_"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." the farmer told him._

_Her eyes were warm, her smile kind. Hans inched toward her, cautious, but curious. He reached out with one hand, taking careful steps. When he was within reach, he took the chocolate from her and began to gobble it up. The woman reached out with her coat again and Hans flinched back. She paused a bit and assured him once more before resting the coat over his body._

_"What your name, child?" she asked._

_"...Hans."_

_It was the last time he ever spoke. _

Hans didn't mean to stay silent. His voice just remained lost to him, even though the old woman had been so kind to him. She was patient, even when he shifted uncontrollably when he was upset or hungry. She showed no fear, but awe and happiness with what he was. No persecution. No hate.

When she had grown old, Hans held her while she died in his arms, happy to have known the glory of his world. Happy to have seen the magic of what he was. She had never been able to have children, so he was a blessing to her. It was just why he chose to take her surname. Gunsche.

"Captain."

Hans glanced down when the Doctor addressed him.

"It's done. You will be transferred from Dachau concentration camp to the Major's personal aid." the Doctor told him. "The Fuhrer will need him alive at all costs."

Hans nodded his head once.

Understood.

O

It was a cold morning, but she decided to recline in her chair, watching the world below from her balcony at her villa. The camp had proven to bore her, but it did bring unwanted thoughts.

Rip never understood the concepts of what made people different.

At least, not at first.

Her mother and father had often taught her these things, but she never saw it. She never fully grasped the ideas of what made one person better than the next. Mostly because these ideals seemed "invisible" to her. She had more than what most girls did growing up. Her father was an important spokesman in the Nazi regime and quite a salesman. He earned his wages buying off of the dead. Well, at least that was what her mother, Erika Van Winkle had told her.

Rip was aware that her mother did not follow the Nazi principles, but she kept it silent. She knew better than to speak out of term.

So did Rip.

Which was why she did not speak up when they took her friend away. A young girl who was Yiddish. Rip had often played with her when they were children. She was sad about it, but the sadness was concealed with music. Always music. Always dancing.

She HAD to blind herself to it. She had to practice with her shooting. She had to focus on anything but what was going on. She HAD to. She eventually learned to numb it completely. But there was always a moment of fear that surfaced. A moment of doubt when she believed she would be punished for staying quiet.

But they had to understand too. They had to know what it was like for her. She lived in fear just the same. And she knew she'd never see her friend again. That was just as much painful.

So Rip learned the art of hunting from her father, Magnus Van Winkle. The man taught her magic. Neo Pagan worship that involved channeling her energy through her bullets. It wasn't like his - smooth and straight. Rip's energy was wild and uncontrollable, fueled by her fear.

"Liebchen, you must focus on a straight line..." her father chastized.

Rip had been taught this when she turned fourteen.

But eventually, she was able to hit multiple targets from such a range that the idea was forgotten. Her father found this new technique intriguing and decided that she would become strong after all.

Though fear pushed her on. The fear to live despite her guilt.

"Obersturmführer!"

Rip looked up when an SS officer made his way to her. He quickly clicked his heels and saluted her before taking a moment to catch himself. He was a young lad, perhaps only sixteen.

"What is it, boy?" she asked, "Speak up!"

"It is...most embarrassing, ma'am..." he stammered. "But it seems as though the horses got loose again."

Rip arched an eyebrow. "So you come to me when you could be catching them?"

"Uh, well, I..."

"Go on! Get them!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Rip watched the prisoners below with a sigh.

The sight began to depress her, so she decided to leave.

O

Zorin brushed her teeth, listening to the messages that had been left for her. Franz was reading them out loud while she listened.

"...Herr commandant Schultz called and wants to meet for cards," Franz read.

"Tell that fat shit that I'm not playing again until he pays the three thousand marks he owes me," Zorin said. She watched from the corner of her eye when Franz scribbled that down.

"Miss Eva called as well." Franz said.

"Really?' Zorin paused, interested. "What does she want?"

"To meet up in the park," Franz told her. "She didn't say what it was. I asked, but she would not tell me. She said it's important business."

"Hm. Deliver the message that I'll be there."

"Yes, ma'am."

Zorin spat out the toothpaste in the sink before wiping her face off with a towel. She walked out of the bathroom and fitted her suspenders over her shoulders before putting her jacket on. After a few moments of struggle with her tie, Franz aided her.

"I can't comprehend how a ten year old boy can fix a tie, but I can't." Zorin muttered.

Franz brightened with a laugh.

"Now then, come along," Zorin gestured to the door.

Franz quickly rushed out first so that he could open the door of Zorin's car.

Later that day, Eva was sitting in the park reading when Zorin cleared her throat behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw her.

"Ah, you got my message." she said.

"What's this about?" Zorin asked.

Eva shut her book and handed it to her. Zorin squinted at the title and held it passed her body, as if it was a deadly weapon.

"'The Positives of Being a Good Woman'?" she read.

She gave Eva a stare before tossing the book to the ground with a disgusted sound and shudder. Eva sighed and bent down to retrieve it.

"I think if you're going to this party, you need to set an example," she told her, "You do have a listening problem and the personality of a rabid pitbull."

"I don't have a listening problem."

Eva shook her head. "Well, whatever you have going on, you need to stifle it while you're there." she told her. "I'm serious, Zorin. No swearing. No smoking. No - "

"I see. So no fun."

"No! That is NOT what I'm say - This is the listening problem I'm talking about!"

Zorin snatched the book from her hands and sat down at the bench. She grudgingly paged through it before a grin touched her face.

"Oh, this is cute!" she sneered, in a mockingly high voice. "It says to cross your ankles when you sit! Oh! It even has pictures, see?"

She held the book to Eva, who pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is going to take a lot of work..." she muttered.

"The bitch in this book looks so hard up." Zorin quipped.

"Okay, that's it. Give me back my book."

"No, it's funny!"

"Give me my book, Zorin."

Zorin leaned away from her when she tried to take it. "OH! They even tell you it's rude to belch!" she laughed. "Imagine that! A natural bodily function is rude? Who the hell wrote this pile of shit?"

Eva snatched the book from her. "Okay, forget the book." she snapped. "But you do understand that if you're coming with me, you need to behave. No swearing. No smoking. No drinking. None of that. First appearances are everything. So if you want to meet the Major, you have to do as I say, got it?"

Zorin glared at her before relaxing. "Fine. But I'm not going to have to do anything stupid, am I?"

"So long as you don't be yourself..."

Zorin smiled, satisfied. Then, she sat there as Eva walked away and considered her words before scowling and standing up, pointing.

"Wait, was that a joke? Hey!"

O

"You must convice them that you have class."

Zorin listened to Elsa as they drove to the event.

"Me? I have class." Zorin snapped.

Eva chuckled. "Right..."

Zorin glared at her before they pulled up at the front of the building. The door was opened by a servant and they made their way into the building, passing a few guests who stared at them quizzically. Obviously, they did not understand how Zorin Blitz had come with such a woman.

"Don't worry about them," Eva assured her, when she sensed Zorin's annoyance. "Just stay calm and focus on the task at hand."

Zorin nodded.

As they made their way inside, they began to talk.

"...I'm sorry I made a joke. I like your shoes..." Zorin sighed.

"No, I don't think you do."

"Ah! Welcome, Eva!" Margarete was there to greet her friend. She put her arms around Eva.

Zorin cleared her throat and Eva got the hint, gesturing to her.

"Margarete, this is Obersturmführer Zorin Blitz," Eva introduced, "She is commandant of the Registration Hall and is here as my personal guest."

Margarete stared at Zorin curiously. "Oh...yes." she said, uncomfortable. "I've heard of you."

Zorin's eyes narrowed at the tone she used.

"Margarete, is the Major present yet?" Eva asked, when she felt Zorin poke her back. That was another hint for her.

"No. He hasn't arrived. You know Max. Fashionably late."

"That I do."

Eva winced at another jab and Margarete caught the gesture. "Eva, are you feeling well?" she asked.

Eva smiled painfully. "Yes. Just a bit of a stomach thing. It'll pass."

Margarete nodded and made her way through the crowd to find Emil. Eva whirled and hissed at Zorin with annoyance once her friend was out of earshot.

"Would you stop poking me?" she spat.

"Then don't overdo it!"

"Don't talk to me about overdoing things," Eva snapped, as they made their way through the crowds. "You would certainly be a professor at an academy of such a topic."

"Dear, Eva. That was a horrible joke. I need a shower after that..."

Eva led Zorin through the group of people, discussing a few important figures they happened to spot. Some of them were higher on the chain than Zorin had known, so Eva explained who they were and what they did. She even made a few jokes about some of them.

"Now then, see that little fop on the arm of Miss Mila Beitz? She has a husband away in Munich." Eva whispered, sidelong to her. A smirk lit her lips. "She's my age with a bit of a taste for younger men. Oh, she plays it off as a servant. See how she hides it? I hear she was caught in bed with an eighteen year old soldier. Delightful, yes?"

Zorin chuckled with amusement.

"And that man there? Sergeant Caspar Von Bauer? Supposedly his poor wife has been ill. Quite ill." Eva continued. "He hides it well, though... I feel pity for him."

"Eva!" Emil was beckoning her from the other side of the room.

"Ah. Looks like they've arrived," Eva told Zorin. She took her arm in Zorin's and hissed warningly. "Now remember what I said. Keep your comments to yourself. Let me do the talking."

"Fine, fine..."

Eva approached the Major, Rip Van Winkle, Captain Hans and Colonel Friedrich Amann. The Colonel had apparently been interested in the Major's affairs and often times kept close to him. Though she knew that this annoyed the smaller man greatly, even if he was quite skilled at hiding it.

"Hello, Herr Major," Eva said, giving him a bow of her head. "Good to see you."

The Major smiled brightly. "Good to see you too, madam!" he greeted. He noticed Zorin standing there. "Who is your friend?"

"Ah, this is Zorin Blitz." Eva didn't bother with her title. Apparently where she was going, most already knew her. "She was eager to meet you."

She winced when Zorin kicked her in the backs of her legs.

"Oh! Are you all right?" the Major noticed the pained gesture.

"Sorry." Eva said, "I have a bit of a clumsy way about me sometimes."

"Hm."

The Colonel looked at Zorin curiously. "Blitz. Are you in any relation to Amon Blitz?"

Zorin's smile disappeared.

"Ah. I thought I saw the relation!" the Major laughed, studying Zorin with intrigue. "Ah! She's the Illusionist! The one who can understand any person with the mere touch of a hand!"

"She has her father's scowl, that is for sure." the Colonel added.

Eva smiled and noticed Zorin started looking a little dazed. She was blinking rapidly and her breathing seemed to accelerate.

"Oh, he was a brutish man, I hear." the Colonel was still talking. "Didn't he beat this girl senseless when she dropped a box of fruit on the ground?"

"Ah yes. So I heard..."

Eva stared at Zorin, worried when the woman's hands began shaking at her sides and she started to sway a little. When Eva spoke to her again, it was as if her voice was muffled. Her lips formed Zorin's name, but she couldn't hear it. The others talking didn't even notice when Zorin staggered away from them.

"Zorin, wait!" Eva called, following her.

The Major watched them go, curious. "Where is she going?"

Zorin couldn't hear anything but the loud pulsing of her blood in her ears. She felt dizzy, swaying and staggering from the party to a balcony outside, ignoring the odd stares she received. Eva followed her and moved to her side when she slumped on the floor.

"Zorin!" she exclaimed. "Zorin, are you okay?"

"No, no, I'm not fucking okay!" Zorin hissed, her breath wheezing out of her, as if she was choking. "I'm...I'm having a f - a panic attack!"

Eva quickly knelt down in front of her.

"Alright, think of happy things," she stammered, "Like friends...family..."

Zorin glared up at her through a sweat-drenched brow. Eva grinned weakly.

"Oh no. Sorry." she said.

Zorin struggled to loosen her tie. "I can't breathe, I can't breathe..." she groaned. "This...fucking thing."

"Hold on, let me help. I got - Zorin, calm down for a second and let me help you." Eva quickly moved, undoing Zorin's jacket and loosening her starched shirt. Only a second did she realize Zorin's tattoos went further down the right side of her neck. "Okay. Now just slow your breathing. Breathe with me."

She made a demonstration with her hands and breath that Zorin tried to attempt, but it didn't seem to work. She clenched her teeth with a groan.

"I can't..." Zorin gasped.

Eva cupped Zorin's face, lifting her head to meet her worried eyes. "Shhh, it's okay," she soothed, brushing back Zorin's sticky locks a little. "Just relax your breathing. You're safe. Everything's okay. Just take a deep breath in and count to five..." She demonstrated and watched Zorin do the same. "...now let it all out while counting to five."

They did this a few times together before it seemed like Zorin was slowly calming down. Eva had a scarf around her neck that she used to dab up Zorin's face.

"Better?" she asked.

Zorin swallowed thickly, but nodded.

"Do you get these all the time?" Eva questioned.

"Not always. Just sometimes." Zorin admitted. She stared at Eva curiously. "Where'd you learn that trick with your breathing?"

"My brother used to have them a lot. Panic attacks." Eva said, wiping Zorin's chin.

"You have a brother?"

"_Did_."

"Oh..."

Eva exhaled and straightened a little. "Are we all better?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine..." Zorin muttered, seemingly a little embarrassed about what had happened. "I really could go for a cigarette right about now."

Eva reached into her coat and removed a pack. Zorin looked surprised.

"I assumed they would be needed after tonight." Eva said, smiling with embarrassment.

Zorin frowned. "I thought I tossed them in the bin."

"I went back for them."

She smirked a little. "Sneaky little thing."

Eva popped the cigarette in Zorin's mouth and even lit it for her. Zorin uttered a barely audible "thanks" to the gesture and leaned back, her hands still shaking a bit.

Eva laughed. "All right. I'll be inside for damage control," she told her, "I'll bring us a few drinks too if you need them."

"Yeah. I could use a drink."

"Anything in particular?"

"No."

"All right then."

So she returned to the party while Zorin took a moment to collect herself.

She laughed a little.


	4. IV

~O~

**IV**

Zorin returned to the party moment's later. She looked around for an ashtray and noticed one being carried away by a waiter.

"Hey, you." she said. "Wait a moment. Yeah, you. Yes, bring that back. Thank you."

The waiter winced when she put the cigarette out and dodged a potential chance to touch her. Zorin had always noticed it when people were near her. They hated the idea of almost coming in contact with her - she could read every detail of their life if she did - but Eva did it as if it was all right. It had just finally registered with her and she thought about it for a little while.

Eva returned to her side, carrying two glasses with her. They were filled with amber liquid and Zorin eagerly took one of them.

"Ahh! That's what I needed." she said, taking a quick drink.

"Feel better?" Eva asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Eva watched several couples dancing on the floor and she glanced at Zorin curiously.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

Zorin snorted. "No."

They were quiet for a few moments before Zorin glanced sidelong to her.

"Why? Do you?" she asked.

Eva shrugged her shoulders. "Well, maybe." she suggested, chuckling. "I suppose if you don't know how, I can show you."

"Who said I don't know?"

Eva gave her a funny look and Zorin rolled her eyes. "So I can't dance. You don't see many farmers dancing in the fields, do you?"

"If I did, I admit it would give me pause."

Zorin snorted and looked mildly amused.

"Come on. I'll show you." Eva told her, taking her wrist.

Zorin uttered a few choice complaints as Eva dragged her onto the floor. After straightening herself, she took her other hand and helped Zorin in a proper stance.

"All right, now position your feet - Don't look at them, Zorin," Eva told the woman, pushing Zorin's face away from staring at those who watched them curiously. "Eyes on me. Now...take your arm and put it around my waist."

Zorin frowned at her when Eva put her hand at her waist. She stared at her, as if trying to figure her out while Eva instructed her on the steps while resting her hand on Zorin's shoulder.

"Now, move with me - ah, no. Not on my feet, Zorin." Eva winced when Zorin accidentally stomped on her toes. "Okay, how about this?" She stepped onto Zorin's jackboots and Zorin arched her eyebrows, laughing a little. "Now, left...right... Good. You're a fast learner."

Zorin smiled a little.

"Now, I want you to watch what's going on behind me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want us to bump into anyone."

"Oh. Right."

Eva laughed a little at her embarrassed frown.

"I have seen many a peculiar creature," Zorin pondered, eventually, after staring down at Eva for a while. "But you, I just don't get."

Eva looked confused, but smiled anyway. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Eva shrugged her shoulders while they continued to dance, ignoring the stares. "I'm still not following," she said. When Zorin's frown intensified, she sighed. "Yes, perhaps my first sight of you was surprise. There are not many women who...well, look like you do."

"No. That's for damn certain."

"But...in this day and age, I shouldn't be surprised by much."

Zorin nodded her head in agreement. That was enough logical deduction on her part. The woman was certainly keen enough to speak such things. The thoughtful look on her face was mistaken for sickness and Eva tilted her head curiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"You're an incredibly strange woman and no one in their right mind would touch me, much less talk with me. Unless I'm giving orders." Zorin replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

The remark seemed to cause a sting because Eva's mouth opened slightly in shock. The self-deprecation did not warrant any following reaction from Zorin. She must have been used to negativity from others that it just came out as a fact. Though it pained Eva a little to hear it. It was...well, quite sad.

"Eva," Margarete appeared at her side. "I need you to come with me. They're calling the meeting."

Zorin smiled, annoyed by the interruption. "Really? Well, look elsewhere. She and I are talking."

"No, it's all right," Eva said. "I should go."

Zorin sighed and watched as she stepped down from her boots. She followed Margarete after bidding her a farewell. She noticed a few soldiers staring at her and gave them a dirty look.

"What are you staring at?" she spat.

They quickly hurried away.

O

After Eva had disappeared, Zorin had waited for her when the party had dismissed itself. She had only seen the Fuhrer in passing and watched many of his sycophants salute and kiss his mighty ass, but Zorin never could bring herself to stomach such acts. Yes, she wanted to be a part of it, but because she had the skill and the technique. For no other reason.

She waited by her car and Franz waited with her, his body partially hanging from the window.

"Ma'am. Is Miss. Eva coming out?" he asked.

"She'd better." Zorin snapped, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not one to look a fool."

"I'm hungry..." Franz griped.

Zorin glanced down at him partially before she reached into her coat and removed a wrapped piece of a sweet roll, handing it down to him. "Here. I didn't finish it. Eat that." she said.

He sat back in the car without complaint.

Zorin paced around her car after an hour passed and she was getting impatient by the second. There was no reason for why she was waiting this long.

Then, she felt stupid.

This was what she got for trying to trust someone. They were probably in the building laughing about her waiting outside alone. Yes. That's how it always worked. Always laughing at her. Always whispering about her when they thought she didn't know it.

"She's not coming..." she hissed, clenching her teeth.

Franz was sitting back in the seat and failed to notice the dark shadows that crept around the car. The hissing faces with them as Zorin's powers began to take a turn for the malicious. One of them snaked around the car's front headlights and shattered the glass.

"Zorin?"

Zorin's eyes opened with a gasp and the shadows slithered away abruptly. She turned and noticed Eva standing there now, staring at her with concern.

"Hey. Sorry that took so long." Eva told her, "Margarete likes to be talkative. We were discussing trade regulations and I lost track of time."

Oh. That's all it was?

Eva wanted to come and find her. That stupid girl had been the one to hold her up then. Zorin calmed herself a bit and cleared her throat.

"Were you waiting out here all this time?" Eva asked.

"No." Zorin lied.

"Well...I need to get home. I have a meeting with the Prime Minister of Italy tomorrow and I can't be late for that." Eva told her, shaking off the odd feeling in the air. "Would you drive me home?"

"Yes. I can do that." Zorin quickly regained her senses and made her way to the driver's side. "Where do you live?"

"Number Nine Gollanczstraße." Eva replied.

O

"Wow. You have quite a house."

Zorin admired the enormous house before her as Eva made her way to the front. The other woman had shut her car door and Franz walked alongside her.

"Come inside. I can spare a few moments." Eva told them. "Oh! A fair warning. I have a dog."

Zorin laughed a little and glanced at Franz. "No one is allergic to any dogs here."

"I like dogs!" Franz cried, rushing ahead and forgetting his manners.

"Franz! What did we discuss?" Zorin scolded.

Franz stopped, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"That's right."

Eva laughed a little and opened her front door. As soon as she did, a German Shephard greeted the strangers, barking madly. Eva glared down at the animal.

"Dagmar!" she snapped. "_Platz_!"

The dog immediately whined and sat down on its front paws. Eva shook her head with annoyance before leading the two to her living room. It was simple and lacked any originality - how homes for high-ranking officials of the Party should be.

"You can sit and I'll have drinks brought to you." Eva told them.

"Do you have whiskey?" Zorin asked.

"Domestic or import?" Eva called from around the corner.

"What do you think?" Zorin called, as if she should have known.

"Me too!" Franz piped up.

Zorin slapped his shoulder. "Nice try."

Once a servant arrived with drinks for the guests, Eva had her coat put away and she sat down at the couch with them. She was wearing a golden pin on her shoulder that donned the swastika. Franz had been given a glass of milk and eagerly drank it down.

"Tomorrow, I'll talk with the right people about your place in the Party," Eva told Zorin. "Today could have gone better, but I explained that you had a stomach issue and had to hurry out."

Zorin almost choked on her alcohol. Franz looked at her worriedly.

"Are you choking, ma'am?" he asked.

"Well, so much for a first impression." Zorin muttered, setting her glass down.

Eva laughed. "Actually, it was quite fun. They had nothing bad to say about it."

"Are you lying to me right now?"

"I have no reason to lie to you."

Zorin still seemed suspicious, but sighed and leaned back a bit. She glanced back toward the doorway, noticing a shape dart away too quickly to be avoided.

"Your servant girl is watching us." she quipped.

Eva looked back and sighed, annoyed. "Maud!" she shouted. "If you have time to be a busy-body, you have time to clean something! Go!"

Zorin laughed when the woman rushed off quickly with a yelp.

"She's harmless. Sometimes I need to remind her every now and again," Eva sighed. "Now, you can arrive at my office any time after five."

"Really?"

"My meeting with the Prime Minister is at eight, but he rarely likes to do much talking." Eva explained, "It's just to discuss the plan for an Ammendment deal with Germany. He isn't comfortable meeting with the Fuhrer just yet and I'm to be a spokeswoman for the meeting. Afterwards, I will meet with the Major and the rest of the deal makers to see what can be done with you."

"Good. I'm glad to see we are of one mind in this deal."

Franz brightened happily at Eva. "You're the first one!"

Zorin glared down at him. "Shut up!"

Eva couldn't help her laugh.

O

The morning went as scheduled. After Eva had met with the Prime Minister of Italy, she returned to her office and was met with numerous phone calls regarding issues and matters that needed to be addressed to the Fuhrer. She took all of them as needed and with utmost patience until it was finally over.

Margarete entered her office later that afternoon. "Busy morning?" she guessed.

"Indeed." Eva quipped, standing. "I can't imagine how anyone can get anything done if all they do is spend time complaining."

"Well, Emil is bringing his friends over to my home for some cards," Margarete said. "You should come."

Zorin was just making her way down the hallways to Eva's office and started to knock, but stopped when she heard her name mentioned.

"Hm. That sounds fun." Eva was saying. "Zorin has mentioned she liked playing cards. Maybe she could come."

"Um...if it's all the same..." Margarete said, carefully, "Maybe she shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I...I mean..."

There was a pause, and Zorin could hear Eva sighing through her nose, followed by a click of a phone being hung up. She wanted to strangle her stupid friend right now, but Eva spoke before she could do something rash.

"Margarete, what is the problem?" she asked, evenly.

"Eva, they're...all starting to talk," Margarete told her.

"And? When _don't_ they talk?" Eva quipped. "Those gossiping queens down on the lower floors should be working instead of wasting their time."

"It's just...they think it's strange how you've been with her so much lately," Margarete added, uneasiness in her voice, "And she's often times not wanted where she goes to begin with."

"I see." Eva's tone took on a faint edge laced with disappointment. "Well, if she isn't invited, then it stands to reason that I won't be either."

"Eva..."

"Margarete, I'm going to be at a meeting soon," Eva scolded. "Perhaps you have work to do?"

"Yes. I do. I'm sorry."

Zorin backed away from the door as it opened and Margarete stepped out. She spotted the SS woman and paled a little, wondering how long she had been standing there. Zorin glared down at her and Margarete quickly hurried away before she would find herself in worse trouble than she wanted.

Zorin entered Eva's office and the woman smiled a little when she saw her.

"Hello, I was just finishing up here," Eva told her.

"Your friend talks too much," Zorin said, annoyed, "Maybe I should shut her up myself."

"Now there's no need for any of that. Let me deal with her as need be."

The phone at her desk rang and she stared at it briefly before grimacing at Zorin. "Sorry. Let me get this," she told her. "Then I'll be with you in a moment."

Zorin shrugged and Eva picked up the phone. "Reich Chancellory office. Minister of Information and Foreign Affairs Eva Dietrich speaking..."

While she was talking, Zorin was pacing around her office, staring at the various photos, framed awards and documents lining Eva's wall. There were a few gifts that looked to have been given to her and some mini sculptures. Zorin picked one up and tried to figure out what it was.

"...I wanted to - Hold on a moment." Eva covered the receiver of the phone and frowned at Zorin. "Oh, Zorin. Put that down."

"What is it?" Zorin asked, studying the sculpture. "It looks like an ass."

Eva rolled her eyes. "It was a gift from the Prime Minister of Spain's daughter." she snapped. "Now please, put it down. I'm on the phone... And it's supposed to be a turtle."

Zorin set the little statue down. "I don't see it."

"She was five, so..." Eva returned her attention to the phone. "I'm sorry, sir. Yes, I'm still here... Yes. Yes, I understand." She suddenly grinned. "Really?"

Zorin looked over at her curiously at the surprised delight on Eva's face.

"What is it?" she asked.

Eva held up a finger to her.

"Yes! Yes, I know she will be happy to hear that, sir." she continued.

Zorin reached for the phone. "Let me speak to him." she said.

"Zorin, no..." Eva mouthed. She leaned away when Zorin attempted to take the phone from her. "Sir? Sir, yes, I really appreciate this."

She turned in her chair, entangling herself in the cord to keep away from Zorin's hands.

"You need her at the meeting tomorrow at three?" She noticed Zorin shake her head at that with a pained grimace. "Well, would four be better?" Again, another shake and Eva arched her eyebrows. "Maybe five?" When Zorin smiled her approval, Eva smiled and nodded. "Five it is...Yes. Thank you sir. Again, this is wonderful news. I will speak to you later. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and Zorin looked at her anxiously. "What did I just agree to?" she demanded.

"Well, I pulled quite a bit of strings...and kissed the right amount of bottoms. As well as plenty of bribery..." Eva told her, "But I have managed to get you a meeting with the Major about your future investment in his plans."

Zorin grinned and clenched her fists. "YES!" she hissed, "Yes, yes, yes, that's the best damn news I've had in years!"

"Well, you owe me, Zorin." Eva told her. "Now, first order of business... kindly get me out of this mess."

She gestured to the tangles of cord around her body.

O

_"Molto bene."_

Franz laughed when Eva praised him in Italian. They were sitting together in her living room while she taught him how to speak Italian. They waited for Zorin to return from her meeting.

"Do you like Miss Zorin?" Franz asked, paging through the book on Italian.

Eva chuckled. "I suppose. She's an interesting character."

Franz smiled a little. "I think she likes you too."

Eva studied the young boy for a moment; he was wearing a Hitler Youth uniform today. It reminded her of the days when she taught the children in military families. The smile faded from her lips a little bit and she shook her head rapidly before returning attention to the book.

"_Amichevole_." she said.

Franz tried to pronounce it and stumbled with the syllables until Zorin stepped inside the house. The two looked up and Zorin looked absolutely rigid before a grin spread out across her face.

"So...?" Eva asked, standing. "How'd it go?"

Zorin couldn't seem to contain her excitement. "I got a promotion."

Eva looked stunned and Franz grinned brightly.

"Oh my God, you're serious?" Eva exclaimed. "Zorin, that's amazing news!"

"I know." Zorin said, grinning. "I'm going to be commandant to my own camp. They're giving me my own personal villa and everything. They want to see how well I can command my own men."

Eva brightened and patted her shoulder. "Well that's wonderful. I'm happy for you, Zorin."

She turned to Maud, her servant. "Now, I think we should celebrate with drinks, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am." Maud gave her a little bow.

As the night went by, Zorin was sharing several stories of her time as a Reserve Officer in the First World War and Eva was entranced by them. Some of the stories where told with grand hand gestures and a few cigarettes. After a while, Zorin was mildly intoxicated.

"You can stay the night here," Eva told her. "We can set up the guest room."

"Well okay then." Zorin slurred, chuckling. "It must be nice sleeping in your fancy sheets."

Eva rolled her eyes and patted her shoulder. "Follow Maud. She'll show you where to go."

"I will follow the maid..." Zorin murmured.

Eva chuckled and shook her head with a murmur. She turned to Franz. "All right. I suppose that means you're staying too." she said. "Get washed up then."

"Yes, ma'am." Franz rushed to the washroom.

Later that evening, Eva had dressed herself in a night gown and read Franz a story to help him sleep. It was a story about an imprisoned woman who was forced to do the bidding for her father's enemies. The story seemed to enrapture the young boy.

"Do you remember your parents, Miss Eva?" Franz asked.

"No." Eva said, gently. "I never met them. My brother and I were taken in by my aunt and uncle."

Franz looked shocked, sitting up and staring at her. "What? They abandoned you?"

Eva looked startled before she exhaled. "They had reasons for leaving my brother and I." she replied, evenly. "I don't think on it."

"My parents died when I was little." Franz sat back. "I had to go to an orphanage. The woman there was horrible. So I ran away all the time. That was how Miss Zorin found me."

Eva chuckled, amused. "So you were running away?"

"Yes ma'am!" Franz said, proudly. "I wouldn't let them take me back there! No cage can hold me down!"

Eva smiled. "Alright, bed time." she said, straightening and climbing out of bed. "Off with you now."

Franz walked away and Dagmar followed him.

"Can he stay with me?" Franz asked.

"Of course. But he snores."

"So does Miss Zorin."

Eva couldn't help her laugh. She shook her head and climbed into bed.

O

Eva was awoken in the middle of the night.

She could barely make out what sounded like screaming. She quickly jumped out of bed and fitted on her robe before rushing toward the sound - into the guest room where Zorin slept. She threw the door open and found the other woman in the bed, screeching in the pillow.

"Zorin! What in the hell...!" she gasped.

She switched on the nightstand lamp and found Zorin in the throes of what she could only guess was a terrible nightmare. Her hands clawed at the sheets and her features were contorted in a terrible expression of torment and pain. Eva shook her.

"Zorin, wake up!" she cried. "Wake up!"

Zorin practically jolted out of sleep when she felt Eva's hands on her face. Yet she still seemed trapped in the dream somehow and grabbed Eva's arms almost violently, clawing at them almost in an effort to push her off, as if she was an intruder.

"Zorin, it's me! It's Eva!" she cried. "Zorin, it's me! It's me!"

Zorin seemed to snap out of sleep with a few choking cries and strangled groans. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, muttering something that Eva couldn't make out. It took a moment for her to understand that she was whispering "help me" over and over.

"It's me. Shh. It's okay. You're okay." Eva soothed. "You're okay..."

"Fuck...Fuck..." Zorin groaned, disoriented. "Son of a bitch."

Eva stared at her, lifting her chin a bit. Zorin's forehead was soaked in sweat.

"Shit...I feel like a fucking idiot..." she hissed.

Eva looked confused. "Why? You had a bad dream. That's all it was." she said. "It's over. You're fine."

Zorin exhaled with a snort. "No. No, I'm never fine..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Eva looked concerned, but Zorin rolled onto her side, away from her. She didn't say anything else.

Eva didn't manage to get any sleep. She just sat there and watched Zorin sleep for the rest of the night.

O

Note - I've decided to dedicate this fic to **the-heretic-zorinblitz **Tumblr. This person role plays Zorin perfectly and I've thought to make this fic specifically for them now.


	5. V

~O~

**V**

Eva struggled to wake up that cold, early morning.

Zorin was awake a few moments after she was and walked into the kitchen where she found the woman sitting in her work clothes, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and leaning her head against the other. She winced and rubbed her temples.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Eva asked.

"Like hammered shit, but I'll live." Zorin quipped. "You look worse than I do."

Eva rolled her eyes. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Really?" Zorin laughed a little and attempted to straighten her tie.

Eva noticed her struggle and stood up. "Oh, come here," she muttered, "Let me fix this."

Zorin sighed impatiently and stood straight so Eva could fix her tie. "My God, can everyone fix a fucking tie, except me?" she snapped.

Eva seemed distracted. "I suppose so..."

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. I just told you I didn't sleep last night."

Zorin arched an eyebrow and didn't push, surprisingly. Eva fixed up her tie and returned to the table for her coffee. Maud passed her, offering more, but she declined.

"No. I'm fine." she told the servant. "We should go."

"I have packing to do at my office anyway," Zorin said. "Franz!"

The boy rushed into the kitchen, bouncing on one leg as he tried to get his shoes on. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Call Hauptsturmführer Hans Gunsche and let him know I'll be meeting him outside of my office," she said, "Tell him I'll be ready around four."

Franz nodded, still bouncing on one leg. "Yes, ma'am!"

Later that afternoon, Eva went right to work and was met with Margarete. She looked at her apologetically and Eva exhaled, knowing she wanted to talk.

"I'm sorry about my behavior," she said.

Eva nodded, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "It's fine. Just practice some tact next time."

"Are you okay? You don't look so well."

"I haven't had much sleep. Something's just been on my mind today."

Margarete frowned. "Is something going on?"

"No. I just... Who left this damn window open?" Eva quickly deflected when she noticed a window open. "It's goddamn freezing outside!"

Margarete noticed how distracted she looked. "Is there something I can do?"

"Yes... Bring me Zorin Blitz' medical reports." Eva said. "And her family history."

"Of course."

Margarete rushed off to do just that.

O

Eva had various reports and documents laid out in front of her. She studied the recent medical report as standard issue for all Waffen-SS officers to have, to test for racial purity and such. Her eyes caught sight of a few words that seemed to stick with her.

_...panic attacks..._

_...chronic stress..._

_...depression..._

_...anxiety..._

Then, she looked at a few older medical reports that gradually began to concern her. Her eyes widened a little and she dialed a number.

"...Margarete? Yes. Send a letter out for me. Yes. To an Ingrid Blitz. Maiden name Ingrid Haupt."

It started to snow shortly afterwards.

O

Ingrid Haupt was nervous.

She was a small woman with long, orange hair tied in a neat braid. She wore a winter jacket made up of furs and a brown and green dress. Her eyes were sunken and filled with the affects of premature age. She was led to Eva's office with a nervous smile on her face.

Eva stared at her from behind her desk, twirling a pencil in her hand.

"Miss Blitz. Please, take a seat." she said, gesturing to the chair across from her desk.

"Oh. I go by Haupt now."

"Really? My mistake. Divorced?"

"Why, yes. How did you know?"

"I am Minister of Information and Foreign Affairs," Eva said, calmly. "Nothing gets passed me."

Ingrid looked uneasy, but still smiled. "I see."

"Now then, down to business," Eva continued, brushing some papers out in front of her. "It must have been a surprise when I invited you down here without an appointment."

"Oh yes. I live out in the countryside. The letter came fast."

"Yes..." Eva was still indifferent, watching her like a hawk surveying a mouse. "I made certain it got to you as soon as possible. I cleared up my schedule because we need to talk about a few...concerning matters."

"Concerning, ma'am?"

Eva leaned back and held a paper up to her face. "Zorin Blitz is your only child, correct?"

Ingrid shifted a little. "That's right."

"Around what time did she go to live with her grandmother?"

"She was seventeen, ma'am."

"Stop calling me ma'am."

Ingrid bristled a little, fear lighting her eyes at the slight change in Eva's tone; it brought on a darker note, laced with restrained anger. She scribbled something down before looking up at the woman with a rather unfriendly smile.

"So...I happened to notice Zorin's old medical records. It seems your family does not have a history of mental illness," she continued, "Not a single health problem. Zorin's in her mid twenties and suffers from high anxiety, chronic depression and borderline bipolar disorder. I find this interesting indeed. How is it a woman with no physical medical flaws develops these out of the blue? I have gone down her family tree and not noticed a single flaw."

"I-I don't know ma - I mean, Miss Dietrich."

"Really? Oh. I have a medical sheet from when Zorin was admitted at the age of four. She had dark, discolored bruising along her back and chest. She showed up again with the same bruises and trauma to her nether regions. Oh! And again when she turned five. The same issues surfaced."

Igrid began to sweat in her seat.

Eva was still emotionless.

"Your religious beliefs, Miss Haupt?"

"I-I'm Neo-Pagan." she stammered.

"Neo-Pagan. That is what it's called today. Your family is descended from a long line of witches and spell charmers. Many people of particular talents. Now, normally that is something I could have you arrested for, but...I digress." Eva held up a picture. An old one of Zorin's tattoos.

"The tattoos on Zorin's body were given to her at the age of thirteen, but they started on her shoulder." Eva mused. "You did this as part of your belief?"

"Y-Yes. My family would mark the shoulder with a symbol of a protective spirit. It was a rite of passage of sorts. I have one too. Zorin received more of them when she learned they heightened her abilities. Most of her ancestors had done the same..."

"But her father?"

"He took her hunting."

"Yes. Around what time exactly?"

"I-I can't remember."

"What time, Miss Haupt?"

"P-Probably late in the evening."

Eva's eyes narrowed. "That was when Zorin showed up at the hospital again for bleeding. I don't think I need to tell you where."

Ingrid was withering under the stare and began to cry. Eva's gaze hardened.

"So help me God, if you cry I will have you shipped to Russia!" she snarled.

Ingrid gave a frightened cry.

"The truth is clear what happened, Miss Haupt," Eva hissed, standing. "Your husband raped and beat his own child for years and YOU LET IT HAPPEN!"

"NO!" Ingrid shrieked.

"You let him abuse your daughter!"

"I did not want him to abuse my daughter! I did not want him to hurt her!"

Eva was shouting over the other woman's desperate cries. "You ALLOWED him to hurt her!" she spat. "I suspected some time ago, but when she started having nightmares and the panic attack when her father's name was mentioned, I knew! I knew what had happened! And now I hear it, from your own lips!"

Ingrid shook her head desperately. "You don't know what he was like! I didn't - "

"Didn't want him to do it?" Eva interrupted, staring down at her coldly. "That's the third time you've said that to me. If that were true, you would have put a stop to it. You would have faced him and saved your child. Now, you've allowed him to destroy whatever innocence was left in her. You disgust me."

Ingrid withered and her hands shook over her face. "Please..." she begged. "D-Don't send me away."

Eva stared at her rigidly for a few moments before smiling angrily. "I'm not going to send you away," she said, evenly, calming herself after that outburst, "But I am tempted. God, am I tempted. You are Zorin's mother, so I will grant you that. But if I ever so much as catch wind of you again anywhere in Berlin... If I ever so much as SMELL your goddamn stench in the air, I will have to sent to Dachau, are we clear?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Now get out of my office."

O

Eva had difficulty calming herself after Ingrid departed.

She dismissed herself from work upon finishing her necessary reports and decided to meet with Zorin at her office, until she found the woman in the middle of a shouting match with another SS officer. Both were being held back by two others. Her eyes widened in shock and she rushed into the scene.

"Hey!" she yelled, stepping between them. "Hey, hey! What's going on?"

Zorin pointed at the opposing officer. "He owes me one thousand marks!"

Eva looked at the officer. "What?"

"She's crazy!" the woman accompanying him cried.

Zorin pointed at her furiously. "Hey! You shut that cunt's mouth before I come over there and fuck-start her head!"

"Zorin," Eva warned, sternly. "Hold your tongue. Let me handle this."

Eva returned her attention to the officer. "What's this about owing her money?"

The officer read Eva's finely-dressed appearance, saw the NSDAP Golden Party Badge on her jacket and paled a little before he responded.

"We were playing a round of cards and - "

"Do you owe her money. That's what I asked."

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then give her what you owe."

The SS officer started to protest, until Eva's gaze hardened. He gave a sound of frustration and retrieved the marks in question before slapping them into Zorin's open hand. She counted them to make sure they were all there before nodding her approval.

"Thank you," she sneered.

"I'm never playing cards with you again!" he snapped. "You cheated, I know you did! You touched my hand once!"

Eva frowned at Zorin before the man and the woman he was with departed quickly.

"Are you insane?" she spat.

Zorin grinned innocently. "What?"

"You act like this the MOMENT I gave a good word for you?" Eva was furious, but for most of what she had heard early that morning. "AND when you receive a promotion?!"

"He's been avoiding me when he knew I was owed. He wouldn't give me the money, so I improvised."

"Zorin! This is NOT the behavior you should be showing after what I went through for you!"

"Hey! Watch your tone with me!"

"No, YOU watch your tone with ME! The next time you pull something like this, I wash my hands of you!"

Eva turned and stalked away. Zorin arched her eyebrows, letting that little outburst register before she followed the other woman.

"So who stuck a bee in your ass today?" she quipped.

"Nothing. I just had a day. I need to get home."

She didn't speak on it for the rest of the afternoon.

O

Eva watched Franz playing with Dagmar in her backyard. She was reading a paper with an article describing the current affairs of the Reich. Zorin seemed interested in studying her medals that she had in her study. It had been a while since the two had somehow become what she could consider "friends".

"All these are yours?" Zorin asked.

"Yes." Eva told her.

"I've had some myself. But a medal is just a medal when you get down to it." She squinted and laughed. "'Nuremberg Party Day Badge'? I didn't think you would get a badge for that."

Eva didn't look up. "So how are things going at the camp?"

"Well, why don't you come up and see my villa for yourself?" Zorin asked, grinning and taking a seat beside her. "I've got two dogs myself and something for you too."

Eva looked amused. "Really? It's not my birthday, you know."

"No."

Eva looked up and sighed, setting her paper down. "Maud!" she called, out of the balcony. "Get Franz out of that snow pile!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"That sounds fun," Eva said, turning her attention back to Zorin with a smile, "Alright. Just let me get my coat."

Once they were all ready to go, Zorin drove them to the camp she was presently commanding. She insisted that Eva keep her eyes closed as she led her to the back of her villa.

"Keep those eyes closed," she ordered, "Any peeking and you're not getting it."

Franz giggled and had Eva's other hand in his while Zorin led them.

"You know I don't need any gifts, correct?" Eva queried.

"It's not a gift. It's just something I thought you needed. I don't like people doing me any charity work without paying back what's due, you know."

"I see. Well, we'll just call it a 'not-gift' then."

She didn't see Rip Van Winkle and Captain Hans standing before a brand new car. Zorin smirked at them before she looked down at Eva.

"All right. Open them." she said.

Eva did and her eyes widened in shock. She looked at Zorin.

"No. You didn't." she exclaimed.

"I did." Zorin said, grinning. "Brand new. Fresh out of the factory."

Eva rushed to the car, running her hands across the clean, shiny metal. "My God, this is really mine?" she gasped.

"Yes is it!" Rip told her. "You should have seen Zorin at the factory. She really rattled that old man down!"

Eva watched as Hans opened the door for her and she brightened, sliding into the driver's seat. She felt the steering wheel for a few moments, excitement on her face. It had been the first time she had owned a car this nice. Well, actually she had never had one fresh off of the factory line.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed, "It's wonderful!"

Rip smirked at Zorin. "Think she likes it?"

Zorin laughed. "You'd better, Eva." she told the woman in the car, "I paid good money for it."

"That reminds me..." Rip said, addressing Eva as she stepped out. "Why don't you have your own car?"

Eva grimaced, flashing an uneasy grin. "Well...I did. But... Do you remember the story about the car that ended up on the roof of an Episcopal church?"

Hans tilted his head at that and the women laughed a little.

"Yes?" Zorin said.

"That...uh...that was me."

Rip and Zorin laughed wildly at that and Eva grimaced.

"How in the holy name of God did you get a vehicle on a church roof?" Rip exclaimed, cackling and doubling over. "I can drive a car with my FEET!"

"Well, it was an odd day for me and I'd been drinking too many, so - Wait, you can drive a car with your feet?"

"Yes! Come on, I'll show you!"

"No, I'd rather you didn't."

Rip grabbed her arm and dragged her to her own car - a rusty, rather rundown truck. That made Eva's fears even more certain. Zorin, Hans and Franz watched the sight of Rip driving in circles with her feet while Eva screamed the entire time in terror.

"Rip, I'm really not enjoying this now!" she yelled.

Rip was just happily singing a German song while steering the truck with her feet. Eva groaned a few times before her hand covered her mouth.

O

_Franz rushed down the night streets, breathless and his arm was bleeding. He struggled to find a place to hide while listening to the furious German curses behind him. _

_"Please..." he begged. "Don't let me go back there..."_

_The man who chased him was an SS officer who had spotted him a ways from the orphanage after he had fled out of the window. While Franz tried to insist on not going back, he would not be listened to. After cutting his arm on broken glass, he just kept running. _

_His arm ached, despite feeling numb._

_"Help me..." Franz begged._

_Somewhere a little ways away, Zorin had been sitting in a bar when she heard the pleas whispered through the air. She straightened and her eyes opened; she had just been relaxing after a long work day. _

_Franz continued to run until he saw Zorin's shape standing outside of the bar now. He quickly took cover behind her and she looked surprised. Most children were terrified to be near her, so this was a little peculiar to her. The SS officer stopped when he saw Franz hiding behind the large, frightening woman. _

_"That boy..." he panted, "He's coming back with me!"_

_Franz shook his head with a whimper. "No! I won't!"_

_Zorin glanced down at the kid clutching her trousers. She arched an eyebrow. "Got yourself into a bit of trouble?" she guessed._

_"You. Freakshow." the SS officer snapped, addressing Zorin. "Just let me have the kid and I'll be on my way."_

_Zorin frowned at him. "And if I don't?"_

_The officer laughed and began to talk, but Zorin hadn't been listening. She noticed the little bruises marring Franz's other arm and her eyes narrowed. _

_"...so that's why you need to return him to me. This boy is nothing but trouble." the SS officer finished._

_Zorin turned her attention to him now. "Come and get him then..." she whispered, her voice laced with violence._

_Shortly afterwards, she was holding the man by his lapels, punching him in the face over and over. _

_"You like giving little kids bruises, huh?" she snarled. _

_The officer was dazed, his mouth shining with blood. Zorin held him down and pulled a knife from her boot. She held it up to her face. _

_"How about I give you a little something to remember me by?" _

_The man whimpered in fright._

_Much later, after the chaos was over, Zorin started to depart, but Franz followed her. She sighed and glared back at him, wiping her knife of the blood._

_"Fuck off, you little shit," she growled. _

_"Thank you." Franz told her, smiling brightly. "Not many stop to help a loser like me."_

_Zorin rolled her eyes. "You were in my line of fire, kid. Now go. I did you a favor."_

_"M-Maybe I can come with you?" Franz suggested._

_"What?! Fuck no. I hate kids."_

_"I can work!" Franz insisted, stepping in front of her so that she couldn't leave. "I can clean, cook... I can even drive!" When Zorin arched an eyebrow in disbelief, he grinned and nodded. "I can! I learned a lot in the orphanage!"_

_"I'll believe that when I see it." she said._

_She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, tossing them to the boy. _

_"If you can drive up and down the street without crashing once, you can come work for me." Zorin told him. "If you wreck, then you fuck off. Got me?"_

_Franz grinned and saluted her. "Yes ma'am!"_

_Zorin folded her arms across her chest, amused as the boy eagerly climbed into her car parked just a little bit away. She was even more amused when he checked everything to make sure it was good to start. Being so small, he could barely see over the steering wheel. _

_Zorin's amusement disappeared when he pulled out of the parking spot with a little bit of difficulty, but eventually drove down the road as if he'd been doing it his entire life. He even waved as he passed her and Zorin smirked, shaking her head. He was a smart kid, that much was certain. _

_When he eventually stopped beside her, he pulled out of the car and rushed up, grinning._

_"So how did I do?" he exclaimed._

_Zorin gestured with one finger. "You left the engine running."_

_Franz quickly moved to turn it off, but Zorin stopped him. "I'm kidding. Stop." she said, weary._

_"So...did I pass?" Franz asked._

_Zorin murmured, amused. "What's your name, kid?"_

_"Franz."_

_"Franz. Right. See, I'm not the easiest person to get along with." Zorin continued, "I'm a bitch and I don't take any backtalk or - "_

_"I won't complain, I promise! I'll be a good worker!"_

_"Well then. Hurry up. You're still bleeding. First order of business...clean yourself up."_

_"Yes, ma'am!"_

Eva laughed when Zorin had told her the story of how she met Franz. They walked down the sidewalk of the camp that afternoon and paid no mind to the workers behind the fence, who watched them solemnly.

"I can't believe that you took him in after all that," Eva said.

"The boy's a hard worker," Zorin replied. "It's hard to believe he chose me over a shitty orphanage. Hell, I would have picked the orphanage."

Eva furrowed her brow, pained by those words.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone in this world might actually like you?"

"Uh, no. It's a fact."

"No, it's not. I like you."

Zorin stared at her strangely. "What?"

"Never mind. I have to head back."

Eva quickly hurried away, as if embarrassed by her own words.


	6. VI

~O~

**VI**

The screeching echoed throughout the entire laboratory that morning.

The Doctor was studying a feral woman, with bared fangs and long claws who had been pinned to his table. Her hair was red and covered in dirt, plants and rainwater. The clothes she wore barely covered her entire body and her feet ended in long claws.

He tilted his head and pulled back her gums, studying the sharp, dangerous teeth with a small pen light. Her yellow eyes narrowed when the light was focused on them as well.

"Ah! Another werewolf!" he exclaimed, delight on his face.

Hans reacted a little. Another wolf?

"She is your age, Captain!" the Doctor continued, "See her teeth? Fully mature."

The Captain studied the werewolf in front of him, amazed. He hadn't seen another shifter in some time. He had assumed he was the last.

"She isn't pure." the Doctor lamented. "Second generation. Bitten, actually."

Oh. That made more sense.

The wolf looked at Hans and snarled, snapping her teeth.

When she was placed in a holding tank, she paced around on all fours, shifting back and forth between human and wolf. Unlike Hans, the change was agonizing to witness. It didn't come with mist or color, but with the snapping of bones, the tearing of flesh. Though this wolf must have done it so many times, the pain surely went unnoticed.

The form that this woman took was a great red wolf, feral and wild in a way an animal was. She did not separate the animal from the human. She was nothing more than a beast driven by instinct.

It was a pity, really. He would never find a single wolf like him.

"Perhaps if you were to give someone the bite?" the Doctor said, interrupting him of his thoughts. "We can test it on a fresh subject."

Hans wanted to object to the idea. The bite was not a token you passed out to anyone. It was a gift. Something to be cherished and if it were to happen, it required physical training that took years to master. As his father had taught him, most humans were torn apart by the change.

But he did not find his voice.

Later that day, he trained soldiers for battle, still thinking of the wolf the Doctor had brought to him. His mind...and regrettably, his body reacted to the scent of her. How long had it been since he met one, pure or not? How long had it been since he caught scent of the smell of wolves in the air?

Not in a long time.

He decided to visit the creature. Perhaps if she found some sort of connection with him, maybe she could be controlled and eventually, her humanity returned. He had felt a connection for the first time in so long, he wanted to see just how much he could work with it.

When Hans returned to the Doctor's laboratory, he found it a wreck. The Doctor was lying on his back, unharmed, but the red wolf had broken free of her confines. She was in human form, snarling. Her eyes landed on the Doctor, who held a syringe in hand.

"Captain, stop her!" he commanded.

Hans looked up at the wolf as she advanced, her hungry gaze locked onto the Doctor. But Hans would have none of it.

His eyes flared and his fangs emerged. He let out a full-throated animal roar; an Alpha's call.

The red wolf's eyes widened and she let out a whimper of fright, retreating into a corner. The Doctor observed the sight with amazement. The red wolf had curled herself up into a ball, hiding her head in her arms. She peeked one frightened eye out at Hans, who stared back, impassive.

"Incredible!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Wolves respond to the roar of an Alpha."

Hans continued to stare at the terrified wolf.

This would take time.

O

Zorin had fallen asleep at her desk that evening.

Around her were papers and documents that she partially drooled on. Eva had spent the day at her villa and found the woman sound asleep. She chuckled with amusement and shook her head, approaching and resting her hands on Zorin's shoulders.

Zorin jolted out of sleep with an unpleasant snort and looked around, dazed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," Eva told her. "I was just putting Franz to bed. I thought you'd want to know that I was about to head out."

"Oh. Right..." Zorin wiped her mouth with one hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow sometime." Eva told her.

Zorin nodded and reached for a bottle of liquor before pouring a glass for herself. "Yeah. See you."

The air seemed calm between them. Eva was still standing there, watching Zorin drink and thinking on what she had to go through in her life. It made her sad to consider what sort of disgusting things her father had done to her. She wanted to talk about it, but that was probably not the best idea.

But she decided to stay.

She took a seat beside Zorin and the woman frowned at her.

"I thought you were leaving," she said.

"Hm. I can stay a little longer." Eva replied, with a shrug. "Maybe help with your paperwork." She began to page through it and arched her eyebrows. "Oh. This isn't too hard. I can get this done in fifteen minutes."

Zorin laughed skeptically. "No, you can't."

"Time me."

Zorin shrugged and removed a pocket watch from her coat. Eva hurriedly scanned the reports and documents, sorting them into proper folders and envelopes. She only asked for Zorin's signature a few times as she was commandant of her camp. And sure enough, it was all done in less than fifteen minutes.

"You're good," Zorin said, amused. "Those damn papers would have taken me all night."

She poured a drink and offered it to Eva, who waved it off.

"No. I swore I'd stay off the stuff after that car incident." she said.

"Just take it. You don't work tomorrow. It's Sunday."

Eva laughed a little. "Well...I suppose one won't hurt."

She took a quick drink and grimaced, smacking her lips. Zorin laughed at her expressions and took another drink for herself.

"Cheers." she said.

O

A few empty glasses littered the table.

Zorin and Eva had gotten into an arm-wrestling contest. Zorin had removed her jacket and wore only a tank top beneath it. Eva tried to force Zorin's arm back, but the other was barely even putting any effort. She smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"Come on, pencil-arms. You can do - Hey, no two-hands! Come on, you pussy! Don't use two hands!"

Eva was rolled onto one side of the table when Zorin forced her hand down. "Wow, you're a pretty strong lady," she slurred, a little drunk.

"You're shit-faced."

"I am not. Hey! I may be a first-class lady. But I can down them."

Zorin chuckled, a little tipsy herself.

"Another?" she said, pouring a glass.

Eva shrugged. "Might as well. I'm almost there anyway." She took a drink and smirked at Zorin. "You know, I forget how many calories are in these."

O

Zorin started to put the wrong side of her cigarette in her mouth.

"Zorin, wait..." Eva slurred, grinning. "You put it on the wrong side."

"Oops..." Zorin muttered, chuckling. "That could have been bad."

"And funny."

O

"Can I feel it?"

"Ah, fine."

Zorin flexed her muscle and Eva gave it a little squeeze before giggling. "Oh my, it's like a rock!" she exclaimed.

Zorin laughed. "You bet it is!"

O

The two were lying on the floor against the couch, drunk off of their asses. Zorin blinked slowly, smirking and Eva had to unbutton her shirt a little.

"Oh, I really didn't like it too much," she mumbled.

"You should hit that stupid cunt." Zorin added, "She doesn't sound like a good friend to me."

"I'm not punching anyone in the cunt." Eva slurred.

Zorin squinted at her. "I didn't say punch her IN the cunt. I said punch THAT cunt." she said, wavering her words a little.

"Punching someone in the cunt is rude."

"No. THAT! Listen to-to my words, woman. I said, 'Punch THAT CUNT'."

"Why would I punch a cunt?"

"Because she is one."

Eva squinted at her now. "Wait, what?"

They stared at each other for a few moments before Zorin snickered and Eva did the same.

"You're...such a strange woman." Zorin muttered.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"No. I'm no woman."

"R-Really? But you have...huge ballistics."

Zorin punched her shoulder and Eva winced.

"Ow. Rude."

"No, I'm garbage." Zorin slurred, standing and swaying a bit. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take myself out."

She started for the kitchen and climbed into a garbage can. Eva followed.

"Zorin wait, don't go in there without me!" she cried.

She tried to climb in with her and they ended up falling to the floor, spilling garbage and food shavings everywhere. Zorin groaned and Eva was laying beside her.

"If anyone should be in the garbage, it should be me." Eva told her.

"Uh, why?" Zorin said, staring at her. "You're one of the nicest people I know. It's almost sickening, actually."

"I'm nice, but I'm a dirty little liar." Eva groaned. "I lie everyday to everyone. I pretend to be okay, but I'm not. I'm trash. You're special."

"Stop." Zorin said, rolling her head in a banana peel.

"N-No, really." Eva crawled over to her and smiled. "Not a freak. Not anything but you. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you as a little girl."

Zorin's eyes darkened somewhat. "No...you can't."

"You didn't deserve it..."

"Stop, Eva."

"It wasn't right."

"I said, stop."

Eva bit her lip, almost at tears. "I'm sorry. It wasn't fair." she moaned. "It wasn't fair to have that happen to you." She watched Zorin shake her head, denying her words. "It was wrong. Someone should have done something!"

"Shut up!" Zorin hissed. "Stop talking! Stop talking!"

She covered Eva's mouth with one hand and the woman murmured helplessly, still in the throes of despair. Zorin glared at her, eyes wide in disbelief and horror. Either she concluded that she knew what Eva was talking about, or couldn't believe that the woman actually felt pity for her.

_You deserve everything you get._

_"No. You didn't deserve it..."_

"It must have been hell..." Eva moaned, when Zorin pulled her hand away.

"You don't know what hell is."

The words were so cold, so chilling that it made Eva shudder.

Zorin had all but passed out after that.

Eva had to laugh a little.

She really did snore.

O

The following morning, Zorin was still on the floor.

She mumbled something and Eva touched her shoulder, giving it a little shake. "Zorin?" she said, "Hey, wake up. It's time to get up. Come on."

Zorin growled at her.

"Now come on, don't growl at me," Eva said, laughing, "It's dawn."

Zorin's eyes opened and she winced, holding her head. Eva helped her stand and grimaced, holding her nose when she got a good wiff of Zorin's breath.

"All right, wash up," she mumbled, behind her hand, "Your breath smells horrible."

Zorin was still dizzy from her hangover. She breathed in her hand and quickly smelled it. "Ugh, you're right. I feel like hammered shit."

"Go on then. I'll fix up something to eat."

"When did you get up, anyway?"

"An hour earlier."

Zorin scoffed. "How the hell do you get up so early?"

"Just go wash up."

"Fine, fine."

Zorin disappeared down the hallways and Eva worked in the kitchen, cooking an enormous breakfast for her and Franz. The boy awoke a few minutes after everything was done to the smell of food.

"Good morning!" Eva greeted, "Sleep well?"

Franz rubbed his eyes.

"I made breakfast." Eva told him. "You should get washed up too."

Franz smiled. "Yes, ma'am!"

He rushed off to do just that, just as Zorin was passing. She sat at the table, even as Eva laid out plates of food, carrying them on her arms with all the skill of a waitress. Zorin arched her brows at how well everything looked and how much Eva had made.

"Were you a chef or something in another life?" she quipped.

Eva laughed. "No. I worked as a waitress when I was sixteen. You learn a few things."

"Oh."

While Zorin started in on her meal, Franz came rushing in, chanting about how hungry he was. But Eva stopped him to check how well he cleaned up.

"Ah. Let's see." she said.

He held up his hands, showing the clean fingernails. Eva nodded her approval.

"All right. Go ahead."

Franz eagerly climbed into a chair and began to hurriedly eat his food. Eva watched him with amusement.

"Hey, hey, slow down," she told him, "I'm flattered you like my cooking, but there's no need to rush." She looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened. "Except for me. I have to be at the office! I have a meeting at two!"

Eva rushed around the kitchen to gather her things and the other two watched her.

"Have a good day, Miss. Eva!" Franz waved.

"Eva, don't you need to eat too?" Zorin asked.

Eva returned moments before leaving before snatching a plate of food. "Yes, you're right. I'll eat on the road!"

She rushed out, shoveling food into her mouth in the process.

"Don't park the car on any churches, this time!" Zorin hollered after her.

"Shut up!" Eva yelled back.

O

Eva was horrendously bored that afternoon.

Discussing trade unions with the other cabinet members should have been something she had to focus on, but really, she was bored. After the meeting, she was met with Margarete, just as she left the office.

"Eva!" she said, "Did you want to go shopping with me? Emil and I are looking for - "

She paused and inclined her head and the new vehicle Eva was walking to. Her eyes widened and she approached it, running her hands over the hood.

"Is this...a new car?" she exclaimed.

Eva smirked with pride. "It is."

"It's brand new! Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from Zorin."

Margarete looked surprised, then confused. "Zorin gave you a gift?"

Eva smiled. "Yes. It was quite something."

"That's...odd," Margarete still seemed lost on the matter, "Most people who know her know that she doesn't give gifts. Are you sure?"

"Uh, yes. I am. I was there."

The idea still seemed strange for her friend, but Margarete decided to change the subject.

"You've spent a lot of time with her," she said, quietly, "I'm concerned you've forgotten me."

Eva looked a little guilty now. "You're right. I've neglected you, my best friend." she admitted. At Margarete's look, she smiled now. "How about we go to the movies? We can see that new one that just came out."

Margarete brightened. "Okay, sure. That sounds good!"

"I just need to finish my work at the office. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Yes. That'd be great!"

"Alright."

Later that day, Zorin approached the Reich Chancellory with Franz. She could see Eva at her desk and glanced down at the boy.

"Alright," she said, "Here's what I want you to do..."

While she plotted, Eva walked down the hallways, whistling to herself. She was carrying documents in her arms and failed to notice a large, German Shephard wandering inside.

"...I have these ready." she was saying to a secretary. "...I thought they needed them today...No, I don't think the forms need edited. I went through this with Minister Bohn."

The secretary noticed the dog and leaned to one side, confused. Eva caught her look and glanced over her shoulder briefly, but the dog was gone.

"What?" she asked.

The secretary shook her head and Eva blinked before resuming their conversation.

"Anyway, I have the forms ready. I just need his signatures." she continued. "Now, if I could hold off the meeting with Herr Himmler, I can - "

"Miss Eva! Miss Eva!"

She turned, stunned to see Franz rushing passed everyone, nearly knocking them over before he threw his arms around her. She looked startled and shook her head and the confused workers.

"It's okay, I know him." she said. "Franz! What in God's name are you doing here? You could get me into a lot of trouble if you - "

"Dagmar! He's loose!" Franz cried.

Eva's eyes widened. "You lost my dog?" she exclaimed. "Goddamn it. Where did he go?"

"I think down that way." Franz pointed.

Eva groaned and apologized to the secretary before she followed Franz.

"I am really upset right now," she snapped, "I thought you knew better than this."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Eva sighed impatiently before Franz led her out into the courtyard. She didn't see signs of her dog anywhere and frowned down at the boy.

"Is this a joke?" she said, "If it is, it's not funny."

Zorin stepped out from behind a wall, smirking. "You really looked bored out of your mind."

Eva glanced down at Franz, who smiled and bent down so that Dagmar could trot up to them. "She made me do it, Miss Eva," he told her.

Eva gave Zorin a look. "Why go through this plot to get me alone?"

"Because it was funny."

"I bet it was."

Zorin laughed and turned to Franz. "Come along, Franz. We need to get this mutt back into the car before - "

A ball of snow struck Zorin in the back.

She whirled back at Eva in disbelief, who stood there, smiling innocently. "I didn't do it." she lied.

Zorin turned completely now, giving her a funny stare. "Oh. You want to play, do you?"

She grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it at Eva, who recoiled with a yelp. "Oh!" Eva cried, giving Zorin a grin. "It's official, you're going to get it now!"

The next few hours were spent with the three having a snowball fight in the courtyard. Dagmar was barking and dancing around them, tail wagging. Franz had chosen to duck behind a tree. Zorin grabbed a huge pile of snow in two hands and charged at Eva, to pelted her in the face with a snowball, sending her falling on her ass and dropping the huge pile on her head.

"You left yourself open, Zorin!" Eva yelled, laughing.

Zorin grunted, shaking the snow from her before glaring at Eva, who stood there with a laugh. She smirked and arched her eyebrow before swatting at Eva's leg, sending her falling onto her back with a yelp. She laid there in the snow, laughing.

"That was fun!" Eva cried.

Dagmar chose to rush over to Zorin to lick her face. Zorin pushed the dog away before taking a moment to catch her breath. Franz chose to walk over to them and plop down in the snow.

"We should do that again!" he said.

Eva chuckled. "Yes, maybe." She patted the boy's shoe. "Now, I need to get back inside. I'll be off in a few hours. Take care."

"I will." Zorin said.

Eva smirked back at her. "I was talking to Franz."

Zorin looked annoyed now. Franz giggled before the woman glared at him and he shut up.

"Do you like, Miss Eva?" he asked, as they made their way to the car.

"I suppose. She's alright. I don't have the urge to kill her like I do most people."

Franz smiled. "She likes you."

Zorin's eyes narrowed. "She does?"

"Yeah. She told me so."

"I thought she was kidding when she said that."

"No, ma'am."

Zorin considered this. It wasn't usual for her to actually be liked. Franz seemed to take to her, but it could have been gratitude from her saving him. To have someone admit to liking her...it was strange.

Then, her mood darkened a degree.

No. Eva pitied her. That was how it went. Pity or fear. It wasn't real. It couldn't have been.

Zorin was no fool. She would not fall for her lies.


	7. VII

~O~

**VII**

Hans watched the pacing wolf behind the glass.

The Doctor had researched countless hours attempting to understand who she was, but some had just taken to calling her the "Fire Wolf". She only communicated in the way that an animal would, so Hans simply adapted to that. He wanted to know more of her, but she did not talk. Then again, perhaps that was a blessing on his part. He wouldn't speak either.

The red wolf watched him, still backed away in the corner. He had not intended to frighten her the way he did, but she had to learn her place.

He stood up and retrieved a key to her holding pen. The red wolf watched him the entire time, growling softly. When he unlocked the door and stepped inside, she backed away further, despite how useless it was and her growls intensified. Though she stayed away.

Hans looked down at her and shook his head, hoping she would understand that he meant no harm. The red wolf crouched there before she shifted, taking on her beastly form. Her yellow eyes narrowed and she showed her teeth in a defensive gesture.

She would fight if she had to. Hans had seen cornered wolves become much more dangerous in desperate situations. She was his age and probably just as strong, despite being a result of "mixed blood". She raised her haunches and her growl increased in volume.

Hans decided to shift his form as well, taking on the shape of a larger, white and silver wolf. She tilted her head, hissing when he advanced. They paced around each other, snarling softly. Hans watched the wolf carefully and didn't react when the Doctor rushed into the room.

"Captain!" he shouted, "What are you doing?"

The larger wolf shook his head, a silent gesture that he knew what he was doing. The Doctor seemed concerned and watched, despite his fears that this would go poorly.

Hans returned attention to the red wolf, scenting the air around her. She glared at him and repeated his gesture, scenting him as well. It took a few moments before she moved a little closer, curious now, but still fearful of him. An Alpha male, strong in every way. Yet still something to be terrified of.

Essentially, she was an animal; everything that Hans could have been had he not been found by the farmer who had taken him in.

Hans moved closer and she lowered her ears, growling softly. He pressed his muzzle to hers and she flinched before returning the gesture.

O

_December_

_One year ago..._

_Zorin was cleaning Franz's cuts. _

_"You'll heal," she quipped, "Next time if you break a fucking window, don't cut yourself, idiot."_

_Franz smiled a little. He was propped onto a counter top. "I know. I always prayed to God to get me out of there," he said._

_Zorin rolled her eyes. "Swell..."_

_She deposited the bloody rags in a sink. _

_"I know He didn't answer me sometimes. Because I'm a loser..."_

_Zorin glanced back at him for a moment before she lost it. "Jesus fucking Christ, kid!" she shouted, furious. "Why do you fucking talk about yourself like that?"_

_Franz's eyes widened. _

_"Let me give you some news; there IS NO GOD." Zorin spat. "Take a look at me. Do I look like his fucking angel to you? As a matter of fact, I'm living fucking proof that there's not a God."_

_Franz stared at her for a moment. "I know that. I just thought I'd pray anyway. Someone answered."_

_Zorin stared at him, floored by his words._

"What do you think of when you look at this?"

"Sad children."

"...okay, and how about this?"

"A man bleeding to death on the pavement."

"...and this?"

"A mother crying over a wooden park bench because she lost her baby. It drowned in the river. Someone's having a real shitty day and it's going to be an awkward funeral. I'm bored."

Eva grimaced and set the inkblot cards back into their box. Zorin looked bored and paced around the attic of her new villa that morning. She had just casually found the cards and they decided to see if they actually worked in any way. Zorin had become annoyed with it and paced around the attic, looking for something else to entertain herself with.

"Maud has the day off, I have to do SOMETHING." Eva muttered, going through some photos.

"I can't believe how much shit I have," Zorin added, digging in a box.

Franz poked his head up from one, startling Zorin and wearing a wolf skin on his back with a proud declaration of "I'm the wolfman". She looked annoyed and snatched it from him.

"Get out of that box." she snapped. "You're supposed to be helping."

"Yes, ma'am." Franz said, climbing from the box.

Eva pulled out a baby photo, grinning. "Look at this! It's Zorin as a baby! Aww, you looked so cute!"

Zorin sat there, glaring at her. "That's not me. That's my father."

"Oh..." Eva murmured, setting the photo aside. "He looks...happy in this photo."

"Happy? Yeah. That's about the only time he ever really was. Now shut up about him and help me go through these boxes."

Eva grimaced and nodded. "Do you...um...want to talk about it?"

"No."

Franz pulled out a soldier's trunk, dragging it up to Zorin. The woman smiled her approval. "Hey! My old soldier's trunk. I wondered where I put it. I just threw everything up here."

She opened it and picked up her old hat. She smirked and set it on Franz's head. He laughed and it fell over his eyes. Eva chuckled before going through the trunk. Franz searched another box.

"You were a reserve officer." Eva murmured, "I bet you saw some interesting things."

Zorin smirked. "I DID some interesting things."

"Wow. These women are brave for riding on tigers with no clothes on."

The two looked over and noticed Franz looking at a trashy magazine. Zorin snatched it from him.

"That's not for kids, you little freak." she snapped, tossing it in another box.

"Zorin?" Eva queried. "Do you have any collectibles from your war days?"

"I might. Why?"

"Because I found the most amazing statue I have ever seen in my life." Eva held up a rather hideous elephant statue with a happy grin. "I must insist that you let me keep it."

Zorin rolled her eyes. "Oh God, I took that from a raid in Bosnia. I did it to spite the dealer who was running his mouth. You want it? Hell, keep it."

"I've always had a taste for this sort of art."

"Call that art? Jesus Christ..."

"It's cute. I'm a sucker for it."

Zorin paused in her searching and frowned, considering this. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced back partially at Eva. "You must be a sucker for a lot of ugly things, I suppose."

"I don't consider it ugly."

"It's hideous and should be gone."

"But it's here and I cherish it."

Franz stretched and pretended to look tired. He knew they were talking about adult things now. "I'm going downstairs! I think Dagmar needs to go out to poo."

"Franz, don't say poo." Eva said, giggling.

"Poo, poo, poo..." the boy chanted, laughing as he made his way out of the attic.

Zorin rolled her eyes before returning her attention to her search. Eva watched her silently for a moment before she spoke.

"Zorin, I know what you're thinking."

"No, you don't."

"You're not ugly. You're certainly mad on many occasions, but you're not a hideous person. You're just wounded. It's easy to see that."

"Shut up." Zorin ordered.

"I know what it's like, Zorin. I understand."

"Really?" Zorin spat, whirling on her. "You fucking know what it's like to be me?"

She grinned coldly and began to unbutton her shirt. She turned and lifted her hair a little, showing a few circular scars there on the back of her neck.

"I got this from my father when I broke a fucking dish. He'd put his fucking cigarettes out on my goddamn neck. Yeah!" she hissed. "Oh, and this?" She rolled up her trouser leg, revealing a wicked set of scars that looked like puncture marks. "I stepped in a bear trap and he made me walk home because he didn't want to get blood in his car."

Eva winced with anguish. "Zorin..."

"And this - " Zorin showed Eva the place between her breasts. There was a mark that looked like a faded cattle brand. "He did this to me because I wouldn't fucking mark one of his cows. I didn't want to fucking do that shit, and he did it to me."

Eva didn't want to see anymore. "Zorin, stop."

"Wait, it gets better." Zorin hissed, still grinning. She turned and lifted her shirt, showing a set of slash scars and marks. "These here? He liked to call them 'the Daily Bread'. Sick, isn't it? And he fucking went to church too!"

Eva closed her eyes and hung her head.

"So don't fucking talk to me about knowing anything," Zorin snapped, rigidly. "I have news for you, Eva; you don't know SHIT."

Eva's eyes narrowed. "You think pushing people away will make any difference? People who want to help you?"

"Help me?" Zorin said, rigidly. "Why do you care? Your friend even said that no one wants me around, right? She's fucking right. I could go away and no one would bat a goddamn eyelash, remember? I may as well not even fucking exist. And you...little Miss Perfect would be lost and the whole world would weep."

"That's not true."

"Oh, but it is!" Zorin's voice became light with mockery. "Eva Dietrich! Queen of the Nazi Party is gone for the day! Shut down the stores!"

Eva frowned at her, but didn't make a move to interrupt.

"You know, I bet that's your game, isn't it?" Zorin sneered, advancing on her. "See how far you can change me so everyone would think you're a miracle worker. Then everyone would love you even more!"

"That's not true!" Eva cried. "It's wrong and you know it!"

"You know what? Fuck off, Eva." Zorin gestured roughly with one hand. "If you want to fucking cry about it, do it at your house, okay? Don't do it here."

Eva stared at her sadly as she turned her back. "I don't want to go."

"Sure you do." Zorin sneered. "Go. You want to fucking go."

Eva took a step toward her and reached for her arm, but Zorin yanked it away.

"Fucking go. You want to go..." she began chanting it under her breath, even though Eva was putting her arms around her.

"No, I don't."

"Sure you do..." Zorin hissed, grinning bitterly and attempting to push Eva away. Her movements lacked any force. "They all fucking do. 'Zorin will be fine. You'll be fucking fine'..."

Eva shook her head and soothingly rubbed Zorin's back. The woman eventually gave up, letting Eva comfort her.

"It's okay." Eva said, gently. "It's going to be okay."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" a servant poked her head up into the attic, "I was wondering if you - "

She cut herself off at the sight of the two women embracing and her eyes widened. She slowly disappeared out of the attic, leaving them alone. Eva sank to her knees, taking Zorin with her. She let the woman rest her head on her shoulder and continued to soothe her.

"If you need to let it out, you do it," Eva said, gently.

"No..."

"No one will know but us," Eva assured her. "I promise. You have my word. There's nothing worse than holding all that pain in and being unable to let it go."

Zorin groaned again, a few words of protest.

"Go ahead. Use me if you need to. I can take it."

"I fucking hate you..." Zorin punched her shoulder and Eva grunted with discomfort, but just held her tighter. "I hate you, you stupid cunt..."

Eva nodded. "I know."

"You're a fucking piece of shit..." Zorin's voice began to crack a little, "I hate you... I fucking hate you so much..."

She beat Eva's shoulder a few times before finally giving up.

And she started crying.

O

Eva was standing in front of her mirror that following day, studying the bruise that had formed on her shoulder where Zorin had punched her. Dagmar watched her from the floor, tilting his head with a small whine.

Eva touched the bruise with two fingers and winced.

_"It's okay to cry..."_

_"No, it's not fucking okay."_

_"Yes, it is. As I said, it'll be between us. No one else."_

Eva glanced down at the dog and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Dagmar whined again and lowered his head to the floor. Eva dressed herself for the night and climbed into bed. She retrieved a book entitled "How to Behave Like a Woman" and started to read it. Eventually though she tossed it aside and let out an annoyed huff.

Her dog trotted into her room and hopped onto the bed, but Eva sighed impatiently.

"No, Dagmar. No animals on my bed." she said.

Dagmar didn't budge. He gave her those silly puppy eyes and she snorted.

"What's gotten into you? You're a trained guard dog, for goodness sake."

Dagmar didn't budge and Eva scoffed. "_Platz_!" she ordered.

The dog finally gave in and hopped down onto the floor. Eva shook her head and reached beneath her night stand for another book. This one was entitled "Famous Warriors Through the Ages". A smile lit her lips as she started reading. Eventually, she fell asleep with the book over her face.

O

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with me."

"Zorin, I have gone through this ten times with you. You're fine."

The Doctor sighed impatiently when she continued to complain about a problem with her physical health. He ran a small light into her nose, ears and mouth, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Maybe if you tell me what is going on, I can work to fix it." the Doctor suggested.

Zorin looked uncomfortable now. "I can't."

"Why not?'

"It's stupid."

"Try me. I'm gullible."

Zorin took a deep inhale. "Fine. But if you fucking laugh, I'm breaking you in half over this table." she warned.

The Doctor sighed and put a hand on his hip. "Zorin, for God's sake. Just spit it out! I have a schedule to keep."

Zorin grimaced. "Fine. I think I'm sick. I've been getting dizzy around that stupid woman, Eva Dietrich," she snapped. "Dizzy and sick to my stomach. It's like I can't stop thinking about her. I want to throw up."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose. "Eva Dietrich? Minister at the Reich Chancellory?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor started to giggle and Zorin glowered at him. "Don't fucking laugh!"

"Oh, I see." he chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with you, Zorin. You just have a little...thing for her."

"It's not a THING, all right!" she snapped, putting strong emphasis on her words. "It's not a THING!"

"Well, whatever the case is, you obviously like her," the Doctor replied. He grinned widely now. "Eva Dietrich. You really have been shooting for the fences, haven't you, dear?"

He laughed, but then ducked when a knife was thrown and embedded inches away from his head.

"All right, leave my office if you're going to be disagreeable!" he ordered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gone." Zorin snapped, walking out.

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes with dismay.

"And what the FUCK are you looking at?!" He heard Zorin shout to some unfortunate soul who no doubt passed her in the hallways.

He winced and shook his head.

How Zorin had become a member of the SS was still beyond him.

O

Eva was furiously unraveling several ribbons of typewriter tape from her machine. Margarete walked into her office and noticed her condition.

"Should I come back, later?" she asked.

"No. I'm just having issues with this stupid thing," Eva cursed. "I can't believe the horrid luck I'm having today!"

Margarete tilted her head and walked over to help her.

"Here. Let me help." she said.

"Margarete, wait, don't pull on that..."

It took only a few minutes before the two women were caught up in the ribbon. Margarete looked embarrassed and Eva looked irritated.

"Oops." she said. "I seem to have made it worse."

Eva smiled angrily. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"You seem upset." Margarete told her, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Besides the ink getting into my good work coat, I have just been distracted as of late," Eva sighed, going for a pair of scissors in her desk. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's okay. Really." Margarete said. "I understand. There's been so much going on with the Movement and the change to the Party. It's been an exciting thing for everyone."

"Yes..." Eva muttered.

If only that was the case.

Later that day, a mail boy arrived at Zorin's villa with a small package. She frowned at it and the boy gave her a quick salute.

"They told me to make sure you got it personally." he said.

"Who's it from?"

"The Reich Chancellory."

Zorin tilted her head and gave the box a little shake. She walked into her office and Rip was there, waiting for her to return.

"So...are you going to open it?" she asked.

"Not yet. In my experience, you don't just open packages that come from anywhere."

"It's probably from Eva." Rip said, knowingly. "Your secret admirer, who isn't so secret after all."

Zorin rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

She opened it and Rip leaned over her shoulder excitedly to look. "Ooh! What is it?"

"It's a little note. In a small box. It figures that Eva would go through the trouble to fuck with me."

Rip grinned and patted Zorin's shoulder. "Read it!"

"'Dear Zorin. I have a present for you with me'," Zorin read. She paused and rolled her eyes. "See?" She continued to read it. "'You can have it, but you have to meet me in my backyard for dinner if you want it. PS. Since I know Rip Van Winkle is there, tell her I send my best'."

Rip laughed. "Oh my, she's good!"

Zorin folded up the note and sighed. "Well, she went through the trouble. Might as well."

"Go on! I bet it will be interesting!"

"Don't you have work to do?!"

"I do. But I just choose to stalk you endlessly with questions, Zorin!"

"Well fuck off, you little shit."

Rip laughed and sauntered away.

Zorin decided to get dressed and combed her hair as much as it would allow. She pursed her lips and straightened her tie before groaned.

"What the fuck am I doing?" she muttered.

_"What indeed?"_

Zorin could see a reflection of her father in the great mirror she stood in front of. Tall, menacing and just as ugly as she remembered him. He had the same green eyes she did, thick muscles of a farmer and a short, black beard. Zorin chose to ignore it. The haunting of his disgusting being.

_"You wreck everything you touch. She will laugh at you. They always do."_

"Fuck you." Zorin snarled. "You're fucking dead, you piece of shit."

_"You never could face me. I had always wanted a little boy. One who could stand strong. But God punished me with you. I know that. It's why I punished you. You're just as weak as your dribbling excuse of a mother."_

"Fuck you!"

_"I may have done many things, but you still became me, Zorin. Look at you. Do you think she could love you? Could truly care for you? You're a disgusting thing that never should have drawn breath."_

The illusion placed its hand on another of Zorin as a child. A small, frail child with a lifeless, dead stare. She waved at the adult Zorin, who picked up a hairbrush, enraged. She threw it at the mirror, shattering the glass.


	8. VIII

~O~

**VIII**

Eva smiled when Zorin and Franz arrived at her doorstep. She failed to see the bandage wrapped around her hand and did not notice Zorin's distant stare.

"Hey!" she greeted, "I'm glad you came."

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

Eva laughed a bit and shook her head. "No, I just thought that you may have been busy and..." She trailed off when she noticed Zorin's hand and her eyes widened. "Your hand!"

Zorin glanced down at her hand and shrugged. "It's fine. I cut it up on some broken glass."

Franz rubbed the back of his neck and stayed quiet.

"Good God, come inside." Eva said, not even bothering to ask questions. "Let's get it cleaned up."

"Eva..." Zorin griped.

While Franz read a story to Dagmar, Eva was in the kitchen, wiping up Zorin's hand. There were various little open cuts, but it wasn't too serious. Fortunately, it had stopped bleeding and Eva just simply needed to wrap it up in clean bandages.

"Thanks." Zorin said.

"Now, I'm not going to ask," Eva said, gently, "I'm sure it was something you had to work out."

Zorin didn't respond for a moment. "Yeah..."

"Franz?" Eva looked toward the boy. "Zorin and I will be just outside. Maud is cleaning the attic for me. So if you need anything, call her. Okay?"

"Okay!" Franz said.

Eva led Zorin out into her backyard. She had a table set up with various plates of food and drink. Zorin marveled at how much she went through to make it all look pleasant.

"Okay, I thought it would come tomorrow, but I managed to get these for you." Eva said.

She picked up a small package and pushed it toward Zorin. The other woman arched her eyebrows and seemed a little confused. She'd obviously never been given presents before. At least, not in a while.

"Open it." Eva urged, grinning.

Zorin shrugged. "I can't imagine what it could be..."

She opened the box and a grin spread across her face. It was a selection of some of the finest cigars she had ever seen. Eva smiled, proud of herself.

"How did you get these?" Zorin exclaimed, running one under her nose.

"I have my connections," Eva said. "These were shipped to me from Spain. I had to do some sweet talking with the Prime Minister, but it was worth it."

"Shit. Thanks!" Zorin said, delighted.

She went to light one with her lighter, but Eva stopped her. "Hold on, you don't light one of those that way," she instructed, "You use a wood match."

She removed a pack of matches from her jacket and lit the cigar. Zorin took a few inhales to get it going before puffing a little ring of smoke into the air.

"Mint?" Zorin guessed.

Eva chuckled. "Yes."

"Good choice."

"I went with what was the best," Eva said, laughing. "Now. Hungry?"

"I could eat a whole village."

Eva snorted with amusement. "Right."

O

Eva was instructing Zorin to dance on her balcony that evening to gentle waltz music.

"...so you put your foot here."

"Here?"

"Yes. Move like this..."

Eva moved Zorin's hips and the other woman laughed. "No, no. I'm not dancing like that," she said, "I'll look like a damn farm-girl in heat."

Eva smirked. "You really have quite a colorful imagination, don't you?"

"You'd better believe it."

Eva murmured thoughtfully before a smirk spread across her face. "You know, I don't think I've met a character quite like you," she said, as they continued to dance, "And I've seen my share of them."

Zorin uttered a small guffaw. "Really. I could say the same for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I told you before."

"Oh, come on now... Let's not go into that again. Not on such a nice night."

Zorin sighed and parted from her. She leaned against the edge of the balcony, looking out into the distant lights of the city. Eva took a spot beside her.

"I could do it, you know," Zorin said, evenly. "I could flee this country and set off on my own."

Eva laughed somewhat. "I've been around the world, Zorin. What is here could be anywhere." she replied. "That's the unfortunate truth of life."

"You traveled a lot?"

"Yes. My aunt and uncle loved to see the sights," Eva smiled. "I've been to Moscow four times. I became fluent in the language. I visited Spain when I was seven with my brother while he was still alive."

"Whatever happened to him?"

Eva's smile disappeared slowly. She sighed. "I don't go into the past." she said. "The past can influence the future, but we should never be controlled by it."

"Easier said than done."

"I know. It was hard for me." Eva patted Zorin's leg once. "That's why I know it could be easy for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're a strong person. Stronger than me. You could take on the whole world if you wanted."

Zorin laughed, amused. "Right..."

Eva sat there for a moment, considering something before she leaned forward, grinning. "Should we elope then?" she joked, in a whisper, "Run away into the sunset?"

Zorin sputtered a laugh.

"I don't know." she said, under her breath. "I used to have a lot of plans when I was younger. Big plans. Sometimes there were days I could dream. Good days. Now? Now I can't even get through the violent storm in my head long enough to really start any of them."

Eva's smile disappeared. She looked ahead, staring off into space.

Both women were quiet for those passing minutes.

"For what it's worth..." Eva began. "I don't think anything less of you for that."

Zorin made an amused sound. "Then you're the first."

Eva smiled a little now and glanced up at her. "There's always a first for everything."

"Yeah. I suppose so."

Eva watched as Zorin looked down at her and immediately, they were frozen. Eva's eyebrows rose and Zorin inclined her head slightly, staring down at her as if confused.

Before they knew it, their lips met.

They did not see Franz watching them from the window, grinning broadly down at Dagmar.

"I knew it!" he whispered, secretively.

Zorin raised a hand to the back of Eva's neck, holding her closer. Those gloriously warm lips rolled so gently over hers and for a moment, she forgot where she was. Eva kissed as if she had been doing it forever; her teeth scraped against Zorin's bottom lip.

"Oh...mm..." she murmured, when they parted.

Zorin smiled a little down at her, brushing her thumb against Eva's bottom lip. "I could stand to go for that more often than naught."

Eva chuckled a bit. "Me too."

They were both slightly uncomfortable - given the obvious change in their relationship now. Zorin exhaled a bit and glanced up, only to see Franz quickly duck his head out of sight. She smirked and rolled her eyes, amused.

"That boy's going to bombard me with questions on the way home." she muttered.

Eva smiled. "Well, make sure to answer them as need be." she said. "I should be going out too. I have to deliver my reports to the Minister of Labor at the Reichstag."

"Soon, huh?"

"Yes. Sorry. I almost forgot about it."

Zorin nodded her approval. "Alright then. I'll see you."

Eva seemed delighted to hear that. "You will. Promise."

O

Eva shook hands with the man that evening.

"I'm quite happy by these results," she told the Minister. "We can improve the working class' conditions."

He smiled and nodded. "The Fuhrer looks forward to progress in the next few months."

"As do I."

"Oh! There's going to be a party next week at the Reich Chancellery," Eva said, smiling, "Herr Goring sends his best and hopes you attend."

The Minister brightened. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you!"

Eva nodded her approval and turned, retrieving her coat from a stand. "Goodnight, Minister."

"Good night to you as well, ma'am."

Eva departed down the hallways, but paused when she noticed a man standing at the other end. She frowned and tilted her head curiously.

"Hello?" she said.

He walked down another hallways and Eva scowled, following.

"Hey! Hey, wait a minute!" she called. "Come back!"

She rushed down the hallway after him and was led into an auditorium. Suddenly, a blade swung through he air and Eva ducked, inches from having her head taken off. She was shocked to see a man dressed in heavy black and wielding a large, deadly scythe.

He wasn't the man she had been chasing.

The blade cut through the air and Eva jumped with grace far more skilled than that of a simple desk clerk. The man didn't seem affected by it and the two continued to fight. Their efforts led them onto the auditorium and Eva managed to retrieve a flag pole to defend herself.

"Who are you?" Eva demanded.

The man did not respond.

The scythe cut through the air and Eva raised the pipe to protect her face. The force of his swing was so strong, it sent her stumbling backwards. She performed a few back-flips to avoid being cut in half by his next attacks. Behind her, the man she had been pursuing clobbered her in the back of the neck, rendering her unconscious.

"Go. Go now..."

That was the final thing she heard as the men left the auditorium, leaving behind only the scythe embedded into the place where Eva lay.

O

Zorin was sound asleep when her phone rang loudly.

"Fuck..." she groaned, trying to ignore it. "Fucking shit...FINE, I'M AWAKE!"

She made her way toward her phone and picked it up. "This better be good."

There was a long moment with the person on the other end talking with her before Zorin dropped the phone and sprinted out of the door.

_"Zorin? Zorin, are you still there?" _It was Rip. _"Did you hear me? The Reichstag Building is on fire!"_

O

The building was engulfed in flames.

Several men hurried to put out the blaze. Rip was standing next to Margarete and the women were pacing nervously in their spots.

Zorin and Franz rushed up to them, breathless. She watched the engulfed building with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"They think it happened just an hour ago!" Rip cried.

Margarete looked around as SS officers helped people to doctors. She didn't see Eva among them and her fears became realized.

"Wait, didn't Eva go into that building?" she shouted, horror heightening her voice.

Rip looked worried now. "I didn't see her come out!"

Before any of them knew it, Zorin was rushing toward the burning building.

"Zorin, wait!" Rip shouted, "Are you crazy?!"

Several firefighters tried to stop Zorin, but she shoved passed them and entered the blazing building. Rip reluctantly followed behind her.

"Zorin, wait!" an SS officer called.

He tried to follow, but ducked away to avoid the crackling flames that nearly seared his face.

Rip and Zorin made their way through the burning hallways.

"We're never going to find her!" Rip shouted, "There's so many floors she could be on!"

Zorin ducked from a collapsing floor and raised her tattooed hand. She pressed it to a wall and focused her abilities as hard as she possibly could. Pulses of violet formed a thin trail, leading around a corner and into the auditorium.

"She's close. Come on!" Zorin ordered.

Rip rushed behind her and they hurried into the auditorium, finding Eva lying on the stage. Zorin quickly made her way to her and hoisted the woman onto her back. Rip found the presence of the scythe interesting, so she grabbed it as they hurried to get out.

Outside, Franz was nibbling his nails nervously. Margarete comforted him.

"She'll get out," she said.

Along the side of the building, something was shoving against a door. Everyone turned toward it, barely making out the sounds of effort behind it before the scythe pierced through, obliterating the door.

Zorin, Eva and Rip fell through, hitting the ground. SS officers and doctors made their way over to them; they were covered in burns. Eva managed to regain consciousness long enough to smile weakly at Zorin.

"You saved my life..." she mumbled.

Zorin grunted, coughing a little. Her arm had been thrown over Eva. She winced squirming a little. "Yeah...well...now we're even..."

"Zorin!" Rip gasped. "Your leg..."

Zorin glanced over her shoulder and noticed that a piece of wood had been shoved into her leg. It was bleeding profusely.

"Fuck..." she hissed.

O

"This is so stupid."

Zorin, Rip and Eva stayed at the hospital that following day, bandaged up and treated for burns. Zorin's leg was tightly wrapped and she was attempting to get it off.

"Zorin, don't do that," Eva scolded.

"I don't fucking need this thing!" Zorin argued. "I can barely feel anything in that leg anyway!"

Rip shook her head. "Zorin, the doctors know what's best."

Zorin sighed and leaned back in her bed. "I hate this. I fucking hate hospitals." she snapped. "I don't want to be here. I really don't."

Eva exhaled and straightened in her bed. "It's only for today. They're going to release us tonight."

Zorin pursed her lips.

"Now let's just stay calm and maybe tonight I can buy you whatever drink you want. Okay?"

"All right. But I get to pick the size."

"Fair enough."

The Major and Hans entered the room. They were followed by the Fuhrer. Immediately, the three women straightened where they lay and saluted.

"Good morning," he said, "You ladies are quite brave."

The room was tense, that much was certain. To have him standing here with them...

The Fuhrer made his way to Eva's bedside. "You have helped us capture these enemies," he told her. "You alone fought and survived, emerging from the ashes of this destructive act of Communism a phoenix."

"My Fuhrer, if not for Zorin, I would be dead," Eva told him.

"Who?" He turned to Zorin, who straightened. "Ah. First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz. Yes, I have heard of your exploits. Reserve officer in the First World War at the age of fifteen."

Zorin nodded her head. "Yes, sir."

"Then it is because of you that these men will know our wrath," he told her. "I will see to it that you are awarded for your efforts and rightfully compensated."

Eva smiled at the amazed, almost flustered look on Zorin's face.

"Yes sir!" she said.

"All of you will receive what you rightfully deserve," he continued, "I will be certain of it."

Shortly afterwards, Franz rushed into the room and quickly embraced Zorin.

"Ah! Ah shit, Franz, what did I tell you about physical contact!" she yelled, startled.

"Sorry, ma'am." Franz quickly parted. "I was worried. I thought you were going to die."

Zorin smirked. "No. I have too many assholes to kick yet."

Franz looked at her leg and his eyes widened. "Oh! What happened!"

"I had a piece of wood shoved right through it," Zorin told him, "Go and give it a hit. It doesn't hurt. I can't feel much in that leg."

Franz grinned and punched her leg. Zorin laughed.

"I didn't feel it. Go again!" she said.

Eva and Rip cackled, watching the little kid punching Zorin's foot.

With the last punch, Zorin jumped with a yell and Franz's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he cried.

Zorin flashed a grin. "I'm just shitting you, kid. Don't be so fucking gullible."

Eva grinned at Rip and the woman leaned toward her a little bit.

"You certainly know how to pick them, dearie." she whispered.

Eva chuckled, nodding. "I do."

Later that evening, Eva pushed a wheelchair that Zorin sat in while Rip walked along the side of them. Zorin just chuckled, satisfied to finally leave.

"I'm glad to get out of here," she said. "The smell of floor cleaner makes me want to throw up."

A doctor stopped them. She was an older woman with a sweet smile and short, curled brown hair. A set of thin glasses rested on her slightly crooked nose.

"Ah! Zorin!" she greeted, "How are we doing?"

"I'm fine, Irene. Thanks." Zorin replied.

"How is your grandmother?"

"Dying. Again."

"Yes. I know. I'm here for you as I've always been."

Zorin rolled her eyes and patted the armrests on the wheelchair. "Eva, let's move." she ordered, distracted.

Eva nodded. "Alright."

The three women made their way outside and Eva opened her car door. Franz was eagerly waiting in the backseat and Rip squeezed in beside him.

Zorin winced as she struggled into the passenger's side.

"Let's get moving," she said. "I need a drink."

Eva smiled. "As you wish, ma'am."

Rip and Franz glanced at each other before giggling.

"You two daisies back there have a problem?" Zorin barked.

"No, not at all...ma'am." Rip teased.

Zorin groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." she spat, as they drove away.

Eva smirked and chuckled at the antics that took place then.


	9. IX

~O~

**IX**

Hans sat in front of the red wolf that morning, his legs crossed.

She was eating a piece of chicken he'd brought for her. She licked her fingers a few times, then began scenting around the pen for more. Hans reached slowly into his coat and removed a wrapped bar of chocolate. The sound of the wrapper being opened captured her attention and she looked over at him.

Hans removed a piece of chocolate and brought it to his mouth, taking a bite. The red wolf tilted her head curiously and sniffed the air around him. Hans held out a piece for her and she reached for it, stretching her arm out, but Hans pulled it back.

The red wolf growled, frustrated. Hans tilted his head and stretched out his hand, offering it to her again. She quickly snatched it out of his hand and gobbled it up. The Doctor chuckled at the sight, writing down a few notes. He watched the red wolf grin happily.

"Hm. Seems she remembers the taste of chocolate." he mused.

Hans cracked a small smile as he watched the red wolf. She shifted into her wolf form, happily chirping and pacing around the pen.

"Hans..."

The Doctor looked up sharply when the red wolf spoke. It was a rough accented voice and he was not the only one surprised to hear her say it. The red wolf grinned happily at Hans, who looked up sharply when she had spoken his name.

"Hans." she repeated.

He nodded his head, smiling a little.

"Hans!" she cried, jubilant.

He smiled and nodded again. She was speaking to him! This was excellent progress in such a short time. The Doctor seemed impressed as well.

"Perhaps we can try to practice walking," the Doctor suggested.

Hans nodded. That would be good.

"Before we know it, she'll be an educated animal, like you, Captain." the Doctor said, walking away.

Hans froze at those words. The Doctor was whistling a happy tune to himself and disappeared into his office. Hans glanced down at the red wolf, who seemed intent on chewing the bones of the chicken that had been left.

Educated animal indeed...

O

The red wolf chewed on the clothes she had been forced to wear.

"No, we don't chew," the Doctor scolded.

Hans watched her silently, as he often did.

"Now then, watch me, yes?" the Doctor instructed. He began to walk in a neat line. The red wolf tilted her head like a confused dog. "Now you try."

She stared at Hans, who nodded his approval. She crawled on all fours, attempting to imitate the Doctor. The man sighed and stared to heaven.

"Maybe we should try something else." he suggested.

Hans held the red wolf by her arm and helped her walk on two legs. She struggled a bit, clinging tightly to him while growling and hissing softly, distressed. The Doctor remedied this by giving her pieces of a sandwich to keep her distracted from what she was doing.

Hans didn't exactly like this. Animal or not, she was human too. But as always, he stayed quiet. Maybe this would all benefit in the end.

"We should start calling her something," the Major suggested, that evening.

Hans was feeding the red wolf some chocolate, which she happily ate from his fingers.

"Hm. I've been giving it some thought," the Doctor said. "How about Adolpha? It translates to 'Noble Wolf'. Alas, she is far from noble, but the Captain has taken a liking to her."

"Good. Then perhaps they will start making pups." the Major replied. "New wolf soldiers for the Fuhrer."

"These things cannot be rushed, Major sir. I understand the need for soldiers, but the Captain - "

"Has his duty, as do you, Doctor." the Major interrupted. "Remember that."

"Yes, sir..."

Later on, the Doctor explained to Hans the reason behind bringing the red wolf to his laboratory. The entire time Hans had been listening, he had been impassive and calm. But as soon as the Doctor suggesting breeding, Hans turned sharply away.

"I understand that it is improper, but it is the order of the Fuhrer," the Doctor said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Pure wolf or not, a bitten one will lack control. This is why we need wolves born with the gift."

Hans made a face. He didn't like this. At all.

"When she is properly trained, we will wait until her heat cycle," the Doctor told him, "I will not have distress during the process. It will give you time."

Hans didn't want to mate with her. Not like this. Wolves chose their mates out of love and devotion. And they mated for life. This was a violation of everything he had been taught.

But did he have a choice?

O

"You've been in and out of prison since you were eight?"

"Yep."

Eva couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What was your first offense?"

"I smashed a car window." Zorin said, laughing. "My shitty luck being that it belonged to a political asshole. I was held in a detention center for kids for a night."

"Why did you smash a car window?"

"I was pissed and had a shithole for a father. You do the math."

The two women were sitting on Eva's couch that evening. Zorin had her leg propped up on the table and despite Eva's dismay with it, she didn't push her foot off. After all, Zorin's leg was hurt. Eva had music playing on her phonograph and Zorin canted her head a bit.

"What's this garbage?" she asked.

Eva picked up the cover of the record and turned it in her hands for study. "'Greatest love songs of 1920'."

Zorin sat there before laughing cynically. "Yep. I'm gonna need another drink."

She limped her way to the table where Eva kept the bottles of alcohol. Eva watched her silently for a moment before glancing down at Zorin's leg.

"Zorin?" she said.

"Yeah." Zorin was pouring herself a drink.

"I'm happy that you've received the acknowledgement you deserve." Eva told her.

Zorin scoffed. "Yeah. It took me almost dying, but hey..."

She reached for the scythe she had taken and twirled it a few times.

"I can't believe you kept that thing," Eva said, chuckling.

"I know. Actually, I kind of like it. I might keep it permanently. Make it my weapon."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Don't you think it makes me look terrifying?"

Eva laughed and shook her head. "Come on. Put that thing down and take a seat."

Zorin shrugged and sat down beside Eva, offering her a glass. They took a drink and Zorin's eyes fell on Eva's hair bun. "You know, it just occured to me. I've never seen your hair down before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Let it down."

Eva shrugged her shoulders and set her glass down before reaching behind her and undoing the ribbon that kept her hair into place. It fell around her shoulders and Zorin murmured her approval.

"Hm, now why do you keep it up so much?" she asked, "It looks better like this. You don't look like a stuffy old maid."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have much hair."

"Oh, so you're going to be cute with me right now, yeah?"

Eva laughed. "I'm not stuffy."

"Are you kidding?" Zorin joked. Her smile disappeared and a new look came to her gaze. One that carefully veiled a peculiar lust. "Prove it."

Eva's smile disappeared as well. She arched an eyebrow and a smirk slithered onto her lips.

Upstairs, Maud was reading a story to Franz. Dagmar was sitting at his side.

"Miss Maud?" Franz queried. "Do you think I could have parents?"

Maud chuckled. "I can't see why not."

Franz seemed to think about this.

"So what is it like working for Zorin Blitz, anyway?" Maud queried. "I understand she's quite difficult to work with. She can be very terrifying."

"Oh yes. But I'm grateful to her for saving my life." Franz said.

"You deserve to serve with someone better than her."

Franz frowned at her. "No, I don't." He stood up and took Dagmar's collar. "You're not very nice. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

He left the room with the dog, saying no more.

O

Eva had somehow found herself in Zorin's lap, her legs hooked around her waist. One of those hands slid under her leg, moving higher and higher beneath her dress, cupping her bottom.

Her hands moved to undo Zorin's uniform around her waist, tugging her shirt up from beneath the belt so that she could feel her bare skin.

Oh my. Those muscles...

One of Zorin's hands clenched the top of the couch while Eva explored her. She managed to get her hands behind her, massaging the muscles of her lower back.

"Are you okay?" Eva asked, smiling a little.

"I'm fine." Zorin grumbled.

"Are you sure? You've been on top of me for a little while not doing much," Eva said.

"Yes, dammit. I just need a minute."

"Well, if you're just going to count the minutes, I may just have to take over then."

Eva helped Zorin undo her tie and gently kissed her neck. She noticed how tense the other woman was when she began to touch her scars and closed her eyes briefly before trying something else.

"You don't have to be afraid..." she said.

Zorin sneered at her. "I'm not afraid. What could I possibly be afraid of?"

"That I might hurt you."

Zorin frowned down at her. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"That wasn't what I meant."

Zorin stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh. She parted from the other woman, annoyed.

"You fucking ruined it, Eva." she said.

She didn't want to have Eva let her fuck her out of pity or necessity. The damn bitch had to go and spoil the moment with that shit.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't intend to - "

"No. Don't worry about it. Maybe some other time."

Eva nodded. "I understand."

The two sat there in awkward silence. Eva fidgeted a little with her dress and cleared her throat. Zorin started chewing on one of her fingernails.

"I must be out of my damn mind..." she muttered.

Eva arched her eyebrows. "I don't know about that." she said. "I'm growing to know you. I've seen insane people and met crazy, wild individuals in my time. You're not insane."

Zorin glanced at her. "How do you figure that?"

"You're broken. I can't be the one to fix you. You have to do that for yourself. Find what makes you strong and use that to fuel you." Eva explained. "To hell with others and how they see you." She paused when Zorin chuckled a bit. "You have to see yourself on top of the world with your enemies beneath your boots."

Zorin flashed a grin. "Well, that's fucked up."

"Yes, well..."

"I like that." Zorin said, pointing at her. "I like that a lot."

Eva smiled a bit.

O

Zorin stayed in her guest room that night.

Eva had been up most of the night reading and going over important documents that lay scattered across her bed. She had a pair of reading glasses sitting over her nose. She was mildly confused about a shipping order that had been made to another camp, but paused when she heard the sounds of crying in another room.

Eva frowned, worried and set her papers aside. She climbed out of bed and wandered toward the guest room. She opened the door and found Zorin in the throes of another nightmare. This one didn't seem as fierce as the last, but she was moaning in anguish, writhing in the bed.

"Zorin?" Eva murmured. She climbed onto the other side of the bed and gave the woman a gentle shake. "Hey. Hey, wake up."

Zorin snorted out of sleep. She looked around a few times, as if a cautious animal that startled at any sharp movement. Then, she uttered a groan and rubbed her eyes.

"Fuck..."

"Are you okay?" Eva asked, gently.

Zorin grumbled. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Nightmare?"

"Always nightmares."

"Hey, come here."

Zorin rolled her eyes and rested her head in Eva's lap so she could lightly pet her head. Eva laughed a little. "Don't be such a hard-ass. It's okay."

Zorin snorted, though didn't want to admit that Eva's gentle petting against her hair was relaxing. It was strange to her because not even her own mother did things like that for her.

"You have bad dreams a lot?" Eva guessed.

"Yeah..."

Eva tilted her head. "How about I tell you a story my aunt told me?"

Zorin arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure..."

"There was this girl who grew up in a small village," Eva began. "She was shunned because her mother was a witch who had been burned at the stake. The town constantly harassed her and she was left alone, weeping every night."

Zorin furrowed her brow. "Is this supposed to cheer me up? It really isn't working."

"Just wait. It gets better." Eva insisted.

"Ah. Fine."

Eva leaned back a bit. "The girl eventually met up with a wolf in the woods. The wolf promised her that he would give her the power to kill those who had wronged her without remorse." she continued. "As it stands, the wolf was a spirit who had taken great care in gathering up their sins. For each sin tallied against them, they would suffer that much in hell. And there was plenty of suffering to give."

Zorin smiled a little.

"So the fear and pain that she felt was turned on them. Everyone was brought to death and taken straight to hell where the wolf waited to eat every single one of their souls. The wolf was vengeance. And do you know who the girl was?" Eva watched Zorin shrug before smiling. "Her name was Karma."

Zorin laughed and covered her face with one hand. "Holy shit, Eva..."

Eva laughed too. "I know. My aunt had quite a bit of stories to tell. I loved them whenever I felt upset."

"Tell me another."

"Oh. Okay..."

So Eva told Zorin another story and didn't notice that the other woman had fallen asleep in her lap until the story was finished. Eva glanced down and laughed gently.

"Goodnight Zorin." she crooned.

"Uh-huh..." Zorin muttered, in her sleep.

Eva rolled her eyes with an amused smile and leaned against the bedframe. She didn't want to ruin the peace between them. So she would be fine with sleeping like this tonight.

O

The following morning, Eva threw the curtains open and Zorin awoke with a yelp, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Fuck! Shut the goddamn curtains!" she yelled.

"Zorin, it's time to get up." Eva sang, in a cheerful tone, "Come on. Work time."

Zorin grumbled. "What time is it?"

"It is nine-thirty."

"Wait, what?" Zorin stared at the clock hanging on the wall. Her eyes widened. "Did you just fucking say 'nine-thirty'? Holy fucking shit, I'm late!"

"You are? But today is Sunday and..." Eva looked confused, watching as Zorin hurriedly worked to get herself ready. "What for?"

"I had a goddamn assembly this morning!" Zorin tossed a shoe out of the way.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you up sooner."

"Well you were fucking distracting me with your goo-goo eyes, baby talk, touchy-feeling bullshit!"

Eva giggled, arching her eyebrows. "My what?"

"You know what I fucking mean!"

"It must have worked. It put you to sleep like a baby."

Zorin smiled angrily and held up a finger at her. "I would not be a smart ass right now if I were you." she warned.

"Okay. I'm just saying that since you are commandant, you make your own rules," Eva told her.

Zorin stopped her work on getting her boots on. "What?"

"Yes. You're never the late one. The others are simply early."

Zorin pondered this for a moment. "Huh. I never thought of it like that."

"You made the time, right?"

"Right."

"Then you can change it."

"Oh..."

Eva smiled at her and handed the woman her jacket. She straightened the pins a bit in the process. "See? There's no need to worry so much. I was staff sergeant before I ended up behind a desk. I know how these things work."

Zorin groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Now, go downstairs for breakfast. No need to rush away on an empty stomach, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Eva winked at her and patted her shoulder once before departing.

Shortly after breakfast, Franz and Zorin left Eva's home. Zorin glanced in her rearview mirror, noticing how distracted Franz looked.

"Hey. What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I don't think I like Miss Eva's servant. She's rude."

Zorin scoffed. "Why? What'd she say?"

As Franz explained it to her, halfway down the road, Zorin slammed on the breaks. She returned to the house moments later, finding Maud in the yard digging up vegetables when Zorin advanced.

"Hey!" she snapped. "You have something to say to me, bitch?"

Maud rose, frightened when Zorin kicked a wheelbarrow aside to get to her. She backed away so fast, she almost fell over if not for Zorin grabbing her by the front of her blouse and shoving her into the fence that separated Eva's home from her neighbor.

"You know my servant, Franz?" Zorin hissed, "You know him? You talked to him? Next time you want to say anything about me, you'd better say it to my face next time. If I catch you running your fucking mouth again, I'm going to pull your head off, you hear me?"

Maud murmured with fright, nodding.

"Good. Now get back to work. You're a fucking servant, bitch."

She released Maud, who stood there, trembling.

"Fucking cunt..." Zorin muttered, kicking the wheelbarrow again. "Fucking talking to me like that..."

Maud noticed Eva just exiting the house with a warm cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Maud!" she greeted. "Coffee?" She noticed the frightened look on her face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, ma'am."

She went back to work without another word.


	10. X

~O~

**X**

The award ceremony was underway.

Eva helped straighten Zorin's tie while they waited for the chance to be sent out to the stage. Nadja rolled her way into the room with a grin. Zorin arched her brows when she saw her.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" she asked, chuckling.

"I'm not dead yet, child," Nadja laughed. "Get down here."

Zorin rolled her eyes with a murmur and embraced her grandmother. "I can't believe you," she joked. "You old cow. How'd you get all the way up here?"

"I was willing to crawl up to Berlin to see my granddaughter receive her award."

"You don't see, grandma."

"You know what I fucking mean, girl."

Eva chuckled at their interaction. "I appreciate you being here, Miss Blitz." she said. "You're one of the funniest characters I've met."

"Funny how?" Nadja asked, serious.

"You know, funny. You make me laugh."

"Oh, so I'm a fucking joke to you?"

Eva's smile disappeared and she glanced at Zorin, who arched her eyebrows. "N-No, not at all!" she stammered. "No, I didn't mean offense!"

Nadja suddenly grinned widely and started laughing. Zorin rolled her eyes.

"Grandma, stop fucking with her." she muttered.

"I almost had her pissing herself!" Nadja cackled. "Christ, girl! I'm an old woman with cancer! Are you really that fucking scared of me?"

Eva scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed. "I see where you get your humor from..." she whispered, side-long to Zorin.

Zorin smirked. "I know." she whispered back.

Nadja patted Eva's arm. "Sorry, girl. I'm not the most subtle. Never have been."

"Zorin learned well from you." Eva replied, chuckling.

"Better me than her shit parents."

"Are you girls done?" Zorin snapped. "I need to get ready."

"Sure." Nadja replied. "Eva, could you be a dear and wheel me out? I need to..."

She trailed off at the sound of footsteps entering the room. The smell of perfume...it was familiar to her even after so many years. Eva was surprised just the same.

It was Ingrid.

"I know that cheap smell anywhere," Nadja remarked, "It's Zorin's long-lost mommy."

Ingrid seemed uncomfortable, facing her daughter with a weak smile. Eva stared at her with interest and the older woman met her gaze briefly.

"You can send me away when the ceremony is done." she said, quietly. "This was important."

Zorin stared at her impassively before turning attention to a table where her hat rested. "What are you doing here?" she asked, surprisingly calm.

"I couldn't miss my own daughter's award ceremony."

Eva furrowed her brow, curious by this change.

Zorin chuckled cynically. "Right. Don't act proud of me. I know what you really think."

"I think you're confused, Zorin. Like your father, you've used fear to control people. Like Herr Van Winkle..." Igrid said, carefully.

Zorin scoffed. "Oh, that is sweet, mommy dearest!" she sneered. "Come to give us a little lesson, have we? Well that ship sailed long ago. So why you're here now, I have no idea. But you need to go. Now."

Ingrid looked toward Eva and the woman glanced at Nadja.

"Hey. Let's go out into the hallway, yes?" she suggested.

Nadja shrugged. "What difference would that make? We can still hear them out there."

"Let's go," Eva muttered.

Ingrid watched them go before smiling weakly. "She's pretty. You like this one."

Zorin narrowed her eyes at her.

"Zorin, I want to be a part of your life again."

Zorin smirked coldly at her. "Before or after father?"

Ingrid looked hurt. "I wanted to stop it."

"Sure you did..."

"I did. I swear it."

Zorin stared at her. "You watched him steal whatever life I had." she said, quietly. "You sat by and let it happen." Her features darkened now. "Stay the FUCK away from me..."

"Zorin..."

"If you say one more fucking word, you're going to join father in the next life. Now go."

Ingrid's eyes filled, but she nodded and left the room. She passed Eva and Nadja, who sat there in awkward silence. A sorrowful smile touched her face.

"It was worth a try, right?" she said.

O

Eva, Zorin and Rip stood on the stage as they were presented with their medals - The Social Welfare Decoration. Since Zorin had been wounded, she had also received an additional medal - The Lifesaving Medallion. The Fuhrer had delivered them himself and made an elaborate speech about how the attack on the Reichstag building was just the beginning of a "war" that would soon rise in the world.

Eva glanced over to Zorin, who didn't seem to sense the stare for a few moments. When she did, she glanced sidelong toward Eva with a smirk.

She really looked nice with that hat on, Eva thought.

After the awards were delivered, Hans returned to Adolpha and found her struggling to learn speech from another subordinate of the Doctor. She had a book in her hand and grimaced, showing her fangs.

"You're doing better," the man told her, smiling.

Hans stared at them for the longest time before Adolpha sensed his presence. She smiled happily and waved.

"Hans!" she cried.

"She's improved, Captain," the man told his superior. "Adolpha? Why don't you try talking to him?"

Adolpha brightened. "I learn words."

"Well, we're working on it," he laughed. "Now, we're going to watch some movies, yes?"

Adolpha nodded. "Yes!"

"She's quite excited to re-educate herself."

Hans wasn't certain, but seeing how happy she was... It made his chest ache. The Doctor hadn't returned yet, so he saw no harm in allowing any of this. So he nodded his head once. Adolpha crawled alongside the man tutoring her. It seemed she still had to work on her walking.

Later on that day, the Doctor returned to his office with the Major.

"...we're making improvements," he was saying, "She's learned quite rapidly over these passing weeks. Now we need to..."

He trailed off when he noticed Adolpha was not in her pen.

"Wait. Where is she?" he said.

Hans pointed a finger toward the study hall and the Doctor frowned. "Why is she there?"

He followed Hans to the study hall and found Adolpha finishing a movie about how to behave appropriately in public. She seemed bored with it and he changed the film.

"How are we doing today, Adolpha?" the Doctor asked.

She smiled. "Happy."

The Doctor's eyebrows went up. "That's good. Good. I'm glad to hear it."

Adolpha smiled. Then, she winced, holding her stomach. "Hungry..."

"Ah. Yes. Captain?" the Doctor turned to Hans. "Would you get her something to eat?"

Hans nodded. He gestured to Adolpha with one hand and she eagerly followed him.

"You've been teaching her emotion words?" the Doctor asked his subordinate.

"Yes, sir."

"And?"

"Well, she's picked up on them well. Her language is...regrettably that of a four year old, but her intelligence is actually much higher than we believed."

The Doctor arched his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, sir. She's just in need of being re-acquainted to the life of a human."

O

"Oh, you don't think I still have it?"

"You've been at a desk for so long."

"Watch me. I'll get the message across."

Eva had been challenged by Zorin to prove that she still had the fervor of her staff sergeant days. The men under Zorin's command were talking together, waiting for the meeting to be over and for them to be dismissed.

"_ACTUNG_! _Richt Euch_!" Eva bellowed.

Immediately, the powerful shout called for each official to straighten up and face at attention.

"_Augen gerade-aus_!" Eva shouted.

They looked ahead, immediately at attention once more. Eva smirked at Zorin, who looked impressed. "Well I'll be damned," she remarked, "You DO still have it."

Eva smiled. "See?" she said. "Now watch this."

She spoke in a powerful voice now, addressing the men.

"The Obersturmführer may have a wounded leg, but she will not hesitate to stick it up any one of your asses should you decided to slack off, and I will not hesitate to let it happen." she told them, pacing back and forth. "Now, I will be visiting this camp from time to time to be certain things are running smoothly. The same goes for other prospective camps that will be opening in the next week - is there a problem here private?"

She stopped at a soldier, who had been smiling.

"No." he said.

"No, WHAT?" Eva barked.

"No, ma'am."

"Boy, I trained hundreds of you little girls before I was pushing papers!" Eva thundered. "Now TELL ME AGAIN! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Nothing, ma'am!"

"Good. Now all of you can run forty laps around the camp for your fellow private's cheek. NOW!"

The soldiers looked at Zorin, who gestured with a flick of her hand. "You heard her. MOVE!"

They rushed off with several groans.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Zorin said, "Quite a set of lungs on you."

"Well, that part about inspecting the camps is true," Eva replied. "Each camp has to be under control, I need to understand what is going where, and so on. The Fuhrer has no time to do these things, so I've been delegated to do so. So don't think you're getting any special treatment."

Zorin smirked at her, arching an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I'm a desk worker first and a girlfriend second."

Zorin grinned. "Who said we were girlfriends?"

Eva blushed a little. "Well, I - I mean - "

"I'm just fucking with you."

Eva rolled her eyes, amused now. "You're mean."

Zorin laughed. "I know. I'm a bitch when I want to be."

"That is for certain."

"Hey now..."

"I'm kidding." Eva joked. Then, she looked serious now. "Listen, about the other night..."

"Don't worry about it."

Eva furrowed her brow. "I can wait as long as you need me to."

"I don't need anyone waiting for me. I don't want to be a damn pity fuck."

Eva's eyes widened. "A pity f - Oh my GOD, no!" she exclaimed, "No. That's definitely not what's happening here. No, not at all. No."

Zorin started to walk ahead of her and Eva stepped in the way. "Wait, Zorin. Hold on a moment."

"What?" Zorin sighed, impatient.

"Listen, I know you hate talking about these things, but hear me out," Eva said, "Whatever you want, I will try to do for you. You name it and it's yours."

Zorin licked her lips and considered something. She looked at Eva curiously now. "Anything?"

"Within reason. Nothing that'll involve prison."

"Okay. There is ONE THING Franz and I have always wanted to do..."

"What is it?"

A grin spread across Zorin's face now. Eva's smile disappeared.

"Uh-oh..." she said.

O

Eva stood before the great double doors with a groan of dismay.

"Renting out this entire hall is costing me so many marks..." she muttered. "But at least it makes her happy."

She opened the doors and the entire room was filled with balloons. Every inch and balcony had been covered in them. Franz let out a yelp of delight and went running into them.

"Mistress, look at them all!" he cried.

Zorin grinned and tossed a balloon at him. "Have a blast, kid."

Eva laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe you made me do this..." she murmured. "I didn't even know this many balloons existed."

Zorin cackled. "Franz?" she called, "Franz, where the hell did you go - There you are. Did you see that man's face when she asked for several thousands of them?"

Franz made a sick face and giggled.

"Yeah! That one!" Zorin laughed.

Franz giggled so hard, he fell over in the sea of balloons.

"I can't believe you actually did it," Zorin said, smirking at Eva. "You know I was kidding, right?"

"No, you weren't." Eva smiled.

Zorin frowned a little before staring at the mess of balloons with amusement. Franz was happily jumping through them and Eva smirked at her before joining the boy.

Zorin watched them before chuckling and deciding to join the two.

"You guys are idiots." she laughed.

O

Zorin and Eva went to see a movie that evening.

Well, Eva more or less insisted they have some time to themselves. She was assured that Franz would be fine accompanying Rip Van Winkle that night. Well, after some choice humor from the musket-wielding lunatic. There were only a few couples inside the theater.

Zorin glanced sidelong to Eva, who seemed engrossed in the film. A small smirk lit her lips and she rested her hand against Eva's knee. The other woman glanced down at the large hand on her before arching an eyebrow in Zorin's direction.

That hand rubbed her knee slowly and Eva stared straight ahead, her eyes slowly closing with a smile.

Although it didn't stop there. Zorin decided to be sneaky and move her hand further into Eva's dress. She jumped a little and Zorin tilted her head.

"Your hands are cold." Eva whispered.

"Oh. Sorry."

Zorin had a lazy, pleased smirk on her face now. "Maybe you can warm them up."

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"We're in public."

"I could care less."

She could see Eva's discomfort and shrugged her shoulders. "We're hardly the only ones," she said, gesturing with a flick of her head.

Eva looked over her shoulders and noticed the few couples in the theater had begun to spend time necking each other in their seats. One was even an SS officer, as far as she could tell in the low light. Zorin chuckled softly at her surprised expression.

"See? No one cares." she replied.

"Oh."

"Is that just an 'oh' or an '_oh yes_'?"

Eva smiled a little and adjusted herself in her seat so that she could lean up against Zorin. Their lips met in a deliciously slow kiss. For the moment, Eva had no objections to what was going on. But when Zorin's hands moved further into her dress, she pulled away.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Not like this." she said.

Zorin looked surprised for a moment. "Oh, I see..." she replied, her voice taking on a disappointed tone. "You don't want anyone seeing you with me."

"No! No...that's not true," Eva argued, in a hushed voice. "I just don't feel comfortable having sex in public. It's a personal preference, not a slight against you."

"Okay. Let's go somewhere else then."

Eva nodded, relieved. "Thank you."

They made their way through the seats and Eva muttered under her breath, amused. "I've seen this movie twice anyway..."

So they chose the backseat of Eva's car to get hot and heavy in. Well, Zorin being the heavier one. Eva didn't complain about having the larger woman on top of her, especially since they had little room. Which meant that she had more than enough control over their coupling.

Eva's hand found Zorin's belt and she began to undo it. All the while moving beneath her in a subtle grind. Zorin hissed sharply and clutched the edges of the seats, lowering her head for a kiss. Eva met her lips, distracting her while she touched the scars that Zorin had showed her before.

Even so, the woman atop her jumped as if she'd been electrocuted.

Eva realized her mistake and quickly stopped Zorin from retreating. "It's okay," she soothed, between kisses. "He's gone. He's not here to hurt you." She kissed her neck, noticing the obvious flinch. "They're just scars. They're not there. You're here with me now. I'll beat his ass if he ever crosses your path again."

Zorin grinned against her mouth. "You?"

"Yes. I will."

Zorin rolled her eyes and Eva met her lips for another kiss before choosing to kiss along her jaw and neck. Zorin's breathless exhalations excited her, but she made an effort not to hurry things too quickly.

"Just let me take care of you..." Eva crooned, against her ear.

Well, Zorin could stand a little bit of that.

Eva caressed and touched her bare skin beneath her starched shirt, noticing the mild jerks and clenching of her muscles as she touched specific places - a nervous gesture that she understood. Taking it slow was much more necessary than she thought before. She must have identified a great deal of touching with pain.

So Eva continued to soothe her with soft, gentle words, light kisses and caresses. When she met the woman's gaze, her eyes sought permission.

Zorin lightly raised her chin, her chest heaving a bit. The silent indicator to continue.

Eva's hands moved into her trousers; one between her legs. Zorin jumped a little before she relaxed with a soft groan, leaning her head forward across Eva's shoulder. Her breath felt hot against her skin as she began to pant. Eva's hand moved in slow, gentle circles while the other held the back of her neck.

"Fuck..." Zorin hissed.

"Good?" Eva queried.

Zorin didn't trust her voice entirely, so she settled for barely growling out a "yes". Eva continued the same motion before slipping two fingers into her. Zorin groaned out lowly, her fingers digging into the leather of the seats.

"Fuck yes, finally!" she snarled.

Eva moved her hand back and forth, starting slow until Zorin's breathless demands to go faster made her change the speed up a bit. So Eva obliged and Zorin's voice rose higher in approval. She refused to let Eva see her expressions though.

"Another..." Zorin gasped.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay. You won't. Do it!"

Eva granted her her request and slid another finger into her. Zorin's moans were almost haunting and she rocked against her hand, almost desperate in her movements. She hissed and cursed several times before Eva sensed her slowly coming undone.

"Faster!" Zorin commanded, through a gasp filled with lust.

Eva obliged and moved her hand faster. Zorin's groans sounded closer together and she nuzzled her ear.

"Are you close?" she asked.

Why was she still talking? "Mmm-yes..."

"Good. Enjoy it."

Zorin began to chant "fuck" over and over again before she fell over the edge with a particularly delicious cry of Eva's name. She jerked into the woman's hand several more times, riding out her orgasm before slumping on top of her, breathless and shaking in Eva's arms.

"Shit..." she hissed, with a few shaking moans. "Goddamn."

Eva smirked and rubbed her back. "Feel better?"

"Give me...a minute." Zorin mumbled.

"Of course."

Zorin took a moment or so to catch her breath before wiping her forehead. She met Eva's gaze with a peculiar, awkward smile before chuckling.

"It's been a while." she admitted.

"I can tell. I hope you liked it."

"Were my sounds any indication?"

"Ahah. Point taken."

Zorin allowed Eva to rub her back. "You're still shaking a little," Eva murmured. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Eva brought Zorin's head down to her level, finally kissing her temple. As she held her, Zorin laid her head down on her chest. Eva stroked her hair and face as she continued to catch her breath.

Sex for Zorin was somewhat of an enigma. One minute, she could really enjoy it, the next she could feel like shit. This wasn't the case, though. She felt...damn good right now. Somewhat boneless and in no way eager to get up any time soon.

"I hope the leather cleans well." Eva commented.

Zorin laid there for a moment before laughing.


	11. XI

~O~

**XI**

"How's the leg?"

"It doesn't hurt. I'm fine."

Zorin felt Eva squirm a little and arched an eyebrow, knowing precisely what sort of stimulation the woman was trying to achieve.

"Need me to take care of that for you?" she guessed, turning her head a little to look up at the other woman.

"I wouldn't mind it." Eva remarked, with a gentle chuckle.

Her face was mildly flushed. Ah yes. She had it bad.

Zorin straightened and sat up. She patted her leg once. "Come here. Sit on my lap."

Eva obeyed and straightened, climbing into Zorin's lap. Instinctively, she rested her hands on her shoulders and gave her a curious look.

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked.

"Fuck my fingers."

Eva's eyebrows went up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Fuck my fingers." Zorin held up two fingers and wiggled them.

"That's not entirely classy."

"Say that now. But my fingers are thick. They can hit the best spots."

Eva blushed.

"Well? Go on then."

Eva shrugged her shoulders and wiggled a little while Zorin moved her hand between her legs. It took a few moments of awkward movements before Eva's eyebrows went up. Her lips parted and she made a surprised sound.

"_O_-_Oh_..."

"See? I told you." Zorin flashed a toothy grin.

Eva swallowed thickly and nodded. "I-I see."

"Alright then. Get to it. Show me the girl who loses herself."

"Okay. Can you-?"

"What? Oh yeah. Sure."

Zorin nibbled her neck while Eva began a slow grind into the fingers that slipped into her. Every so often, Zorin would curl them, startling her with the sudden change in pressure. She grinned against Eva's ear, licking it once when she felt the woman shudder in her arms. She felt her fingers clutch her jacket, which hung loosely open.

Eva gasped when she felt Zorin's teeth press into her shoulder. The slight sting sent a wash of heat down her back and she felt the other woman's tongue lap at the spot. It felt frozen and fire all at once.

Zorin felt her tighten up at the bite and grinned. "Hmm, you like that?"

"Y-Yes..."

So she did it again, sucking on the flesh of her shoulder while Eva moaned and jerked into the combined stimulation. Zorin hissed sharply when she deliberately clenched around her fingers. Eva grinned at her, face flushed. Then, her panting slowly blended with soft groans that gradually increased in volume.

"Yeah, there you go..." Zorin hissed.

"I should warn you...I'm a screamer..."

That grin on her lover's face was delightful. "Ooh, that sounds interesting! Well? Go on. Let it out."

Eva laughed as much as her breathlessness would allow. Then, she leaned her head forward, resting it on Zorin's shoulder as she slowly began to come undone.

"Yeah, that's it, come on," Zorin encouraged, "Give it up."

It didn't take long. Eva tipped over with a broken shriek only a few seconds after, shuddering in Zorin's arms. The other woman chuckled, lifting her hand from the place between Eva's legs.

"Shit..." she said, "That was intense."

Eva took a few moments to catch her breath before laughing. She leaned her head against Zorin's shoulder. "You're not the only one who's been without that for a while," she admitted. She laughed a little more.

Zorin looked annoyed. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not."

"Then who else is here for you to laugh at?"

"No one! No...it's just...that was really good. REALLY good."

Zorin arched her eyebrows. "Ah. Well...yes. It had better be..."

Her eyes fell on the bruise on Eva's shoulder. She frowned at the sight.

"You have a bruise there."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I do." Eva smiled a bit. "I forgot it was still there."

"Was that from _that _day?"

"Yes. It's fine. It doesn't hurt. See?"

Eva poked it a little and Zorin watched her impassively.

"You're forgiving me too easily, you know." she muttered.

"It's okay. You're worth it."

O

_You're worth it._

Zorin was still thinking about that when they were driving back home to Eva's house that evening. She was telling her a story of her war days, but that sentence still stuck with her. It was confusing the more she considered what Eva had said. No one thought of her that way. This was...strange.

"...and I ended up wiping my ass with poison ivy," Zorin finished. "I didn't realize what it was until after the fact. Son of a bitch burned like hell for weeks."

Eva was howling with laughter. It was a good thing that Zorin was driving, otherwise she would have lost control of the wheel.

"Are you laughing at my itchy ass right now?" Zorin snorted.

"I'm sorry! I'm just picturing it."

"Don't imagine that!"

Eva stopped laughing after a few moments and they were quiet.

"So...how is your grandmother?" she asked, quietly.

"As fine as she'll ever be."

"How long does she have?"

Zorin smiled a little. She exhaled. "Not long."

"Are you sad?"

"No. Dying's a part of life. Why would I feel sad about it?"

Eva exhaled. "She is your grandmother. I just assumed it would be sad to see your family go."

"It's not."

Eva didn't argue further.

They pulled up into her driveway and Rip pulled the curtains aside to see them. She flashed a grin and opened the door, just as they were walking up.

"Hello!" she greeted. "It's good to see you two back. Franz was getting ready for a bath."

"Thank you, Herr Van Winkle." Eva told her, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." Zorin said. "Hey, that bitch Maud isn't here, is she?"

Rip shook her head, confused. "No. She went to bed in the servant's quarters shortly afterwards."

"Good."

Eva frowned at Zorin and they entered the house. She didn't remark on that, but went into the kitchen for something to drink while the other two women were talking.

"So I guess the two of you are pretty close now, yes?" Rip teased.

Zorin furrowed her brow. "What are you-"

Rip gestured to her own neck. "Love bites. I can spot them a mile away."

Zorin rolled her eyes. "Yeah? What's it to you?"

"Did you mention to her about the money you're going to be working for?"

"It didn't come up. We were fucking in her car."

Rip laughed a bit. "You should really tell her about it."

"I will."

"I'm serious. If the SS officials catch wind of this, you're going to need her on your side."

"I fucking know!"

Eva glanced down when Franz entered the kitchen in his bare feet. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and one on his head.

"Miss Eva?" he said. "Where do you keep the soap that won't make me smell like a fruit drink?"

Eva laughed heartily. "Sorry. That is the only kind I have."

Franz considered this for a moment. He shrugged. "Ah. It's okay. I'll be mango for tonight!"

Eva chuckled. "Franz. You are such a polite young lad. Where did you learn?"

"Well, the headmistress taught us. She was a mean woman, but not on all days," he explained. "I was sent to the orphanage when I was seven years old."

"And you are...how old now?"

"I'll be eleven in two weeks, ma'am."

"Two weeks? Why didn't you say anything? I could have gotten you something."

"That's okay, ma'am. Miss Zorin says a birthday is just a day. You still get older even if no one says it to you." Franz said, laughing.

"No, you know what? I'm going to get you something. And maybe you can tell me when Zorin's birthday is too."

Franz smiled and tilted his head. "My mistress doesn't like surprises, you know."

"Well, the two of you have become family. It's only right."

Franz brightened. "Okay!"

He started to go, but Eva stopped him, curious now. "Franz. What became of your parents?"

"Oh. My father died in war." Franz explained, his features filled with sadness. "My mother...she was ill. I don't know what kind of sickness she had, but the doctors sent me away because of it. It's okay, though. She was getting better. They said it was for the best that she died. She was a waste on society."

He turned and that was when Eva noticed his back; little circular scars that all spelled out the words "bad boy" on his back. Eva paled and swallowed thickly at the sight. Franz walked away, whistling happily to himself. But the sight had burned itself in Eva's mind.

How could anyone do such things to children?

O

"I understand now."

Zorin frowned at Eva when she said it. "Understand what?"

"Why you took to Franz so easily," Eva said.

They were sitting on her couch that night, watching the boy sleep by the fireplace with Dagmar. Zorin stared at Eva skeptically.

"I think you know what I'm talking about." Eva explained.

Zorin sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know how the kid does it."

"Does what?"

"Stay so damn happy. The world is shit and all he can do is smile."

"People cope in different ways."

"Yeah, maybe..."

Meanwhile, Hans paid Adolpha a visit to her pen and found that she wasn't there. Mildly confused, he followed her scent and met up with the Doctor in the corridors.

"What is it?" the man asked.

Hans looked around and the Doctor got the hint.

"I believe she's in the library now." he said. "Come on. Let's find her. It's time to feed."

The two walked to the library and found Adolpha sitting at a table, watching a documentary about the slaughter of wolves by humans. Her eyes were wide, mouth agape in horror. The Doctor quickly rushed to shut it off.

"Dammit, you fool!" he spat, to a nearby man. "Turn it off! She doesn't understand!"

The man was confused; he had been reading a book and not paying any attention to the other werewolf and her reactions. Hans quickly moved to Adolpha, who held herself and started crying.

"I was told to show her all history!" he insisted.

The Doctor glared at him. "Not THAT history! She didn't need to see that yet!"

He made his way to Adolpha's side and Hans had two hands on her shoulders, keeping her calm as best he could. The female wolf looked completely distraught and was mumbling nonsensical words.

"Adolpha, shh..." the Doctor soothed. "It's alright. What you saw..."

Adolpha looked up at them, confusion on her face. It was so horrible to see; she looked like a child who had been beaten for no reason.

"My wolf sisters...brothers...be dead?" she asked.

The Doctor glanced at Hans briefly before sighing. "Yes. I'm afraid so."

She looked at Hans, tears streaked down her face. "Human kill wolf?"

He stared at her silently before nodding once.

"Why?" Adolpha looked horribly confused and hurt. "Why kill wolf?"

The Doctor hesitated before responding. "The same reason humans kill other people," he explained, "Out of fear. If something is stronger or strange to them, they destroy it in hopes that it will never conquer them."

Adolpha sniffled. "I...see." she mumbled, a bare hint of bitterness in her voice. "Wolf kill to live. Wolf kill to eat. Human kill to kill."

"That's...regrettibly true, my dear." the Doctor said, sadly.

"No understand..." Adolpha said, shaking her head rapidly. "Bad. Wolf? Wolf no bad. Wolf animal. Wolf friend. Human real enemy. Human hurt to hurt. Not human. Never!"

"Adolpha, you surely realize you were human once."

"No!" Adolpha refused to believe it. "Me not human! You human! Killer! Adolpha not human. Adolpha wolf!"

The Doctor tilted his head. "You think I'm a killer? After I've helped you?"

Adolpha looked at Hans, conflicted. "No. Doctor friend..."

"There, you see? Yes, it is true there are monsters in the world. Most of them are humans." the Doctor smiled at her, patting her head with one gentle hand. "But there are a few who seek only to save the human race. To make them into better creatures. Like you."

Adolpha blinked once. "Adolpha...not understand..."

"You will. In time. Captain? Maybe you should take her to her pen tonight. Stay with her too. She needs comfort."

Hans nodded. He took Adolpha's arm and led her away.

"You? We can talk later." the Doctor addressed the man coldly.

"B-But sir..."

"I will not have my test subjects distressed! You knew this! Those were your orders!"

"Yes sir..."

Hans returned to the pen with Adolpha, who had been oddly silent. He looked down at her and noticed she was thinking. It was evident by the peculiar, thoughtful grimace on her face.

He nudged her once with one hand, an indication to speak.

She looked up at him, confused and hurt. "Human kill wolf..."

Hans hesitated before nodding.

"Adolpha still not understand..." she murmured. "Wolf good. Wolf pure. Wolf not bad."

Hans didn't know what to tell her even if he could. Humans were disgusting to him. All but a choice few who had taken him in and protected him.

"Why human hurt?" Adolpha was almost crying again. "Not understand. Human evil. Human killer. Human kill wolf for NOTHING!"

Hans stared at her as she continued to weep in her hands. He reached out with one hand and draped it over her shoulders. Adolpha simply cried harder, sobbing in his chest as she leaned into him.

Hans stared ahead, his features impassive. He simply clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to scream.

She had just reminded him of his darker past and it ached.

Everything ached.

"We only ones?" she finally asked.

Hans looked down at her, read the sadness in her eyes before he hesitated. Truthfully, he believed himself to be the only one left until she showed up. He had no idea how to answer.

So he simply held her.

O

_Twenty years ago_

_Amon Blitz sat at a table, counting his money. He grunted and cleared his throat before his eyes widened. He took a drink and counted his money again, sure something was wrong._

_"I'm missing money?" he hissed._

_He glowered down at a five-year old Zorin, who backed away. "Zorin! Did you take it?" he bellowed._

_She shook her head. _

_Amon stood up with a furious snarl. "INGRID!" he roared._

_Ingrid rushed into the room, fear lighting her face when he stood up from his desk. "Y-Yes husband." she said, in an uneasy tone._

_"I'm missing money," Amon hissed, advancing toward her. "You didn't steal it from me, did you? I told you what happens to those who steal from me!"_

_Ingrid panicked. "No, Amon! I would never steal from you!"_

_"SOMEONE DID!" Amon shouted. "And you were the only one in the house this afternoon!"_

_Ingrid whimpered and looked toward Zorin, who stood there with a frightened sound. Before she could move, Amon slapped her harshly across the face. It knocked her onto the floor and she held her reddened cheek, tears stinging her eyes. _

_Amon moved to hit her again, but Zorin rushed to stop it. She wrapped her arms around Amon's leg and clenched her teeth, glaring up at him defiantly._

_"Don't hit her!" she cried._

_Amon snarled and kicked Zorin from his leg. She stumbled into the wall and watched as her father kicked and beat on her mother without a second thought._

_"You fight back and it will only hurt more!"_

Zorin and Eva were standing in a park, watching the children playing together that morning.

"Okay, we're here. Can we go now?" she muttered.

"Soon. Franz missed his friends," Eva said, gently, "I think he should be able to see them every now and again, yes? Then, we can go."

Zorin groaned and rolled her eyes.

Franz rushed up to them, grinning. "Mistress, can I?" he asked, looking up at Zorin.

"Ugh, fine. Make it quick..."

Franz happily rushed up to his friends, who immediately swarmed around him with excited cheers and happy embraces. Eva chuckled at the sight.

"I had no idea he was so popular," she murmured, amused.

"Franz is a good kid." Zorin said, distracted somewhat.

"That he is." Eva turned to her. "I had an idea. His birthday is coming up soon. So before you go back to work, would you do something for me?"

Zorin squinted at her. "That depends..."

Eva took her by the lapel and pulled her down to her level so she could whisper her idea in her ear. Zorin arched her eyebrows skeptically.

"You're kidding." she said.

"No. I don't joke." Eva told her, "Just do this for me, please?"

"Fine. But your ass is mine tonight."

"Figuratively or literally speaking?"

"Both."

Eva grinned. "I look forward to it."

O

Zorin had paid a visit to Eva's office that afternoon and they were talking about camp shipments. Emil joined in shortly afterwards with trade documents.

"Eva, I have a question," he said, "Why is it Herr Blitz thinks she can smoke in here?"

Zorin raised her eyebrows at him, taking a long drag of her cigarette. "Because I do whatever I want, when I want, you little Bavarian fruit topping."

Emil glared at her for a moment before smiling at Eva. "So, how is the assignment going?"

Eva exhaled. "It's going..."

Zorin looked at her curiously. "What assignment?"

"Oh! Well, the camp investigations. I told you about those."

"Oh yeah."

Emil smirked at Zorin. "I hope things are going well at your camp." he said. "We wouldn't want any accidents, now would we?"

"Don't get cute with me, mustache."

Emil furrowed his brow and touched his mustache instinctively at that supposed insult. Eva gave Zorin a look before she returned to her papers.

"Thank you, Emil. Oh, and PLEASE tell Klaus that if he drinks all of the coffee and runs off before we can catch him, he's buying it again. Don't think I don't know what he's doing."

Emil laughed. "I will."

He waved at her and to Zorin, but the woman held up her middle finger and he grimaced before walking out of the office. Eva shook her head.

"That wasn't nice." she said.

"Who the hell said I was nice?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Well, did you get done what I asked?"

"Yeah. And you're welcome."

She smiled back in return.

"This'll be good. I promise." Eva said.

"It'd better be good. Because Franz knows you have something for him planned. He's been jumping on his bed ever since."

"As opposed to what?"

"Singing 'Happy Birthday' for eight hours straight."

Eva arched her eyebrows. "Well, I don't think - Wait, eight hours?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow. I applaud his dedication."

"Shut up."


	12. XII

~O~

**XII**

Eva was at her desk when she received the call.

"Yes... Yes, I'll be sure to tell her. Thank you." she said.

Zorin's mother had hung herself in her bedroom. She had been found by a delivery boy who reported that she did not meet him in the front of the house as usual. Eva wasn't sure how she was going to deliver this news, especially since Zorin's grandmother was dying as it was.

After work, Eva arrived at Zorin's home.

"Well, look at you," Zorin remarked, "You look like the day really fucked you over."

Eva smiled weakly and looked over toward Franz, who had been cleaning dishes. "Franz?" she said, "Could you leave the two of us alone? We need to talk."

"Yes, ma'am." Franz acknowledged.

He left the kitchen and made his way to the back of Zorin's house. The woman watched him go before frowning curiously at Eva.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Zorin, it's...your mother," Eva said, quietly. "She's dead."

Zorin's smile disappeared. She looked confused. "What?"

"She killed herself." Eva continued. "I received the call from Margarete, who had discovered the report."

Zorin blinked a few times, as if she couldn't process that. Then, she calmly shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "Shit. I didn't think she had it in her. Bitch had it coming anyway."

Eva looked surprised when Zorin turned away to the kitchen for something to eat.

"How'd she do it anyway?"

"Uhm...she hung herself with a phone wire," Eva said. "But that's not... It doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it bother me? You saw how much I hated her."

"She was still your mother..."

"And I thought you were pissed at her anyway."

"I was...but..."

Zorin shrugged her shoulders and took out a cookie in a jar. She bit into one and offered it to Eva, who shook her head in polite refusal.

"Zorin..." she began. "I admit, I was angry with Ingrid and that hardly excuses what she let happen, but she was scared. She wasn't all at fault."

"You know what, Eva? I would stop right there while you're behind." Zorin warned, raising a finger. "Stop before you cross the line. That woman stopped being my mother long ago. She's dead now. Saved me the trouble of doing it myself."

Eva looked shocked for a moment, but then, frowned curiously. "Why didn't you do it sooner?"

Zorin paused at the counter with her back to her. She was silent for the longest time before she turned and glowered coldly at Eva.

"Fuck you, Eva." she hissed. "Fuck you."

She stormed away down the halls without another word.

Eva watched her go and hung her head sadly.

O

The following few weeks, Eva and Franz spent the morning in Eva's kitchen making cookies and baking pies while Zorin watched them from afar. She didn't know what to make of the sight. It wasn't like she had any good memories like that to compare with. Eva was doing all the things for Franz the way a mother should have.

And plus, she was doing things for his birthday too. It was fucking unfair that the little brat had a woman to tend to him and care for him like he was her own son.

"...and then we wait until the pies cool." Eva finished. "By the window. Wow, you did an excellent job, my boy."

Franz smiled happily. "Can I have first bite?"

"You may. As soon as you wash up."

"Yes, ma'am."

Franz rushed off and Eva turned to Zorin as she approached. "I have a few made up for work," she said, referring to her pies, "I know they'll appreciate it. You can keep a few too."

Zorin moved behind her and wrapped her arms possessively around her waist. Eva sighed.

"You know, you have quite the mood swings..." she said, disappointment in her voice. "But I suppose I am at fault for that. It was personal and I shouldn't have assumed."

"No. Don't worry about it."

"Really?" Eva looked confused. "That's...different."

Zorin tilted her head. "Different?"

"Your colorful vocabulary tends to prove that point."

Zorin chuckled against her neck. "I aim to please."

"Uh-huh..."

"Eva, I'm...not very good at this shit," Zorin muttered, as if uncomfortable, "So what I am is all I have. I can't dress myself up pretty and be expected to act sweet. Sorry. I can't do that. So this is the real deal. If you can't handle it, hit the road now."

Eva turned and frowned at her. "If I wanted to do that, I would have a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not one to waste my time for anything."

Zorin murmured thoughtfully and turned to go, but when Eva started to walk behind her, she quickly turned and made a sharp gesture with her hand.

"Don't walk behind me." she said, with an edge.

"Where do I walk?"

"Alongside me."

"Okay..."

Zorin growled impatiently and Eva frowned at her.

"Why don't you like anybody walking behind you?" she asked. "I'm sure they've done it before."

"If they have, they're not stupid enough to do so for long."

Eva sighed and shook her head. "Alright."

She still never fully comprehended why Zorin hated it when someone walked so close behind her. She suspected it had something to do with her childhood and her father, but she wasn't about to bring that up. It was sensitive and not something one asked another person.

"I wanted to show you the present I bought for Franz," she said, hoping to change the subject, "Since you've known him longer, you'd know if he'd like it."

"Yeah, sure."

Eva reached into a closet and pulled out a box. She opened it and removed a winter jacket from it. Zorin's eyebrows went up.

"I never had kids myself, but I know Franz needed a good jacket," Eva said, "So...what do you think?"

Zorin nodded her approval. "It looks fine to me."

"Good."

She set it back into the box and pushed the box into the closet.

"I should be returning to my villa," Zorin said, evenly, "I have plans tonight."

"Plans?" Eva queried, "Like what?"

"Plans. That don't involve you."

Eva frowned, a little surprised by the abrupt tone in Zorin's voice. "I see. Well, would Franz be going with you?"

"Yeah. Once he's done washing up."

"Fine."

"I'll return tonight."

"I'm sure you will."

Zorin was mildly surprised by Eva's tone now, but didn't ask on it.

O

That evening, the cheers and cries from the throng of spectators filled Zorin's ears.

The makeshift fighting arena was built in an old warehouse outside of Berlin and many SS officers had met up as well to be certain the bets issued were all correct. Zorin was eager to get the fighting underway.

Her first opponent was a towering sailor with thick, rippling muscles and several scars across his chest and back. He was also missing an eye.

Franz stood outside of the arena, fear on his face.

"Alright, Zorin, are you ready?" an SS officer asked.

"I am. Bring the fucker to me!" she hissed, grinning.

As the fight began, Eva was sitting alone in her car. She let out a sad sigh and shook her head before pulling up to Rip Van Winkle's villa. She knocked on the door and immediately, a servant answered it.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"I need to speak with Herr Van Winkle."

"Of course."

Meanwhile, Zorin had her knee pressed into the sailor's throat. Both combatants had bloodied faces and sweat beading down their bodies. The sailor's face had begun changing colors and the cheers in the warehouse increased in volume, eager to see more blood.

The next combatant was beaten down by Zorin's brutal kicks.

Another by a wicked elbow to the face.

Each one fell at her hand.

As the bloodbath continued, Eva pulled up to the warehouse, along with Rip and several SS officials, armed with guns. They approached the guard at the front of the building, who stopped them.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, smiling innocently.

"Yes, we need to get inside," Eva told him.

The guard laughed. "You need payment."

"I have mine here," Rip said, pointing her musket in his face.

"So do I." Eva added, pointing a handgun in his face as well; a Walther PPK.

The man smiled nervously now. "C-Come inside."

The little group poured into the warehouse, led by Eva. Her eyes widened at the sight of the fight going on between Zorin and another SS soldier.

She raised her gun to the ceiling and fired.

The deafening sound silenced all commotion in the warehouse. Eva turned her focus to the two combatants in the makeshift ring and raised her gun to the SS soldier; he was in the middle of pinning Zorin in a wicked choke hold.

"Get off of her." she commanded.

The man quickly backed away, his hands raised. Eva regarded Zorin with a hard glare before she exhaled through her nose, as if releasing a heavy burden. Zorin was bleeding and parts of her face were already swollen. She looked like hell, but proud of herself.

Eva glared at the crowds around her. "All of you LEAVE AT ONCE!" she shouted, "Any one of you that I find still here will be subject to arrest!"

Immediately, the crowds poured out of the warehouse, talking at once and frantic to get out. Eva watched them go before she turned to Zorin.

"We're going home," she said, harshly. "Explanations can come later."

Zorin glared at her. "Wait, you can tell me what-"

Eva whirled on her, pointing a furious finger in her face. "I am Minister of Intelligence and Foreign Affairs!" she shouted, in a tone that actually shocked Franz standing there, "I most certainly _can_! Get in your car and take Franz to your villa! Now!"

She turned and left the warehouse with the others.

O

Rip was standing there in the kitchen, uncomfortable.

She watched Eva tend to Zorin's wounds.

"Hold this to your eye," Eva ordered, in a brisk tone; she held an ice pack in her hand and pressed it to the left side of Zorin's face.

"Well, I suppose I'll be going, then..." Rip said. "See you tomorrow, Zorin?"

"Yeah, I guess." Zorin murmured.

"Thank you, Herr Van Winkle," Eva told the other woman. "Have a good evening."

Rip left the villa and Eva turned coldly to Zorin now.

"I have an open mind," she said, "Care to explain?"

Zorin snorted. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, really? Please then, help me understand," Eva snapped, "Help me comprehend this level of insanity before I go to the Major about this. As his inferior, I'm certain he's caught wind of what's going on! How do you think I'm going to explain this to MY superiors?"

"I was going to win money, Eva!" Zorin spat. "This may come as a shock to you, but not everyone has money!"

Eva frowned, softening a little. "Money? Why did you need to fight in an illegal match in an old canning warehouse for money? Why couldn't you have come to me? On top of that, what could you have needed the money for?"

Zorin paced a little before reaching into her pocket and removing a piece of paper. She snorted and thrust it out to Eva. The other woman stared at her curiously and took the paper, opening it up. It was an article about a graveyard.

"My grandmother isn't going to be buried there," Zorin spat, "She's the wife of an SS soldier, but since he didn't die serving the Fatherland, she's going to be dumped in some shitty little hillside. She wants to be put there and I don't have the money to do it. THAT was what it was for."

Eva's eyes narrowed. Her features smoothed out in shock. "I...had no idea..."

"Yeah, you didn't. And now you fucked it all up."

"Zorin, I knew about the fight from the start, but I didn't know that this is what it was for."

Zorin stared at her.

"Yes, you remember when I said that the Chancellery was filled with horrible gossip? I picked up on it some time ago," Eva continued, handing the paper back to her. "I was hoping you'd just come out and tell me, but I was worried you'd be killed."

Zorin scoffed and shook her head.

"Look, let me take care of this-"

"No. I can do it myself!"

"Obviously, you can't. Let me pay for whatever money you still need and we can give your grandmother a proper send off into the next life."

Zorin looked conflicted.

"It's okay. I can take care of everything. I'm still disappointed that you decided to lie to me all this time, but at least we know what it was for."

Zorin licked her lips thoughtfully. "So...you're really doing this?"

"Yes. If money was what you needed, you just had to ask."

Zorin sat back down in her chair, shifting uncomfortably. Eva just sighed and walked over, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

"No more lies, okay?" she said, gently. "Just be as honest with me as you can."

O

The following morning, Zorin dressed herself and cleaned up before making her way downstairs.

She stopped when she noticed a plate of food at the table and a card. Tilting her head, she walked over and picked up the card. It read:

_I had to leave early to do damage control. I made some of your favorites. Have a good day. I'll see you tonight. - Eva._

Zorin smiled a little and murmured her approval before she picked up the plate. It smelled quite delicious, so she decided to eat her breakfast on the balcony overlooking the camp.

"Franz!" she called. "Don't forget to clean the stables today!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Zorin kicked back and rested her feet on the balcony edge, eating her breakfast. She paused between chews when she noticed a few soldiers making their way into the stable. Zorin groaned with annoyance and set her plate down.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" she muttered.

Of all the things she didn't want to deal with, it was insubordination. She had a painful headache and these morons were not going to make it worse.

"Hey!" Zorin called, making her way to the stables, where her soldiers were crowding. "I didn't give the order to stop working! Get back to your posts. Now!"

The soldiers parted a bit, smiling weakly at her. One of them stepped forward and held out a card. Zorin frowned at him, confused.

"What's this?" she asked.

"We've heard about your grandmother, Obersturmführer." the soldier said, "We all signed this card wishing her well and got this for her."

Another soldier held out a huge bouquet of flowers. Zorin held out her arms in disbelief and took it.

"We wish her luck in her journey to Valhalla." a soldier in the back said, smiling.

Zorin stared down at the offerings, and then to the soldiers watching her. She looked confused, mildly lost about this before she cleared her throat.

"Fine then. Get back to work." she ordered. "All of you."

"Yes, sir!" they said, together.

Zorin promptly walked away, swallowing thickly.

Stupid, touchy-feely idiots...

O

Nadja had been bed-ridden long after the award ceremony. Her servants had tended to her every need, much to Zorin's approval.

She knew her grandmother couldn't see the offerings, but she could feel the flowers. Zorin sat by her bedside, reading off the names that had been signed on the card. Nadja was honored by this and even brightened when Zorin read off Eva's name.

"Oh my, they did this for me?" she said, chuckling.

"Yeah. I don't know why," Zorin muttered.

"Maybe you've finally found friends after all, Liebchen," Nadja mumbled, weakly, "Real friends. Not just soldiers who follow your every whim."

Zorin exhaled. "Yeah right..."

Nadja patted her hand.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you," Zorin told her, smiling a bit, "I've managed to get the money for your funeral. You're going to be buried where you wanted."

Nadja smiled. "Really? How did you manage it?"

"Eva's offered to pay for it."

"Oh, I knew that girl was a keeper." Nadja said, chuckling. "I guess when my old ass is burning in hell, I'll be able to give her a call every now and again."

"You're not going to hell, you old prune," Zorin snapped. "If I find you there, I'm beating your ass and dragging you out of it."

"Ahaha, I know you will, Liebchen..."

Zorin leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "To be honest, I don't know what to think about it."

"About what?"

"Eva."

"That girl is something else, Zorin. Hold onto her." Nadja said, giving a small cough between words, "I know it's difficult to trust anyone, but I have a good feeling about her. It says a lot about me. I want you to give her all that you are in hopes she'll do the same."

"Why? I could end up fucked if that's the case."

"Oh, but that's what I did with your grandfather," Nadja replied, amused, "And you know what? I ended up having the time of my life. I was happy. You can be too."

Zorin shook her head, still refusing to believe that.

"I'm blind, but I can hear you shaking you head," Nadja laughed. "Just try, Zorin. An old woman's dying wish, then. What do you have to lose?"

O

Adolpha was angry with him.

Hans had offered her a kill of the largest deer he could find, but Adolpha was not impressed. When the Doctor asked her about it, she simply refused to answer. It was strange to him as it was customary for male wolves to offer their intended a kill.

"So they're fighting?" Rip asked, when the Doctor informed her of the situation.

He exhaled, nodding. "Yes."

"Oh my God, what is that even LIKE?" Rip asked, cackling.

Hans stared at Adolpha, who had taken her wolf form and turned her back from him. Her yellow eyes were filled with an almost insulted glare.

What had he done wrong? Was it true that he had been "domesticated" for far too long? Adolpha seemed annoyed with him and pushed the carcass aside as if it were made of poison. To him, the kill was large, fat and the horns enormous. It should have been something impressive to her.

But she did not speak. She raised her haunches at the corpse and hissed.

Hans glanced at her briefly before turning his attention to the kill. He sniffed it delicately and probled the bite he had made to its neck.

He saw nothing out of the ordinary.

But then, he scented again.

A sickness.

The kill had pneumonia and weak joints. It had been dying anyway and he brought it to her. It was no wonder she was insulted by the gift. He had basically told her he found her worthy of a sick, crippled prize. It was not something you gave to a soon-to-be mate. That was what he had been taught by his family.

Adolpha stared at him, her nose pricked up with annoyance. She looked as if to say, "see it now"? Hans quickly corrected this error by taking the deer and dumping it into disposal. Adolpha still looked insulted, even on her wolfish features, but transformed back and frowned at him.

"Hans not make good kill," she stated.

He turned to her, shaking his head.

"Hans want Adolpha...as mate?"

Hans hesitated. He didn't know how to respond, even if he could.

Adolpha stared at him, as if confused. "Mate. Me?"

The Doctor watched the two from behind the pen. He glanced from Hans to Adolpha, but didn't speak. This was progress and he wasn't about to do anything to ruin it.

Hans nodded his head once.

Adolpha smiled a little. "Alpha wants Adolpha?"

Again, another nod.

"Adolpha wants Hans too."

Hans felt a wave of heat fill him at those words. His skin ached and his spine tingled in that familiar urge to shift. To impress this female with his visage of a strong, healthy male. His instincts were rising slowly, despite his own mental thoughts. Adolpha simply turned away then.

"But Hans catch Adolpha first."

She shifted then, taking the shape of her large, red wolf form. She looked at the Doctor with a deep rumble, awaiting his okay with it. He smirked and nodded before opening the pen door that would set her free into the forests. She took off into the night, her scent lingering in Hans' brain.

He waited for a good long while before he bent forward, his entire body shifting into his wolf form as well. He gave a bellowing call to the red wolf ahead, a call that carried his urgency before he gave chase.


	13. XIII

~O~

**XIII**

Hans continued through the forest, following the heavy smell of Adolpha.

This was what he had been missing; the feel of grass beneath his paws, the smell of life and nature around him. The feeling of freedom and wonder. He had been trapped in a world of death and hatred. Out here, this was the true world. Back there was the lie.

But he had no choice. He had to stay faithful to them. They had saved his life. He would cherish this brief respite for now.

Adolpha was leading him somewhere, he could tell. Her scent traveled beyond the borders of a small creek and into a valley where deer quickly rushed away. She was familiar with this area, he had a feeling.

He pressed his paws into the ground, feeling the vibrations of the passing prey. His nose leaned into the wind and he could smell Adolpha carried with it. She was close, waiting for him...

Hans initially felt concern about this, but now that he was here, pursuing a female so receptive to him... His instincts took over and all else was forgotten. His loins ached; this was as much of a first for him as it surely was for her. It HAD to be.

He heard the sound of a call - a wolf in heat. But not Adolpha. An ordinary wolf, an animal. Maybe they responded to her. It wasn't necessary to dwell on that idea. Not when he had a mate to pleasure.

Hans surged through the valley and found her only a few feet away. He gave chase as she rushed off, but the run had clearly tired her as he was able to capture her, pinning her to the ground with his superior size and weight.

Adolpha let out a yell of delight and shifted back into her human form. Hans did the same, staring down at that grinning, flushed face.

"Adolpha...happy." she crooned.

Hans smiled and nodded his approval. He gave her a low nuzzle of his nose to her cheek and she licked the other side of his face.

Back at the compound, the Doctor smiled at the call of the wolves he could hear in the distance. It was melodic and carried the heat of sex behind it. It was a success.

It was only a matter of time before Adolpha produced offspring now.

O

Franz's birthday was something the boy had not experienced.

Well, in the way that Eva had promised; she had brought her friends from work and employees to her home. Zorin didn't seem entirely thrilled to see them all there, but Eva had prepared and paid for everything; the least she could do was tolerate it.

Franz was quite happy with the jacket and started wearing it around the house.

Zorin scratched the back of her neck and thrust a package out to him.

"Mistress, you brought me something too?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah, just...take the damn thing before I take it back..." Zorin muttered.

Franz eagerly started opening it. Eva smiled at Zorin.

Franz brightened when he realized what it was - a pocket watch.

"Mistress, is this really for me?!" he cried.

"Yeah, it is." Zorin said, "To make sure you're on time from now on for your tasks."

Franz happily studied the watch. "Yes, ma'am! Thank you!"

He hugged her leg until he realized what he did and pulled away with an apology. Zorin sighed, staring to heaven until she scoffed and reached out.

"Quick." she ordered.

Franz grinned and happily hugged her before rushing into the party with his gift. Eva smiled at the sight before turning to Zorin.

"That was thoughtful of you," she said.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I need to find Margarete," Eva said, "I think she has information about the whole incident in the warehouse. I'm hoping it's clear."

"Okay."

Zorin paced a little bit around the table where various dishes of food lay. She picked up a piece of sweet bread and began eating it.

Rip approached her and smiled. "So, how are things going?" she asked.

"Fine, fine." Zorin murmured, between bites of food.

"So I heard you got the money you needed." Rip continued. "I suppose that fight wasn't necessary after all."

"That guy was shit. I could have beaten him."

"Yes, you could have. Hey, did you know the Captain has a mate now?"

"Really?" Zorin smirked a little.

"Yes. It's gone quite smoothly with them too." Rip said. She giggled. "You should have seen them; two werewolves arguing is probably the most hilarious thing I've seen yet!"

While she was talking, Zorin glanced up and noticed Eva talking with Margarete. They were laughing and drinking together. Her eyes narrowed.

Margarete touched Eva's shoulder and laughed about something she couldn't quite hear.

Well, she wasn't having any of that.

So she began to make her way toward them.

"...I was just saying yesterday - Zorin, what the - " Eva was startled when the taller woman suddenly bent down, took her face in both hands and planted a kiss right on her mouth.

The faces around them strained at the sight; Rip slapped her hand on her forehead and Hans tilted his head, furrowing his brow like a confused dog. Margarete looked shocked and Emil dropped the cake he'd been eating onto the floor. When Zorin finally parted, Eva stood there, dumbfounded and dazed from the intensity of the kiss.

"O-Oh, well then..." she murmured.

Zorin glared down at Margarete, as if to say, "See that? This is mine". Margarete withered a little under her stare and backed away.

O

"I don't like her."

"Yes, we've established that earlier."

Zorin and Eva were in the kitchen that night; Eva was sitting at the table, reading glasses on her face while she went through her papers. Zorin seemed intent on leaning against the kitchen wall, pouting about what had happened. Eva was lost, of course.

"No, that bitch had no right," Zorin hissed.

"No right to what?" Eva said, frowning up at her.

"You know what! Fuck, do I have to explain it?!"

"Please, I honestly don't know what you mean."

"I'm watching her. She's got her hands on you and she's fucking laughing like a stupid little school girl!" Zorin snapped, making gestures with her hands. "And you're laughing with her!"

Eva furrowed her brow and considered this. Her eyes lightly flickered in realization.

"Yeah. She's not going to try anything stupid around me, especially right in front of my fucking face!" Zorin didn't see Eva get up and walk toward her. "Stupid cunt thinks I'm a fucking idiot, but I - "

"Hey, hey..." Eva soothed, putting her hands on Zorin's shoulders, "Stop it. That's not going to happen."

"How do I know that?"

Eva smiled. "Margarete's just my friend. That's all we've ever been." she assured her. "Plus, she's married to Emil."

"Marriage never stopped anyone before..."

"That made you jealous, didn't it?" At Zorin's snort, Eva continued. "You're quite possessive, I like that. It shows me you care."

"I don't fucking care, I just - "

"Come now, you do. Stop playing the hard-ass around me. I know otherwise." Eva reached into Zorin's shirt collar with one finger, gently caressing the skin beneath it. "I'm with you, Zorin. There's no need to be worried about that."

It was easy to believe her, especially when she was being touched the way she was; a small, simple gesture that felt quite nice. Zorin murmured with a mixture of approval and dismay. Eva kissed the underside of her ear and smiled up at her.

"How about you let me finish up down here and then I'll give you a nice back massage?" she suggested.

Zorin rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby."

"Then don't act like one," Eva teased affectionately, "Now, up you go, my big, muscled baby. I'm almost done here. I just need to fill out the rest of these forms."

"Fine, but I'm counting, Eva."

She disappeared upstairs without another word in.

Eva was true to her word; after she finished her papers, she met with Zorin in the bedroom to massage her back. Having the woman naked in her bed was certainly a delight to see.

Since Zorin was larger than she was, she could sit astride her back and work her fingers into the muscles in front of her without difficulty. Zorin murmured her approval with each caress.

Eva spent some time studying the hideous scars on Zorin's back, as well as the tattoos that covered the right half of it. She didn't want to think about the things she had been put through, but she felt sad for them anyway. To think that a man who was supposed to protect and love her did such things to his own child.

Zorin identified love with pain. So it was only natural for her...

"Fuck...yeah, right there," Zorin groaned into the pillow. "That's been stiff all morning."

"Here?"

"Yeah, push on it."

Eva did as she said and she felt a soft pop. Zorin groaned with pleasure.

"Ah, much better. Thanks." she said.

Eva nodded with a murmur. "Hey, can I ask you something?" she said, leaning down a bit to work into Zorin's shoulders.

A hesitated moment passed before Zorin answered. "I guess."

"Do you think about it?" Eva asked, "The future of Germany, I mean."

"Not really, no." Zorin answered. "I'm more concerned about me and where I'm going to be. Why do you ask, anyway?"

Eva hesitated. "I think about it sometimes. Just concerned, is all."

Zorin shrugged a little with a thoughtful sound until she felt Eva kissing her back. She closed her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I thought that would be obvious. I'm doing you."

"And I'm the only one you will be doing this to." Zorin showed her teeth with a glare.

"Ah yes, my dear girlfriend is showing her green-eyed monster yet again. Oh, wait..." Eva leaned forward and her eyes widened with delight. "You DO have green eyes!"

"Yeah, so?"

Eva smiled brightly. "I've never noticed until now. They're beautiful. I wish I had your eye color. Mine are so muddy and brown."

Zorin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like your thoughts. What are you trying to hide from me anyway?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"I think you are. No one's thoughts are THAT clouded and murky unless they've worked to get to that point. And even then, a little does show."

"It's like I told you; everyone is different. You can't possibly tell me you can read everyone's darkest thoughts and fears."

"I can. You're the first I've been unable to do so."

Eva draped herself over her and kissed her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Talk is cheap."

"Cheap, you say?" Eva straightened. "Roll over."

"Why?"

"Just roll over."

Zorin exhaled, but her curiosity took over and she waited until Eva climbed off of her before she rolled onto her back. She gave Eva an expectant look.

"Okay, I rolled over. Now what?" she muttered.

Eva climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. Zorin murmured with content and reached out with two hands, cupping her cheeks. Eva parted a little and smiled.

"Just lean back and enjoy this." she crooned.

She kissed her way down Zorin's chest, moving slow so the other woman could see her intent. And so that Zorin could stop her if she wanted to.

Zorin watched her, highly focused on the woman now. She licked her lips with anticipation.

Eva smirked at her and slowly dipped her head between Zorin's legs.

The woman leaned her head back, closing her eyes when she felt the sensation of that tongue and mouth on her. She reached one hand down, grasping Eva's head, holding her there.

She felt Eva grin against her flesh.

"Shit..." Zorin hissed, when she added two fingers.

Eva purred softly in response, doing unspeakable things to her that left a tingling in her legs. She performed an unusual sucking with her mouth that made Zorin jump and grab the headboard of the bed with her other hand.

"Fuck!" she spat.

Eva chuckled, pausing once to smile up at her. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

Zorin grinned down at her. "Shut up and finish what you started."

Eva certainly did work to finish it and Zorin had nothing more to say - well, besides various sounds of approval. When she was slowly coming undone, she did not hesitate to vocalize it.

"I'm coming..." she hissed.

Eva smiled. "Talk is cheap." she teased, affectionately.

Zorin gave her a crooked smirk, which looked funny when her eyes screamed with need. Oh, she certainly was close. So Eva resumed working her over and in a few seconds, Zorin was chanting some rather interesting obscenities before she tipped over with a strangled snarl.

Eva leaned up to kiss her, feeling her shudder a few times before stilling, returning the kiss. She felt boneless and relaxed now.

"Mm, I take it you've done that before," Zorin murmured, once they parted.

Eva rubbed her mouth against hers before she responded. "You got me. I have. You're not the first woman I've been with."

"I figured as much. No one works like that without some sort of experience under their belt."

"Complaining?"

"Do you HEAR me complaining?"

"No, I'm just teasing."

Zorin laughed a bit. "Yeah, and you're going to pay for that."

"Ooh, I most certainly hope so."

Zorin's stare became predatory. "Alright then. Get on your hands and knees."

O

The following morning, Eva awoke feeling satisfied and refreshed. Zorin was laying on her side, snoring away and even drooling a little. Eva smiled and laughed a bit before she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She could hear shuffling about downstairs which told her that Maud was busy preparing breakfast.

Eva spent time staring at herself in the mirror as she readied herself for her day. She frowned, tilting her head a bit before touching her side; bruises were there. Hm. Zorin must not have been aware of her own strength sometimes. Eva hadn't even noticed it until now.

She DID notice the little marks on her shoulders, where Zorin had spent time sucking on her skin there. A smirk touched her lips.

It had been a very interesting night.

Eva entered the bedroom and gave Zorin's shoulders a little shake. "Hey, time to get up." she said.

Zorin mumbled a bit.

"What?" Eva asked, leaning forward to hear better.

"Fuck getting up..." she said, a little louder now.

Eva laughed. "Well, none of that now. We have to work, remember?"

Zorin sighed impatiently, but nodded. "Yeah, I know..."

"Let's go. Come on."

Zorin rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. Eva whistled her approval at her naked form. Zorin flashed her a grin and raised one finger.

"Keep it up and you're going to have a sore ass." she played.

"Dear, I do. You saw to that, remember?" Eva laughed.

Zorin chuckled. "Yeah, I did."

It was unusual to see an almost awkward smile touch the taller woman's lips.

"That was fun, huh?" she said.

"Uh, yes. Yes it was." Eva replied.

"Alright, I'm washing up." Zorin quickly averted the topic and entered the bathroom.

"Good. And don't come downstairs until you smell better!"

Zorin waved her off and closed the door behind her.

She washed herself up quickly and cleaned her teeth with a washcloth as she had no toothbrush with her to do so. Sure, she had her mouth in personal places on Eva, but she didn't want to use the other woman's toothbrush. There was just something disgusting about that.

_"So how long are you going to lie to yourself, Zorin?"_

Zorin shook her head rapidly and ignored the voice.

_"Come now, dear. Don't ignore me. I taught you that was rude. Did you forget my teachings?"_

Again, Zorin ignored the hallucination of her father staring back at her from the mirror. She worked to get herself dressed and her eyes fell on the scythe she had leaned against the wall in the bedroom. She had found great pleasure in taking this with her constantly. Somehow, it was just a pleasant reminder of the thing she was and how much fear she could fill in the hearts of others.

_"She'll lie to you. They always do, remember? You're a filthy, disgusting thing worthy of shame and fear alone. And look at you. Why would anyone ever love you? I should have killed you the moment you were born."_

Zorin snorted coldly. "I'm stronger than you, father."

A cold, derisive laugh. _"Oh really? That's now how remember you the first sixteen years of your life."_

Zorin smiled coldly in return. "It's how I remember the last sixteen seconds of yours."

O

Rip wasn't the only one who received criticism from a family member.

Her mother was pacing in the living room of her villa while she worked to get herself dressed. She seemed uneasy about what Rip was doing and what was going on in the way of Germany's New Order.

"Mother, stop talking," Rip ordered, fixing her tie. "You're making me nervous."

Magnus entered the room, clearing his throat. He was tall and lanky, just like his daughter. He wore a thick pair of glasses across his crooked nose and dressed in clean, appropriate attire befitting his position. He also wore a Swastika across his lapel.

"Honey, take heed of what you say," he addressed his wife in that low, powerful voice, "Free-thinking isn't necessarily something you want to make a statement of to the Van Winkle family."

Erika looked at her husband with anguish. "Do you not see what they are doing?" she hissed. "They took away Rip's friend and for what? That girl - !"

Magnus smiled and shrugged his shoulder. "She wasn't a person, you know. Not in the traditional sense."

"Are you insane?!"

Rip was holding her hands to her ears. "Will the two of you stop fighting?" she spat. "All you've done is fight, fight, and fight! Ever since this regime began, all I hear is your childish squabbles!"

Magnus frowned sternly. "Hold your tongue."

"I'm leaving for work." Rip told them, furious. "I leave you two to your arguments."

She left without a moment's hesitation, but wiped her eyes when they couldn't see her.

The world really had just become insane.


	14. XIV

_Note_ - Just a fair warning, there is a scene or two in here that may be slightly upsetting. I'm just putting it out there to be safe.

~O~

**XIV**

It had taken a few months before Adolpha had become pregnant. After all, such a process was not to be rushed.

Somehow, the Doctor knew that pushing such a matter would not yield proper results in the long run, so he decided once and for all to allow them to mate on their own terms and in the environment most natural to them. But the most recent of their sessions yielded proper results.

He understood that looking at this with a more clinical eye wasn't entirely fair. He was still a doctor, after all. Hans didn't vocalize his displeasure in the matter - if he would do any talking at all. Adolpha seemed pleased, though. Not to mention proud that she was now going to be a mother.

According to the Doctor's limited research on werewolves, the males commonly granted their mates whatever it was they needed to be safe and comfortable during their pregnancy. This was proven to be fact as Hans was hunting for fresh meat for her almost constantly. It was instinctive; a natural response in a male werewolf. The Major granted him a leave of absence to make certain the birthing process would be perfect for them both.

Adolpha spent most of her passing days resting and in her wolf form, pacing around the little room the Doctor had set up for her. A pen hardly seemed appropriate for the Captain's mate, after all. And she seemed trustworthy enough as to not run away now that she had mated with him. Werewolves mated for life, as he recalled.

Hans returned with a freshly-caught duck in his hand. He held it up to Adolpha, who smiled at the sight.

"Duck!" she said, grinning. "Adolpha hungry."

The Doctor also noticed Hans was smiling a little more than usual. Perhaps a suitable mate was what he needed after all. This actually made him happy as well. It meant that future tests and training would go off without complications. And that was something he strove for.

Adolpha ate the duck that was offered and Hans watched her, still with that new, half-smile on his face. To think, that he was soon to be the father of wolf pups. He had been taught of such things, but never would he have believed it would be possible.

His father educated him on the values of a mate and how she was important above all. Hans took his father's teachings to heart and tended to Adolpha's every need.

"Adolpha will be good mate." she told him, smiling happily. "Adolpha will be good mother."

The fact that she was so happy made him feel happy.

It was the first in a long time.

O

Chaos ensued in the streets of Berlin.

Gestapo made patrols, deported people to camps and some were even shot for their defiance. Eva pretended not to notice what was going on. It was easier that way, even though the screams filled her ears. She didn't want to see it. She COULDN'T see it.

But when she arrived at her home, she could hear screaming coming from inside.

Actually, it was from Zorin, which panicked her. She ran into the house where she found Zorin holding her scythe in her hand and pinning a Gestapo foot soldier to the wall. Another had his hand on his holstered pistol and was trying to plead with her to release his comrade.

"Zorin!" Eva exclaimed. "What in God's name is going on?!"

"They took Franz!" Zorin spat, practically in hysterics.

Eva looked at the two men, shocked. "What?"

She had never seen Zorin like this before and it actually scared her. Not only did she look like someone who had torn apart her entire villa on her own, her expressions were terrifying and murderous. She looked like a raging beast barely tethered to the ground.

"We had the order!" the man pinned to the wall cried. "He is not a Baltic German!"

"WHERE IS HE?!" Zorin screamed, slamming him into the wall.

Eva quickly moved to break them up. But Zorin's grip was strong. "Zorin, let him go!" she shouted.

Zorin showed her teeth. "WHERE IS HE?!" she repeated, as if Eva didn't even speak to her.

"Goddamn it, help me!" Eva spat, to the other man. "She's going to kill him!"

The man moved to Zorin's other side and they both took turns prying her fingers from the other man's throat. Zorin was forced back, with much difficulty, but she still had her scythe pointed at the coughing man now.

"H-he was on the list!" he cried.

He let out a shriek and ducked, just as Zorin swung the scythe and it embedded itself inches from his head. Eva grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Zorin!" she yelled. "Stop! If you kill him, we won't find Franz!"

"THEY FUCKING CAME IN HERE AND TOOK MY SERVANT!" Zorin spat, in a terrifying tone of voice that could shatter stone.

Eva glared at the two men. "You came into MY house?" she said, "And took a child while I was away? Without giving me the order form?"

The frightened man nodded. "I-I'm sorry, but he was on the list!" he whimpered, "We were only following orders."

Eva's eyes narrowed. "You know who I am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then you know that those orders had to come from me." Eva continued. "And since Franz was in my home at the time, I would have received knowledge of this, but I did not. Now I want to know where the order came from and where Franz is."

The other Gestapo held out a clipboard to her. "We received it from the secretary for the Minister of Labor." he explained.

Eva frowned. "...What."

That was Margarete.

"She...doesn't have that authority." Eva's voice was shaking and she clenched her fists.

"His bloodline was not pure Aryan!"

Eva smiled rigidly, struggling to keep her fury down. "I had a feeling something like this might happen," she said, gesturing to them. "So I worked ahead and researched Franz's bloodline. His father was an SS officer by the name of Werner. Werner Schrodinger. His mother was a Frenchwoman and they had BOTH served the Fatherland proper. So yes, Franz is not a full-blooded German, but his blood and family history is sufficient to keep him out of the touch of the Gestapo. So whatever information you were given, it was false."

The two men blanched at their error.

"Now, where would Franz be taken," Eva asked, quietly, but her voice was hard enough to buckle steel. "Speak now, or I will not be held accountable for what Zorin may do to you."

"He would have been sent to a labor camp." the frightened man said, "Two hours ago, by train."

"You two are coming with us then," Eva said, coldly.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

Eva had started to go, but stopped and turned, speaking in a voice that would cripple a man.

"We will sort this mess out, rest assured." she promised - she meant it. "I am a woman of my word."

O

Franz was terrified.

He was surrounded by people he didn't know, pushed and shoved into a line where people were receiving marks on their arms. It was cold and he had no idea where he was. He saw a man standing with a rifle and bayonet attached to the end of it not too far ahead of him, watching with a cold, terrible fury on his face.

Franz turned and ran.

There were shouts of alarm and surprise from those in line; others didn't bother to see what would come out of this. A guard rushed him and Franz was ultimately smacked with the end of his rifle. The boy stumbled into the dirt and looked up in time to see the guard raise his rifle.

He raised his arms to protect his face, but the man was brutally yanked from him. The rage in his scream had transformed into a shriek of terror. Franz looked up when Eva appeared at his side to comfort him.

It was Zorin who had yanked the man from him, dragging him kicking and screaming. It was amazing how such a brutish-looking, terrifying man could scream and thrash like a frightened child that Franz himself had felt.

Franz was held in Eva's arms all the while Zorin stabbed the guard in the abdomen several times with his own bayonet. His screams had long but died down into horrible gurgles as he choked on his own blood, but Franz didn't see it because Eva had chosen to cover his eyes.

The look on Zorin's face as she did it; that horrible grimace of pure, unadulterated wrath, that terrifying snarl that escaped her lips sounded like someone choking on their own spit. The man's blood that sprayed across her face and clothes... Eva was seeing a good deal of it right now. But she did not stop it either.

To that end, Zorin continued eviscerating the man long after he was already dead. The sick, choking sounds were actually coming from her and the only other noises that followed with it were the wet, sticky sounds of flesh being ripped, blood being sprayed...

Eva watched the scene, too stunned to speak.

"Zorin, you can stop..." she said, quietly.

But Zorin didn't hear her.

It kept going.

O

Zorin was covered in blood, sitting on the floor in her kitchen.

Her hands were shaking and she seemed to be staring off into space somewhere when Eva finally walked in. She stared at the woman carefully before kneeling down beside her with a towel.

"Franz is a little shaken up, but he's okay," she said, quietly. "I just got him to bed."

Zorin didn't answer. She seemed completely shaken herself.

"Zorin, you need to talk to me..." Eva told her, "Please."

She wiped Zorin's cheek of the blood. Most of it had ended up on her hands, forearms and face. When she finally did speak, it croaked out of her.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." she promised. This fists clenched tight.

"No, you're not," Eva said, sternly, "Leave Margarete to me. If you kill her too, then there will be more problems than we need to have. I'll fix this. Don't look at me like that; I will."

"You fix it, or I'm going to."

Eva knew that Zorin had every intention of carrying that threat out. So she sighed and took her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Get cleaned up. There's no point in scaring Franz more than he already is," Eva told her. "I'll be heading home soon."

"You're not staying?"

"Why do I need to stay?"

"Considering what happened, I think you should."

Eva exhaled through her nose. "That is exactly WHY I need to go." she said. Off of Zorin's odd look, she continued. "I need to think about this - what I just saw. I know how to protect myself if need be. I just need some time."

Zorin frowned at her. "Time... I know what that sounds like and I don't like it."

"Okay, well let me tell you what _I_ don't like," Eva continued, her voice taking on an edge, "There are many things I can turn a blind eye to. There are a lot of quirks I can get over. But I NEVER want to see your eyes look the way they did out there again."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were killing that man, I saw your face as you did it." Eva said. Pain touched her features. "You enjoyed it. I know you did."

Zorin scoffed, looking away.

"Is that what this is about?" she spat.

"Yes. I need some time alone for tonight." Eva replied. "My bed and body won't be yours for the time being. I'm sorry. I just need to go."

Zorin stared at her in disbelief as she turned and gathered her things before leaving out the front door.

_Germany _

_1916_

_Amon cackled. _

_Zorin charged at him full force. Even though she was merely seventeen years old, she was still large enough and muscular enough to take on her father. _

_"Come on, girl!" he sneered, "Come and take a shot at your father!"_

_Zorin snarled and lunged with a scream, but Amon grabbed her by her jacket and tossed her into the dirt. He chuckled and pressed his boot into the back of her head, pinning her._

_"You can't be stronger than me, Zorin," he sneered, "You never were strong. I remember that well."_

_Zorin grunted with effort and grabbed his ankle, twisting. Amon almost lost his balance, but jerked away when Zorin swung her fists._

_"I always hated you!" she spat, seething with rage._

_Amon smirked at her, kicking out and catching Zorin's abdomen. "But you BECAME me, child." he hissed. "All of that. Those 'lessons' were because you deserved it."_

_Zorin punched, kicked and lashed out in a blind rage until Amon managed to grab her in a horrible lock. He grinned at her, flashing those teeth._

_"Now what will you do?" he hissed. "You can't beat me."_

_Zorin glared at him before she opened her mouth and sank her teeth into his neck. Amon screamed out in pain and she ripped a wicked chunk of flesh from him in a spray of blood. She spat the chunk out off to the side. Amon staggered back from her, choking on his own blood. _

_He did not see THAT coming. _

_Amon held his throat, spitting blood from his lips. Zorin watched him as he backed away, disoriented. He fell backwards, still holding onto his throat. _

_"You can choke on that," she hissed, spitting some blood from her mouth. _

_Amon' blinked rapidly, coughing a horrible puddle of blood before he grinned. "Good girl..." he groaned. _

_Zorin's eyes widened. She raised her foot and stomped his chest._

_"I'm not you..." _

_She stomped him again and his body seized in pain. More blood gushed from his mouth. He was slowly going into shock with each stomp to his chest._

_Zorin was crazed at this point. _

_"I'm not you!" she chanted, almost screaming. "I'm not you! I'm not you!" _

O

Eva struggled to keep her anger under control.

Emotion was something she was normally quite good at keeping tied down, but it was difficult this time. Margarete had been her friend. Her close friend since their training. She couldn't fathom why she had decided to do something like this, especially to Franz.

She had ordered for Margarete to meet her in her office.

She was a little uneasy, which made sense.

"Margarete, we need to talk about what happened last night," Eva said, sternly.

"What happened?"

"Don't play stupid, you know what happened."

Zorin was making her way into the Chancellery. She could see Margarete and Eva talking and decided to eavesdrop by placing her fingers to the wall and using her magic to make out what they were saying.

"...my home was invaded and torn apart!" Eva snapped.

"I-I didn't know - "

" - What they were going to do?" Eva interrupted, glaring coldly down at her. "What in God's name did you THINK they were going to do? I know why you did it, but I still can't comprehend it!"

Margarete withered. "E-Eva, I was following the list!"

"STOP lying to me!" Eva shouted, slapping her hand on the desk.

The sudden shout interested a few people at their desks, but they didn't stop too long to listen. Zorin raised her brows at Eva's sudden fury.

"You have had a problem with Zorin since the day I introduced her to you!" Eva said, harsh, "But to involve an eleven year old boy... I can't even imagine why my own friend would do something like that!"

Margarete started to cry.

Eva's eyes narrowed. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh NOW what the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, exasperated. "You certainly didn't cry when you issued that order! Why are you crying now?"

"I...didn't mean to upset you..." Margarete mumbled.

"Upset me?!" Eva laughed in disbelief. "You have no idea who was the most upset here! You had Zorin's servant taken from her! That woman is a damn time bomb! You're lucky she didn't cut your head off!"

"It should have been me..."

Eva frowned, confused and annoyed. "What?"

"Me. It should have been me..." Margarete was fidgeting. "Not that horrible woman."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Margarete, speak in sensible sentences, for God's sake." she snapped.

"I loved you before she came into the picture," Margarete was crying again.

Eva stood there, stunned. Zorin arched her eyebrows.

_She was right... _Eva thought.

"...What?" she said, evenly now.

Margarete went on to explain how she had been in love with Eva for a long time, but married Emil because it was what the Reich had called for. Her mother had condemned her for her "fantasies" and marrying a man was better for her anyway. She even claimed that she had to get drunk just to sleep with her husband to make it somewhat bearable.

The entire time, Eva was floored by this new information.

She sat behind her desk, listening to Margarete cry the entire time.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you..." she said.

Eva exhaled through her nose. "You're still confused. It wasn't me you should be sorry to." she told her.

Margarete stared up at her, pained.

"You love how I helped you through school. You love how I got you this job." Eva continued, leaning back in her chair, "You love that I was your friend. But I don't think you're IN LOVE with me." She shrugged her shoulder with a sad smile. "You just think you are."

Margarete shook her head rapidly. She seemed adamant that her thoughts were real.

Eva sat in silence before she sighed and stared at her friend sadly.

"You've endangered my family," she said, evenly. "I can't even call us friends anymore. This...makes me feel sick. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be filling out a request to send you on a 'leave of absence'. I think it may do you some good to stay at home from now on."

Margarete looked horrified. "You're having me fired?"

"No. Just on leave until further notice," Eva said, quietly. "I think you need some time to think."

Margarete rose, pleading. "Eva, don't!" she begged. "I - We can forget about this! Please, you can't stay angry with me! I didn't mean to let it go this far!"

Eva stared up at her, featured filled with sadness. "I'm not angry. I'm disappointed." she told her. "Now, I've called Emil to take you home. He'll be here shortly."

Margarete buckled and began to cry again. Eva continued filling out the form without hesitation. She turned it to Margarete and offered the pen.

"Sign it, please." she ordered, evenly.

Margarete cried as she did what Eva told her.

"The Minister of Labor will receive a new secretary for the time being," Eva explained, "I'm sorry."

It took only a few minutes before Emil entered Eva's office. He looked curious and a little surprised to see Margarete crying.

"Eva. I received your message," he said, "What's wrong? The Minister of Economics said you sounded really angry about something."

Eva glanced at Margarete. "Take her home. She is being put on temporary leave."

"What for?!"

"Just go. The two of you will have a lot to talk about."

O

Eva walked the streets of Berlin that evening to get something to eat. Maud could have made her dinner, but she didn't want to go through the questioning her servant would have for her. So she stopped at a cafe, ignoring the patrolling Gestapo who passed by.

Eva straightened the Swastika pin before entering the cafe. When waitresses saw her, they immediately stood at attention and she was led to a table.

She ordered a cup of coffee and a sandwich. It was all she had the stomach for.

After a few hours, Zorin sat down at a chair across from her.

"So..." she said, "Are we going to talk like adults or are you just going to avoid me all day tomorrow too?"

Eva exhaled. "Zorin, I assumed you were going to respect my wishes and give me time to think."

"I did. You had time to think. Now I'm here. So let's talk about it."

"I already told you what it was. I just needed to think about what happened. On my own."

"Tough shit. If I can't have that luxury, then neither can you."

"Real mature. Let's add stalking to the list of grievances."

"So you're going to attack me for something your friend did?"

Eva glared at her. "She had a reason to do it. That is all I'm saying."

"So you're siding with her?"

Eva clenched her teeth. "No. You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"That 'thing'. Stop it."

"What thing?"

"That LISTENING problem."

Eva looked around before she took Zorin's hand and dragged her into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and Zorin arched her eyebrows, mildly surprised by this.

"Let's get something clear here; You don't get to dictate what I am supposed to feel," Eva said, sternly. "You do not get to judge me. You most certainly do not get to point fingers after what I saw out there."

Zorin frowned at her. "You haven't specified. You just ASSUMED."

"I know what I saw!"

"Really? I was angry. I wanted to kill him, yeah." Zorin snapped. "He was attacking Franz and I _wanted _him dead. I was setting an example to the rest of them." She slapped her hand on the wall nearest Eva's ear, emphasizing her next words. "DO. NOT. FUCK. WITH. ME."

Eva narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"NOW who has a listening problem?" Zorin hissed. She scoffed and shook her head. "You know what? I don't need this stupid shit. I'm leaving."

"Zorin, wait..." Eva stopped her by taking her wrist. "I don't want you to leave."

"Why?" Zorin sneered at her. "You wanted your space, right? I don't have time to play mind games with you. I have important things to do."

Eva sighed and shook her head. "I just want to know you're here, that's all." she said, evenly. "My friend did those things to hurt you and I - "

Zorin snorted, rolling her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"Sometimes I doubt that."

Zorin arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I'm just a little on edge today..." Eva said, "Everything that happened... It shook me up more than I wanted. I suppose that's because Margarete was someone I thought I could trust. But to send those men into my home..."

Zorin considered something. "Are you going to see her anymore?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Hm." Zorin glanced around the bathroom before a smirk.

"I had an idea." she said.

Eva arched her eyebrows. "Pray tell."

Zorin leaned forward and whispered something in Eva's ear. Her eyes widened and quivered a little before she laughed a bit.

"The door's locked. No one can hear us back here." Zorin told her, purring. She slipped one leg between Eva's and made a subtle grinding that made the other woman gasp softly.

Eva mumbled against the kiss that Zorin pressed to her lips. That mouth moved to her jawline before making its way to her neck, distracting Eva from forming any rational thought.

"Don't you..." she breathed. "Don't you think it's a little...undignified to be...doing - _oh _- this in a cafe bathroom?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Eva hesitated. In truth, this toyed with her discomfort of public sex, but at the same time...

"I'm many things, but I'm no rapist." Zorin growled, against her ear. "Say no, and I'm done."

Oh God...the idea of her stopping now was horrible. After what happened, she needed comfort right at this minute. And pushing aside her boundaries just seemed easier right now.

Eva pushed away her discomfort and murmured with pleasure when she felt Zorin kiss her shoulder, biting down slightly. She soothed the bite with a few laps of her tongue before tilting her head.

"No?" she questioned.

Eva looked up at her, face flushed with arousal. "Yes."


	15. XV

~O~

**XV**

Eva watched Franz that evening when she returned with Zorin to her villa. She was still worried about his mental state after what had happened. But the boy constantly assured her that he was fine.

"Okay, lie down and get in bed," Eva said, gently.

Franz nodded and leaned back into his pillow. Eva tucked him in.

"You get some sleep, okay?" she told him.

"I will." Franz murmured. He rolled onto his side.

"I'll bring up some water in case you need it."

Eva stood up and started to go, but it was Franz's next words that stopped her.

"Thank you, mama..."

She froze, inches from the doorway. Her eyes widened and she glanced back at Franz, but the boy had already fallen asleep before she could correct him. She simply shut the door behind her.

Eva walked down the stairs and found Zorin waiting for her in just a tank top and her trousers. She was smoking a cigarette and glanced up when she saw Eva.

"So...is he fine then?" she asked.

"Yes, I just got him to sleep." Eva replied.

Zorin arched an eyebrow. "You're pretty good at that mother stuff. I've never been able to pick up on it. It's not in me to be maternal."

Eva glanced over her shoulder and Zorin caught the distracted stare.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just distracted. I should be heading home now."

Zorin nodded. "Yeah, I have shipments coming in for the camp." she replied. "I'm going to be busy tomorrow."

Eva made her way to the door, but paused and turned to Zorin expectantly. The taller woman frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" she asked.

Eva gave her a smile and kissed her cheek before making her way outside. Zorin stood there with a small smirk before she decided to call it a night.

O

Eva returned home and found that Maud had set up the fireplace to warm the house.

"Ma'am, I've prepared some tea," she said.

"Thank you, Maud." Eva replied, setting her coat on a rack.

Dagmar greeted Eva at the door.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked, meeting her servant's gaze.

"No. I was ordered to leave the house." Maud told her, meekly. "I'm sorry. I should have done something."

"No. I'm glad you weren't hurt. Enough blood has been shed for one day."

Maud nodded in agreement. Though she wasn't aware of what had happened at the transit camp where Franz had ended up at. She probably suspected, but she didn't dare ask. Not since Zorin confronting her would she ever make that sort of mistake again.

Eva brought some tea to her room and climbed into bed. She decided to read a little bit to relax, but her mind drifted away to what she and Zorin had done in the cafe. It made her smile a little. Originally, she had felt that public sex was something to be frowned upon. She still did think on that a little, but it was actually...pretty exciting. Normally, she wouldn't have thought that otherwise. Maybe it was just easier given the way things had been going.

Eva also believed that Zorin liked it as a way to prove to others that she was hers. No one had asked when they left the cafe bathroom, but a few did seem to stare at her disheveled state and little bite marks on her neck. And Zorin was certainly possessive and quite jealous, but not in a manner that stepped out of line. Not entirely, anyway.

_Eva could barely stand straight. _

_Luckily, Zorin supported her plenty enough; though one of her legs had somehow been thrown over her shoulder. Eva attempted to maintain balance by resting her hands on Zorin's shoulders while the woman worked her over with her mouth. She had her dress hiked higher than what was proper. _

_Eva was struggling to keep her voice down and all that escaped were tight, pleasurable mewls. Zorin's fingers joined her tongue and she used them to slide into her. Eva let out a cry that she quickly muffled with her hand slapped over her mouth. Zorin grinned against the inside of her thigh. _

_"Shh," she hissed. "Do you want them to hear us?"_

_Eva groaned, swallowing thickly in response. She didn't trust her voice._

_"Fuck..." she mumbled._

_Zorin's ears caught it and she laughed. "Heeey, you said 'fuck'." _

_"Y-yes. I - Just...please."_

_"Please what?"_

_"Finish me. I can't take it."_

_Zorin grinned up at her. The fact that Eva confessed that to her made her chest swell with heat and pride. To bring this 'high-and-mighty' woman down a few pegs was positively delightful._

_She straightened, pulling Eva's leg from her shoulder and placed her lips over hers, distracting her from the task of what her fingers were doing. They twisted within her, searching..._

_Eva suddenly jumped and moaned louder in Zorin's mouth. _

_The taller woman parted, giving Eva's lower lip a lick before smirking._

_"There?"_

_Eva nodded wordlessly, swallowing another moan that threatened to burst forth. _

_"I told you my fingers could find the best spots." Zorin whispered, against her mouth. _

_Eva merely murmured helplessly in response. She muttered a few more words under her breath before she squeezed her eyes shut. _

_"Open them. I want to see you."_

_That was difficult. She was certainly being demanding tonight, but Eva was far too close to complain. So she barely managed to open her eyes and meet Zorin's lust-filled gaze._

_"Are you coming?" she hissed._

_"I-I'm not... Oh no - Oh, God, yes..." Eva groaned._

_Zorin grinned. "Then you should probably not scream so loud this time."_

_Eva's eyes narrowed. "Dammit, Zorin. I - Oh God...no. No, no..."_

_She struggled to keep her cries down as the orgasm gradually began to build and build. When the smallest hint of a cry escaped her, Zorin immediately covered her mouth with hers to muffle it. Her tongue flicked against Eva's in a parody of what she was doing with her fingers, feeling the woman convulse and shake in her arms. She worked her hand faster, dragging out Eva's orgasm a little more._

_"Shit..." Eva groaned, leaning her head back. "Goddamn it."_

_Zorin flashed a toothy grin and held her up against the wall with one hand. The other removed itself from between her legs and she licked her fingers clean. _

_"We should definitely do that again sometime." she said. "You were certainly much more vocal."_

_Eva's face was flushed as she attempted to catch her breath. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"_

_"Immensely."_

_"Well, if that is the case, I would certainly not choose a cafe bathroom again." Eva muttered, when Zorin set her down. Her eyes wandered a bit. "These bathrooms are disgusting."_

_Zorin laughed. She couldn't help it. _

Eva couldn't resist her smile. That had actually been a little more fun than she wanted to admit.

O

"Back it up slowly... Little more."

Zorin was backing up as the truck driven by Franz backed toward the storage shack. She was making gestures for the boy to continue backing it up toward the doors.

"Alright, stop there. Franz, stop the damn truck!" Zorin yelled.

But Franz hadn't heard her and ended up backing it into a wall. Zorin stood there and stared at the truck, annoyed. Franz looked out of the window sheepishly.

"Sorry!" he called.

"It's fine. Just get out of there," Zorin ordered. "We need these supplies put away. Hurry it up."

Franz jumped out of the truck and landed in the dirt. Zorin stepped into the back of the truck and began to read off the labels along the sides of each box and crate. After a few moments, guards and workers began to surround the truck to deliver the supplies into the shack.

"Okay, Franz," Zorin told the boy, as he began to read off of a checklist. "I'm going to list off the items and you tell me if we're missing anything after we've gone over it."

"Yes, ma'am."

So as she listed everything that was on the truck, it all seemed to check out except for one thing; Franz informed her that the case of twelve hundred eggs had not arrived.

"Why didn't my eggs arrive?" she demanded, taking the clipboard and flipping the papers. "Are you fucking kidding me? They'd better not be cutting me off!"

"I can make some calls if you need me to," Franz offered.

"Good. You do that." Zorin snapped. "And if anyone gives you trouble, tell them Zorin Blitz can take their complaints."

Franz smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

He quickly hurried off.

O

"This is stupid."

"It's only stupid because you haven't been trying."

Eva and Zorin were sitting together on the couch of Zorin's villa that evening. Eva was attempting to help Zorin work on keeping her temper under control.

"Just...try, okay?" Eva suggested.

Zorin exhaled impatiently; a deliberately long and bored sigh. She closed her eyes and Eva smiled, satisfied.

"Okay, now find a memory or anything in your life that makes you happy." she said. "I want you to hold onto it and just keep thinking of it."

Zorin sighed. "I don't have any real happy memories."

"It doesn't have to be just a memory, like I said. Just find something that makes you happy. Something you like."

"I have one...but it's stupid."

"It doesn't matter. If it's something to you, then it works."

Zorin shrugged her shoulders and did as Eva told her.

"Now...take a deep breath..." Eva instructed. "Yes, that's good. Think on that happy thing whenever you're feeling stressed. Now how do you feel?"

Zorin opened her eyes and smiled a little. "Better, I guess."

"Good. Now we're going to try role-reversal."

"Isn't that something you do in a bedroom?"

Eva sputtered a laugh. "Not _ROLE-PLAY_. Role-reversal."

Zorin grinned. "Ah. So you DO know what it is."

Eva blushed a little, annoyed. "Are you going to do this or not?"

"Okay, okay."

"Now, role-reversal is the sort of thing you can do when you want to be the person or thing that frustrates you," Eva continued, "In that way one is able not only to experience a different perspective of one and the same situation - to walk into someone's else's shoes as it is - but also to witness one's own behaviour from the other side."

Zorin yawned. "Sounds idiotic."

Eva gave her a look. "Just try it. I'll go first."

She stood up from the couch and put on a few goofy voices. "'Eva, I wanted those papers on my desk hours ago'!" she played. "'Eva, my car is on fire and I don't know why'! 'Eva, I need that meeting rescheduled because my doctor's appointment overlapped with it and I never thought to check ahead of time'! 'Eva, please don't forget to inform the Prime Minister that he is going to be late'."

Zorin was laughing and slapping her thighs. "That's good!"

Eva smiled now. "See? Work constantly gets me frustrated, but I know how to manage it." she told her. "Maybe you should try."

"Everyone pisses me off. I'd sound just like you."

"Well, just try it. I promise I'll back off then."

Zorin exhaled impatiently and stood up. "Fine. Okay, I'll try it."

She paced around the room and made her voice high and mocking. " 'Ooh, Zorin! What did you do today'? Did you fuck that cute little woman who works at the Chancellery'?" She made her voice normal. "'Why no, Van Winkle, I did not yet. But thank you for butting your bony ass in my affairs yet again'!"

Eva giggled and tried to cover it behind her mouth.

"Okay, okay, you're right," she said. She decided to change the subject. "So, do you have your shipping forms?"

"Yeah, right here." Zorin handed her the papers she needed.

Eva spent a moment studying them. "Oh, so everything else arrived?"

"Yeah."

"It could just be a clerical error," Eva explained, "These things have been known to happen, especially in new developments. I can have this fixed and corrected by tomorrow."

"Good." Zorin took the forms and set them on a table.

"Now, I think we should get some sleep tonight." Eva told her. "Tomorrow, we have a party with the SS generals and the Ministers of the Chancellery."

"Okay, but I need some ass first."

Eva flashed her a grin. "Do you now?"

Zorin arched her eyebrows, challenged.

"You'll have to catch me first."

"Oh, I intend to, woman."

Eva giggled and took off while the larger woman gave chase.

O

Zorin was sound asleep beside Eva, who had awoken in the middle of the night after a nightmare. It wasn't particularly pleasant and she didn't want to think on it anymore. She glanced down when she noticed Zorin shift a bit in her sleep. Her brow was tightened and her lips pursed. She made soft, distressed sounds.

"Who...who's there..." Zorin mumbled, in her sleep. "Is it you? I'll kill you..."

Eva smiled a little and leaned down, gently stroking Zorin's hair. "It's just a dream, honey." she soothed, "Go back to sleep."

Zorin murmured a little more, stretching a bit with a tired, "okay" before she started snoring again. Eva chuckled and took one of her arms, placing it around her waist before she tucked her head underneath Zorin's chin and fell back to sleep.

It didn't take long before Eva awoke again to the sound of dogs barking. Zorin's dogs. Eva awoke and retrieved her gun in her coat before making her way downstairs. The dogs were sitting on the porch, chained down and barking madly. Eva didn't notice any guards nearby and they were patrolling the camp not too far ahead.

Then, she saw something dart by the window and the dogs went ballistic on their chains; howling and tugging. Eva backed away and quickly rushed back upstairs. Franz was standing outside of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked, sleepy.

Eva shook her head and gestured to his room. "Go back into your room!" she ordered, "Quickly!"

Franz nodded, uneasy and shut his door.

Eva jumped onto the bed and gave Zorin a shake. "Zorin, wake up!" she hissed. "I think someone's outside watching us!"

Zorin snorted out of sleep. She looked around the room before glaring up at Eva.

"Eva, what the fuck are you doing?" she demanded, "It's two in the morning!"

"I saw someone outside!" Eva said, clutching her gun close.

Zorin groaned and covered her face with her arm. "It's probably just the guards, idiot. Go back to sleep."

"No, it wasn't a guard." Eva insisted, "It moved fast! I know what I saw!"

Zorin laughed angrily. "This isn't happening. Not now. Not when I have to get up in two more hours..."

"Zorin, please! Just check with me!"

The woman peeked one eye out from under her arm, read the desperation on Eva's face before growling. "Ugh. Fine, dammit. I will get up." Zorin sat up in bed and fitted her trousers and boots on. "But if there is nothing out there, I am going to be pissed as all hell."

She slipped on her tank top and retrieved her scythe before following Eva downstairs and out into the night. Her dogs were gone and she bent down, touching the chains that had snapped.

"What is this?" Zorin said.

Eva looked around. "Do you think someone in the camp did this?"

"No. But I intend to find out." Zorin's eyes narrowed.

Eva nodded. "Okay, listen... we both move around the house in opposite directions," she whispered, "We'll frighten them off, act crazy, whatever."

Zorin arched her eyebrows skeptically. "Explain 'act crazy'."

"You know, you swing your scythe cursing and everything," Eva suggested. "I'll swing my gun around and make threats and we'll draw them back here."

Zorin looked confused. "That is a horrible plan."

"Got any better ones?"

"Yeah, I do, actually. It's called 'this is ridiculous, no one is stupid enough to play games with me and we should go back to sleep'."

"All right, do you want them stealing something in the house or killing us in our sleep?"

Seeing Eva frightened like this did concern Zorin a bit. It was the first time she had ever seen her terrified and perhaps it was something she had to take seriously.

"I'll call the guards," she said, "We'll check the entire perimeter."

O

"Dogs go missing...no one sees anything."

Zorin paced back and forth in front of the camp guards, annoyed with their failure to come up with a single hint of anything out of the ordinary.

"My dogs are gone and none of you saw a thing." Zorin sighed, rubbing her face with one hand. "I have to be up again in ONE HOUR. You can't tell me there wasn't something found!"

"S-Sir..." a guard stammered. "Could it be possible...that Herr Dietrich may have seen nothing?"

Zorin gave him a look. "Excuse me?"

The guard withered under her hard stare. "N-Nothing."

"Good. Now I don't care if it takes the rest of the morning," Zorin snapped. "You WILL find my dogs whatever the cost. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the guards said, together.

Zorin exhaled and made her way back to the villa, finding Eva pacing nervously in the dining room. Franz was sitting at the table in his pajamas, yawning. Zorin gave Eva a look.

"Nothing."

"I know what I saw." Eva said, angry.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean anything if they couldn't find what you saw." Zorin told her, "Now if you ladies are quite done, I would like to get an hour of sleep before having to get up again."

Eva watched her collapse on the couch and she frowned.

"You don't believe me."

"Eva, I'm tired. We can argue all you want in an hour."

Franz looked up at Eva. "I think we should sleep now, Miss Eva."

Eva sighed. "Fine."

But she wouldn't sleep. She stayed away the entire morning until the sun rose.

Fear was something Eva wasn't familiar with, but she knew it well that morning.


	16. XVI

~O~

**XVI**

Franz was disappointed. He really wanted to go to the party, not wait in the car again.

"Franz, we talked about this," Eva said, gently. "The party is not about cake. It's a gathering of members of the Party. It's to make an image."

"What sort of image?" Franz asked.

Eva struggled a bit to explain it. "Well, it's sort of like... Zorin, help me out here, please."

"Oh, you want MY opinion on this stuck-up gathering?"

"I said, help; not make it worse."

"Okay, to put it simply, Franz..." Zorin pulled the car up to the curb and turned back to the boy, "Top officials meet up to brag about their positions and discuss business affairs. They call it a party to make it sound fun, but it's really boring."

"Oh..." Franz tried to think about that.

Zorin smirked and stepped out with Eva. She poked her head in the car. "I'll bring back some snacks for you, okay?" she said, "Hopefully, it won't be long."

"Okay." Franz said.

"Okay, what, Franz?" Zorin corrected.

"Okay, ma'am."

Eva and Zorin stood by the car; Eva straightening Zorin's lapels and tie a bit before she smiled her approval. She patted the taller woman's shoulders.

"You look nice," she said.

"Thanks. Now let's get inside and get this over with." Zorin murmured, taking Eva's arm in hers. She ignored the stares they were getting.

"I thought you wanted to get in with these people."

"I wanted to get in with the Major's plans. That was different."

"Well, this is a part of it."

Zorin sighed impatiently. Then, she smiled a bit and pricked her chin up, a subtle over-exaggerating of someone in high-class. Eva glanced up at her and flashed a grin, laughing a bit.

They entered the party and Eva met up with the Major. He discussed trade of valuable medical research to the Doctor's compound. Eva informed him that it would be her honor to help him with the transfer documents. He was thrilled by her offer.

"This project is very delicate," he said, "Special. We must not have it in ruin."

Eva nodded. "I will oversee it personally."

"Good."

"And about Zorin?" Eva inquired. "She really expressed interest in your work. I am hoping that you will find a place for her. I think a little acceptance might do her some good."

The Major glanced over his shoulder to where Zorin was; she was eating from the food table and grabbed someone's arm when they tried to take a strawberry tarte.

"Rethink that move, boy." she threatened.

The Major chuckled. "She is spirited and full of life. I will consider it."

Eva smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Eventually, as the evening went underway, Eva was called to a meeting with the other Ministers of the Party. Zorin wanted to follow, but Eva stopped her.

"This is Minister affairs only," she said, apologetically. "I'm sorry, but you'll need to wait out here."

Zorin sighed. "Fine."

Eva patted her arm. "It won't be long. I promise."

O

No reason.

There was no reason it took an hour to have a stupid meeting. But even though Zorin understood the necessity, she was getting impatient. So she waited for Eva in the hallway outside of the meeting room. She paced a bit and studied an odd painting on the wall.

Something moved in the corner of her eye and she looked over, spotting Margarete not too far away, seemingly eavesdropping on the discussions. When she saw Zorin standing there, her eyes widened and she started to rush off. Zorin scowled and gave chase.

Before the other woman could make it back to the party, Zorin grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall by her throat. Margarete started to scream, but Zorin quickly spoke.

"Scream, and I snap your neck," she threatened.

Margarete swallowed thickly. "Let me go."

"Fight back and it will only hurt more!" Zorin sang, with a wicked grin. When Margarete stopped squirming, Zorin's eyes narrowed menacingly. "You're spying on her? You've been listening in?"

Margarete murmured helplessly. "...I love her."

"Love?" Zorin snorted. "Love is no excuse to act stupid."

Margarete's fingers dug into Zorin's arm.

"Now. You WILL stay away from Eva. You WILL not interfere." Zorin said this calmly, but the air around them still became several degrees colder. "She is _mine. _Not yours. Understood? You fucked up and lost your chance."

"Do you love her?"

The question was obviously not one Zorin was ready for, because the cold grimace on her face relaxed. She stared at Margarete, as if she hadn't heard correctly before furrowing her brow and setting the woman down. She leaned in close and whispered her words so coldly, Margarete shivered.

"I suggest you leave."

O

Love?

Love.

That was such a ridiculous question to ask her; if she was in love with Eva or not. Sure, she did like the woman, but love was almost a step too far for Zorin to take. Whenever she felt herself thinking on it, she backpedaled. Love and pain were something that she constantly brought together. She couldn't use the word to describe how she felt about another human being. When she tried, she just felt angry.

Eva seemed to notice how distracted she was long after she had been discussing the "project" the Major was starting. She stopped long enough to look at her.

"Zorin? Are you okay?" she asked.

Zorin seemed to be watching Franz as he played in the yard with Dagmar. She was staring off into space and rubbing her finger against her lower lip.

"I was just thinking that Franz should be doing something useful right now..." she lied.

"He's a child. Maybe allow him the chance to express his innocence - oh no, I didn't mean it like that Zorin." Eva realized her error as soon as the woman was getting up and walking away.

"I need to take a piss." Zorin muttered.

"Zorin, I'm sorry. I - "

"I can't hear you! I'm going to take a piss!" Zorin yelled back, a little more aggressive than before.

Eva sighed and looked out toward Franz as the boy happily ran from Dagmar. The dog barked and playfully tugged at Franz's coat.

"Dagmar, _PLATZ_!" she yelled, clapping her hands. "That's a new coat!"

She sighed and walked into the house. She found Zorin standing in the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of alcohol. She frowned when the woman drank from it.

"Could you explain what that was all about?" she asked, evenly. "I didn't mean what you thought I meant."

"No." Zorin snapped.

"Okay, I see. I can't speak to you when you get like this," Eva said, with a sigh. "Not unless you talk to me and tell me what the REAL problem is. I can help."

"No, you can't."

"I can certainly try. And I WILL. What do I have to lose? I thought we were doing so well."

Zorin leaned against the counter and shook her head before taking another drink. Eva sighed and hung her shoulders. She wasn't going to get anywhere.

"I understand. When you're ready, I'm here." she told her.

O

She was drunk.

Eva attempted to ignore Zorin's drunken behavior that afternoon while she worked on important documents. Franz was cleaning dishes when Zorin glared down at him.

"You!" she growled. "You think you're better than me, boy? Because you have a foolish woman playing mommy for you?"

Franz didn't seem as bothered by the words. "No, mistress."

Eva stood up and handed him some marks. "Hey, why don't you and Maud go into the market today?" she suggested.

Franz hesitated. "But I don't like Maud."

"Franz..."

"Okay."

"Take a few hours. Your 'mistress' is clearly quite drunk."

"I am. Guilty." Zorin said, laughing. She almost fell over, but gripped the table to steady herself.

"It's okay, Miss Eva. She's been this way before." Franz told the other woman.

Eva sighed and called for Maud. The woman appeared a few moments later and watched Zorin warily. "Maud, could you be a dear and take Franz to the market today for a few hours?"

Maud nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"And here's a little extra for sugar." Eva told her, offering a few extra marks. "I'm almost out."

"Of course, ma'am." Maud turned to Franz. "Shall we be off, young one?"

Franz smiled. "I'm driving!"

Maud followed him, surprised. "You drive?"

"Yes, I do."

Eva watched them go before she turned to Zorin. "Now, go lay down before you fall over," she said. "I have paperwork to finish before tomorrow."

She walked back into the kitchen to return to her work.

Zorin made her way into the kitchen and leaned down, slipping her hands around Eva with a possessive growl. They cupped Eva's breasts and the woman squirmed.

"Zorin, stop it." she said. "I have to work."

Zorin smirked at her, rubbing her cheek against Eva's while fondling her chest. "These are mine, you know."

"Okay, Miss Tipsy..." Eva muttered, pushing Zorin's hands off. "You're beginning to disturb me."

"You haven't seen ANYTHING yet."

"Zorin. Go lay down."

"Can't a girlfriend be so overcome with desire for another?" Zorin hissed, nibbling Eva's ear. "And want nothing more than to FUCK her senselessly in her bed until she can't sit for a week?"

"You know, I don't think that sort of thing applies to us."

"O-hoh yes it does!"

Eva rolled her eyes, sorting papers. Zorin slid her hands down her exposed arms and teased her fingers a bit. "Come on, Eva," she urged, "Let's go upstairs while the kids are out and have some fun."

Eva squirmed when Zorin kissed her neck. "Ah! Alright!" she said, laughing.

Zorin scooped her up in her arms and Eva yelped with delight.

"Do I even weigh anything to you?" she asked, amused.

"No. It's like picking up a bag of potatoes."

O

Eva had experience with having sex with drunk people in the past.

In her experience, they had a tendency to go a lot longer in bed than if they were sober. This was definitely the case with Zorin. Eva came so many times, she had eventually lost count. She was enjoying everything they did, but eventually, it had become tiring. Zorin, however, showed no signs of tiring out, so Eva decided to chance it and stop her herself.

"Zorin, wait..." she gasped, kissing the woman gently along her cheek and neck. "Stop. I can't take anymore."

Zorin growled against her ear, laying on top of her. "I guess I've tired you out quite a bit, huh?"

"Yes, and trust me, I enjoyed every second of it. But if we keep going, I may just break," Eva laughed, breathlessly, "You don't want that, do you?"

"No. I suppose not." Zorin murmured, smiling a bit.

She looked proud of herself, leaning back and studying Eva's flushed features and disheveled hair. Eva made an amused, contented sound and reached up, rubbing Zorin's back. Her breath still smelled of alcohol, but Eva didn't mind it as much now and kissed her.

Zorin returned the kiss with lazy grace.

"Hey..." she said.

"Yes?" Eva tilted her head and looked up at her.

"I can't tell you about it," Zorin murmured, "But I can show you."

Eva looked confused. "How?"

Zorin leaned up a bit and took Eva's hand into her tattooed one. "I can make the memories flow both ways if I wanted to," she explained, "I don't do it a lot, but you'll be able to see..."

Eva sat up a bit and frowned. "Are you sure?"

Zorin hesitated.

"You don't have to," Eva told her. "It's okay."

"You asked," Zorin replied, with a shrug, "This is my way of talking about it."

Eva glanced down at their joined hands briefly, hesitant. Talking was different than actually seeing the memories. Would she even WANT to see what it was?

"Okay, Zorin..." she said, quietly. "Show me."

"A psychic link can be a painful experience," Zorin told her. "You have to be sure."

"I am. Really."

"Okay then. You asked for it."

Zorin glanced down at their joined hands. She focused her abilities and watched Eva shut her eyes. Her brow tightened and she let out a small, startled gasp.

Brief flashes of memory filled her head. Memories of Zorin seen through a haze of red.

Tears from the woman as a child, hunched in a corner and holding herself.

Slobbery, grinning teeth.

Hands.

Hands everywhere.

Outside of their mental link, Zorin watched Eva's reactions with an impassive stare. The woman swayed and Zorin held her to her chest, letting her ride out the agony she was surely feeling.

Then, she could make out the sounds of Eva crying. Glancing down, she noticed tears pouring from Eva's eyes.

"Oh God..." Eva mumbled.

It wasn't anything like she had imagined.

It was far worse.

O

Adolpha paced around the room, muttering nonsense and hitting her head with the palm of her hand. Hans watched her, troubled.

The Doctor entered the room, noticing that she had been organizing the pillows of her bed recently as there were claw marks and feathers lying everywhere.

"What's wrong with her, Captain?" he asked.

Hans shrugged his shoulders once. He had walked in on her like that. It bothered him that she wouldn't tell him what it was.

"Adolpha?" the Doctor walked up to her. "What's the matter?"

"Bed not soft!" Adolpha growled. "Not smell like wolf!"

The Doctor looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Bed. Not. Soft." Adolpha said slowly, as if he should have understood. "Not good for pups. Not good! Human not let Adolpha make better den!"

She gestured sharply to a guard standing by the doors with wary eyes.

"Ah, I see," the Doctor said, smiling. "Would you rather us retrieve the things you need to make a suitable den for you?"

Adolpha smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

"Good. Captain? Could I have a word with you?" the Doctor gestured to Hans. "Out in the hallway."

Hans followed him and once the Doctor was sure they were out of earshot, he turned to Hans. "I need to know everything about the females of your species," he told him, "What she needs to eat. What she needs to have for her birthing process."

Hans nodded in response. Females generally became a little agitated if their dens were not perfect for them. Or how they felt perfect should have been. He understood, but the Doctor was there to help them along, he knew he would have to meet him halfway.

He would have to go by memory as well. His mother's den was placed in their basement of his old home where most females birthed. He remembered the smell of her ever so clearly, so surely that could help in making his mate comfortable.

He picked up a clipboard and pen before he began writing down what he thought Adolpha would need.

Hopefully, this would work well and he could go on having the life he'd wanted.


	17. XVII

~O~

**XVII**

Despite movements in the Reich, the Chancellery had enough time to prepare for Christmas, which was to come in only three more days.

Rip and Zorin waited for Eva to be let off of work.

"You should give her compliments," Rip suggested. "Have you even told her she's beautiful?"

Zorin snorted and shrugged her shoulders. "Why should I say those things?"

"Because ladies love hearing them, Zorin," Rip said. "Plus, if you act nice to Eva, she'll be more willing to do what YOU want. Women like to know you notice those things."

Zorin gave her a dirty look.

"It's true! Someone tells you something nice and you assume they're kissing your ass." Rip insisted. "AND you are a little bossy."

"I'm not bossy."

"Yes, you are." Rip argued. She made a gesture with her fingers. "A little bit."

"I am Schutzstaffel!" Zorin snapped. "I give orders and people are expected to follow them!"

"See? Bossy."

Zorin rolled her eyes.

"Did you find your dogs?" Rip asked, changing the subject.

Zorin nodded. "Yeah. They were found miles away," she said, frowning as she thought about that, "Supposedly, the belief was they had been chasing something."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell Eva that. You said she was rather frightened."

"Yeah, she was..." Zorin said, "It's a first."

"What do you think she saw?"

"I don't know."

Eva emerged from the building a few minutes later, oddly in cheerful spirits. Before Zorin could talk to her, she put her arms around the woman and kissed her cheek.

"Good evening, ladies!" Eva said. "It's such a wonderful day, isn't it?"

Rip and Zorin glanced at each other, confused by this change in behavior.

"Whatever you're taking, I wouldn't mind some of it." Rip joked.

Eva scoffed. "Really, Rip; why must you assume an abrupt change in mood is cause of drug consumption?" she laughed, "It's almost Christmas. I LOVE Christmas! Doesn't everyone?"

Zorin made a face. Rip shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't celebrate it," Rip said.

"Why?"

"It's not my family's way."

"Neither is it mine." Zorin added.

Eva considered that. "Oh. That's right. The two of you come from Neo-Pagan families," she said. "My apologies. I haven't much time to celebrate the holidays myself. So when they do come up, I just love to savor them when I can." She frowned curiously. "Zorin, what do you usually celebrate in your family?"

"Well, my mother called it 'Yule'."

Eva smiled. "Ah! Yes, the Yuletide. I'm familiar with it. Maybe we should do something equivalent to your cultures? That might be interesting."

Rip smiled brightly. "That sounds like fun!" she said. "I can dress as the Belsnickel!"

Eva looked lost. "The what?"

"The Belsnickel," Rip explained, "He is a scary, crotchety, fur-clad Christmas gift-bringer! He shows up at houses one to two weeks before the holidays and often loved to scare children because he knew when they were particularly naughty. He also carries a switch with him to beat those bad little brats."

Eva stood there, dumbfounded. "That doesn't sound like it would make for a good holiday..."

"Oh, don't worry!" Rip said, laughing. "I wouldn't do anything like that! It's the image that counts!"

Eva shrugged before smiling. "Okay then. I'm going to head to the store. I'll be back."

She set her folders in the backseat of her car and while she was organizing, Rip elbowed Zorin and gestured with a flick of her head; she wanted her to say something nice.

"Oh..." she said.

Zorin glanced down at Eva, who grunted in frustration. "Now, I told Maud not to stick her chocolate back here..." the other woman cursed. "I'm going to have to talk with her about that."

"Eva," Zorin murmured, scratching the back of her neck. "You're...uh...looking, uh, pretty today."

Eva tilted her head and straightened. She looked a little surprised by Zorin's compliments to her. "Oh! Well, thank you, Zorin."

Zorin looked at Rip for approval and the woman gestured for her to continue.

"Uh...you're VERY pretty?" Zorin tried, as Eva made her way to the driver's seat of her car.

Eva stared at her in surprise before grinning and giggling, embarrassed. "Oh, thank you, Zorin." She squinted at her with a mildly lost, pleased smile. "You're being quite affectionate today."

Rip grinned at Zorin, who looked completely flustered.

"Anyway, I need to get going," Eva told them. "I'll see you two later."

O

Later that evening, a hulking shape made its way toward Berlin - dressed in animal furs.

Adolpha was playing in the snow in her wolf form. Even so far from the city, she was suddenly at alert and her eyes widened. She reverted back to human form and rushed back into the compound. The Doctor watched her go, confused by her behavior.

"Adolpha?" he said. "What is it?"

Adolpha's eyes were still wide, filled with fear. She had taken cover in her den, holding herself.

"Bad man..." she moaned. "He's a bad man!"

The Doctor looked troubled. "Who?"

Through the cold streets of Berlin, the hunched figure walked, boots stomping through the snow. A thick, hairy arm reached into a garbage can and began to dig through it. It pulled out a scrap of chocolate and sniffed it.

Lips pulled up in a smile.

Meanwhile, Eva was just leaving a bakery, bidding her thanks to the shopkeeper for his offerings of fine treats. She made her way to her car and stopped, sensing something off.

She looked down the road, spotting the hunched figure standing there. He had dull, reddish eyes and thick, brown hair along with a full, tattered beard. He was wearing a coat and animal furs along most of his body.

That stare...

Eva had seen many empty stares, but this one was like gazing into a black void. He didn't move and just regarded her, as silent as the crisp air around them.

Eva slowly reached for her gun she kept in her boot beneath her dress.

The man made his way toward her. Slowly.

"I don't have anything you want, sir." she said, evenly.

The man stopped when he was just within reaching distance.

"What do you want?" Eva demanded. "Speak!"

The man tilted his head at her. Then, he grinned, showing rows of sharp teeth. His shoulders raised and his grin looked almost...happy. It was so strange to see on such a man. He opened his mouth then and revealed something Eva never expected to see.

He had no tongue.

Eva's eyes widened.

"Oh God..." she whispered.

The man stared down at her, noticing the golden NSDAP badge on her jacket. His eyes narrowed and he advanced, but Eva pulled out her gun and took several shots at his chest. The sound echoed in the night, drawing the attention of marching Gestapo nearby.

"What was that?" they exclaimed.

"Gunfire. Let's go!" the commander shouted.

The man staggered back from Eva's gunfire. She watched him with horror as the wounds on his chest and stomach began to close.

"No..." she gasped. "It can't be!"

The man stared down at the wounds before grinning at her. He moved forward, but was promptly shot at by the approaching Gestapo. Eva ducked to avoid the shellfire and quickly hurried into her car. She started the engine and drove off, frightened beyond all measure.

The Gestapo advanced on the fallen, bloodied mass of a man, their guns pointed at him.

"He's dead, for sure," one of them said.

The man's eyes suddenly flew open and his sharp teeth ripped into the Gestapo's face, tearing it clean off. The screams from the men echoed into the night, heard by those even in the ghetto. One of them just chuckled and shook his head with dismay, unaware of the true threat.

O

Eva was frantic, attempting to get as far away as she could. She had to get out of the city.

This was the man who she had seen that night. He HAD to be.

In that end, he was surely watching her the whole time. Her driving was out of control and she nearly ran over a few SS officers, who were making their way into their homes. One stopped, looking up in shock at the man in furs running after Eva's car on all fours - a sight unnatural to see.

"What in the holy name of God...?" he exclaimed.

The man blurred passed him, turning down an alleyway.

Eva had just about made it out of the city when the man rushed her car, from the alley, slamming into it with his entire body. The force of his contact with her car dented the side, sending it flipping several times across the road before falling into a ditch.

She had lost consciousness, but regained it a few moments later, in time to see that terrifying figure slowly make his way toward her car. She was upside down, trapped by her seat belt.

Dazed, Eva struggled to unhook it. The man watched her with a small smile, but didn't advance as she unhooked her belt and managed to crawl from the car. Her head was soaked in blood and her ears were ringing. She felt dizzy and disoriented as she felt the cold, frigid snow beneath her.

"Please..." Eva mumbled, "Don't..."

The man made his way around the car and pressed his boot into her back. Eva groaned and struggled beneath him when he wrapped his thick, icy hands around her head and began to twist. She struggled to breathe and grabbed uselessly at his strong, muscular arms. Tears stung her eyes and began to pour down her cheeks.

The man smiled calmly as he watched her fight him.

_I'm dead. He's going to kill me. I don't even know why..._

Suddenly, there was a horrible, animal snarl and the man was thrown from her. Eva looked up, shocked to see a large white wolf crouched in front of her now. It's body shimmered like mist and its eyes flared bright red. It showed its teeth with a horrible sound of fury, just as the man was climbing back onto his feet.

It was Captain Hans. Eva knew the face well.

She had heard of Shifters, but she had no idea that he was one. Suddenly, she felt like she would faint, but could not take her eyes off of the sight of the large man watching Hans curiously with a tilt of his head.

Hans raised his haunches when the man tried to go for Eva again. He stepped in his way once more; this being would not be permitted to go near a Minister of the Party. He would not allow it.

The strange man smiled now, raising his hands before he cast aside his furs, revealing a bare-chested, scarred form beneath. There were marks that looked like knife wounds, gunshot scars, and every sort of method one could be attacked with. He had a brand on his shoulder bearing the mark of the Soviets as well as a set of dog-tags with only the word "Nul" able to be seen.

The man bared his sharp teeth with a gurgle and doubled over. Eva watched in horror as his body seemed to vibrate. Veins along his neck and arms strained and his eyes flashed bright red. Thick, brown fur sprouted along his body, covering every inch of visible flesh. His jaw split and seemed to grow, forming a terrible muzzle.

She watched as he literally transformed into a humanoid beast. It bore a terrifying resemblance to a bear, but much more human and feral in appearance. He let out a roar that sounded deeper, much more monstrous that the Captain.

Hans snarled and charged the creature. His teeth came down upon the bear and he was promptly tossed aside. The bear began to advance on Eva again, but Hans jumped onto his back, tearing him from her again.

Hans led the bear away from Eva, having the beast pursue him into the darkness.

Eva felt a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her and she lost consciousness once more.

O

Zorin was hurrying to Eva's home, breathless. Franz was behind her.

She shoved her way through the door and rushed into the dining room. The Doctor was kneeling down in front of Eva, who laid on the couch with a bandage on her head and a pack of ice on her ankle. Hans, Rip and the Major were all standing there as well as Maud.

"You're lucky to have survived," the Doctor said.

Zorin rushed to Eva's side, kneeling before she gave Eva an almost bruising kiss. She made a surprised sound, but put her arms around Zorin and responded in kind. The Doctor winced and the others shifted a little at the sight.

When Zorin parted, she looked at Eva, furious. But her fury was not directed to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Eva shook her head. "It's nothing," she said, gesturing to her foot. "The Doctor says it's just a sprain. I'll be fine."

"You idiot. I can't believe you'd do this."

"Is this you being worried about me?" Eva asked, chuckling.

Zorin rolled her eyes.

Franz looked at Eva's leg. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Eva chuckled. "No. It doesn't hur - " She cut herself off with a hiss of pain, but noticed Franz's worried stare and put on a nonchalant smile once more. "No. It's fine. I've taken worse than this, trust me."

Eva glanced toward Hans, who stared back at her, silent and impassive. She still couldn't believe that such a creature lived beneath that flesh and bone...

"You are fortunate the Captain was hunting nearby," the Major told her, "Otherwise, that monster would have surely torn you apart."

"What was he?" Eva was still cautious.

"He was a were-bear." the Doctor explained. "One of the few types of Shifters who still exist in the world. The Captain is a werewolf, as you have just figured out."

Eva furrowed her brow. "I had suspected of their existence, but I never believed they were actually real."

"There are many things in this world we cannot begin to understand," the Major said, smiling, "Many monsters and immortals who dwell deep within the shadows."

"This is bigger than I originally believed."

"Oh yes. It most certainly is."

Eva frowned at the Major. "What did that...were-bear want with me?"

The Doctor removed an old piece of paper. He handed it to her and Eva studied the list of names written on it. Two were scratched out. Her name was on the list as well.

These were Ministers of the Reich as well as Hitler's more top Cabinet members.

"They discovered the Minister of Labor and his family butchered in their homes today..." the Doctor said, "It seems he was hunting you as well as other members of the Party. We believe that he was the one you saw that night prowling around Zorin's villa."

Eva looked at Zorin now. "See? I TOLD you I saw something!"

Zorin snorted in response. "Fine, so you were right..."

"This list was made to be found. He wanted to make an appearance and he wanted to be discovered by anyone who would take it to the top officials." the Doctor continued. "It seems that he was attempting to bring down the Reich slowly. Piece by piece. An attempt to distill chaos and fear in all of the Party. A poor assassination effort that I fear may not be the last."

Eva looked up at Hans. "Captain, I owe you my life," she told him. "Thank you. If there is anything I can do to repay you for this..."

The Major smiled and stepped forward. "Actually, there is one thing you can do."

"Name it."

"The Doctor will be in need of...willing subjects and finances soon," the Major told her, "Perhaps you can be willing to give the incentive for these things?"

Eva smiled and nodded. "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you," the Major said, inclining his head. "Doctor? We should be going. There is still much work to be done."

"Yes, sir." the Doctor gathered his things and looked at Eva as he started to go. "Stay off of that leg for tonight. If it swells, call me."

Eva acknowledged with a wave of her hand. "I will, thank you."

Rip gave her head a pat. "See you later!" she said, laughing. "Try not to die again!"

Eva gave her an annoyed look as she departed.

As the Major and the Doctor made their way to his car, they discussed plans for the were-bear carcass.

"He will be useful in the future," the Major said, with a smile. "I believe that as much. Our fallen foe will yield us the results we need for our project."

O

Somehow, Eva had managed to find sleep in her own bed. But her dreams were haunted by the sight of the were-bear and his flashing fangs in her field of vision. The werewolf who had saved her was also there in her mind. She was haunted by these images and the notion that such creatures really did exist.

And that one of them had wanted to kill her.

Eva rarely knew the sensation of fear. She hadn't been taught to fear many things in life, but to see something she never believed existed...

The next few days, after her leg had slowly begun to heal, she still had to wear a hideous bandage on her forehead before the stitches could be removed.

Christmas was celebrated in her home with Franz, along with Rip, Zorin and her co-workers at the Chancellery. Rip showed up moments as the party was underway, dressed as the Belsnickel; she was dressed in twigs and hay and wore tattered rags to add to the costume.

"Where did you get those twigs?" Eva asked her, amused.

"In your yard." Rip said, grinning. She performed a little spin. "Don't I look delightful?"

Eva chuckled. "Anything to have you enjoy the festivities."

She saw Hans making his way toward the house and her eyes narrowed with unease; he was carrying a few plastic containers of food in his arms. Though he had saved her, she was still having a difficult time accepting the fact that he was a werewolf.

"Captain..." she said, stopping him. "This...is sort of a private party."

Hans tilted his head at her and leaned to one side, spotting a few of Eva's co-workers passing by. He held out a piece of paper to her and she frowned at him before taking it.

_Fraulein Eva,_

_The Captain understands how he may have frightened you. He is sent to educate you on the nature of werewolves as to give you a certain piece of mind. Now that you know one of the Reich's great secrets, we hope there is to be no harm done. He is our greatest ally and needs the utmost respect you can give him. _

_Also, he has brought fresh apple strudel I made myself. _

_- Major Max_

_P.S. The Doctor's dumplings are to DIE for. He hopes you enjoy them. _

Eva had been reading the note out loud and looked up at Hans. He hesitated, shifting a little where he stood before holding out the offerings to her. Eva took them and gave him a hesitant smile. He didn't react to it and simply waited to be banished or accepted.

"I see you came all this way, sir." Eva said, calmly. She stepped aside and gestured with one hand. "Are you hungry? Maud makes quite a delicious roast."

Hans nodded his head once and stepped inside.

Later on that evening, when everyone had departed for the night, Hans stood outside in her backyard. Eva and Zorin watched him.

Then, he shifted his form, taking the shape of the large wolf. Eva watched the sight with awe. She took a cautious step forward and reached out with one hand, but retreated. Hans watched her, the wisps of his form dancing silently. His reddish eyes watched her.

Eva made a nervous laugh and reached out again, touching his muzzle. The Captain leaned into it and she grinned, letting out another laugh.

"It's...soft." she remarked.

Zorin chuckled in amusement.

"Werewolf..." Eva mused, petting Hans' fur. "I can't believe it. I'm petting a werewolf. This is...something else..."

Hans shut his eyes for a moment before he opened them again.

The almost childish delight on her face was a nice change to the fear he saw in most humans who met him. She no longer seemed afraid of him.

That was good.

The Major's request to have her see him in a better light was fulfilled. Now he could go about his necessity as a mate to Adolpha, who was close to birthing his pups.


	18. XVIII

~O~

**XVIII**

_Nazi Germany_

_March, 1938_

The pups were everything Hans expected them to be.

And she had birthed six. Six healthy wolf pups.

Adolpha allowed them to nurse, occasionally licking each one. Hans stayed a good distance away - as he was taught. Some female wolves did not allow their mates to go near their offspring for a little while after the birthing process. Even the Doctor - who had been excited for this moment - knew when to keep his distance.

Wolf pups were normally born in their secondary form; there were five white wolves and one red pup. It seemed that his genetics had served to be superior during their mating rituals. The Doctor was delighted by the success.

"When she is ready, I would like to determine the gender of the pups," he said.

Hans nodded his head.

Adolpha looked up at him and gestured with a flick of her head for him to come closer. That was the signal that he could finally approach. He made his way to her and knelt down beside the family of pups he had made. One hand lightly touched a squirming pup, listening to it mumble and squeak.

Adolpha watched his hand, showing her teeth a little. Instinctive. It was out of her control.

Hans watched her and shook a finger in her face. None of that. She knew him and could trust him. She made a thoughtful sound and clicked her teeth together. He picked one of the pups up in his arms and she watched him intently the entire time.

Hans studied the small, wriggling thing. It had patches of white fur, reddish eyes and tiny, sharp fangs in its mouth. It reminded him of when he was present at his aunt's birthing. It was custom in his family for all members of his pack to witness a new birthing in the family.

A day he greatly missed.

The pup squirmed and Hans sniffed it, letting the small creature become familiar with his scent. It calmed and whined, paws touching his face. Hans couldn't help but smile.

This was his. He had made this life.

He felt a swell of pride for himself and for his mate. To think he had ever hesitated. He reached up to Adolpha and stroked her sides. She made a soft purring sound in the back of her throat.

This was all his.

Meanwhile, Eva was busy at work, gathering papers and important documents when she noticed Rip sitting at a bench by herself. The woman was staring straight ahead, as if lost in her own world. Eva frowned curiously and approached her.

"Rip?" she said. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Rip didn't respond. Eva touched her shoulder, giving it a little shake.

"They took my mother..." Rip finally said, her voice soft and filled with pain.

Eva's eyes widened. "What?" She sat down beside her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. My family is Ethnic German," Rip said, almost at tears. She smiled weakly. "I-I mean, I may have some dilluted blood, I don't know. There had to be a reason!"

Eva stared at her piteously. "I'm sorry, Rip."

"Can you find her?" Rip asked, anxious. Off of Eva's wavering, she continued to plead. "Please, Eva! I need to know where she is! It must have been a mistake! Please!"

"I-I don't know what I can do." Eva stammered. "There's so many camps that had been built since, and - "

"Please! Help me find her! I'll even pay you!"

Eva exhaled and studied Rip's distraught face before nodding. "Very well. I'll try." She reached into her coat and removed a hankerchief. "Here."

"Thank you."

Rip followed her into her office.

O

"Name?"

"Erika Van Winkle."

Eva made a few calls while Rip paced around the office, biting her nails. Eventually, it was beginning to distract Eva, so she bid her from her office so that she could focus.

"Yes...Erika Van Winkle..." she said, over the phone. "I... Oh, I see..." Eva's features fell. "When? Just this morning? ... No, I understand such things are not to be tolerated in the Reich. Thank you. I will let her know."

She hung up the phone and sat at her desk, stunned by what she had just heard. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and stood up, knowing the news she would have to deliver.

Rip was waiting in the hallways and grinned when Eva approached. It looked like she had been crying as her eyes were red behind her glasses.

"Eva!" she said, delighted. "Did you have any news?"

Eva nodded her head, suddenly very sick. "Yes. Your mother was transported to Buchenwald."

"How is she?"

Eva hesitated. She opened her mouth, but the words died. Dammit, she had delivered news like this before. Suddenly, it felt harder than she ever had to do in her life.

"She didn't survive." Eva answered.

Rip's smile slowly drained from her face into the most heartbroken, horrified disbelief the other woman had seen. She stared at her for a long moment before responding.

"...What?" It was barely audible.

"Your mother was arrested for leading a protest at the Jewish Registration Annex," Eva explained, quietly. "She tried to incite a riot at the camp and was executed by hanging."

Rip wavered, her words exploding out of her in harsh breaths. She was struggling not to break down.

"Wait... I don't understand..." she mumbled. "Do you..." Her voice cracked and she tried to stop the tears with one hand. "I'm sorry, just give me a minute..."

"It's okay, take whatever time you need..." Eva said, softly.

Rip's breathing hitched and she started crying, mumbling "Oh God" a few times. She wrapped her arms around Eva for comfort and the woman returned the embrace, patting her back. She watched those who stared at the sight; some looked empathetic while others chose to ignore it.

"I'm so sorry, Rip..." Eva told the weeping woman.

Rip was downright sobbing in her jacket and refused to be consoled.

Suddenly, the entire room felt small. And Eva felt smaller.

After the incident, she made her way into the woman's restroom and hid in one of the stalls where she started crying herself.

"I didn't want this..." she moaned, covering her face with two hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this..."

The sounds of thunder clapping outside made her jolt a bit. She could see the rain pouring through a window in the restroom.

Did the whole world weep that day?

"I'm so sorry..." Eva mumbled, to no one in particular.

That evening, she drove down the road that would lead to her house. She stopped along the side of the road and stepped out, staring up at the dark clouds.

She was getting soaked from the storm, but hardly even felt it.

Eva let out a moan of anguish and cried again.

O

The following morning, Zorin was having a meeting in her office when Franz rushed inside. Two SS officers noticed the boy and Zorin scowled at him.

"Franz!" she snapped. "What have I told you about interrupting my meetings?"

"Mistress, it's Eva!" Franz gasped, as if he had been running for miles. "She's missing!"

Zorin's eyes widened and her features fell with horror. The two officers looked at her after such news was delivered, wondering what she was going to do now.

She called for her dogs and several soldiers. Hans was among them.

"Maud said she never came home!" Franz said, as they drove down the road that would lead to Eva's house. "But she left the Chancellery."

Zorin looked at Hans and offered him Eva's scarf; she was fortunate it had been left in her car. They didn't need to make another stop. "Can you find her?" she asked, quietly.

Hans took a deep inhale of the scarf before looking up toward the East. He quickly took off on foot and Zorin followed. She gripped her hat tightly over her head.

"Come on! He knows where she is!" she told Franz.

They found Eva's car with the door still open on the side of the road.

Franz struggled to keep pace with Zorin as she rushed into the woods. Mud and water made it difficult to run, but somehow, they managed not to slip all over each other. Zorin found the Captain a few feet away, stepping through the trees with Eva in his arms.

She was soaked to the bone and covered in leaves and mud. In her hand, she was holding her pistol and refused to let it go when Zorin tried to take it from her. Those fingers simply tightened on the weapon and Zorin plucked her fingers from the weapon, taking the gun from her.

"Get her into my car..." she hissed.

They returned to Zorin's villa, where the Doctor arrived shortly after receiving the call. The entire morning was spent with him giving her a basic checkup, but noticing no reaction in the woman. She just stared ahead with a blank, dead stare and didn't respond, as if in a state of catatonia.

"Well, she has a mild fever," the Doctor told Zorin. "Some scratches and bruises, but she'll be fine. It doesn't explain why she won't eat, though."

"Do you know how this happened?" Zorin demanded.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm not ruling out attempted suicide just yet. You DID find her weapon on her person, correct?" Off of Zorin's nod, he continued. "She hasn't spoken a word since you've brought her back. I don't know what happened exactly, but you need to get her to eat. Or you will lose her."

Zorin nodded, furious. "Trust me, I'll _make _her eat."

"Your way will only make things worse," the Doctor said, sternly. "You know there is one person who can - "

"No." Zorin immediately said.

"I know you don't like it, Zorin. But she's known Eva longer than you have."

"No."

The Doctor scowled now. "Do you want Eva to live or do you want her to die?"

Zorin pursed her lips with a furious snarl.

"Margarete Strauss lives in Berlin," the Doctor told her, scribbling down the address on a piece of paper. "Go to her and bring her here. Otherwise, there isn't much else I can do for Eva."

Zorin looked toward Franz, who was covering Eva with a blanket. She clenched the paper tightly with an impatient sound before finally relenting.

"Fine."

O

Margarete heard the knock on her door. When she opened it and saw Zorin standing there, her eyes widened and she immediately slammed the door right in her face.

"Okay, that worked well..." Zorin murmured. She glanced up and noticed an open window.

Margarete paced in her living room, fearful that she had done something completely stupid. Zorin was, after all, an SS commander.

"Margarete!" Zorin yelled, from below. "Margarete Strauss, I know you hear me! Open the door!"

Margarete found the idea that Zorin wasn't kicking her door down right now odd. Maybe she wasn't here to take her away and ship her to a camp.

"Margarete, I KNOW you hear me yelling!"

A man poked his head out from amother window, yelling down at Zorin. "The whole city can hear you yelling!"

"Oh shut up. No one's talking to you!" Zorin snapped.

"You COULD use a phone right now!"

"No one ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION, YOU NOSEY FUCK!"

The man's eyes widened, then he sighed, disgusted. "Oh, nice. That's really nice." he snapped. "There's children around here who can probably hear your foul mouth."

"Do I look like I give a shit?!"

Zorin returned attention to the goal at hand. "Margarete, I'm not going to stand out here all goddamn day!"

"Thank God!" the man muttered, leaving the window.

"Oh fuck you!"

Eventually, Margarete opened her door and Zorin approached. She quickly closed it and Zorin let out an impatient growl.

"Okay, I know what you think of me, woman," she said, angry, "But right now, none of that matters. It's Eva. She won't eat. She won't talk. She won't listen to anything anyone says to help her. We don't know what's going on."

Margarete frowned with worry. "Eva's sick?"

"We don't know. Do you think I'd be coming to you if I had a choice?"

A moment of silence passed. Zorin was getting impatient and she had no time for this.

"If Eva dies, there will be no place in Germany - no, no place in the world you can hide that I won't find you," she promised. "You think you know pain now? I can promise you, I am creative in such things. You will come with me and you WILL help her."

Margarete shuddered, knowing that Zorin could easily carry out that threat. She slowly opened her door and looked up at the larger woman warily.

"Okay. Take me to her."

They returned to Zorin's villa and found Franz petting Eva's hand, trying to comfort her. One of her dogs rested on Eva's legs with its head against its paws. Margarete's eyes widened and she made her way to Eva's side. The woman didn't react to her presence.

"Eva!" she exclaimed. She looked up at Zorin. "What happened to her?"

Zorin bristled at the mild accusation in Margarete's voice. "She was found in the woods after the storm," she said, hard, "Her servant reported that she failed to come home the previous day. I received the news from Franz."

Margarete looked down at Eva. "Hey...it's me," she said, gently. "Margarete."

Eva slowly turned her deadened stare in Margarete's direction. The woman smiled, but her smile disappeared when Eva simply looked away without a reaction. She pressed a hand to Eva's forehead.

"Franz," she told the boy, "Do you have any soup?"

"Yes, ma'am." he said.

"See if you can heat it up. Zorin? Would you get some ice for her head?"

Zorin did so without argument.

Once everything was gathered, Margarete instructed Zorin to let Eva rest her head in her arm so that she could easily feed her the soup. She seemed uncomfortable with it, but the younger woman told her that since Eva was "hers", it only made sense for her to be the one to tend to her.

"Good." Margarete instructed. "Small bites. Franz? See if you can find more blankets for her."

Franz nodded and rushed from the room.

Zorin watched Eva silently as she took the soup offered. "You big baby," she muttered.

Margarete watched the scene before she lifted her gaze to Zorin.

"She's never done this before," she said, "Fallen into such a state. Something must have triggered it and it had to be pretty horrible."

She looked down at Eva gently.

"Eva, talk to us," she pleaded. "Tell us what we need to know so we can help you."

Eva reacted only the slightest - her eyes widened a bit before she jerked her mouth away from the next offering of soup with a discontented murmur.

Zorin let out a sigh.

She thrust the bowl of soup at Margarete and the woman took it with much reluctance. Zorin placed her hand against Eva's and tried to reach into her mind again. Once again, she was met with a murky cloud that was the woman's thoughts. Though this time, she felt a peculiar twist of red through it. A haze of pain. It was like firecrackers going off in the murk of Eva's mind.

So there had been agony involved in this, but as far as discovering what that source was, Zorin could not get through the mire.

Why couldn't she go deeper into Eva's mind? Even in this act of depression, it should have been easy. Eva must not have been a normal human. It was the only think that Zorin could think of.

But she could think on it at a later time.

O

The following day, Eva still hadn't moved from her spot on Zorin's couch. Franz had made it so that he could try to get her to eat. He was far more patient that Zorin was; she had work to do and could not afford to have Eva do this. Whatever the woman had going through her mind, she had to clear it out.

Threats didn't seem to work. Insults and furious demands went over her head.

Zorin even had to resort to showering her like she was an infant. It was ridiculous and she hated the silence. So as she scrubbed Eva's back, she began to tell her stories of her war days.

Eva just stared at the wall.

"You know, I really enjoy these conversations we have, Eva," Zorin quipped.

Now that she was scrubbing her, Zorin began to notice that Eva actually had scars. Most of them were so faded, it was easy to miss them. Some looked like marks from bullets, others from knives. Zorin knotted her brow. She couldn't imagine how Eva had gotten them. Maybe she had been in fights in the past. Deadly ones that could have lead to her death.

Eva blinked and glanced down at the hands that cleaned her.

But again, she stayed silent.

Meanwhile, Rip had spent a good bit of her morning weeping for the loss of her mother. Her father was speaking with her, but she wasn't really hearing him.

Then, something broke. She felt the snapping of thought, the workings of her mind suddenly breaking down. Suddenly, everything seemed funny. A helpless giggle escaped her.

Time for music then.


	19. XIX

~O~

**XIX**

_August 14th, 1927_

_"The Twins. America's most valuable allies."_

_"What are their skills?"_

_"Dean Earhart. Code-named 'Copycat'. Age twenty-two. Dean is - what most books and literature may commonly refer to as a shapeshifter. He can mimic the appearance and voice of any person with exquisite precision. Because of his constantly changing cells and tissue, Dean is what we would consider to be ageless. However, Dean is not without flaw. His ability can be useful in regards to his missions, but he cannot hold form while sleeping. This makes his tasks particularly dangerous at the worst of times."_

_And now for his twin - Diana Earhart. Code-named 'Mockingjay'. Age twenty-two. Diana can imitate the sounds and speech patterns of any living and nonliving thing in existence. This is particularly useful during most tasks that require voice recognition. She also possesses a skill in Xenoglossy; needing only to hear a particular accent or language and can therefore understand it in seconds. Again, she too is not without flaw. Diana's abilities can be disrupted with the use of certain sonic frequencies. Lower resonances that normal humans cannot hear with their own ears, causing her to become disoriented. We use this should she become defiant in any way."_

_"She has done so in the past?"_

_"Diana is a much more free spirit than her twin. Sometimes, she just needs to be reminded of who is in charge of her; we pull the reins, hold the whip."_

_"So we are sending her then?"_

_"That we are. She needs no disguise. She will grant us information for as long as she is there. It will give us the advantage."_

A week had passed and Eva had not moved or displayed any signs of progress.

She blinked once at the sight of Dagmar crouched over her. The dog licked her face and simply rolled, pushing the animal onto the floor.

Margarete entered the room, carrying a few books. "Eva? I have some of your favorite books." she told her. "I thought it might help pick you up a bit."

Zorin was standing in the kitchen. She watched Franz and Margarete attempt to help Eva and she scowled.

"Fucking amateurs!" she spat.

She made her way to Eva and climbed onto the couch, hovering over her. Margarete and Franz watched the sight in shock and Zorin grabbed Eva's jaw, forcing her to look up into her eyes.

"We tried it their way, now we're doing it MY way!" she snarled, "Now Eva, you're not going to do this forever. Know why? I'm not going to fucking let you. I'm not letting you fall into a fucking hole so deep, you'll never get out of it. Now fight!"

Eva blinked once, staring up at her almost lifelessly.

Zorin glared down at her before she leaned back and swung her hand, slapping Eva across the face. The sound echoed throughout the room. Margarete grabbed her arm.

"Stop!" she cried.

"Step away from me!" Zorin spat. "I know what I'm doing!"

Franz and Margarete watched in uncomfortable silence as Zorin continued slapping Eva's face, commanding her to "fight back". The sight was hard to watch as Eva barely even moved from the blows.

"I deserve this..."

The words that left her lips made Zorin pause in mid-strike. Her eyes widened and she leaned down to Eva.

"What?" she asked, shocked. "What did you just say?"

Eva's cheeks were reddening from the force of Zorin's slaps. Tears stung her eyes.

"I deserve this..." she repeated. "I deserve to be punished."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zorin demanded. "Explain it to me before I go insane!"

Eva met her gaze, but didn't answer.

She just started crying.

O

_I want to die..._

"We don't always have good days, Eva. We don't always have bad ones. Each day can bring us new pains and new joys." Margarete was telling Eva that night. "Well, that's what my father told me. But we're here. We're alive and that is what matters. I don't know what happened, but you have to know that the world isn't going to stop, so why should we stop?"

Eva was sitting at the couch, blankets around her. She was at least sitting up and listening to Margarete.

"Now. Try to sleep." Margarete encouraged.

Eva watched her go before she leaned back and closed her eyes. In a few moments, she felt herself being lifted. She was carried to Zorin's bedroom where the woman worked to undress her.

"Bed." Zorin ordered, but it was not as hard as she probably intended.

Eva didn't argue and stayed silent as Zorin laid her in the bed once she was properly undressed. Once Zorin was undressed herself, she joined her and pulled the sheets over both of them.

Eva gave a little shiver and Zorin wrapped her arms around her. She placed one leg around Eva's and the warmth of her body eventually stopped her shivering. Zorin glanced down at her, watching the near lifeless woman for a few moments. She wasn't the greatest when it came to reading faces, but Eva looked...like a ghost.

"So you won't talk to me..." she said, "I can't see into your mind. Did someone do this to you? Someone you can't tell me about?"

Eva mildly reacted with a narrowing of her eyes.

Oh. So THAT was it.

Zorin squinted at her. "Someone I know?"

Eva glanced down and uttered a small mumble. Zorin frowned and leaned her ear close to Eva's lips to hear better. It almost sounded like Eva said, "I didn't want this".

What? What didn't she want? Was it her?

Zorin pursed her lips with a low growl.

No. No, that couldn't be what this was about. Eva had been perfectly fine up until now. This had arrived so suddenly and out of the blue. If there was something Zorin was sure about, it was Eva not being one to lie about her wants and needs.

"Talk to me, Eva." she said.

Eva simply leaned forward, burying her head in Zorin's shoulder. The woman sighed, giving up on the idea tonight. She held Eva closer to her.

"One day, you're going to have to talk," Zorin told her. "You can't stay silent forever."

The following morning, Zorin could hear the sound of activity going on in her kitchen. She got herself dressed and walked downstairs, finding Eva in the kitchen in her clothes. She stood there, dumbfounded and Eva turned, giving her a weak smile.

"I was hungry..." she said, quietly.

Zorin smiled and walked up, putting her arms around her. "Don't fucking do that to me again, you hear?" she said, "Because I won't forgive you for it."

Eva smiled a little. "I know."

"Are you going to talk about it?"

"No."

Margarete watched them from the doorway of the kitchen before she turned to leave. Later, Zorin stepped outside to smoke. Margarete stood beside her rather awkwardly and glanced at the other woman briefly.

"Thanks..." Zorin said, glancing away.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for her."

Zorin murmured with amusement. Margarete glared at her and turned, facing the taller woman with a peculiar change in expression and confidence.

"Never hurt her," she said, lowly.

Zorin laughed and leaned back, delighted. "Well, well, well," she sneered, "You've got a pair on you after all!"

Margarete looked embarrassed, but still managed to find some manner of courage in her words. "You know, I may not be strong like you, I may not have what it takes to last long in this world, but I accept that. It's okay. But you won't hurt her. NEVER hurt her."

Zorin still seemed amused. "You're a tough little spitfuck. I'll give you that."

"Don't hurt her." Margarete repeated. "I'm serious, Zorin. Don't EVER hurt her."

A laugh from the taller woman. "I like you, woman. You've got spunk." She gave her a push. "But don't push your luck. Get going while I'm still in a good mood."

Margarete scowled, but made her way down the steps of the villa and to her car.

Zorin watched her as she drove away and considered something before wandering back into her villa. Franz was trying to offer Eva a chance to relax so that he could cook.

"I'm fine, Franz." she assured him, "Really."

"You had us worried, ma'am. I can make breakfast." Franz said.

Eva eventually gave up and decided to take a seat at the table.

Once she was up and about, Eva returned to work. Zorin decided to walk with her to the Chancellery and after a few moments, Eva couldn't help but note how close Zorin was walking with her.

"Zorin, I can't believe you're following me to work." Eva said.

"I'm following you, because clearly, you can't be trusted."

Eva sighed. "I'm fine. I just had a bad moment."

"A bad moment?!" Zorin stared at her in disbelief. "You were trying to kill yourself!"

"What? No, I wasn't. I assure you."

"Then what the HELL were you doing?!"

Eva opened her mouth to answer, but noticed that two men passed, carrying a familiar set of potted plants. She frowned and started to stop them, but then noticed two more carrying what looked like her desk.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"We're clearing out your office," one of the men said.

"What?! Who gave you that order?" Eva cried. "No, put down my desk. Put it down!"

When they refused, Eva jumped onto it and the added weight forced them to drop it onto the floor. They started to protest and Eva clutched the desk tight.

"You can't take my stuff! Zorin, tell them they cannot take my stuff!"

Zorin turned to the men. "You can't take her stuff."

"Herr Kommandant, we are just doing our work," the other man protested, "If you have issue with it, speak with Herr Goering. He has deemed Eva unfit for work."

"Unfit?!" Eva exclaimed. She withered a little before scowling. "Who told him?"

"Ma'am, you have been out of work for over a week..." the first man told her, "The Fuhrer deems that foreign affairs have taken top priority. You were not there as needed, so you have been replaced."

"No! No, I am NOT being replaced!"

She climbed off of the desk and made her way down the halls. "I need to make a phone call to Herr Goering, NOW!"

O

"I don't care! It was an incident that happened out of my control!"

Zorin watched Eva pace around the office while on the phone. She looked positively furious about who she was talking to.

"...No, that's no one's concern! I am here now and ready to work! ... Yes, I know what the Work Order Act is, you damned idiot! ... No, you don't speak to me that way! I _will _come down there and show you how strong a woman can be!"

Zorin arched her eyebrows, amused.

"Oh, believe me, I will HAVE the paperwork! Good day!" Eva spat, slamming the phone down.

"So?" Zorin queried. "What's the verdict?"

Eva slumped into her chair. She rubbed her forehead wearily. "I'm being put on suicide watch for a month. A probationary period for TWO months. I'm getting a pay cut AND I need to reapply for my position and present it at a hearing tomorrow."

Zorin smirked. "Good."

"Good?!" Eva stared at her in disbelief. "I thought you were supposed to be on MY side!"

"I don't take sides, idiot. Plus, this is all on YOU."

"Fantastic. Wonderful."

Eva jumped up and went to slam the office door, but came up short and noticed the door was missing off of its hinges. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What happened to the door?!" she cried.

A secretary walked by, sheepishly smiling. "Well, they wanted to make sure you were watched at all times."

Eva stared at her, her face the very reflection of wrath. Then, she calmly smiled.

"Excuse me for a moment, would you?"

She walked into her supply closet and slammed the door behind her. Zorin winced at the sound of obscenities behind the door before grinning.

Well, it was good to have her back.

O

_Three months later_

The pups had begun shifting back and forth between human and wolf form.

Adolpha would call them in a rattling yelp and they would follow her around the compound. Hans observed as she helped teach them how to pounce and hunt. Even at only a few months old, they could walk on two legs and adapt to the wilderness, as all wolf pups were able to do.

The Doctor measured each pup and checked for any sort of inferiority in their blood. But sure enough, none of them seemed to have suffered any conflicts during their gestation. They were perfectly healthy wolves.

The unique part to their transformation was the way they seemed to "catch fire" when they changed; seemingly bursting into flames before changing between forms, like little balls of fire. It constantly startled Adolpha, who greatly voiced her displeasure.

"My baby, stop!" she ordered, annoyed.

"Adolpha, this is how they change," the Doctor had to explain. "They are different to you and your mate."

Adolpha seemed a little confused. "Why they do that? Catch fire?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know. But I can find out."

The pups let out small whining noises and Adolpha shifted so that they could nurse from her. The Doctor gathered a few books on Lycanthropy to uncover the truth for himself. He came up with very little when it came to mating, but as far as blood purity was concerned, pure wolves mating with second generation wolves usually yielded unstable offspring.

This was concerning.

Yet this didn't say anything that he didn't notice. From a medical perspective, the pups were healthy and the Captain would have surely known something was wrong. Perhaps this book had been written before the time of medical practices. That had to be it.

Still, he decided to go to Hans about it. He found the Captain in the middle of an education session with the pups. He was showing them some pounce techniques of his own, some of which involved shifting his feet into wolf claws and striking down.

"Captain." the Doctor said. "I need to talk with you."

Hans looked up and held up a finger to his pups before following the Doctor. The man held out the book to him and Hans stared at it before he took it in hand.

"It says the offspring between a wolf of your racial purity and Adolpha can result in instability. What sort exactly?"

Hans frowned. In truth, he had never heard of such a thing.

He didn't know how to answer the Doctor.

So he handed the book back to him and rejoined his pups.

It did concern him a little. Hans had no experience with what he considered "instability" in bloodlines. When wolves mated, any concerns were usually on a physical factor and normally, that never happened. Still, it made him observe the pups with a sharp eye. The red pup did seem unusually smaller than his brethren, but maybe that wasn't entirely serious.

But he would still keep a watch, just in case.

Adolpha slept in her makeshift den that evening with her pups beside her. When Hans moved to her side to join her, she shifted and awoke with a small murmur.

"Adolpha dreams." she said.

Hans tilted his head curiously.

"Adolpha human," she continued, frowning, "Human on farm. Run away from home. Find wolf. Black, like night."

Hans was surprised to hear this. Was it a dream she described or a memory?

"Eyes...like dark place..." Adolpha's arm circled her pups as much as it could. "Kill Adolpha? No. Give Adolpha bite. Promise to be mate. But died. Human kill."

Hans listened intently.

"Adolpha sad," the red wolf sighed. "Not remember family. Only dream of family."

Hans placed his arm around her and she leaned into him with a contented murmur.

"Adolpha no be sad with Hans here." she said, smiling. "Or pups."

She let out a small yawn.

"Sleep now..."

Hans smiled a little and leaned his head against hers. A small whining sound made him glance down at the red wolf pup as he squirmed, obviously dreaming. Adolpha and Hans stared down at him before Hans rubbed the small, frail head, calming the pup once more.

It really was a good day.

"She must have been turned around the age of twenty." the Doctor was taking notes about Adolpha that evening, all the while observing the werewolf pair and their offspring. "She exhibits all the behaviors of a younger woman... She had been more wolf than human..."

They would not question or have any form of morality. He would make sure of that.


	20. XX

~O~

**XX**

_1943_

_Nazi Germany_

"What is your mission?"

"To protect Germany and the Fuhrer."

"Who do you serve?"

"The Fuhrer. None but him."

The Doctor paced before the six boys - dressed in proper Youth attire. Their gazes were strong for six year olds and their training bred them into the proper soldiers for Hitler's Order. The Major was thoroughly impressed with their progress.

"Do you know fear?" the Doctor asked.

"No fear. Only our mission." the boys answered together.

"Good. Very good." the Doctor told them. "Now, come with me. Your parents are waiting outside. We have a bit of a treat for you."

The six wolves followed him outside. Hans and Adolpha waited for them; the Captain was holding a man by the arms. His nose was bleeding and he wore a Soviet uniform.

"See this man, children?" the Doctor said.

"Yes, sir."

"This man is to be your first true hunt." the Doctor explained. "He is a Prisoner of War. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, sir."

"That means we can decide his fate. You will hunt him down and end his life."

The six wolves watched the struggling man, who spat out insults in his native tongue. The Doctor smiled at him and pulled out a knife. He took the man by the cheek and slit the skin there. The man gave a howl of pain and the smell of blood immediately captured the attention of the wolves.

Hans released him and he backed away, watching the flaring red eyes of the young children and their parents. He turned and ran.

"Wait..." the Doctor urged.

The wolves stood their ground, allowing the man to get a good distance away.

"Go! Begin your hunt!" the Doctor commanded.

The six wolves sprinted into the woods. Once they were a reasonable distance, Adolpha and Hans exchanged glances before she shifted, racing after her pups. Hans transformed and raced alongside her.

The sight of the pups' transformations could be seen from afar; little bursts of flame. The Doctor clapped his approval and shouted, thrusting his arms in the air.

"Go! Go, my beautiful works of art!" he cried, gleeful.

The soldier raced through the woods, his lungs on fire. Not far behind, the monstrosities of the Reich pursued him. He could hear their musical howls, feel the ground shake from their thunderous steps.

Ah, the hunt. Nothing in life compared to racing through the woods with family. Hans felt the blood surge through his veins, the heat of the Hunger in his chest.

The soldier screamed when Adolpha surged from the brush, teeth closing around his leg in a crippling bite. He went down with a wail of agony, blood spurting from his wound. Adolpha towered over him, showing her teeth with a horrible snarl. The wolf pups moved over him as well, chirping excitedly. He tried to crawl away.

"Someone help me, please!" he wailed.

The pups became anxious, bouncing around him with hunger in their eyes, saliva dripping from their jaws. They looked to their mother and at that silent affirmation, swarmed over the man.

His screams pierced the night air, blended with the horrible sounds of tearing flesh and breaking bone.

O

"You don't strike me as the sort of woman who likes to be teased."

"I don't. Unless I'm in the mood for it."

Eva smirked at Zorin, who sat at her office desk that night. They had been discussing other matters of physical pleasure, and Eva had been curious about what sort of things Zorin could enjoy.

"Really?" Eva said, chuckling. "Would it pleasure you if I did that right now?"

"You believe that just ASKING for such a thing would please me?"

"Yes."

Zorin's grin became lecherous. "Then you don't know me very well."

She leaned back in her chair.

"Well? Get on your knees and please me."

Eva smirked at her and made the motion to do so, but the door opened and Zorin quickly pushed her under her desk before assuming a professional posture in her chair. It was a camp guard.

"What did I say about knocking, hm?" Zorin snapped, angry, "Always knock!"

"Forgive me, Herr Kommandant," he said, embarrassed.

"Well? Make it quick!" Zorin ordered.

"There is an issue in the camp..." the guard told her.

While he explained a situation involving a missing chicken, Eva was casually rubbing Zorin's thighs beneath the desk. Zorin squirmed a little and swatted Eva's hands aside.

"Missing chicken?" Zorin snapped, at the guard. "Then you line up the prisoners and if no one says anything, you shoot them until someone speaks up!"

"Yes, Herr Kommandant."

The guard clicked his heels and turned, leaving the office. Zorin rolled her eyes.

"Now, as for you..." she hissed, reaching down and bringing Eva up from under the desk.

She pressed her lips to Eva's, teeth lightly grazing the other woman's lower lip. Eva murmured her content and leaned on Zorin's legs a bit, kneading them. Zorin grinned as she parted, grasping a bit of Eva's hair. She tugged a little, forcing Eva's head back so that she could molest her neck with her mouth.

"I think it's time for bed, woman."

Eva shuddered and let out a low moan. "When do you think Franz will return?"

"He is in training, down at the camp," Zorin replied, "I don't expect him back until morning."

"Good." Eva said. She parted from Zorin and gave her a smirk. "Shall we?"

Zorin gave Eva's ass a slap and grinned up at her. "Ladies first."

Eva cackled and rushed from the office with Zorin behind her.

O

It seemed that even a subtle teasing in her office left Zorin rather anxious to get all of Eva's clothes off. Not that Eva complained. With the whole matter of the war going on, their time together like this had been cut short rather drastically. So this was just one of the times they could really enjoy each other's company.

Eva's hands had managed to work into Zorin's uniform, opening it up and baring her chest to her. Zorin snarled softly when Eva teased her chest with her long fingers.

Zorin pushed Eva against the wall, turning her so that she had her hands pressed against it for support. She chuckled wickedly, running a fingertip up and down the curve of Eva's back. She lightly brushed against her entrance, but moved quickly away when the woman beneath her tried to move back against her hand for more stimulation. Eva murmured with displeasure and Zorin simply laughed.

"Now who's being a tease?" Eva growled.

"It was your fault," Zorin countered.

"I know. Whatever will you do with me?"

"Normally, a few good tongue lashings in and out of your cunt would be in order, woman," Zorin hissed, grinning at the promising shiver that raced down Eva's back, "But you've been particularly bad. So that leaves it to me to punish you thoroughly. And I intend to make it VERY thorough."

Eva murmured with delight. Goosebumps touched almost every inch of her skin.

She pushed back against Zorin. "Well? I certainly hope so."

Zorin lifted the back of her knee, resting it against a chair so that she could be spread lewdly for her pleasure. She bent down, spreading the other woman a little more before teasing her with her tongue. Eva jumped with a startled gasp before moaning, gripping the wall as tightly as she could.

Zorin gave a rough, deep rumble, and the vibrations felt wonderful. It didn't help that she already felt so sensitive from waiting most of the day to have this. She gasped when she felt that tongue dip into her, caressing and twisting in all the right ways.

"My, my, my, you are _really _wet," Zorin hissed, giving her ass a little bite. "You've got it quite bad, don't you?"

"It's your fault, you know." Eva mumbled.

"Really?" Zorin tilted her head. She ran both hands up and down Eva's legs, tickling the tiny hairs. "I do that to you, huh?"

"You've been with me for years now. I hardly think it should come as a surprise."

"Hm, no, I suppose it shouldn't."

She worked to remove her own clothing and after a few moments, returned to teasing Eva once more; she buried her face in between Eva's legs with renewed effort, her tongue flicking against that sensitive little nub. The woman above her was shaking, moaning and squirming back against her, trying to increase the stimulation a bit.

Zorin stilled her thighs with two hands while working her tongue back and forth, listening to Eva's breathing increase in volume. She cried out and mumbled before moaning that she was going to come.

So Zorin stopped all of it.

"ZORIN!" Eva howled. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

The woman behind her chuckled wickedly and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "I told you it was punishment, didn't I?"

"That's awful! Don't do that!" Eva knew she probably sounded like a desperate idiot, but she didn't care. Her legs were shaking and her upper thighs felt a little soaked from her body's own excitement. It was a little embarrassing.

"Sorry, I'm doing it," Zorin hissed, grinning. "Until I feel I've done enough to get you going."

Eva growled in discontent, but her breath hitched when she felt two fingers rub up and down between her legs. Her whole body ached for release at this point and she felt the warmth of Zorin's chest against her back as she leaned down, bringing her lips against Eva's ear.

"I could drag it out for a while, you know," she crooned, "Make it even better for you...and me."

Eva murmured helplessly when she felt those fingers dip inside of her just a little, but not enough to grant her enough pleasure. They flicked a little, twirling and becoming soaked in her body's fluids. That was just cruel. She glared at Zorin, who flashed a toothy grin.

"Unless, of course, you'd rather just have it now...a good senseless fucking." Zorin continued, in a sing-song voice. She looked positively triumphant. "I could give it to you now of you only ask."

Ah. So she wanted her to beg for it. Oh, Eva hated it when she did that, especially when she got into her "playful moods" like this. She wasn't really one to be submissive, but sometimes, she couldn't help it. Not when her body screamed for release at this point.

"Come on, Eva," Zorin urged, lightly licking the back of her neck. "You know you want it. Just ask and you shall receive."

Eva pursed her lips. "Dammit, Zorin..."

Zorin's fingers teased the little hairs between her legs. "That's not very nice, Eva. Now tell me what you want."

"Come on..."

"Sorry, I can't tell what that means."

"FINE! I want you to do it!"

"Do what?"

Zorin's grin was irritatingly delightful.

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!" Eva spat, voice filled with pent-up frustration.

"You have a foul mouth, Miss Dietrich," Zorin hissed, straightening a little, "I'm going to have to do something about that too."

Finally, she thrust two fingers into her, filling the deep ache at last. Eva gave a shriek of pleasure and relief, clenching tightly around those digits. She arched her back a bit and Zorin reached up, cupping a breast and biting down on the back of Eva's neck, sucking on the skin there.

She worked her hand faster and Eva's cries drew closer and closer.

"Oh yes!" Eva cried, "Right there!"

A wicked chuckle filled her ear and that hand worked against the spot in question, sending pulses of heat down Eva's back. She was panting, chanting "almost" a few times, hoping this time Zorin wouldn't stop it. It didn't take too long before the woman's voice hitched and she gave a fierce shout, quivering around Zorin's fingers.

Zorin murmured with amusement and pleasure, kissing the back of Eva's ear while the woman below her took a few minutes to catch her breath.

"I love it when you scream like that." she hissed.

Eva smirked a little. "I know you do." she muttered, glancing back at her.

She wiggled her backside a bit against Zorin's leg. The woman behind her hissed and grasped Eva around the ribs with one hand. She kicked her legs open a little more so she could slip a leg between hers. A few awkward movements later, and it put her in just the right position so that she could grind herself against Eva's other leg all the while rubbing against her as well.

"Ready for another round?" Zorin purred.

"With you? Always." Eva said.

She reached back and grasped the back of Zorin's head, sharing a kiss with her; a kiss of nothing but teeth and tongue. They parted and Eva let out a soft gasp when Zorin began to grind herself on her. She leaned her forehead against hers, still holding onto her as the larger woman moved, watching those dark green eyes focus on her with all the lust and frustration she had felt all day.

Eva grinned a little. "Seems like I'm not the only one wet around here..." she teased.

Zorin smirked at her, moving a little rougher. Her eyes darkened a bit. "Shut up."

She moved harder, lips parting with a delicious grin as she watched Eva's features change. Oh, she'd found a perfect rhythm given the way the other woman's eyes closed halfway with pleasure.

Zorin had all but lost plot at this point, as well as her patience as she worked herself hard against Eva, striving for release. Her leg also rubbed against Eva in the right way and the other woman moved back, helping Zorin along.

"Fuck...!" Zorin hissed, gripping her tighter.

Eva groaned thickly. "Yes!"

Zorin reached up with her other hand and grasped Eva's shoulder for balance. She tossed her head with a fierce snarl in her throat, clearly getting close.

"Shit...yes..." she hissed, "Hold on, don't move! I'm _there_...fuck!"

Eva smiled, listening to the broken shout that escaped Zorin's lips before her own legs shook with impending orgasm. She leaned forward, hanging her head as she worked herself to climax.

When she suddenly felt those large fingers working her over, the building fire grew into an overwhelming inferno and she came with a fierce scream, drenching Zorin's hand.

"Hm..." Zorin purred, chuckling against Eva's ear.

"Why do we never make it to the bed?" Eva murmured, breathless, but satisfied.

"Because you're a fucking tease, that's why." Zorin quipped, smacking her ass once.

Eva yelped before laughing. "No, my ass can't take another."

Zorin cackled and straightened, bringing her to her bed. They spent the moment with Eva lying on top of her and Zorin rubbing her back.

"You want to stay?" Zorin asked, so suddenly, that Eva had been drifting off to sleep when she asked it.

Eva looked up at her. "Yes. I don't mind the extra drive to work from your villa."

"No, I mean..._stay, stay_." Zorin seemed uncomfortable now.

Eva thought about what she asked and regarded Zorin with surprise. She watched the woman shift a little and her eyes flicked around the room rather awkwardly.

"Yeah, I did the math and...there's a lot of room here," Zorin murmured. "It's a little annoying that I have this much room, really, but I can't complain. You know the place pretty well and Franz is probably going to be shipped off somewhere in the field...ah, you know what? It's bullshit. Forget I asked."

Eva smiled. "I'll stay."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'll stay, stay; as you so put it."

Eva laughed a little and gave Zorin a kiss and never saw a more happy look touch her face before since they'd started getting together.

O

The following morning, Zorin was staring at her reflection in the mirror of the dining room. Eva was preparing breakfast and noticed Zorin's staring.

"Hey, do you think my hair's getting longer?" Zorin asked.

"Let me see."

Eva walked up to her and ran her hands through Zorin's hair a bit. "Hm. It looks like it is."

"I suppose I'll need to make an appointment with the barber."

"Nonsense, I'll trim it for you before breakfast."

Zorin shrugged her shoulders and took a seat at a chair. Eva placed a towel over her shoulders and retrieved a pair of scissors. While she trimmed Zorin's hair, Franz entered the villa.

Eva smiled when she saw him. "Good morning, Franz!"

It was difficult to imagine the day when she had first met him now that he was seventeen. He had developed features and even a thin mustache growing in - which Zorin liked to tease him about. He was wearing an SS uniform and had already attained the rank of Warrant Officer.

"Good morning, ma'am." Franz greeted.

"Hungry?" Eva asked.

"Very much so, thank you."

"Well, it will be ready shortly after I finish up Zorin's hair."

Once she was finished, she brushed some stray hairs from Zorin's head and removed the towel. She offered Zorin a hand-mirror.

"So...what do you think?" Eva asked.

Zorin murmured thoughtfully before smiling. "It'll do."

Eva swatted her across the shoulder playfully.

"Alright then. Breakfast."

After breakfast, Eva bid her farewells to the two and walked to her car. She stopped when she sensed something a bit off and stared toward the woods in the distance. Frowning, she squinted to see if she could make out anything peculiar before shrugging it off and entering her car.

The sensation seemed to follow when she arrived at the Chancellery.

And when she stared across the crowds of people that morning, she saw a Gestapo officer watching her from afar. His gaze was cold.

It said, _"We need to talk". _


	21. XXI

~O~

**XXI**

Eva wandered to an alleyway where the Gestapo Officer waited for her.

For the moment, neither one of them said anything. He stared at her with a coldness that could chill granite, but it relaxed and now...he just looked sympathetic.

"It's been some time." he said, evenly.

Eva nodded sadly. "Yes, it has...Dean."

The man bristled a little. "You haven't sent to us in some time." he told her. "They're getting concerned that you've forgotten your mission."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Really?" He was still so maddeningly calm. "Because as I see it..._Diana_ - " He watched her look up sharply at him with unease. "What? That is your name. Your REAL name, remember? Or have you forgotten who you are? My sister. Have you lost sight of what is most important?"

Eva withered. "No..."

"You could have taken any one of them, as is part of your mission as a spy," Dean told her, sighing. "But you chose a Nazi whore who matters not to the cause. You fucked a piece of Nazi trash every day. And from my end, it looks like you enjoy it. It sickens me. Do you know the things they do to people? Do you?"

Eva glared at him. "Don't you use that against me!" she spat. "I have been keeping up with appearances for YEARS! I have taken the most dangerous mission I have ever done and lived!"

Dean smiled. It was strange to imagine her brother behind that false image. "Yes, you have. But what can I assume happens when the documents stop coming? When the letters cease in the passed two years?"

Eva stood there, squaring her shoulders. Finally, she relaxed.

"I love her..."

Dean snorted. "Just as you loved the one from Hong Kong? From Venice? Moscow?" he sneered, "This isn't a game, sister. These are Nazi dogs who seek to control the world. Who have killed millions because they do not fit into their code! Nothing excuses them from their crimes!"

"They're still people! Regardless, they're still living beings!"

"AND DO YOU SEE HOW THEY TREAT THEIR PEOPLE!" Dean bellowed, glowering down at her furiously. "Tortured, killed, experimented! Do you have any idea the things I have seen done to their victims?! That has to stop and it WILL soon!"

"And what of us, Dean? Are we exempt from the same fate?"

Dean stared at her silently, as if confused. "What?"

Eva stared back sadly. "Are we not the same? Do we not use our gifts to hurt others - enemy or otherwise?" she asked. "We are no different from these...'Nazi dogs' who chew at the bones of anything they deem inferior. We were supposed to enlighten the world with our abilities, but we use them to hurt, lie and cheat. How are we any different?!"

Dean folded his arms behind him with a smile. "Do you remember the werebear?" he asked, "The creature sent to hunt you? I passed the villa where you slept and tracked him down. When he pursued you into the city, I stayed behind and ordered a sniper to remain positioned in the woods. One shot...and I could end her there."

Eva looked horrified. "You wouldn't - "

"They will put you back into the Vault for this, Diana," Dean said, coldly. "You know what the punishment is for treachery. It has taken me quite a bit of effort to persuade them that you are just seeking the comforts of life that you were without. It wasn't your fault."

"Please."

"I won't kill her, but I cannot promise you my comrades won't try," Dean warned, "If you bring her to us, we can get the information from her that you've neglected to send us."

Eva was conflicted.

"You can't hurt her."

"I won't kill her, Eva," Dean replied, "But I can't promise she won't be hurt. A lot."

Eva withered and struggled to keep the heat in her throat from building. She clenched her fists tightly and shook while Dean watched her.

"I'm sorry, sister." he said, evenly. "You left us no choice."

Eva turned her back to him and Dean smiled.

"Maybe you'll need a better incentive," he said.

His body rippled, like water. Eva backed away and shook her head, knowing what he was doing. When her brother shifted forms, his body took on the texture of something wet and clammy, like clay. When he took another form, his flesh became segmented only for a few moments.

She turned and covered her ears with two hands when she heard Zorin's voice fill the air.

It was fake.

_Stop it. Please..._

"Come now, sister," Dean sneered, in Zorin's voice, "Turn around. Look at the creature you're willing to betray your country for."

"Stop it!" Eva begged, "Stop doing this. You do this every time! Tell me what to do, but don't shapeshift into something I care about to guilt trip me!"

She heard a small chuckle before Dean shifted back into the Gestapo officer.

"You're flawed, as they say," he said, sadly. "You feel too much."

"And I'm beginning to wonder if you ever feel at all." Eva said, coldly.

Dean stood there, considering her words before he handed her a piece of paper. "These coordinates will give you the location where I will be stationed with twenty men." he said, "If you want her to live, you will bring her to us."

"When?"

"Tonight."

Eva moaned softly, closing her eyes. "I'll do it..."

"Good."

O

Dean could feel his sister's agony through their union.

It had been said that twins could feel each other's pain, but in their situation, it happened to be true. Through emotional links, Dean knew his sister hurt from the deal he had to make with her. It wasn't as if he enjoyed the servitude to his government, but he had a duty and he would not betray that cause.

He stood at the river's edge with his soldiers, listening to Hank complain about how he wanted to shoot some Nazi's and how his sister was probably "in the middle of fucking one of them". It was good to assume his real form - wearing a false disguise for so long did get bothersome.

"David?" Dean said, calmly to another soldier. "If Hank speaks again, shoot him."

Hank looked shocked. "What?" he cried. "Are you serious?"

Dean stared straight ahead, watching for signs of his twin sibling. "My sister is merely ill from being exposed to their ways, Hank," he said, "She is what they consider to be a 'Perfect Nazi'." He regarded the man coldly. "And if you shoot her, I will kill you. Are we clear?"

Hank scowled. "How do we even know she'll come?"

"She will. My sister understands the situation."

"Are we going to kill the Nazi she brings?"

"If she doesn't yield any results, we will have no other option but to do so."

O

"So we must go now?"

Zorin seemed confused about Eva's request to leave the villa late that evening, regarding a meeting she was planning to have with the Ministers. According to the younger woman, she had been called to meet with them and it was the first time that Zorin had heard such news.

"Yes." Eva told her.

She glanced back at Zorin warily before they made their way to Eva's car. As she drove down the streets that night, she constantly glanced over at Zorin. The woman was watching the road, deeply attentive.

"You're quiet." Zorin said.

"Hm? No, I'm not," Eva replied, "Just focused, that's all."

Zorin knotted her brow.

"Something's bothering you," she said.

"What? No. Nothing's bothering me."

"Eva, I'm not an idiot," Zorin told her, a little annoyed. "I know something's wrong."

Eva arrived at the proper coordinates and stopped the car nearest the river. She exhaled and took a moment to calm herself before looking at Zorin.

"I can't do this..." she said.

Zorin frowned at her. "Can't do what?"

Before she knew it, twenty American soldiers surrounded the car, rifles aimed at her.

"Out of the car, Kraut!" Mike ordered.

Zorin raised her hands in the air and the door was opened. Eva watched with anguish as she was forced out onto the side of the car.

Dean watched the sight with a small smile.

"On your knees," a soldier commanded.

Zorin scoffed, regarding the soldier with dismay. "You've got some balls on you, boy."

Mike snarled and slammed his rifle on the backs of Zorin's legs, forcing her onto her knees with a pained grunt. Dean approached her and leaned down.

"So you're the one," he said, "I'm honored to meet you at last."

Zorin squinted at him. "I don't know you."

"No, but you know my sister." Dean said, gesturing to Eva. "Sister? Come here. Step forward and accept responsibility as you always have."

Eva closed her eyes and stepped out of the car. She walked to Dean's side and looked away, unable to see the confusion on Zorin's face.

"See the family resemblance, Nazi?" Dean queried. "I'm sure you can probably tell that the two of us are twins."

Zorin looked stunned. If Eva had been a man, she would look like Dean; the same eyes. The same colored hair... The resemblance was far too striking to ignore.

She snarled and made a move forward, but Mike drove his rifle into her face, knocking her to the ground. Eva gave a cry and started forward as well.

"Don't hurt her!" she cried.

"I told you, sister." Dean said, sadly. "I never promised she wouldn't be hurt."

Eva watched in horror as Zorin was beaten by rifles and kicks from the soldiers around her to the point of unconsciousness.

O

Zorin awoke in the back of a truck.

She felt sore from the beating, noticing two soldiers positioned beside her and Dean just on the other side of the truck. He smiled pleasantly and Zorin squirmed, noticing her arms cuffed behind her back.

"Zorin Blitz..." Dean mused, "I'll admit, my sister has done better than you."

Zorin snorted, rolling her eyes. "Is that the best you can do? I've heard worse."

"Really? Hm. I'm sure you have," Dean replied.

Zorin looked around. "Where's Eva?"

"Oh. She's in the truck in front of us," Dean said, "It was for the best. But it's interesting to me..."

"What?" Zorin snapped.

"She's lied to you from the start," Dean continued, "She gave you a little sob story about my death, didn't she?" He watched Zorin react slightly and smiled. "Ah. That's how she works, Zorin. My sister is an extremely talented actress. She'd put Dinah Shore to shame. That is why they use us. Because of our skills in infiltration."

Zorin glowered at him. "Liar."

"No? Interesting. You have the same oddity." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "A contact telepath. But you couldn't see into my sister's mind. We're trained to counter any specific mental skill of others. Let me guess...my sister's thoughts are murky, correct?"

Zorin squirmed in her seat. She didn't want to believe what he was saying. It could be a ruse all the same. No. No, she would not believe it.

But his words began to edge away at her. There were many suggestions in the past that began to make more sense the more she thought about it...

"I can think of nothing more than to kill you slowly," Dean said - his voice was so calm and content, "But I gave my sister my word. You are no different from any other soldier here or out there."

"Really?" Zorin smirked. "These soldiers think you're a stupid, inbred Ami too?"

A soldier beside her couldn't help but snicker. Dean looked at him sternly and he shrugged.

"It was kinda funny." he replied.

Dean exhaled and leaned close to Zorin. "I have an entire theme park of red delights waiting for you, Zorin," he told her, "As an international spy, I have become quite skilled in the art of torture. You can stop it any time you're willing to give us what we want. And what we want is information."

"You're getting NOTHING from me!" Zorin spat.

Dean smiled and leaned back. "We will. One way or another."

O

Zorin didn't know where the base was. It had been surrounded by trees and vines. It almost looked like an underground bunker. She looked around and saw no signs of Eva, but didn't have much time to focus on that as she was being cuffed to the ceiling by her arms.

Dean smiled at her and stepped back.

"You're a big girl," he said, "It's going to take a lot to get information out of you."

Mike laughed. "I hope so."

Dean gestured to a soldier. "Has my sister settled in yet?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Bring her in here."

"Yes, sir."

The soldier departed and returned moments later with Eva. She noticed Zorin's condition and her eyes widened in pain. Zorin squirmed and struggled against her bonds.

"Look at her," Dean said, with a sigh, "The pitiful fool trusted you, sister. Look where it's got her."

Zorin stared at Eva for an explanation.

"She's been lying to you from the very beginning," Dean continued, pacing around Zorin now, "She's a spy, like me; they gave her the job of infiltrating your country..." He trailed off when he noticed Mike toying with Zorin's scythe. "Mike? What are you doing?"

"Did you see this weapon?" Mike laughed, twirling it. "Is she killing people or killing corn?"

"Mike. Please go stand guard outside," Dean said, with a sigh.

"Yeah, okay."

Mike whistled a happy tune to himself.

"Just so you know, I will be getting that weapon back, boy," Zorin promised.

Mike paused and glowered back at her. "Are you telling me what I'm going to do, you stupid Kraut?" he spat.

"Mike! Outside. Now!" Dean commanded.

The soldier exhaled and strolled out of the room. Dean returned his focus to Zorin and laughed wearily. "Sorry about that," he said, "He needs a lesson in manners sometimes. Now then, sister? Why don't you tell our guest what your REAL name is? So we can all be on good speaking terms."

Eva glared at him. "That wasn't part of our deal, Dean!"

"Speak, or I shoot her now and we forget all about this nonsense."

Zorin looked at Eva and the woman took a deep inhale before she began speaking in a perfect American accent. It sounded so strange and unnaturally perfect.

"My name is not Eva Dietrich. I am Diana Earhart." she said, quietly. "I work for the United States government as an international spy."

Zorin's eyes widened in shock. She looked like she had trouble registering what Eva - No, Diana - had told her.

"My brother and I have...special gifts," she went on to explain, "I am what some stories would call a 'Mimic'. I can imitate any sounds and speech patterns of anything in the world with the utmost mastery. My brother? Shapeshifter. We were both born and abandoned by our parents. That part is true. Raised by our aunt and uncle, we were sooner discovered by the government and coerced to work for them."

Zorin wavered in disbelief. Her body began to shake.

"Please, I didn't want this for you, Zorin," Diana said, gently.

"Fuck you..." Zorin snarled. She sounded like she was choking.

"Zorin, listen to me - "

"FUCK YOU!" Zorin screamed, fury and hate filling her voice. "FUCK YOU!"

Diana winced. "I deserve that. I lied to you from the first moment I met you..." she continued, "But the part about us? My feelings for you? That was real."

"Shut up!" Zorin's features were filled with betrayal and rage. She thrashed on her restraints like a beast unleashed. "Fuck you, you stupid cunt! So help me, when I get out of here, I'm killing you! I swear it, I'm going to pull your fucking head off!"

"Well, I think she's taking it well, sister." Dean remarked, smirking at her.

Diana glared at him.

"Zorin, they just want information..." she pleaded, "Just give them something!"

"Fuck you, bitch!" Zorin spat at her, "Fuck you to hell, you piece of shit traitor! I'll kill you! I promise that! I will fucking kill you!"

"Now now, that's enough of that," Dean said, "Zorin? I hope you have nothing planned for this evening, because we're spending it getting to know each other."

Diana leaned forward. "Zorin, they're going to hurt you." she begged. "Please."

Zorin spat in her face.

The assault made a soldier move forward, punching her in the face.

Diana retreated, struggling to block out the pained grunts and cries from the imprisoned woman behind her.

"It's going to be a long night..." a soldier standing guard in the hallways remarked.

_It was..._


	22. XXII

_Note_- Torture warning.

~O~

**XXII**

The torture went on for hours.

Dean made sure that Diana could hear every bit of it. The howls of pain from Zorin echoed through the base and Diana had to shield her ears in the other room.

"Come on, Zorin. Tell us what we want to know."

"No!"

A wet smack and a shriek of agony from Zorin made Eva wince with a distressed cry.

"I can't believe you're willing to die for a country that would sooner kill you than save you."

"...Fuck you!"

Another wet smack and Zorin shouted out again.

"Here I am, cleaning my sister's messes... AS I AM FORCED TO DO. YET AGAIN."

A thick groan, followed by a choking cry - Zorin sounded like she was being strangled.

"Stop it..." Diana moaned.

She snarled and rushed to the room; Zorin looked like a battered, broken woman, dripping from her wounds and splashes of water they had doused her with. Dean watched calmly as Diana bent down and wrapped her arms around Zorin's head, glaring up at the soldier responsible for the torture.

"Enough!" she shouted, "Stop!"

"Diana, we've done this before." Dean said, calmly.

"No. It has to stop, Dean. All of it!" Diana cried, "This? This is sick."

Zorin's face had become swollen along her mouth and right eye. Her mouth was covered in blood and Diana noticed that she was even bleeding along her arms and chest. There were thick links of chain wrapped around her neck - they HAD been strangling her with them.

"Please, it has to stop..." Diana moaned, tears filled her eyes, "I can't do this anymore, Dean. I can't."

Dean watched her silently before he gestured for the soldiers to depart.

"You get thirty minutes," he told his sister, "If she hasn't spoken by the time I get back, I'm going to shoot her myself. Trust me, Diana. It is a kindness compared to what Mike wants to do."

Diana watched them go before she turned her attention to Zorin. She cried softly, all the while cleaning Zorin's face. Zorin eventually jerked her head away from her touch.

"Zorin, I didn't want this..."

_I didn't want this..._

Diana stood up and struggled to loosen the cuffs from Zorin's wrists a little. She gave a shriek of frustration and anguish when she noticed that they were cutting into Zorin's skin, leaving hideous red abrasions that had begun to bleed.

"Fuck these fucking chains!" Diana screamed.

Zorin reacted slightly when Diana uttered those words.

"You really are a good actress..." she sneered, weakly.

Diana looked down at her. "What?"

Zorin snorted coldly. "Fooled me quite easily," she muttered, "And I'm not easy to fool. Or so I thought..."

"Zorin, what Dean said - "

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

Zorin snarled out the words so hatefully, that Diana shuddered.

"You are an American cunt, my enemy," Zorin hissed, glaring at her with all the crippling hate and betrayal she felt, "You've helped me understand the true meaning of things. I was never destined to feel love, or the ideas of affection. It was a lie. All of it. The world knows no mercy, so why should I? I can accept the idea that you were an American, but a traitor? One who looked at me with such false adoration? Who let me FUCK her because it was her job? That, I cannot forgive."

Diana shook her head with anguish. "Zorin, listen to me. I swear to you - "

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Zorin suddenly screamed, eyes flaring. "Don't you DARE try to redeem yourself from this! To you, I am dead now. I know why I was born. I was meant to bring death, not feel love. Thank you, Diana Earhart for showing me this."

Diana closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"So am I. Sorry for ever trying to feel anything." Zorin sneered, with a bitter chuckle. "Sorry for even deluding myself into thinking life would change. Now? Fuck all of that. Fuck it all and FUCK YOU. Your brother can kill me because nothing will ever make me betray myself. I'm not you, Diana."

O

Dean looked surprised when Diana stepped out of the room and into the great foyer where he waited. Diana knew the base rested just near an old theater and it was rather ironic in a cruel way; they were actors of the world, playing roles for their superiors.

"She hasn't spoken, has she?" Dean said.

"No. But she despises me. I didn't think it would hurt as much as it did."

"I know. Your pain is my pain, sister, remember?"

Diana closed her eyes briefly. What their superiors were never made aware of was that Diana and Dean could communicate together in their minds if they were in close proximity. They had been forced to serve the government, but one little detail had been neglected. It was how they could stay in touch if one of them had been taken to The Vault.

_Then why do you do this? _

_You know why. It's not something I enjoy. _

_We could have been free, Dean._

_Freedom comes with its prices, you know that._

_I want to be free. _

_You'll be hunted. I won't have my sister killed._

_As you said...freedom comes with a price. I'm willing to pay it. _

Dean stared at her silently, contemplative. He felt Diana's urgency.

"Do you remember when we were little?" Diana suddenly asked, smiling sadly, "We would run in our uncle's fields and play with the animals. Sometimes you'd shapeshift into them if I couldn't catch one."

Dean smiled now. "Yeah. And you'd imitate the sounds of birds to bring them to us."

"Remember the neighbor?" Diana played, laughing.

"Ah, I do. Mister Harrison. He was always scared of police sirens."

Dean giggled a bit and his sister joined in.

The moment of warmth didn't last long between the twins. Dean stared at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Diana." he said. "You know there can't be love for us. They won't allow it."

"I have to try."

"Why? You were always a dreamer, Diana. You always wanted what everyone else had. You wanted the happiness we were denied. I can see the others, but her?"

"I've seen the good in her."

Dean chuckled a little. "You want to believe there's good in everything. But it doesn't exist. There is no such thing."

"Don't tie me down, brother. I want to find my happiness while I'm still alive to feel."

Dean furrowed his brow. "You think I can't feel?"

"You've changed since we've begun. How should I feel, Dean?"

"I loved someone, Diana. A young Italian fop." Dean told her, "I still carry his picture with me."

Diana arched her eyebrows when Dean removed an aged photo of a young, brown-haired man carrying a dog in his arms. She had no idea.

"Dean? Since when?" she asked, amazed.

"A year ago." Dean replied, impassively. "His name is Antony; a young man who sells fruits in the markets of Venice. I told him what I felt. He loved me. I loved him. But I had to let him go - because I loved him. I knew if I stayed, I would drag him into the nightmarish world that we live in. I had gotten too close and abandoned him to the world. As I have done time and time again. Each betrayal cuts deeper than the last. I don't want that for you."

"Then let me go, Dean. Let me live while I have the chance."

Dean stared at her silently, considering her words.

O

Zorin lifted her head when the door opened.

Dean and Diana stepped inside.

"You get five minutes..." Dean told the two women.

He tossed Diana the key to Zorin's cuffs and she struggled to undo them. Once the cuffs were off, Zorin collapsed to the floor with a groan.

"We don't have much time, Zorin." she told her.

"Yes, you're right. We don't." Zorin hissed.

She rose and grabbed Diana's throat, shoving her into the wall. The woman gave a choked cry of pain.

Dean started toward her, but Diana held up a hand. "NO! Stay back!"

Zorin glowered at Diana, watching her grip her arm uselessly. "You made a great mistake, bitch," she snarled, "I'm going to snap your neck and slowly, so you can suffocate. Just like you made me do."

Diana groaned in pain. "Listen to me. Listen to me!" she begged. "I love you. I do."

"You're a fucking liar!"

"No, I love you!" Diana moaned. "Believe me, Zorin. What we did. What we were? That was real. All of it was! I'm sorry for hurting you!"

"No, you're not." Zorin hissed, voice dripping with murderous intent. "Not yet."

"I don't know how to prove it to you, but look into my mind."

A hesitated response. "I told you, I fucking couldn't!"

"You'll be able to now. Because I'm allowing it."

Zorin snarled and shoved her harder into the wall. God, she wanted to kill her. She wanted it so badly, it hurt. She raised her tattooed arm and grabbed Diana's face, forcing herself into the woman's mind with all the hatred and pain she felt.

_O_

_A flash of wheat._

_Two children, rushing through the wheat, laughing without a care in the world. _

_Dean as a child, shapeshifting into a horse and running with his sister giving chase. _

_O_

_Another flash of memory; both twins hiding behind a bush. _

_"Do the siren!" Dean whispered, giggling._

_Diana imitated a police siren with perfection and a man in overalls raced into his house, screaming. Dean and Diana giggled. _

_O_

_"Okay, turn into Miss. Parsons!"_

_Dean shifted forms, taking the shape of their school teacher. Diana laughed and clapped while Dean (in his teacher's form) bowed and did a little goofy dance._

_O_

_A few brief flashes of black vans. _

_Men in coats._

_"Dean? Who are they?" _

_"I don't know."_

_O_

_Their uncle struggling against one of the men. _

_"No! You're not taking them!" he spat._

_A haze of red. _

_The barrel of a gun, followed by a shot and a scream from the two siblings. Dean and Diana rushed to their now dead uncle and aunt, who laid on the floor of their farmhouse. _

Diana's thoughts were broken and so fragmented. Zorin pierced deeper through them.

_Scenes of the two in training._

_One of a great steel vault and Dean standing outside of it, listening to the sounds of crying on the other side. He was trying to sing a song to Diana._

_"The Vault was a dampening chamber that curbed our abilities; punishment should we step out of line. They knew it hindered my senses. I was put into a room devoid of sound and sight. It almost drove me insane."_

_O_

_A flash of Diana - as Eva - smiling happily as she danced with Zorin on the floor of the Chancellery. The sensations the woman felt were of love and devotion. _

Zorin pulled her hand from Diana's face, staring at the pained woman for a moment.

She didn't just feel petty lies, Diana's feelings were true. She had desired happiness with Zorin to the point that she had forgotten that the life she lived wasn't real.

The depression she had endured was her way of struggling to accept that reality - Zorin had seen that too.

She lowered the gasping woman to the floor before opening her hand, releasing her.

Diana spent a few seconds coughing and rubbing her throat. Dean had watched the scene silently, deciding not to interfere.

"You won't get out of here alive," he warned, when Zorin made her way to the door. "Not without a plan."

"Really? And suddenly, you want to help?" Zorin sneered.

Dean nodded. "My sister is right. It's time to stop."

Zorin scoffed. "And I'm supposed to believe you now?"

"I don't really care," Dean replied, shrugging. "My sister cares for you, and that is enough for me. Now, I can stall my men for only so long. So it leaves it to you to escape. You're getting a headstart, Diana; but you know we'll have to come after you then."

Diana nodded gravely. "I understand."

Zorin gave a snort. "What are you trying to pull?"

Dean smiled and shifted his form, taking on Zorin's exact likeness. Her eyes widened and she stepped back once before studying the duplicate of herself.

"I'll hold them off," Dean promised, speaking in Zorin's voice, "It gives you only a small window, so take advantage of it."

Diana wrapped her arms around her brother. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you."

"Diana..." Dean began. "Come on. This...is a little strange."

She laughed and Zorin managed a smile. So the twins did have a sense of humor.

Dean turned and rushed from the room.

Diana turned to Zorin briefly before removing her gun from behind her. Zorin frowned. So Diana was serious about this. She still wasn't sure if she'd ever trust her again. Not after tonight.

"Let's move." she said.

O

"So why me?"

Diana and Zorin were sneaking down a hallway when Zorin asked the question.

"Why you?" Diana queried.

"Yeah. You could have had anyone," Zorin murmured, "But why me?"

Diana thought about it before smiling a little. "Everyone around me was so stuffy and high-strung," she replied, "Like me, I guess. But when I met you? ... I don't know, you were different. Unusually compassionate in your own way. I suppose you were a cut from an entirely different mold."

Zorin smirked a bit.

"I was intrigued by you," Diana continued, with a shrug, "And then...I suppose everything fell into place afterwards." She was quiet for a moment. "You'd asked me who had made me fall into a depression. It was Rip."

Zorin snorted. "I knew it."

"No, not like that. I was living a lie; a dream. What had happened in my office...it allowed me to remember that the life I had in Germany...wasn't real. I wanted to confess to you what I was. Every day, I wanted to end it. But the more I fell in deep, the more I realized that I couldn't."

"Don't get so sappy, girl," Zorin said, chuckling. "You're going to make me vomit."

Diana smiled a little. But her smile disappeared when she heard the sounds of soldiers rushing down another hall. She cleared her throat and spoke in a perfect mimicry of Dean's voice.

"All of you, go!" she shouted. "The prisoner's escaped!"

The soldiers gave several shouts and rushed off. Zorin smirked with amusement.

"Impressive." she said.

"Thanks."

The two women rushed down the hallways and into the theater where Mike was. He had his back to them and twirled the scythe in hand before he sensed their presence, turning entirely too late.

Zorin moved quickly, grabbing him from behind. His gun went off several times as she swung him around like a ragdoll. Diana dodged a few of the bullets and Zorin just laughed wickedly.

"Fight back and it only hurts more!" she sang.

Mike snarled with effort, struggling to point his rifle at her. Zorin wrenched it from his hands and tossed him into the wall. He swung his fists, but Zorin ducked and evaded each throw of the punches. He grabbed her scythe and swung the blade. It whipped through the air, narrowly missing Zorin by inches.

She ducked her head and grabbed Mike by the throat. He gave a snarl and struggled against her grip. Despite being a grown man, Zorin's physical strength was far superior to his.

"I told you I'd be getting that blade back." she hissed.

"Fuck you!" Mike spat, spitting in her face.

Zorin pursed her lips with effort and pressed her thumbs into his eyes. He wailed in agony and squirmed, kicking his feet out beneath him. Diana watched in horror and disgust, looking away as Zorin's thumbs pierced into the man's skull, drawing rivers of blood down his face.

With a fierce twist, she snapped his neck.

Diana watched Mike's corpse fall to the floor and Zorin retrieved her scythe.

"Let's go!" she ordered.

Suddenly, the two women looked up as several soldiers poured into the theater from the balcony. They began unleashing a barrage of bullet fire.

"Shit!" Diana cried. "Go!"

They rushed from the theater and out an exit door, dodging bullets in the process. The soldiers were hot on their tails. Zorin quickly pushed the door they'd rushed through shut and gestured to a metal desk.

"Diana, come on!" she ordered.

The two worked together to shove the desk against the door, pinning it sideways so that the soldiers couldn't get through.

"Hurry, we need to move!" Diana said.

Zorin followed her.

"This changes nothing between us, Diana," Zorin said, with finality, "Once we're out of here, we're going our separate ways."

She expected Diana to look distraught with that, but the woman nodded her head sadly.

"I understand."

"Things won't change because of this," Zorin continued, "Do you know why?"

Diana nodded her head. "I do..."

"You're not only a traitor to Germany, but to your country as well. I won't have anything to do with that. Consider us finished."

Diana exhaled, as if releasing a heavy burden. "I understand, Zorin. And I hope you find whatever you need when all of this is over."


	23. XXIII

~O~

**XXIII**

The Doctor surveyed the charred remains of the wolves in the abandoned warehouse. The Major, Rip and Hans stood nearby. Hans was cradling one of the charred wolves. He hadn't moved in a little while. The Doctor didn't know what to say or how to offer any comfort.

"How did it happen?" he asked, quietly.

"We believe it was the Soviets." Rip said. "Cornered them like rats."

Adolpha entered the warehouse and Hans immediately stepped in her path. Her eyes widened and she looked at him in confusion.

"My pups." she said, "Adolpha want pups."

Hans' features filled with pain and he shook his head.

Adolpha struggled against him and the others moved to shield her from the sight. "No! Adolpha want pups!" she insisted. "Where pups? Adolpha want..."

She noticed the charred remains and her eyes widened in horror. She squirmed out of Hans' grip and rushed over, dropping to her knees. Her hands worked through the remains and tears streamed down her face.

"No! My babies be...dead?" she cried.

"Adolpha, I'm so sorry," the Doctor said, gently, "We didn't make it in time."

Adolpha was crying, unable to be consoled as Hans wrapped his arms around her. The Major calmly addressed the Doctor while this happened.

"This was a foreseen circumstance," he said, "The Soviets uncovered their place of hiding. There is a traitor among us. One whom I suspect is in higher authority than ourselves."

The Doctor frowned. "Who do you believe it is?"

"Someone who could easily communicate to foreign officials, I believe."

Adolpha gave a shriek of anguish and it sounded more wolf than human. Hans held her tightly to his chest. He could do nothing to help ease the pain she felt. He was now a wolf without a pack. Without a family.

Once more.

"Adolpha make human pay..." she snarled.

"Adolpha, now wait." the Doctor warned.

Hans watched his mate shift with a fierce, deadly roar. Before he could stop her, she charged from the warehouse, howling in rage.

"Stop her, Captain!" the Doctor shouted.

The wolf who lost her dearest blood would not be calmed. That was how Hans knew it. Females became violent to the point of madness when their pups were slain in any way. But he moved anyway in pursuit, finding her racing across battered roads and tanks. Several Russian soldiers saw the red wolf charging with teeth and eyes flashing.

The soldiers shouted out in horror and unleashed a barrage of bulletfire in Adolpha's direction.

The wolf jumped, shifting into a terrifying mass of red, teeth flashing with an unholy roar.

Those teeth slashed through soldiers as if they were made of paper. Blood sprayed and flesh was torn. A soldier screamed and fired his weapon. Bullets ripped through the wolf, but she didn't back down.

"Human kill pups?" she snarled, in her wolf voice, "Adolpha kill you now. You bleed for pups."

She opened her mouth with a horrid roar once more and bit down on his head. The Doctor advanced on the scene, watching in shock and horror as Adolpha tore into the human corpses with all the wild savagery of an animal. She turned to the Doctor, crazed with fury.

She began to advance.

"Adolpha, stop." he ordered, backing. "Adolpha, I'm not the enemy!"

"All human...enemy..." she snarled, in a deep, horrible voice. "Adolpha understands. All human kill. Adolpha kill or Adolpha be killed."

The Doctor stumbled backwards and Adolpha raised herself onto two legs, snarling down at him.

"You...make Adolpha hurt other human," she hissed, "You bad man. Bad like others. Adolpha knows. Adolpha always knows. Adolpha not pet anymore."

She reared back with a fierce howl and the Doctor raised his hands to shield his face, but several shots of a gun sounded and Adolpha was thrown backwards. The Doctor looked back in shock at Hans who fired round after round at the other wolf, forcing her back.

"Captain?" he exclaimed.

Adolpha was forced backwards with each shot. The Major watched this with a smirk.

Each time she attempted to recover, Hans would fire relentless bullets into her body. He pursed his lips and his eyes brimmed, glad for the fact that his superiors did not see it. Blood sprayed from her wounds and he finally placed a silver bullet into the chamber of his weapon.

He hesitated only for a moment, watching the red wolf struggle to regain her senses.

Then, he pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced through her heart.

Adolpha stood there, frozen in shock. She looked down at the gushing wound in her chest, claws shaking over it. Finally, a peaceful smile lit her face as she shifted back into human form and fell to the ground, dead.

Hans still held the weapon in the air and his arm began to shake. He stood there, wide-eyed before dropping the gun, failing to hear the Doctor's inquiry over the roaring beat of his heart through his ears. He could see the Doctor calling him by his title, but he couldn't hear it.

"Captain? Captain!" the Doctor shouted, shaking him.

The wolf simply stared, unable to acknowledge.

All he saw was a dark tunnel. A scream from his pups in the back of his mind. His mate's howl of death and vengeance. But he had to do it. He had to put her down.

She left him no choice.

O

Zorin and Diana rode down the streets of Berlin that evening.

"We can reach the edge of the city," Diana told her, "There is another vehicle waiting for us. My brother took steps ahead of schedule."

"Your brother thinks on his feet." Zorin remarked.

"Yeah. I know. It's frightening sometimes."

Zorin glanced at her curiously. "Where will you go after this?"

"Why? Worried about me?"

"No."

Diana chuckled before she focused her attention on the road ahead of them. "I'm going to do what I have to in order to live." she said. "Probably jump from one place to the next. Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm no one's slave anymore."

She looked down and noticed Zorin's side soaked in blood. Frowning, she regarded the other woman with concern. Zorin sensed her gaze and shook her head.

"It's just a slice," she said, evenly.

A gunshot rang out, taking out Diana's side mirror. Both women ducked their heads briefly before looking back, noticing three Russian soldiers pursuing them on motorcyles.

"Dammit, why are _they_ after me?!" Diana spat.

"You're wearing Nazi flags on your car, idiot!" Zorin shot back, gesturing to the tattered flags on the back of Diana's car.

"Shit, I forgot about them. Hold on!"

She turned the car sharply down an alleyway and the sides scraped along the edges of the buildings before pulling out into another street. They were jarred roughly in their seats, all the while ducking their heads to avoid the machinegun fire from the Russians in hot pursuit of them.

Blasts of bullets ripped out Diana's back windows.

"Zorin!" she yelled, "A little help?"

Zorin scowled. "What do you want me to do?"

"I have a Maschinengewehr 42 in the back! Use it!"

Zorin looked behind her and noticed a tarp covering something. She pulled it aside, noting the weapon in question. She flashed a toothy grin and seized it, pointing the weapon out the back window.

She squeezed the trigger, sending a shower of bullets at the Russian soldiers. One of them clipped a motorcycle, sending it careening into a building.

The remaining two soldiers continued their pursuit, undaunted.

One raced up alongside the car and aimed his gun at Zorin, but the woman opened the car door and roughly smacked it into his side. It stunned him for several moments and Zorin grabbed him by his coat.

"Come here, you piece of shit!" she snarled.

The soldier gave a shriek when she tossed him brutally from the car. He rolled across the concrete. The remaining Russian soldier rolled up alongside Diana and punched out the glass window of her car. She raised her arm to shield her face from the glass.

Zorin noticed her condition and grabbed her weapon, aiming it at the soldier. The man grabbed the side of Diana's car and climbed onto the roof.

"Is he on my car?!" Diana cried.

She pursed her lips with effort and swerved the vehicle from side to side, hoping to dislodge the soldier. He raised his rifle and began firing shots into the car. Zorin and Diana ducked out of the way from the shellfire.

"Diana, duck!" Zorin shouted.

Diana looked up and her eyes widened.

A tank cannon was directly in their path. Both ducked beneath the seats and the soldier looked up with a shout, moments as the top half of the car was obliterated by the tank cannon - taking him with it.

Zorin and Diana lifted their heads, looking around at the destroyed car. They met gazes and laughed.

"Nice driving," Zorin remarked.

"We need to get off the streets," Diana said, "Come on."

She pulled the car over and the engine sputtered a few times before giving a dying belch. Diana and Zorin hurried out of it and made their way down an alley. Diana gave one final look to the destroyed car and sighed.

"Damn. I really liked that car," she said.

O

Zorin and Diana hurried down the alleyway and Zorin stopped her.

"What?" Diana asked.

Zorin gestured around the corner. They noticed several throngs of Russian soldiers just ahead. Diana gave a furious hiss and shook her head.

"Shit. We won't make it passed them without being seen." she said.

She glanced down and noticed a dead Russian soldier lying nearby.

"I have an idea."

She gathered the dead soldier and removed his coat, putting it on before smearing some of his blood on her face and hands. Zorin watched this in surprise. Once Diana was done, she retrieved the dead man's submachine gun and turned to her.

"Time to put my skills to use." she said.

Before Zorin could stop her, Diana was already walking out into the street, hiding the gun behind her and sobbing. The soldiers whirled and she held up one hand, speaking in Russian.

Zorin didn't know what she was saying, but she put on the most impressive act she'd ever seen. Diana was definitely doing this her entire life.

The Russian soldiers sounded confused and demanded to see her identification papers. Diana was crying and told them she had been wounded and beaten.

Finally, she whirled with the gun and unleashed it on them, filling their bodies with lead. The soldiers were so stunned by the sudden action, they didn't have time to retaliate and their bodies crumbled to the ground.

Zorin stepped out of the alley with a smirk.

"It's a shame you weren't truly one of us," she said, "You'd have made a fine soldier."

Diana smiled. "I've had practice."

The two women made their way down the road. Diana spotted Dean not far away and sighed with relief, running ahead.

"Dean!" she called.

One of the Russian soldiers was still alive and struggled to lift his gun toward Zorin. Snarling with effort, he aimed at her head and fired.

The shot rang out.

Diana turned slowly, eyes wide in horror.

Zorin's scythe slipped from her hands and fell to the ground. She dropped to her knees.

The right side of her face had been blown off.

Diana rushed over to her, frantic. "Zorin? Honey, honey no..." she stammered, catching the other woman in her arms, "No, no, no. Come on."

Dean watched the sight, stunned. He looked up, spotting Russian and German soldiers charging into the street. It was going to be a bloodbath and they were surely going to get caught in the crossfire.

Zorin groaned and given the way she shuddered in Diana's arms, she knew the woman was going into shock. She struggled to stop the flow of blood from her wound, despite how useless it was.

"Zorin? Zorin, stay with me, please," she begged, almost at tears, "Come on. You can do this, honey. Come on." She clenched her teeth, watching Zorin's body seize several times. "Goddamn it, don't do this to me. Not again!"

Zorin seemed to stare up at her for a few moments, disoriented.

"D-Diana..." she choked.

Dean stood over them. "Diana, she's going..."

"No! She's not going anywhere," Diana mumbled, almost at hysterics. "Zorin? Zorin, look at me! Come on, you have to move, honey. Please."

Zorin's body shook a few moments before stilling. Diana moaned in anguish and held her tight to her chest.

"No, no, no, please..." she moaned, "No. Don't do this."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she didn't react to the chaos around her. Dean tried to hold back the soldiers from charging into them. Dean shouted something Diana couldn't hear as she stroked Zorin's hair, holding onto her as much as she could.

"Diana! We need to move!" Dean shouted. "Diana!"

Diana set Zorin gently onto the ground, gently touching her cheek before she rose. Dean failed to see her walk slowly into the madness of the soldiers fighting.

She was holding her pistol.

Dean looked over at her and his eyes widened.

"Long live the Fatherland!" Diana shouted, giving a salute.

And then, she brought the pistol to her temple.

"Diana, NO!" Dean cried.

Before Dean could stop her, she pulled the trigger. She dropped like a puppet with the strings cut. Dean could only stare in horror, frozen where he stood. He watched his sister's life flow across the street. Listened to the death around him through a ringing in his ears.

Screaming in raw fury, Dean grabbed a machine gun and began showering death on the German soldiers without any sort of skill or finesse.

After all was said and done, the Doctor made his way to Zorin...

O

_Zorin was standing in a village._

_She spotted a man dressed in rags. He wore a hood over his head and had no eyes. His skin was hideously pale and covered in blood._

_"Hello, Zorin." he said, voice smooth. _

_"Who are you?" Zorin demanded._

_"I'm the spirit of your weapon," he said. "Nice to finally meet you face-to-face."_

_Zorin snorted and turned. "This is stupid. I'm leaving."_

_"Zorin, wait!" the spirit insisted. "Come now, listen to what I'm saying."_

_Zorin sighed, turning. "You're not real. Go away."_

_"I am very much real," the spirit said, smirking. _

_"So what do you want from me?"_

_"Death."_

_"What?"_

_"Death." the spirit continued, doing a little twirl, "I want to feel the death and blood of all who cross us. In the end, all shall die by the blade. All crave it. All seek it and do not know it. Be the harbinger of my return. Be the harbinger of death."_

_Zorin rolled her eyes. "And what do I get out of this little game?"_

_"You get to watch them squirm. Watch them scream. Watch them bleed."_

_Zorin considered this. "I was shot. I remember now." she said. "I'm dead."_

_"For the moment, yes," the spirit said, chuckling, "But wait until you enter your new life. The life of a creature of death. It will be only a moment." _

_He began to fade into the shadows. _

_"It is not the death of this life, but the beginning of another. Take heed, Zorin. It will not be an easy road. But that road will be soaked in blood."_

_He cackled now. _


	24. XXIV

_Note _- This chapter was partially inspired by Korn's "Throw Me Away". There is sensitive imagery here as well - reference to rape.

~O~

**XXIV **

Zorin awoke with a startled gasp.

She was laying in a bed, the right half of her face covered in bandages. Zorin reached up, but every inch of her hurt. She let out a shriek of agony and no matter how many times she moved, it hurt ten times worse than the last. Her mouth felt as if someone had beaten her several times nonstop for days.

The Doctor rushed into the room. "Zorin!" he cried. "Zorin, calm down!"

Zorin looked around the room frantically. "What's going on?!" she groaned, "Why am I here? How did I get here? Why does it feel like my body's being crushed?!"

The Doctor calmed her. "Stay calm, you'll only make it worse." he advised.

Zorin failed to see the Doctor strapping her down by her wrists. She was focused on how intense the light was, how colorful the beads of sweat on his neck...

What the fuck was going on?

"This is silver. The straps will keep you from running," the Doctor assured her.

Zorin stared at him in disbelief. "Silver?!" she spat. "Why the fuck do I need silver in the stra- AH! SON OF A BITCH!"

She screamed as the silver-embedded straps burned her wrists. Smoke filled the air from the place that contacted her skin and she struggled violently in the bed.

"GET THEM OFF!" she shouted.

The Doctor smiled, backing away. "It worked. It worked!"

Zorin's screams sounded much more feral. She thrashed several times in her bed and the Doctor saw the fangs that had begun developing. His experiment had worked.

After several moments of screaming, Zorin had tired herself out. The Doctor left afterwards to retrieve a few things, abandoning her to her thoughts.

What had become of Diana? Zorin's last thoughts were so hazy and her head throbbed. She couldn't remember what had happened after she had been shot.

_"I told you, didn't I?"_

Zorin lifted her weary eye to a corner of the room. Amon was sitting against the wall, the illusion still in the final moments of his death with a portion of his throat missing and his shoulder soaked in blood. He was smiling unpleasantly and smoking a cigarette.

_"I told you this might happen." _Amon said. _"I told you. You didn't listen. Heh. You never could, could you?"_

Zorin looked over and noticed several more images appeared. Ingrid was sitting at a desk with her face swollen and a phone cord still dangling from her neck.

_"It's okay, honey," _she told her, _"Everything will be fine, very soon."_

_"Everything won't be fine, Zorin." _Amon argued. _"Nothing will be fine again. You know that."_

_"Don't listen to that piece of shit."_

Zorin looked over and spotted Nadja standing there, scowling.

_"Listen to your grandmother, Zorin. It'll be better, I can promise," _she told her, _"I can't promise it'll be easy to get there, but you move on. Move on and get stronger. I was doomed to die. That's how it had to be. But not you. You'll be better."_

Zorin was exhausted. She didn't know what they were here for or if she was finally losing it.

_"I was ready to die."_

Zorin noticed Diana sitting at the edge of her bed, her temple dripping with blood. There was a bullet hole there. Zorin's eyes widened.

_"They told me even when I was little that I might die someday," _Diana said, smiling sadly. _"I wasn't afraid. I knew it would come. By my hand or by theirs. You know who I mean. The enemy." _She laughed a little. _"It's funny, isn't it? What we perceive is an enemy and a friend. They say there isn't any gray area. I always see the gray, that's my problem. That's what killed me out there."_

A child-like version of Zorin appeared at her side, patting her shoulder.

_"Everything will be better," _she said, smiling.

_"Always." _Ingrid agreed.

Amon chuckled coldly. _"If you believe that? Then you'll die with us."_

Zorin snarled with effort and squirmed in her restraints. "I won't die. Do you hear me?" she hissed. Her fangs showed. "I won't. I won't die like you."

O

A few days later, it was time for the bandages to come off. Though the Doctor was hesitant about doing so; Zorin proved to have a horrible temper when things went wrong for her. He didn't want to be the one on the receiving end of her problems.

"Come on, Doc," Zorin sighed. "Let's see."

The Doctor grimaced as Zorin waited in a seat.

"Now, I must warn you, Zorin; you were missing half of your head," he told her, "And vampirism can only do so much in such a time."

"Doc, just do it," Zorin insisted.

"Alright then." The Doctor reached up and began to unravel the bandages from Zorin's face. "Just know that whatever happens, it is your own body regeneration. I had to spend several hours removing the shrapnel in your head."

When he stepped back with wide eyes, Zorin beckoned to him anxiously. "Give me a mirror!"

"Zorin, are you sure you want to see?" the Doctor said, carefully.

"Yes!"

The Doctor picked up a hand mirror from a table and held it out to her, cringing back and awaiting the chaos that would surely fall to him.

Zorin took the mirror in her hands and didn't say anything. Then, she made horrible, sick wheezing sounds and the Doctor backed away, turning to a table.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Medicine can go as far as I will it. But your eye healed this way. When I attempted to repair it, it just returned to the look you see now."

Zorin's wheezing began to blend into a horrible giggle. The Doctor turned to her, concerned.

"Th-That bitch..." she snarled, between laughs, "Did this to me..."

"I suppose so." the Doctor replied. "We've all lost something in the attack of Berlin."

"It's okay," Zorin hissed, still laughing, "I'll deal with it. I'll FUCKING deal with it."

The Doctor still watched her with worry, but said nothing.

O

"The Earhart twins... what were they?"

The Major and Doctor discussed the revelation of the "traitor" Diana over dinner. The room was poorly lit and the Doctor had been going over blood sample results with his superior.

"The ability to shapeshift and mimic is common among mischievous beings of old," the Doctor said, "I have done some studies on the blood of the deceased sibling. I believe their traits yield from that of a fay - the latinate of course. Genius loci. Or more specifically, a Boggart."

"Did they have pure blood?" the Major queried.

"No. There is some suggestion that they were half-breeds. Their father must have been the one with the magic blood."

"Do we know where their father is?" the Major took a drink from his wine.

"No, sir." the Doctor replied, "I'm afraid there is nothing in record of their parents. Though I have an interesting theory, if you would hear me."

"Go on."

"There is a story of Yngvarr, the Boggart King. A silly little child's tale of old," the Doctor continued, "A conqueror of the Old Days who spread his seed across the world. The story goes that he grew weary of battle and gave up his immortality to live a human life with a mortal woman. Now...I am not one to follow the ideas of fantasy - as there is no proof of the Boggart King's existence, but the abilities the Twins possessed..."

The Major chuckled. "That's quite a story. But we are here to pursue what exists, Doctor."

"Yes, sir."

"Has there been word of the brother?"

"No. He was not present at the time I arrived." the Doctor replied. "He must have fled after his sibling took her own life."

"Oh, that's a shame. He would have made for a lovely experiment. Ah, such is life." the Major wiped his mouth with a napkin and rose. "We move on. Prepare for our next step."

"Yes, sir." the Doctor said, giving a bow.

Meanwhile, Zorin wandered the corridors of the base, struggling to keep the dizzying haze of agony from overcoming her. She could barely make out the sounds of crying coming from another room.

Frowning, she entered and found Rip sitting on the floor, struggling to pull out her fangs with a pair of pliers. Her eyes widened in shock. It seemed Rip had gotten two of her lower fangs out and was working on the upper ones. A pool of blood had formed around her legs and soaked her coat.

"Shit, what the FUCK are you doing?" Zorin cried, moving to take the pliers from her.

"Zorin, no, please!" Rip begged, struggling against the other woman, "I just need to get them out, I JUST NEED TO GET THEM OUT!"

Zorin struggled with her for a few moments before yanking the tool from her hands.

"Christ!" Zorin snapped, glaring down at her. "Why are you pulling your fangs out?"

"I can't live like this!" Rip moaned, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so hungry...everything hurts..."

Zorin snorted coldly. "You know they'll grow back right?"

Rip started crying again when Zorin's words proved true; her new fangs grew back in place of the old ones. She touched them with two fingers.

"I don't have time for this," Zorin snapped, turning to go, "I'm hungry too. I need to eat. You can sit here in your own shit if you want."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

Zorin paused at the door, turned and frowned at Rip. "Who?"

"The woman you were with." Rip said, "They said she wasn't Eva Dietrich. She was a traitor. What was her name? Diana - "

Zorin moved so quickly, Rip didn't have time to react; the larger woman seized her throat with one hand and forced her back on her ass until she hit the wall. Rip stared up at her, frightened and Zorin snarled, pointing a finger in her face.

"Never...ever...speak her name again." she whispered, her gaze carrying the violence of hate in it. "Do you understand? You will not talk about her, you will not mention her in any regard. Because if you do, I will gladly put you out of your misery, but I won't be quick about it. Do you understand that?"

Rip gagged, gripping her arm uselessly.

"Blink twice if you understand." Zorin ordered.

Rip groaned and blinked twice.

"Good." Zorin roughly released her.

O

The Doctor entered the medical hall where Rip and Zorin waited. Behind him was a younger woman in a prison jumper. She looked around warily at her surroundings.

"All right," he said, "The two of you need a fresh meal of blood. You haven't eaten since I made you."

Zorin frowned at the woman beside him. "Who's she?"

"She is Ivana, a Russian POW," the Doctor told her, "She surrendered, so I gave her the option; death on my table, or death by feeding. She chose this."

Rip looked stunned. "Are you serious?" she said.

The Doctor looked at the woman and repeated Rip's words in Russian. The woman looked at him weakly before smiling and nodding to Rip.

"The girl's a delightful curiosity," the Doctor told them, chuckling, "Fascinated with the unknown. Well, I'm on a schedule, so...get to it, ladies."

Zorin snorted. "What?"

"I'm going to stand here and watch until I'm certain you've fed on her." the Doctor said, impatient. "Because the two of you will dry up if you don't eat. Yes, I'm looking at you, First Lieutenant Van Winkle."

Rip glared at him.

Ivana withered a little under the pointed gaze from Zorin, but approached when the Doctor gave her a push. Zorin glanced at him briefly before smirking at Ivana.

"You're scared. I can smell it." she said.

The Doctor translated what Zorin said in Russian - though she didn't understand it. Perhaps he respected the surrender of the Russian woman. Ivana murmured several words in Russian.

"What's she saying?" Rip asked him.

"She says she lost everything," the Doctor told them, "She's ready to accept her death."

"Everything?" Zorin snarled, regarding the Russian woman with disgust. "You think you've lost everything?" Ivana didn't understand her, of course. "You stupid bitch..."

She grabbed Ivana and forced her head roughly to one side before sinking her fangs deep into her throat. Ivana gave a sharp cry of agony. Blood poured from her neck and mouth and she spasmed in Zorin's grip. The smell of blood caught up with Rip and she immediately grabbed Ivana's arm and bit down on her wrist.

The Doctor watched them silent while they fed.

Ivana twitched helplessly in their grasps, occasionally moaning or crying out. Memories flooded into both vampires' minds of the woman.

A happy girl together with family.

The sight of their bloodied corpses lying on the ground, cause of German soldiers who stood before her with pistols aimed at her head.

Another of the men taking turns with her in an old, dark tent. Their laughter echoed in the minds of the feeding vampires.

They had left her to die, but she was discovered by the Doctor and Hans - the wolf had smelled the blood. She surrendered when he arrived, seeking specimens from POW's.

Ivana was smiling peacefully now, a light flush touching her cheeks. She murmured something in Russian that the two women wouldn't understand, but the Doctor knew the words.

_Thank you. _

O

_1946_

After the war was put to a halt, Millennium's travel to Brazil went underway. They were going to be hidden away by supporters - ah, the Catholics. Zorin found this amusing given the fact that the Vatican had originally been against the Nazi Party.

But there were a few who did support them. Some who sought to be vampires.

The Major promised them immortality, but in the end of it, there was no way to know that he'd carry out his word. These men lacked conviction and purpose. They were weak. Their desperation for immortality was proof enough of this fact.

Millennium was founded by the late Fuhrer and although most of them understood why this was started, only the Major understood the Fuhrer's final orders before his departure from the world. No one questioned and no one disobeyed.

After arriving in Brazil, the Major deployed Rip And Zorin to meet with a "connection" in Rio de Janeiro. He did not mention who the connection was, but that he worked under the code name "Dandyman" and that they were to negotiate business matters with him.

"Do you know where to find this man?" Rip asked, as they wandered the streets that evening.

"The Major says he operates under mafia affiliation and controls the people of the poor," Zorin replied, watching those around her, "We should find him here. He has ties to the police force, which should prove to be of use to us."

Rip started talking again, but Zorin lost interest in what she was saying. Her eyes fell on a younger boy - possibly twelve - who was apparently arguing with a woman outside of a cheap, shitty restaurant. Zorin's eyes narrowed - she saw a flash of Franz in her mind pass as quickly as it came. The boy, although not of Caucasian origin, reminded her of him.

"So, I guess you're not gonna be home until a lot later, huh?" the boy said, carrying a disappointed edge to his tone.

A man approached the woman and wrapped an arm around her. Both looked haggard, sickly and pitiful to Zorin, but even at this distance, she could smell the sickness from the woman - pitiful drug-addicted fool.

"She's busy. Go play in the street or something, kid." the man snapped.

The woman handed the boy some money. "Get some food, huh."

The boy rolled his eyes and took the cash before mounting his bike and riding away. He rode almost into the path of a taxi, but Zorin snatched him clear. The bike fell to the ground and the boy struggled in her grip.

"Let me go, you creep!" he cried.

Zorin set him down, but received a flash of memory from him - the boy sitting on a bed with his mother (the drug-induced fool) and they were laughing as they played with a dog. A moment of innocence.

The boy angrily shouted after the taxi. "A puta da tua tia!" he yelled, shaking his fist.

Zorin chuckled, shaking her head.

The boy moved over to retrieve his bike. "Thanks for saving me, but I would have made it." he snapped. He tilted his head, studying her with interest. "What are you supposed to be, a circus freak or something?"

Zorin shrugged. "Maybe."

Rip approached the scene and bent down, smiling sweetly. "You're lucky that Zorin was here to help you," she crooned, "Now tell me, what's your name?"

The boy frowned suspiciously at the woman - she wore a suit and carried an odd parasol with her. The other was wearing a black holter top and trousers with the suspenders hanging down around her legs. Not to mention huge, muddy jackboots. All in all, they both looked strange to him.

"Nico." he said.

"Nico, we're looking for someone," Rip said, "Maybe you can help. There is a man on the streets who calls himself, 'The Dandyman'."

The boy - Nico's - eyes narrowed nervously. "I know him. My mom works for him."

"Ah, good." Zorin was interested now. "Perhaps you can take us to him."

"I-I don't know," Nico looked worried.

"We'll make it worth your while, sweetie." Rip said, as she flashed a huge wad of cash and Nico's eyes widened. When he reached for it, she pulled back. "Ah, ah, not until you take us to him."

Nico pursed his lips uneasily, but nodded.

O

The boy led the two women to a motel and around the back.

He knocked on the door and shortly afterwards, a man opened it; he was wearing a dirty apron and wiping his hands on it.

"Nico. No deliveries today," he snapped. "Go home."

"Is Mister Alhambra in today?" Nico asked, carefully.

The man regarded the two women suspiciously. "No guests, Nico. You know that."

Nico looked back at Zorin and Rip. "They told me they were here on business." he said, "Mister Alhambra will want to see them."

The man sighed. "Alright, but it's on you, kid. Not me."

Zorin gave the man a cold look before they walked into the door. Nico led the way into a fancy smoke-room. Several men in suits and lavished appearances were talking, playing cards and some were in the middle of necking women in their arms.

Ah, Zorin forgot about the few sinful pleasures of this lifestyle.

Nico brought them to a table where a tall, thin man was sitting. He wore a brown suit, vest, and wide-brimmed fedora with a blue tie and white gloves. He had light, silver hair, and a thin brown mustache. He was in the middle of a card game, it seemed; with several more well-dressed men.

"Tubalcain...the shipment is being investigated," a man beside him whispered.

"Ah, you worry too much, Eduardo..." Tubalcain sighed, his thick accent rich with pride. "I will handle it. Just go home to your lovely wife and relax."

Rip and Zorin pulled up seats and sat down at the table.

"Nico?" Rip inquired, to the boy, "Translate for us, would you?"

"We speak English, _mina_." a man snapped at her.

Zorin regarded Tubalcain with interest. "I take it your The Dandyman?"

Tubalcain chuckled and shuffled his cards. "Nico?" he said, glancing down at the uneasy boy. "Who have you brought to me tonight?" His features clouded somewhat will mild ill-intent. "I was clear when I told you that I do not take guests. I would not like to make an extra trip to your home."

Nico wavered with fright. "N-No, sir." he stammered. "They insisted on finding you."

"Did they, now?" Tubalcain lifted his gaze to them, studying the odd pair before he began dealing out the cards to his men. "What brings you to our fair city, ladies? Money? Fame? The comforts of a man?" He gave Zorin the once-over before smirking. "A woman?"

"Business." Zorin said, annoyed. She already didn't like his attitude.

Immediately, guns were pointed in their faces. Tubalcain was calm and sighed, waving a hand in the air.

"Boys, put the guns way," he said, bored, "Let's hear what these ladies have to offer."

Reluctantly, the guns were put away and Tubalcain smiled pleasantly at Rip and Zorin. He lit himself a cigarette before offering them one. When they took the offerings and their cigarettes lit.

"Large ones a hundred, and small ones a fifty. May I deal you any?" he asked.

Zorin shrugged and reached into her pocket, producing some cash. "Well, what do I get for seventeen bucks?"

A laugh. "Seventeen dollars? A cab ride home, perhaps."

"I have it." Rip said. She pushed some more money up to him.

Tubalcain smiled with interest. "Ah. Now then...let's talk business, ladies."


	25. XXV

_Note _- This will run into Spellbound a little, but from Zorin's perspective and a few scenes I didn't add in the other story.

~O~

**XXV**

_1992_

How long had it been?

Seeing time pass as an immortal allowed Zorin to come to terms with who and what she was. Some memories of her humanity faded away into nothing, leaving her only with her vampire nature. Humanity was nothing to her now. And she would be certain she never felt its weakness again.

That day, the Doctor called her for recruiting another to Millennium; a woman living in Berlin.

"I have with me, a video tape," the Doctor said, approaching a television set placed in front of Zorin. "The woman's performances are quite popular among the masses."

Zorin arched an eyebrow. "Performances?"

"You'll see. Just watch."

Zorin leaned back in her chair, watching the film start up. It put on display an image of a theater stage and a young woman performing a song. Zorin rubbed a finger across her lower lip absently as she watched.

She was dressed in a colorful outfit and singing in German. When the song stopped, she gave a bow. The tape flickered a few times and revealed the woman removing her costume.

_"Elsa, do you have anything to say for the camera?"_

The woman wiped her face on a towel before smiling. Her eyes didn't seem to match though; they looked almost...dead. She had womanly features, shoulder black hair and distant gray eyes.

_"I don't, Gunter." _she said. A soft, quiet voice. _"Now, I'm tired. Please, put that camera way."_

_"Hey, Elsa!" _

The woman glanced at someone off-screen. Her hands caught something that was thrown to her; a can of beer. She smiled and popped it open before downing the entire can in one shot. She crushed it on her head, receiving laughs from those around her.

She smirked and bowed dramatically.

The film skipped and Elsa was seen in another shot, juggling some balls before she bowed.

_"Can you juggle your rats?" _

Elsa scoffed. _"Why would I juggle my rats?"_

The Doctor shut off the tape and Zorin stared at him skeptically. "Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not." the Doctor replied, with a shrug.

"After all this searching, THIS is honestly the best we can do?"

"Yes. But don't let her appearance fool you; she has a gift, like most of us. She can control and speak to rats. It's classified as a psychic ability that I - as well as the Major - believe can be of great use. Yet...she possesses no other discernible skills."

Zorin exhaled and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And I am expected to retrieve her then."

"The Major doesn't believe she will pose much of a threat in the right circumstances," the Doctor explained, "However, given the fact that we know little of her skills and their extent, I would still advise approaching with caution. Here."

He passed Zorin a folder containing information about the target in question.

"She is set to perform once more tomorrow." he said, "We can arrange for your arrival in Berlin tonight."

"Alright," Zorin replied.

"Your blade will need to stay hidden." the Doctor told her. "If you haven't noticed already, you have a tendency to stand out in a crowd."

Zorin sighed. "Understood."

O

It was so strange returning to the place that war had ravaged.

Zorin marveled over the modern Berlin and how much it had changed since she marched its streets during Nazi Germany's reign.

It brought back unwanted memories.

Zorin merely wandered the streets until she caught scent of something...familiar. She wasn't sure what it was, but it drew her to a diner where an old man was sitting alone, drinking from a glass. He was wearing a heavy winter coat and looked like he was wearing a false, glass eye.

"Ah, I can't get a decent fucking drink around here..." he muttered, retrieving his keys and walking away.

He limped when he walked and Zorin could smell a sickness wafting from him.

"Hey! Mischa!" he yelled, his German accent rougher now. "I find another hair in my glass tomorrow, there's going to be trouble!"

"Give me a break, Franz!" the man in question yelled back from the diner window, "I didn't put a damn hair in your glass! Go sleep it off!"

Franz?

_No, it can't be._

"You are a disrespectful brat, you know that!" the man - Franz - yelled. He waved a finger toward the younger man in the window.

He was promptly waved off.

Zorin followed the old man down the street, waiting until he was passing an alley before he turned, brandishing a knife with a glare.

"No one sneaks up on me!" he spat.

Zorin immediately recognized his wrinkled features - this was Franz. Her former servant.

"Franz." she said.

Franz slowly lowered his knife, his eye widening; he had scarring along the side of his face where he wore a false eye as well. Possibly damage from the war. But Zorin never forgot a face, especially of one she had known for years.

"Zorin?" he gasped. "It...am I seeing things?"

Zorin smiled a little.

"You...haven't aged a day since I last saw you..." Franz took a step toward her, but stopped, cautious. "How is this even possible?"

"Not important," Zorin replied.

Franz chuckled dryly and nodded. "Ah, my Mistress always liked her secrets."

"You're dying. I can smell it."

Franz waved it away. "Cancer. Stage Four." he replied.

Zorin narrowed her eyes. "What happened after the war?"

"They captured me," Franz answered. He lifted up his pant leg, revealing that he had a prosthetic leg made of wood. "I guess you can say they were quite creative with a bone saw."

Zorin showed her fangs. She could picture Franz being tortured and it filled her with rage. But she contained it as much as she was capable of.

Franz pointed to his face. "And this was from shrapnel from a grenade." he added. A smirk touched his lips and he gestured to Zorin's face. "The same for you, then?"

Zorin could see Diana's image in her mind and she shook that off. "No..."

"I can't imagine how you've come to this condition," Franz said, "But I am glad to see you here. I thought you were dead."

"Half." Zorin replied.

"What will you do now, Mistress?"

"I am not your Mistress anymore, Franz. You're free to die in your own way. And as for what I am doing, that's not your concern anymore."

Franz simply stared up at her silently.

Zorin turned to go. "Have a nice death."

Franz chuckled a little as he watched her go. "Zorin?"

She paused. "Yeah?"

She turned now and noticed he gave her a Nazi salute. Zorin smiled and did the same.

"Long live the Fatherland." he said.

"Long live the Fatherland." she repeated.

O

Seeing Franz again after so many years was a bit peculiar to her, but it did nothing to waver her resolve. Really, he was a distant memory of her humanity, but did not leave a horrible, bitter taste in her mouth as that woman had. He was going to die and there was no point trying to stop that.

To the business at hand...

She spotted Elsa working on purchasing some clothes at a retail shop and made her way across the street. She listened in on a conversation Elsa was having with someone - another woman - through the wall with the use of her marked hand. The woman was unknown, but she was possibly a friend of hers. Or just a simple worker she knew at the theater. Zorin didn't know or care to know.

"...I don't understand it sometimes." the woman said.

"What I don't understand," Elsa's voice took on an interesting, faint edge, "Is why it matters at all."

"Elsa, you can't be this naive."

"I'm not naive, Hilda. I understand the world." A hesitated pause. "Sometimes I wish I was as naive as you think me as, but I'm not. I have seen and understood the nature of being different. For someone in our profession, I assumed you understood."

"I do! I just... The circus is full of them, Elsa. Freaks and monsters. It's a sad part of life."

"Monsters?" Elsa's voice was filled with disappointment. "Let me tell you about the nature of the word, about who the real monsters are. You have seen them, Hilda; you know they are the ones who live outside of those doors and those tents. In this city and in cities across the world. They may pretend to be better than you or me, but they still dream of the same things as we do; a taste of peculiarity, a scent of the pleasures of uniqueness. They have no souls and feed from misery, boredom and bitterness."

What they consider as a monster are the beautiful ones. I have seen these beautiful people, Hilda. They are beautiful, shining angels in the guise of what the world calls 'devils'." A pause and Elsa's voice changed. Became much more quiet now. "You know I was once a circus freak all the same. People came to see us; looked upon us with the depravity of fear and fascination. We made people laugh, cry or scream in fear. Those same people who were soulless, bored things wandering the world, trying to find a spark within themselves to help them go about the next day. I understand these things, Hilda. I know what a monster is. I just hope you will not be one of them."

"Elsa, I didn't mean it that way," Hilda's voice was sympathetic. "I'm sorry. I know who you are. You are an angel too."

"Now I wouldn't go that far..."

"What brought this on? You were fine today before we left."

A pause. "I saw a kid in the theater this morning. He was deformed, but smiling and happy. That child - to me - was beautiful. Innocence like that is so rare these days. His parents became frustrated with him when he wanted to get a treat. They smile, but I can see the strain he puts on them. They are ashamed. It's horrible what that does to people. To be shamed for something that isn't their fault. I guess it just...bothered me."

Hilda exhaled. "You know they can't all be saved."

"No. I know."

"Hey, let's get back. The show is going to start in a few hours."

Elsa laughed a little. "I know. I'm just hoping my feet don't swell in those hideous shoes this time."

Zorin scoffed, watching in the shadows as the two women made their way to Elsa's car; a Bentley. So this woman had money as well? She could see how the Major would be interested in her.

But there was something about her words that intrigued Zorin. She wasn't sure what it was just yet.

O

On stage, Zorin could see Elsa singing a song entitled "Endless Appetite (Confessions of a Vampire)". That was what the performance listed the song as. Who was this girl who sung of things she didn't comprehend? Of dark, nightly pleasures? She was amused by the sight of the performers dressed as vampires, dancing slowly on the stage to the music. Elsa was leading the performance, singing with such passion.

Well, she did have quite a singing voice, Zorin had to admit that.

Once the song was over, the audience applauded and Zorin did the same. Elsa smiled and gave a bow before she spotted Zorin among the audience. She furrowed her brow with vague intrigue before departing with the other performers. Zorin smiled a little.

The next song would be performed in a matter of moments, so Zorin awaited in her seat and went through Elsa's file. There was something about her that seemed familiar. Perhaps she looked so much like Diana...

Zorin's brow knotted. No. That was a stupid idea.

But it was there. The only difference was Diana's eyes were fiery and full of passion. Elsa's looked almost dead and distant in her photo. But only on the stage did she carry such strength. Singing and putting on for others seemed to give her a spark.

The Major wanted her retrieved as silently and carefully as possible, so after her performance was over, Zorin was pleased to know that she was leaving to retrieve supper. Alone at last, Zorin was able to sneak out into the alleyway where Elsa was moving to her car.

Approaching her, she could immediately sense a change. There was a heavier scent in the air; the smell of rodent and filth. She noticed rats moving around her, scenting her boots.

Capturing Elsa proved easier than she expected. The stupid girl tried to run, but Zorin easily took her out with a bicycle wheel that rendered her unconscious.

The girl was light in her arms as she carried her to her car and dumped her into the seat. Driving back to the compound in silence allowed Zorin to go through some of Elsa's things. It also allowed her to study the features of the unconscious woman for a moment.

It felt a little strange to stare and Zorin caught herself after a few moments.

Elsa awoke and in that moment, Zorin understood what it was. Why she felt an unusual churn in her undead heart. Elsa was exactly like Diana in appearance, even as she was waking. Oh, she could not have that unpleasant reminder of her humanity.

And she wouldn't have it happen again.

O

She spent a good deal of that morning watching Elsa train with her grandfather - Caspar Von Bauer. The girl was sloppy and lopsided in every attempt. God, she was practically a joke. Why the Major considered her besides her abilities was beyond Zorin's comprehension.

The Major knew that Elsa would need proper training. She would also have to be broken down before she could get back up again. Zorin could very easily teach her in that regard.

So as she challenged her, Elsa stood in an attack position and that was when Zorin noticed how she looked like Diana. How she pursed her lips like her...

So she punched Elsa in the face.

The unfortunate part of it was that Zorin felt a sense of satisfaction knocking the stupid girl around. Even though Elsa put up very little in the ways of a fight, she imagined that treacherous bitch receiving her just reward and it helped a little. But Elsa continued to get back up, which was beyond Zorin's comprehension.

What did this girl have to prove? Why was she still trying to fight?

Elsa groaned when Zorin kicked her in the ribs. She choked out spit and blood.

She was lying on the floor for a few good minutes and the vampires around her had stopped cheering. Zorin had honestly not noticed it. She turned her back and made a face, shaking her head when Elsa finally managed to stand up on two, shaking legs.

"You keep coming, don't you?" Zorin sneered. "Impressive. You can certainly take a beating."

She heard Caspar beg Elsa to stop trying. At this rate, Zorin could easily kill her. Even taunting her seemed to fail. Elsa showed no signs of surrender, even though she was clearly outmatched. The challenge was deliberate, to see her bleed and to see her give up.

Zorin was surprised when she did not.

Zorin took Elsa's jaw in her hand. She leaned forward, studied the bloodied face of the woman and made a thoughtful sound. Her voice was still cruel. "Not so pretty now, are you?"

Elsa just shook a little, weakened from the abuse. She may have been beaten, but her eyes had a fire in them that Zorin didn't see before. She was not afraid of any of this.

Interesting.

Zorin grew frustrated with her lack of surrender; this wasn't supposed to happen. So she tried a different initiative and shoved Elsa's head in a barrel of water. The girl certainly knew how to thrash and kick, but it proved useless. Zorin could have drowned her if she was permitted. God, did she want to.

_I wish you were that traitorous bitch..._

After a few moments, she pulled Elsa from the water and commanded her to sing. Sure enough, Elsa did it and this disgusted Zorin. Not an ounce of conviction to even fight back. This girl was useless.

Of course, she didn't expect what Elsa did next.

She suddenly felt her head contact her nose and Zorin lost her grip on her. She could hear the soldiers all around the cheering and rooting for Elsa now.

Suddenly, the girl was a hellcat upon her, fighting with all the rage of a frenzied animal. Zorin felt the ground beneath her and Elsa's boots in her ribs. Okay, NOW she was pissed.

"You fucking CUNT!" Zorin snarled, enraged. "I'm going to shove my fist up your ass and use you as a fucking hand puppet!"

Elsa kicked out once more, but Zorin grabbed her leg and twisted, sending her falling right into her fist.

The blow to her face rendered Elsa unconscious. She fell over Zorin and the vampire snarled, pushing her onto the floor. Other vampires moved to retrieve her.

"Get this piece of shit out of my face." she spat, rubbing her nose. "Fuck. That little cunt's got a hard fucking head."

Caspar picked Elsa up in his arms. "I'll take her to the Doctor..."

O

Rip had been laughing for a good solid few minutes.

"She broke your nose?!" she laughed. She gestured back with her thumb. "That little thing?"

Zorin rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

She reached into her nose with a pencil and shoved the cartilage back into place with a sick snapping sound. "The bitch sucker-punched me. That won't happen again."

"Ooh, aren't we a scary witch!" Rip teased, cackling.

Zorin gave her a dirty look. "Shut up or your next."

"Oh now, Zorin..." Rip was quiet for a moment before she smiled. "I noticed you've been calling her 'Liebchen' lately too."

"Yeah? So?"

"Isn't that what your grandmother used to call you?"

"It's condescending!" Zorin snapped, "Don't you fucking know what condescending means?"

"Uh-huh..." Rip gave her a knowing grin and sauntered away, musket over her shoulders.

Zorin pursed her lips and set the pencil down onto a table. She wandered into the labs where the Doctor was setting up a display of old papyrus. There were images of werewolves on the screen. Schrodinger was studying them with intrigue and Hans was watching in the shadows.

"Elsa's going to need some rest," the Doctor said, "Zorin? I hope your happy."

Zorin snorted. "What are you talking about?"

"Beating that girl? Honestly, what did that prove?"

"It was to teach her a lesson." Zorin snapped.

"What lesson?" the Doctor insisted, "That her first work in Millennium was to see how badly she could bleed?"

"Maybe."

Schrodinger was eating a bowl of sweets. He glanced up at the papyrus curiously and wandered over to it. He touched the image once before smiling at Hans.

"Captain? This is fascinating!" he said. "Werewolves. Little werewolves! Hey, maybe you need little werewolves!"

Hans walked up to the papyrus and stared at it.

"We should find the Captain a little wolf lady and they could have wolf babies!" Schrodinger continued, grinning. "Right, Doctor?"

Zorin glared down at him after she watched Hans for a few moments. "Warrant Officer?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Schrodinger frowned and looked up at Hans, who stared at the papyrus. His eyes filled with pain and he raised a hand to the image of a wolf and two puppies. In the back of his mind, he could hear the howls of his pups and the snarls of his mate.

Even after fifty years, the sounds never left his mind.

O

_Note - _The song Elsa sings is called Endless Appetite (Confessions of a Vampire) from Tanz der Vampire. It is by Steve Barton.


	26. XXVI

~O~

**XXVI**

"So this girl..." Tubalcain queried. "Who is she?"

Rip pushed a file up to him and he opened it, smiling at the sight of Elsa's photo. "My, my, my, isn't she a cute little thing," he remarked, "Not attractive, but...cute."

He glanced at Zorin, who clenched her fists a little. She didn't seem to enjoy how he made pleased sound and studied Elsa's photo like she was a piece of meat.

"What does she do?" he asked.

"She's in the theater business." Zorin said, annoyed. "Can you just...give me that?"

She snatched the file rather abruptly and Tubalcain smirked, raising two hands. "Ah, she's spoken for, I see."

"No, she's not." Zorin snapped.

Rip laughed.

"Is something funny to you?" Zorin demanded, giving her a foul look.

"Yes, actually." Rip said. She turned to go. "I'm going to be training with Elsa today. She needs to practice shooting."

"Has she ever fired a gun before?" Tubalcain asked.

"No. Should be fun!"

Zorin followed her out into the training yard, but not further because Hans chose to deliver reports that she had to look over.

Rip and Elsa were standing in a target range and Elsa held Rip's musket. Rip instructed her on the proper way to lift it after Elsa lowered it a bit too far to the ground. Then, Zorin watched as Rip pointed to a target. Elsa struggled to lift the musket.

"How in God's name do you carry this heavy thing so easily?" she murmured.

"Vampire, remember?" Rip said. "Come now, Elsa. Put some muscles on those skinny little bones."

Elsa sputtered with laughter. "I have muscle..."

"In comparison to whom?" Rip teased.

Elsa smiled a little. "Okay, I'm not THAT muscular..."

Zorin pursed her lips. Were they seriously fucking talking about her? She made a move to approach, but Jan stepped in the way with a grin.

"Hey! What's twisting your tits today, manimal?" he joked.

"Nothing. Get out of my face." Zorin ordered.

Jan glanced from Zorin to Elsa and back to her again before flashing a broad grin. "Ah, got your eyes on the freakshow over there?"

"No."

"Hah. Well, she's really been cozying it up with glasses," Jan joked. "What can I say? Not everyone wants a dieseldyke, you know. Plus, you are an emotional fucking cripple. Girls ain't into any shit you're swinging."

"How do you know she's a dyke?"

"Rip told me. Girl likes to talk. And talk. And fucking talk."

Zorin rolled her eyes. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Yeah, but big bro's heading out and won't be back until tomorrow." Jan said, "Says something about a job only he can do. Whatever that means. Anyway, I'm out."

He walked away, singing a song to himself. But Zorin caught it.

"Elsa and Zorin sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g..."

Zorin snorted and shook her head. Jan Valentine pissed her off to no end sometimes. She turned her attention to Rip and Elsa. They were talking now and she growled with frustration and decided to walk away from it. The stupid Valentine Brother was wrong.

"...So what sort of things did you do in the circus?" Rip asked.

"Circus stuff." Elsa replied, absently.

"Specifically?"

Elsa fired the musket, but the kickback ended up knocking her off of her feet and onto the floor in a clumsy tumble. Rip stared down at her before laughing and slapping her thighs.

"Okay, I think that's enough practice today," Elsa said, quickly and awkwardly. She climbed to her feet and thrust the musket into Rip's hands. "Yes. I think I'm done today."

"Elsa, come on!" Rip urged. "Don't walk away, we're not done yet."

She swept herself in Elsa's path and arched her eyebrows. "Now, now, dearie; we don't want to have to go back to that dingy little cell, do we? No, of course not. Now, do as I say and we'll get along just fine. Ja?"

Elsa sighed and hung her shoulders. "Ja..."

"Good. Now...we continue!" Rip urged, pushing her shoulders, edging her back to the target range. "So...talk to me, Elsa. Just because you're a prisoner, doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

Elsa stared at her strangely. "Right..."

After a few moments, she did open up about her life in the circus a little.

"I performed songs, had my rats do tricks for audiences." she said. "And the people came to see us, even though they saw us as nothing more than trained animals. It was the unknown they were attracted and disgusted by. You understand. I sung the song of my rats and they danced. It was the only time of day I felt truly alive."

"That's all?"

Elsa arched an eyebrow, amused. "It paid. For a fourteen year old, it was good money."

"Fourteen?!"

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise to me," Rip said, shrugging. "I was enlisted in the First World War at a young age."

Elsa looked impressed. "World War One. Wow. I imagine you saw some interesting things."

"I did, dearie."

Elsa winced and Rip straightened her hips so that she could show her the proper position.

"You're human. The kickback of this weapon can be wicked," she instructed, "Square your feet. Hold the musket like this," She straightened Elsa's arms. "Alright. Fire."

Elsa grimaced and squeezed the trigger. She was forced back several paces and almost managed to keep her footing, but ended up falling backwards.

Rip laughed.

"Stop laughing at me, please." Elsa muttered, laying flat on her back.

"I'm sorry!" Rip cackled. "You look like one of those little dressing mannequins when you fall!"

"Okay, you can put me back in the cell now..." Elsa grumbled, her face reddening.

O

A few weeks went by and Elsa sat alone on the rooftops of the compound, watching the setting sun. Jan walked up, whistling a cheerful tune and carrying bags with him.

"Yo! Celesbian!" he announced.

Elsa glanced up at him. "Oh. It's you..."

"Hey! I brought eats!" Jan said.

He began to open up a case of beer and held it out to her. "Beer?"

Elsa groaned in relief and took one, guzzling down its contents. Jan laughed and offered a few more bags of food. Something with chicken in it. Elsa started eating everything he offered.

"They said I had to bring this up to you." he said.

Elsa offered him a piece of chicken and he made a face.

"Oops, I forgot." Elsa murmured, "Sorry."

"It's cool." Jan shrugged. He didn't seem offended at all. "I don't eat human food anymore. Saves me a trip to the shitter, right?"

"So where'd you get all this stuff?" Elsa asked, between a mouthful of food.

"Well, that's the thing..." Jan said. "I was told I had to get you some real food - none of that cafeteria shit, right? So I hit up that mart in town. Zorin wanted smokes, so she tagged along. I was grabbing some booze too and I was short on cash, so I asked Zorin if she'd spot me, she said 'no'. Then she said, 'what for' and I told her I had to grab you some food too and then that was when she got all this extra shit."

Elsa smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Elsa looked flattered for a moment before she scowled. "Well, no one asked her." she said, quietly.

"Damn, you really got it out for her, huh?"

"I hate her."

Jan shrugged. "Well, sucks to be you. I gotta bail."

"Okay. Jan? Thank you."

Jan looked surprised to have anyone thank him at all for anything. He scratched the back of his neck before walking off. "Yeah, whatever."

He wandered into the hangar, where Zorin was lifting several scraps of what remained of Elsa's Bentley. She tossed a scrap piece into a dumpster.

It didn't take but a few hours before Elsa walked in. She avoided Zorin and noticed that some of the scrap looked familiar. Her eyes widened and she picked up a steering wheel.

"W-Wait, was this my car?" she exclaimed.

A soldier chuckled. "Emphasis on WAS."

"You tore apart my Bentley?!" she cried, frantic and angry. "You stripped down my car! Do you know how much that car cost me?! Why did you take my car apart?!"

"Major's orders." the soldier said. "Don't like it? Take it up with him."

Elsa moaned in anguish, watching pathetically as the dumpster was wheeled away.

"I just paid it off..." she mumbled.

Rip walked up to her and tried to pry the steering wheel from her hands. "Elsa, come on now. Let go of the steering wheel."

Zorin watched as Rip walked away with her and snorted, glancing toward Luke. "Did you see that?" she quipped. "All those emotions over a stupid car?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "She's losing everything that she worked hard for. I pity the girl, actually."

"Whatever. She's an idiot."

"Maybe if you got to know her, you two could get along a little better." Luke suggested. "You remember what the Major said. The same rule applies to all of us."

O

It was 2 AM.

"Elsa? Elsa, get up."

Elsa opened her eyes and was looking directly into Zorin's face. The woman loomed over her bed and Elsa gave a frightened screech.

"W-What time is it?" Elsa demanded, jerking away from her.

"It's two in the morning." Zorin said, watching her with amusement.

"Two?" Elsa gasped. "W-Why am I awake so early?"

"Vampires don't sleep this time around," Zorin told her. "Now get up. It's time for training."

Elsa murmured her displeasure.

"That bed's not about to make you lazy, Elsa. Get up. Last warning."

When Elsa didn't move, Zorin shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then."

She rounded to the other side and flipped the mattress, dumping Elsa to the floor with a German curse and a yelp. She walked toward the door.

"You get five minutes." Zorin said. "If I have to come back in here, I'm going to drag you to the training grounds by your legs."

After a hurried attempt to get herself ready, Elsa was barely awake and shivering from the cold. Zorin paced around her and a Waffen-SS soldier stood beside Elsa, smirking.

"Who is he?" she asked, with a yawn.

"Don't yawn." Zorin snapped. "And he's Karl. Karl? Say hello."

The vampire flashed a grin full of fang. "Hello."

Elsa withered a little.

"Your job will be to practice with him." Zorin told her. "Apparently, the Doctor thinks I've worked you too hard." She rolled her eyes with a snort.

"What am I supposed to practice?" Elsa asked.

Karl smirked and snatched her coat from her.

"Hey!" Elsa cried. "What are you doing?"

"He just took your coat, Elsa." Zorin sneered. "Are you going to knock his ass to the ground or whine about it?"

Karl grinned. "Yeah, give it your best shot, kid."

"Stop it." Elsa groaned. "This isn't fair. He's a vampire. He can kill me."

"_I _could have killed you the moment you stepped in here." Zorin countered. "Now stop acting like a little bitch and grow some balls, for fuck's sake."

Elsa grimaced and glared at the vampire. "Can you please give me my coat back? I'm freezing."

"Jesus Christ..." Zorin snapped.

"What?" Elsa protested. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to fight!"

Elsa looked toward Karl, who smirked and mockingly held out her coat in front of her face. Elsa swiped to grab it, but he pulled away.

"Fight him, Elsa!" Zorin spat.

Elsa pursed her lips and grabbed her coat, but Karl swung his leg, kicking her in the stomach. She fell to the ground with a groan, holding herself.

"You're not going to get it that way, Elsa," Zorin said. "Now fight back."

Elsa climbed to her feet and faced Karl. She raised her fists and Karl sputtered with amusement. "What are you going to do, dance for me?" he teased.

Elsa pursed her lips and lowered her fists. She began to shake and several rats poured into the room. Karl looked down and stepped back when the rats advanced on him. Zorin watched the sight silent for a few moments.

"Elsa..." she warned.

Elsa didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes twitched and she squinted at Karl, the rats backing him up a few more paces. He stared down at them before grinning.

"I'll step on your little rats, girl!" he sneered.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. She started to whisper out "eat", but Zorin slapped a hand over her mouth and laughed. "Whoa, take it easy." she said. "We're not going to have your rodents make a meal out of a Waffen-SS soldier. That's not how we do things, do you understand?"

Elsa mumbled angrily against her mouth.

"DO YOU. Understand?" Zorin demanded, making her look up at her.

Elsa exhaled, closed her eyes and nodded with a murmur.

"Good." Zorin released her and she looked at Karl. "Karl? Give her back her coat."

Karl sighed and tossed the coat at Elsa. The woman hurriedly fitted it back on and Zorin chuckled as she watched her. Elsa gave her a dirty look.

"Can I be excused?" she asked, harshly.

"Yes. But be ready in ten minutes," Zorin told her. "There's still more training to work on."

Elsa immediately hurried off, flustered.

O

Caspar walked down the corridors, only to hear the sounds of "I hate you" over and over, accompanied by the wet smacking noises of flesh contacting stone. He entered the room it was coming from and found Elsa punching her fist into a wall to the point that the knuckles were bleeding.

She stopped when she seemed to tire herself out and noticed her grandfather staring.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Elsa groaned and shook her hand. "No. I mean...I don't know."

"Come here," Caspar urged, reaching out.

He put his arms around her and Elsa returned the embrace.

"I can't do this..." Elsa mumbled in his shoulder.

"You can, Elsa." Caspar assured her. He parted and gave her a smile, showing his fangs. "No granddaughter of mine will be seen a coward. You are a Von Bauer! You have what it takes, I've seen it. The ways of the world have crippled you, but you can rise from it!"

Elsa managed a weak smile.

"I wish I had known you longer," she said, quietly. "Then I wouldn't be this pathetic mess."

"You're not pathetic, Elsa." Caspar argued. "No. Broken, maybe. Not pathetic. You're only so if you give up."

"I'm not giving up."

A smile lit her grandfather's face. "Good."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Oh! I've brought you a gift!"

Elsa looked at him curiously and he removed a bottle from his trench-coat. Elsa grinned and took it.

"Thank you!" she said.

Caspar chuckled.

They walked down the hallway and Caspar sniffed before looking at her curiously.

"Do you know you always have a rat smell?" he asked.

"Yes, grandfather, I wonder why?" Elsa laughed.

He laughed with her.

O

Zorin didn't understand why Elsa said she was pretty.

Well, she had been drunk, under the influence of alcohol and indirectly claimed that she found her pretty. Zorin had been called many things in her life by important people and insignificant gnats, but "pretty"? She had no idea what to think of this new information.

And even worse, the Major assigned a mission to Brazil for her and Zorin was stuck tagging along with the stupid woman.

"I don't know what that stupid girl is trying to prove." Zorin snapped, discussing Elsa with the Doctor that afternoon.

The Doctor smiled a little. He straightened a set of bloodied tools. "I don't think it's anything she's trying to prove to us." he told her. "I think she's trying to prove something to you."

"Me? Why?"

The Doctor chuckled. "I think you know why."

Zorin glared at him.

"Well, none of your personal lives are of any concern to me," the Doctor said. "The two of you will embark on this mission and I trust you will not kill each other along the way."

"No promises." Zorin quipped.


	27. XXVII

~O~

**XXVII**

Zorin had no idea how she'd gotten to this point.

To hating Elsa with a passion, to FUCKING her with a passion.

The mission had almost ended in her death, but it led to her soon undeath as the Doctor promised to turn Elsa into a vampire since she had been successful. Even after that announcement, Elsa decided to fuck it up and piss her off with reminders of her humanity. And somehow, they had fought and ended up in her bed where Zorin later came to discover that Elsa was a virgin.

She was innocent about their coupling, which Zorin internally craved. It had been such a long time since she had the chance to deflower a woman. And one so willing to do what SHE wanted. It was interesting how opening up more had uncovered a delightful side to Elsa.

She instructed Elsa on what she would expect from her conversion and knew she had to spend almost a week to herself while Elsa changed. Discussing this was easy, but Elsa was scared. It was understandable and the first time Zorin didn't tease her relentlessly about her fear.

And when it came time for Elsa to awake, it went exactly how Zorin expected; the woman was blind to her surroundings and almost driven into a frenzy. Fortunately, the smell and feel of her seemed to bring Elsa back to reality. But Zorin warned that the first night of vampirism was the worst.

This was proven fact as Caspar found Elsa in the bathroom, chewing on her own fingers and moaning in anguish. Blood covered her hands.

"Easy..." he soothed, holding her. "What did we tell you, dear? First night is the worst."

Elsa moaned in pain, shaking with almost violent tremors.

Zorin stepped into the bathroom and exhaled. "Sergeant, get me a clean washcloth. I'll take it from here."

Caspar nodded. "Yes, sir."

Zorin bent down to Elsa and stared down at her tattered hands. "Jesus..." she muttered.

Elsa groaned in agony. "My teeth... It hurts."

"I told you it would." Zorin said, holding onto her wrists.

When Elsa made a move to bite, Zorin scowled.

"No, stop biting yourself. It's not going to help."

Elsa clenched her teeth. Her fangs were fully pronounced. "It hurts!"

"Sorry. I can't help you with that."

Caspar returned with a washcloth so he could clean Elsa's mouth and hands. Zorin sighed as she watched Elsa. The younger vampire was shaking so badly in her arms.

"Here." She thrust her muscled arm out to her.

Elsa stopped panting long enough to stare at her, confused.

"Bite." Zorin ordered.

Elsa shook her head rapidly.

"It's not a question. I'm giving you an order. Bite down."

Elsa groaned in protest. "I...I can't."

"Yes, you can. Now do it. It won't hurt me."

Elsa mumbled weakly and pushed Caspar's hand aside before she took Zorin's wrist and sank her fangs into the skin of her forearm. Zorin hissed sharply and chuckled, watching Elsa moan in the back of her throat.

"Better?" she asked.

Elsa murmured an affirmative.

"She just needed something to chew on. How cute." Zorin laughed, giving Caspar a smirk.

Elsa murmured with content, holding Zorin's arm tighter. The older vampire scooped her up and and she gave a look to Caspar.

"I'm taking her back to bed," she said. "Clean up this mess."

Caspar nodded. "Yes, sir. Uhm, is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Zorin said, smirking down at Elsa.

She carried Elsa back to her room and Elsa looked up at her. "Did it hurt?" she asked, quietly.

"Hardly. Are you sure you have fangs in that mouth of yours?" Zorin laughed.

Elsa couldn't help but sputter a laugh with her.

"Here, just listen to your music," Zorin reached at the end of her bed and put the headphones over Elsa's ears. "It'll keep you distracted."

Elsa smiled. "Good idea."

She switched to a song and Zorin could barely make out the sound of something heavy being played. She was curious and took one end, instantly greeted by the sound of heavy metal music. She gave Elsa a funny look and the woman grinned with a shrug of her shoulders.

"The louder, the better," she said.

Zorin rolled her eyes with a smile.

Elsa twiddled her thumbs a little before removing the headphones. "Hey, Zorin?"

"Yeah?" Zorin noticed the thoughtful look on her face.

"Remember that stuff we did last week?"

"You need to specify, Liebchen. We did a LOT."

Elsa blushed a little. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "I mean...THAT STUFF."

Zorin thought about what she said before smirking a little. "Elsa, you're twenty-seven. You can say it."

"It's...a little hard sometimes."

That was adorable. She was still so shy about their sexual escapades, even talking about it was embarrassing for her. Typical little Elsa.

"Have you ever thought about...being a little more rough?" Elsa queried.

Zorin stared at her. She swallowed thickly. "How would you feel about that?"

"Well...it's sort of an arousing thought, actually." Elsa admitted.

Zorin turned a little in the bed, staring down at her seriously. Her eyes narrowed and she noticed a curious, embarrassed look touch Elsa's face.

"You'd want to do that?"

"Yes."

"So the thought of me dominating you in the bedroom is a turn-on, eh?"

Elsa's face reddened. "Maybe."

"No 'maybe'. Yes, or no."

"Okay, yes, Zorin!"

Zorin stared at her for a moment before she started laughing a little. Elsa tilted her head, confused.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Because you're cute."

Elsa blinked once. Twice. "I'm cute?" She smiled and looked amused now. "Well, I've been called a lot of things, but never cute."

Zorin settled on top of her and Elsa gave a delighted murmur. She reached out, but Zorin took her wrists in one hand, pinning them over her head. Elsa looked surprised for only a moment before her eyes darkened with arousal. She squirmed a little.

Zorin grinned at her, showing her fangs. "You should have just said what you wanted, Liebchen. I would have GLADLY shown you the real meaning of domination."

"Is this part of it?" Elsa queried.

"Oh, we haven't even scratched the surface." Zorin hissed.

"Show me, then."

O

If there was one thing that Elsa noticed about her vampirism was how much she could handle in the bedroom. Zorin had chosen now to pin her to the bed, knee between her legs while she scraped her fangs across Elsa's neck. She smirked, watching Elsa rub herself against her thigh, trying to pleasure herself.

"Going to come again?" Zorin asked.

Elsa bit her lip and nodded with a throaty moan.

"Go ahead." She watched Elsa's eyes open, filled with need. "I told you I'd pay good money to see you get yourself off."

Elsa murmured and chose to grind against Zorin's thigh a little harder now. She began to pant, which was an amazing feat considering she didn't have to breathe anymore. Her fingers dug into Zorin's leg, but the older vampire took her wrists in one hand, pinning them over her head. She used the other to hold the back of Elsa's neck and press their foreheads together.

Elsa moaned, features twisting. Her fangs displayed in a hiss as she seemed to fight off her orgasm.

"Don't fight it, Elsa. Just let go." Zorin hissed.

Elsa groaned lowly, struggling for a few moments. She swallowed thickly before Zorin sneaked her fingers between Elsa's legs, helping her along. It took only a few seconds more before she caught the sudden, abrupt shock light her face. It was followed by the broken, pleasured cries of her orgasm, smothered by Zorin's near bruising kiss.

Once they parted, Elsa smiled breathlessly and Zorin matched it with a wicked grin of her own.

It had been quite an interesting evening.

The sun would soon come up though. Zorin watched Elsa rest contentedly in the bed after their sexual escapades. She looked like a pleased lionness under the sheets. It had been interesting how she was able to handle everything Zorin gave her. In fact, she had no complaints at all. The best part was that her mind was far more open than Diana's had ever been. Despite how shy she was, she had always been more open about her own wants and needs.

"Wow..." Elsa murmured, resting her head in her arms. She was laying on her stomach.

Zorin snorted and hung her head briefly before smirking at her. "Wow? That's all you have to say?"

Elsa smiled, relaxed. "Honestly, I have no other words, Zorin dear."

"That's a first."

"I know, right?"

Zorin chuckled and shook her head.

"Are you going to sleep too?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Zorin straightened and wiggled a little beneath the sheets.

She felt something at her foot and looked down, noticing a rat on the bed. Scowling, Zorin kicked it off and the animal gave a squeak.

"No rats in my room." she snapped.

Elsa giggled a little. "Sorry. They do their own thing sometimes."

Zorin rolled her eyes and laid on her back.

"Zorin?" Elsa said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You will anyway."

Elsa made a thoughtful sound before responding. "Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Beat me when I first got here."

Zorin didn't reply for a moment. She blinked once. Twice. "I told you why. It was to teach you."

"Teach me what?"

Zorin sighed impatiently. "Are we going to go through this again?"

"No, you're right. I suppose it doesn't make any difference now."

Zorin frowned and rolled onto her side, regarding Elsa, who seemed entirely too content to offer any sort of rebuttal to her argument.

"It's still a little strange sometimes," Elsa admitted.

Zorin tilted her head. "What is?"

"That we're here when we used to be..._there_."

Zorin made a thoughtful sound. "Hm. Yeah, it is a little strange."

"But I can't complain. Especially right now." Elsa laughed, stretching a little. "You were really accomadating tonight."

"I was in a good mood."

"Then I hope for more good moods to come."

Zorin glanced down at her and smiled a little. "Well, do what I say, do not argue and it will keep me in such moods."

"Yes, ma'am." Elsa joked, laughing.

O

Several vampires sat before a projection screen, watching an old comedy film from the forties. Every so often, they would laugh at the antics on the screen.

Elsa was drinking from a blood packet, Zorin sat beside her and occasionally, they passed the packet back and forth to each other. Zorin glanced over at her as Elsa laughed, amused by the film. She also noticed a rat comfortably sitting on the crown of Elsa's head.

Really? Was this really the best that she could do?

Elsa laughed again and reached into her coat pocket, producing a piece of dried fruit. She held it up at the rat on her head, which chewed on the offering. Never mind that the animal was probably getting bits of it in her hair.

Zorin stared at the screen.

Then, she felt a hand on hers and glanced down. Elsa had taken her hand into her own and was smiling, but still watching the film.

Well, she could do a lot worse.


End file.
